Meddling
by unluckybabe13
Summary: Iruka doesn't know how to feel about Kakashi. Kakashi really wants to be friends with Iruka. Love blooms, chaos ensues, and meddling is always the cause. Yaoi (male x male -don't like don't read, rate R for later chapters). Read more inside about the pairings and about the story of course!
1. Summary

**Don't own Naruto! Wish I did sometimes… **

**PLEASE READ!**

**Have you ever read a story that has every genre in it? Well now you will I can guarantee it! With some yaoi of course! There are going to be four pairings! The main one of course is Kakashi x Iruka. There will be just mentions of Sasuke x Naruto, Sakura x Shikamaru (there aren't that many stories of this couple so I wanted to make another), and a side story at the end about Kotetsu and Izumo. There are also other mentions of different pairings as well as some ideas I have used that are similar to some KakaIru manga I have read (I don't know the publishers or anything but I got some ideas from manga I've seen -I've just elaborated their ideas with some of my own :). Anyway shounen ai and YAOI (malexmale), and 'colorful' language will be involved so you have been warned! (Ages: Kakashi-28, Iruka-27, Naruto- 18, Sasuke-18, Sakura-18.**

**Haruno Sakura is my favorite character so you'll see her a lot. She will be doing some happy meddling so enjoy!**


	2. Friends?

Iruka was angry and tired. But above all he was pissed. Why? Because a certain silver haired Jounin never turned in his mission report (which I might add was due a month ago). Iruka was sitting at the mission desk imaging the papers in front of him would burst into flame. Everyone in the mission room could feel anger radiate off of the Chunnin and were staying a good three feet away from him at all times.

Iruka just dared anyone to ruin his day further at the moment. He wouldn't have been so mad if he wasn't in charge of completed mission scrolls; he was placed on that duty for the last six months and has so far had a good record. He would get chewed out if he didn't have the mission scrolls asked for by the Hokage.

_He does it on purpose just to piss me off doesn't he! _Iruka was trying to breathe calmly which sounded more like strained growling. His two other helpers at the mission desk today (Izumo and Raidou) were currently crying on the inside to get off of duty and just hide from the enraged man.

_He has a mission today with team 7 so he will probably come with the other mission report and the one due today as well. _Iruka tried to make that reasoning calm him down but it only aggravated him more.

_I can't just babysit that man to make sure he gets his work done! Just because I'm lower ranking doesn't mean he has to treat me like this! _Iruka was now fuming and ripped a thick stack of papers in half letting out a growl (good thing the papers were blank). Everyone now moved to a ten foot radius around the man.

"Hey Raidou, Izumo, and Iruka!" Genma and Anko chorused. They waved over to their friends but shivered once they past the fuming Chunnin. They walked to the other side of the table looking nervously at the Chunnin.

"What's wrong with Iruka?" Anko whispered.

"We aren't really sure ourselves but if I had to guess it's probably about Kakashi. That man teases Iruka like no other" Izumo said just as quietly.

"Well that's because Kakashi is pretty much an alien with the social skills of a worm so he probably doesn't know how to act around anybody" Genma snickered quietly.

"If you four have nothing better to do than WHISPER and NOT get ANY work done, then I SUGGEST that you move your asses OUT OF THE MISSION ROOM!" Iruka almost roared the entire sentence at them.

A few gennin ran out of the room while three other jounnin followed close behind slipping their mission scrolls into Izumo's basket (who was at the end of the desk).

"Ah…yeah Iruka we were just going, so see you later!" Anko ran out as well. To be on the other end of Iruka's anger would have promised death beyond compare. Or at least a lashing that could match Ibiki's torturing skills.

Raidou gave puppy eyes to Genma hoping he could do something to convince the Chunnin to let him leave with Genma to go drinking or something. Genma gave Raidou a soft smile but then held up his hands in defense.

'No way in hell' Genma mouthed to Raidou causing a whimper from the man. Genma put an imaginary noose around his neck and was about to pretend he was hanging himself when Iruka gave a chilled glare at the man.

Genma shivered from the temperature magically dropping from around him and ran out as quickly as possible.

Raidou and Izumo were now weeping hysterically on the inside.

'Someone save us!' Both thought in sync.

That's when Iruka felt it. Kakashi's chakra signature. He was in the building. Iruka was following the chakra carefully. It seemed Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were with him but not even Naruto could stop his fuming. That's when Iruka felt Kakashi nearing the mission room but stop. Iruka waited. And waited. And waited.

_Why the hell is he not coming into the room!? _Iruka was about to burst and his angry meter was now at wrath.

Iruka's Angry Meter (IAM)

-irritation

-annoyance

-anger

-rage

-fury

-wrath

-vengeance

-homicidal ire

**Outside in the hallway**

"Kakashi-sensei are you okay?" Sakura asked quietly. Kakashi had stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway.

"I kind of feel an evil presence coming from somewhere" Kakashi said quietly trying to figure out the familiar chakra signature.

"Me too!" Naruto said

"Hn" Sasuke nodded.

Sakura tried to think of who would be mad enough in the mission room right now. The only person she thought of was Iruka-sensei considering he almost popped a blood vessel when Kakashi didn't turn in his mission report (which was separate from team 7's). Sakura just watched Kakashi shrug it off that day but knew it was not a wise decision to make.

That is why she took it upon herself to grab said scroll from Kakashi's apartment (when Kakashi invited them over for dinner). The only reasoning for the dinner was to try out this questionable food an old woman gave to him from his mission. It didn't go so well for their stomachs a few days later. As far as Sakura knew, Kakashi wasn't even looking for the scroll or had even noticed it had gone missing.

_Well at least I can try out my plan now _Sakura thought excitedly. Sakura knew Kakashi was a very lonely person and didn't have many people he could call his friends. He teased Iruka from time to time but she just had a feeling (female intuition maybe) where they just seemed like they could belong together. Sakura just barely finished her train of thought when Iruka's Anger Meter went straight to 'homicidal ire.'

"HATAKE KAKASHI! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Iruka blew up in the mission room. That is when at least twenty other jounins, fourteen gennins, seven chunnins, and two anbu (who only Kakashi recognized were anbu since they were out of uniform) run out into the hallway as fast as they could and as far away from Kakashi as possible. That wasn't even counting the number of ninja that jumped out the window from the mission room probably.

Kakashi looked around to find himself in an empty hallway. Sakura was around the corner but was only going to stay there for a moment. Kakashi gulped feeling his throat go dry. He walked very cautiously into the room. The moment he walked in it felt like someone broke the AC and it was permanently on 10 degrees. He shivered slightly hoping he wouldn't see his breath. There was absolutely no one in that mission room.

Iruka looked up darkly at him beckoning him over with a single finger. Kakashi shuffled quietly over hoping his lungs weren't going to turn into ice cubes.

_I have team 7's mission report and it isn't that badly written this time so why is he so mad for? Did I forget something?_ Kakashi thought worriedly.

"Hello Iruka-sensei, how are you?" Kakashi asked as politely as he could.

Iruka growled a low snarl at the man making the hair on the back of Kakashi's neck stand up.

_Dear Kami, did he just growl at me! _Kakashi thought frantically. His inner was currently trying to go through the files in his brain to figure out what the hell he did to piss the Chunnin off. I mean he teased him whenever he saw him but other than that he never behaved this way after he did that stuff.

Kakashi was actually hoping that from his teasing Iruka would see that he really just wanted to be friends.

_Maybe I should go to a self-help center on how to make friends one of these days _Kakashi thought glumly.

_That man looks just as bored as ever! Does he even care that I'm angry!?_ Iruka was about to use a flame jutsu on the man but didn't want to have to redo all the papers he would destroy in the process.

Sakura was now at the entry way eavesdropping. _My plan will be set in motion soon! _

Once Kakashi was dead center in front of Iruka he quickly fished out a slightly less crumpled paper from his vest pocket smoothing it out on Iruka's desk for him so he wouldn't have to.

Iruka quickly scanned the paper his eye beginning to twitch.

_I triple checked the paper before I got here so there shouldn't be anything wrong with it! _Kakashi thought frantically. _Maybe I should have had Sakura or Sasuke read the paper before I turned it in _Kakashi's inner had little anime tears running down. He may have been a genius but he couldn't figure out why this man was beyond pissed.

Sakura saw Tsunade walking towards the mission room rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Why is it so damn drafty on this floor" Tsunade mumbled quietly. Tsunade saw her pupil eavesdropping near the mission room door wondering what she was doing.

Sakura motioned for her to run as fast as she could to the exit. Tsunade lifted her eyebrow in question.

"Is. This. All?" Iruka bit out like venom.

Kakashi gulped not knowing what answer to go with. His brain was now shutting down from the lack of food, the mission, and a scary Iruka.

"Y-Yes" Kakashi stuttered for once in his life. Iruka would have smirked at that but he was so close to snapping the man's neck.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS YOU'RE A-CLASS MISSION REPORT HATAKE!" Iruka now had the voice of a hell hound. Kakashi's eyes widened comically.

_SHIT! I totally forgot about that report! What was that? Like a month ago? No wonder he's pissed! _Kakashi stood their dumbly not sure how to respond. If he said he was going to leave to get it, Iruka would never believe him and would kill him then and there. If he said he didn't have it then he would be killed. If he said he lost it, somebody stole it, someone else was holding on to it for him, or if he said he already gave it to Tsunade he would still be killed.

"WELL!?" Iruka walked to the side of the mission room desk getting to his full height which was maybe an inch shorter than Kakashi but was still formidable.

Tsunade was out of the building in under ten seconds. Sakura took this moment to set her plan into action.

"I have it here Iruka-sensei" Sakura said boldly striding up to her ex-sensei while her inner was already tearing up in fear. Sakura saw him snap his head in her direction faster than should have been deemed normal. She gulped silently wishing she was someplace safe. Kakashi seemed to have thought the same thing and ended up hiding behind her.

"His hand was terribly injured after that mission and if you remember he kept his hand in his pocket because of it. He asked me to write the mission report knowing you needed it but I insisted that I should heal his hand first. Silly of me of course to think that way considering you needed it much more. Anyway, I wrote the mission report for him considering his writing hand was so badly damaged. I made sure that everything is up to par." Sakura handed him the report seeing his Iruka Anger Meter slowly go back down to at least wrath.

_How does she know what happened on the mission? Oh! I already wrote it but I guess she probably re-wrote it to make it perfect! When did she even do that? Either way I totally owe her one. Plus Iruka's rage has somewhat gone down!_ Kakashi clapped his hands mentally.

"It seems. That everything. Is. In order" Iruka tried breathing out steadily. His meter went down to fury.

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei said he felt so bad for making you wait an entire month for that report so he was going to treat you to dinner tonight if you are free" Sakura said slyly.

"I did?" Kakashi whispered in question. Sakura elbowed him hard. "Dinner! Yes Dinner. Yes I said Dinner. Would you like to come to dinner with me?" Kakashi asked as kindly as he could.

Sakura gave the best smile she could offer. Iruka lifted up his eyebrow in question at the two but did feel like he deserved something since the man was so mean to him all the time.

"A-Alright." Iruka said slightly nervous. The temperature in the room was slowly going back up to a normal degree now.

"If it is not too much trouble, Hatake-san" Iruka said calmly.

_Good, good his meter is down to annoyance. That's when he can still be polite _Sakura thought excitedly.

"Not at all Iruka-sensei!" Kakashi said excitedly.

_This is great! Maybe this is my chance to have an actual friend! I need to ask Sakura how to do that. I owe her a lot already though. I don't want that going to her head…although I really do need help with this. _Kakashi shrugged mentally but decided to go with it.

"Great! Then Kakashi will meet you in front of the building at seven!" Sakura quickly shoved Kakashi out of the mission room, waving goodbye, before Kakashi could say anything stupid.

_Maybe I could actually get to be friends with him _Iruka thought suddenly. _Oh who the hell am I kidding! He probably doesn't even want to be near me. _Iruka sighed and suddenly noticed that no one was in the room any more.

"Where did everyone go?" Iruka thought before shrugging and continuing on with his work.

_At least I can try and be his friend tonight considering I don't have that many friends and a ninja's life can end any time. _Iruka swore in his head that he would try and be friends with the man.

**Outside the building**

"Thanks for saving me back there Sakura" Kakashi laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"You're welcome, but you owe me two things okay?" Sakura said slyly. Kakashi nodded in agreement knowing he shouldn't argue.

"That's fine, what do you want?" Kakashi questioned slightly hoping his precious books weren't in danger.

"All in good time sensei" Sakura winked at him. Kakashi didn't know if he was having a bad feeling or not right now but decided to question it later.

"Uh, Sakura-chan" Kakashi rubbed his head awkwardly. Sakura cocked her head in question.

"What should I do to not piss him off?" Kakashi laughed slightly again causing Sakura to smile.

_He's much too prideful to say that he isn't sociable and doesn't have many friends and is lonely. Plus I thought this part of my plan would come later but this works too._ _On to phase two! _Sakura thought happily.

"Well firstly you should probably apologize for teasing him so much, and then maybe tease him just a little" Sakura said thinking.

"How does that make any sense?" Kakashi asked glumly.

_Emotions are hard…_

Sakura just waved a hand at him ignoring his question. "You should also try being polite with him and then he will probably become less reserved with you."

"Okay how does THAT make any sense?" Kakashi questioned again. Sakura just ignored him.

"And since you two really want to be friends, ask him out to dinner again" Sakura said finishing whatever train of thought she had.

"You really think he wants to be my friend? I think he hates me…" Kakashi said the last part in a whisper but Sakura heard it anyway.

"Just do what I said and everything will go well okay?" Sakura said before running off to who knew where.

"And don't be late! That would really impress him okay?" Sakura yelled down the street.

_Impress him? Well I shouldn't be late for a friend anyway unless it was something stupid he wanted to do. But Iruka doesn't do stupid things so I guess I'll try not being late for him. Wait?! When did I decide not to be late for him? I'm late for everyone! Why would Iruka be different? Weird. I'll have to think about that later too. _Kakashi then left to a nice cozy place in the forest to read his book deciding to leave at around 6:45.

Lo and behold, Kakashi was on time. In fact once Iruka looked at the tree and saw Kakashi there, he had to look down at his watch and then back up at Kakashi a few times to make sure there wasn't some genjutsu going on.

"You're funny Iruka-sensei!" Kakashi said causing the younger man to blush.

_Weird. It's totally weird to be on time. _Kakashi thought in his head.

"This is a bad omen isn't it?" Iruka said, playing along with Kakashi's teasing for once. Kakashi coughed slightly. Iruka thought he heard something along the lines of 'my thoughts exactly' and was laughing quietly. Kakashi looked at him questioningly but it only caused Iruka to laugh a little louder.

"Well anyway here is the restaurant" Kakashi said.

"Hatake-san! Isn't this a little expensive? I-I mean we don't have to go here" Iruka said slightly blushing.

Kakashi just pushed Iruka inside the restaurant having the waitress seat them in the corner of the restaurant.

"I owe it to you anyway sensei and please call me Kakashi." Kakashi asked nicely remembering Sakura's words to be as polite as possible.

Iruka blushed at him for a moment but nodded. The waitress soon came back and handed them their drinks and took their order for their food.

"So, Kakashi-sensei" Iruka looked at him suddenly hoping that was okay. Kakashi's visible eye was in a crescent moon so Iruka continued. "How were Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura today for the mission?" It was a simple C-ranked mission but nonetheless Kakashi gave all the details he could (their food was served to them some time during the discussion).

Anything involving Naruto made the young man laugh and Kakashi (for some unknown reason liked making Iruka laugh). Kakashi was suddenly going to tease the man by asking if he bit off anyone's head recently but remembered Sakura's words.

"Listen sensei," Kakashi said suddenly making Iruka look at him in worry.

_I was trying my best to be friends with you Kakashi! Please, I would like to be friends _Iruka thought glumly.

"I just wanted to apologize to you for always teasing you. Someone told me recently that you didn't like it but I didn't mean anything by it. I was trying to think of why you always got so much angrier than other people when teased and I was thinking that you might think that I thought you as below me or something. But honestly I don't care about such things and was just really hoping we could be friends." Kakashi said suddenly. He didn't mean for all of that to come out of his mouth knowing how unsociable he could be.

_Crap! I just asked him to be my friend in such an uncool way! He'll probably think I'm teasing him again. _Kakashi groaned inwardly at his stupidity.

"Wow…" Kakashi looked up at him in surprise thinking the Chunnin was just going to laugh at him. "I've never heard you say so much in my life" Iruka said quietly. Iruka gasped suddenly realizing Kakashi asked to be his friend.

_Really?! You mean it? _

"I'd really like to be friends with you Kakashi-sensei but if you could take your teasing down a notch sometimes I'd really appreciate it" Iruka said bashfully rubbing his scar.

Kakashi gave him another happy eye crescent and nodded. "Anything for a friend!" Kakashi said happily. Iruka smiled at him then.

_I think I'm really going to like him _Both thought in sync before both started blushing madly at their thoughts.

_Where did that come from!? _(in sync again).

"Why-Why are you blushing sensei? Are you not feeling well?" Kakashi asked suddenly trying to get his thoughts in order.

"I-I'm fine! What about you?" Iruka asked through his blush.

"I'm not blushing?!" Kakashi looked at him questionably. Iruka just laughed saying he kind of stuttered in his sentence before.

"A Hatake doesn't stutter!" Kakashi said solemnly feeling a soft heat in his cheeks. Iruka was going to mention how he in fact stuttered earlier that day but thought against it. The man was prideful after all.

"Besides it's not like I could see your face anyway with that jutsu you're using" Iruka smiled at him.

"Realized already huh?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head smiling "Yeah well you should have heard the string of curse words Naruto threw at me when he realized I had been using a jutsu all this time" Kakashi started laughing again.

"That boy" Iruka began and their dinner went smoothly for the rest of the night.

"Thanks for walking me back. You didn't have to you know" Iruka said smiling at Kakashi.

"That's what friends are for right?" Kakashi said, also smiling. "You could get jumped any moment you know! Perverts these days I tell you."

Iruka just rolled his eyes at the man liking the comfort he felt from him.

"If you are referring to yourself Kakashi-sensei I think I know how to defeat you" Iruka smiled slyly.

"Is that so? And how would that be?" Kakashi asked, beyond curious.

Iruka blushed softly but said, "Now where is the fun in that if I told you?"

"And what if there was a way I could convince you?" Kakashi said just as slyly.

"How would you do that?" Iruka whispered.

"Now where is the fun in that if I told _you_?" Kakashi whispered in a teasing voice.

Both were only a few inches from each other, but once realizing their closeness, quickly drawn back in embarrassment. They arrived at his apartment in a few minutes which didn't allow for an awkward silence to ensue (thank goodness).

"Well thank you for tonight Kakashi-sensei" Iruka said kindly about to enter his apartment.

_I really want to go out with him again and not just have this as a 'sort-of friendship' _Iruka thought sadly.

"Iruka?" Kakashi said suddenly, stopping the man. Kakashi had been thinking something similar and decided he knew exactly what to do.

Iruka turned suddenly having hope fill him.

"Would you like to go out to dinner again sometime?" Kakashi asked hopefully. He really wanted a close friend. He didn't know when this need to have someone close came into his head but when it was there, he knew he needed to do something about it.

"I'd really like that Kakashi-sensei" Iruka said happily jumping for joy on the inside.

"Okay, how about tomorrow at seven?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure!" Iruka said happily. Both said goodbye, excited that they were going to try and become friends.

_I didn't think this could be possible but I am just so happy to have a date with him! _Iruka thought suddenly.

_Not a date! Not a date! Dinner… _The thought however surprised him. He knew he wanted a friend but he didn't think he would be that happy. In fact, he was starting to wonder why he really was so happy.

_I think I have a crush on Kakashi-kun! He'll think I'm so stupid and never talk to me again! I just won't say anything that's it. _Iruka went to bed hoping he didn't have a crush on the silver haired man but somewhere in the back of his head something told him that he did.

_Yay! I have another date with Iruka-kun! _Kakashi thought suddenly before freezing in his tracks! He suddenly bolted to his apartment thinking frantically.

_It's not a DATE! _

_**It's totally a date (Kakashi's inner).**_

_It's dinner. With a friend._

_**Who you wish was more than a friend right?**_

_Since when? And when did it become Iruka-kun? _

_**As of right now. I declare it to be Iruka-kun.**_

_It's Iruka-sensei. SENSEI! _

_**Not for lo~ng.**_

_Not a date. Not a date. _

_**Although it would be nice if it was.**__**Right?**_

_Whoa! Stop it. Iruka is just a friend and that's all. Just my cute friend who is exceptionally adorable. Right?_

_**Sure pal, sure.**_

Kakashi just groaned at his inner knowing he had a crush on the cute Chunnin, he just wouldn't

say anything and just keep his crush to himself.

* * *

**If you haven't noticed by now I'm kind of a romanticist. Okay truthfully a perverted romanticist. Either way I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I want to make this a long love story between the couple! Well not insanely long unless you guys review wanting the story that way! Anything for my REVIEWERS! So REVIEW and keep going! Chapter 2 next **


	3. Let's 'Date'

The next three months went by where Kakashi and Iruka would take each other out to dinner or out to lunch when Iruka had time from the academy or mission room.

The second month they had been going to dinner together was Iruka's favorite month and every other month, hopefully, after that. They were at Ichiraku's enjoying ramen when Kakashi pulled his mask down in front of him fully.

Iruka did nothing to hide his gaped mouth.

"Your beautiful" Iruka whispered blushing as red as a tomato.

"Not really…I prefer handsome" Kakashi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Iruka laughed awkwardly trying to breathe properly. From then on, Kakashi always allowed Iruka to see him without his mask on. For two sole purposes of course. One, because he enjoyed making Iruka blush just by showing him his face. Two, he didn't want to hide who he was from Iruka a lot; the man didn't deserve that.

Both enjoyed each other's company excessively and were the happiest their friends had ever seen them in a long time. They always laughed and smiled when around each other. Today though, Iruka was determined to ask Kakashi to dinner with him to his house.

Unfortunately for Iruka, he couldn't cook to save his life. Not if everything he owned was on the line. He even set fire to a cup-o-ramen once. He wasn't even sure he knew that was possible but that was the safest thing he could eat without destroying his kitchen fully; he would just have to try and be more careful. And pray. Lots of praying could help.

Iruka looked glum and wasn't sure what to do. Eating out a lot, as they were doing, was expensive. Not to mention Kakashi had paid for at least three fourths of all the dates they went on. Iruka tried to stop him of course from paying but Kakashi was just as hard headed as ever.

Iruka sighed at the mission desk wondering how he should even ask Kakashi.

"So you tap Kakashi yet?" Genma asked waggling his brows up and down at the brunet.

"What are you talking about Genma-san?" Iruka was kind of confused at what Genma meant.

"He means did you TAP him yet?" Anko stood next to Genma waggling her brows up and down at him too. Iruka suddenly realized he was surrounded by Anko, Genma, Raidou, Izumo, and Kotetsu. All of them were smiling at him.

_Those are some seriously creepy-ass smiles _Iruka shivered at their creepiness.

"Tap him with what?" Iruka asked innocently. That's when each one burst out laughing trying to hold onto their sides. Iruka wasn't sure what to do but started blushing considering he didn't understand in the slightest what they were talking about.

"Please don't make fun of me" Iruka said, still confused with a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

"And who exactly is making fun of you?" the question came from Kakashi who looked darkly about the room. Anko, Genma, Raidou, Izumo, and Kotetsu all froze in sudden fear not wanting to anger the copy-nin because they upset Iruka.

"We weren't making fun of him!" Raidou said suddenly.

"Yeah…Genma just asked him a question was all!" Izumo said.

"And what exactly did you say?" Kakashi asked darkly. Genma's tongue caught in his throat.

Anko wasn't stupid enough to say what they had asked Iruka. In fact she knew for a fact that the copy-nin liked Iruka A LOT, and if anyone did anything to ruin his chances at getting the brunet to like him, they would be dead. The five of them, plus a few other said ninja (Asuma, Kurenai, Tenzou, Gai) sort of confronted him one day. Okay well they sort of surrounded him until he blurted out that he liked Iruka.

Kakashi, however, told them all to keep their noses out of his relationship. If anything happened, he didn't want to blame anyone and go on a killing spree if he screwed up; they knew of course Kakashi would be true to his word if he wanted to kill one of them. Friend or not. So they let the copy-nin be. But asking Iruka questions he wouldn't ever understand was too fun to pass up any day of the week.

"He didn't understand it anyway" Anko whispered. Kakashi just glared at her making the woman become frozen in place.

"Well would you look at the time! Gotta' get going!" Kotetsu said in a rush. Him and Izumo picked up a frozen Anko and rushed past the copy-nin with Genma and Raidou right on their tails.

Kakashi snorted in their direction (like Pakkun did when he smelt something funny) before turning back to a blushing Iruka. Kakashi smiled down at the man softly before crouching down in front of the table. He placed his folded hands below his chin and looked up at Iruka.

"What are you doing Kakashi-san?" Iruka asked quietly, rubbing his nose in order to get his blush to disappear. Kakashi realized that Iruka called him 'Kakashi-san' or 'sensei' when they were out in public, but Kakashi-kun when they were by themselves in public; like hidden in a restaurant for example.

"Looking at you" Kakashi said teasingly making the brunet roll his eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious" Iruka teased easily back.

"So where would you like to go tonight?" Kakashi asked. Iruka placed his finger on his chin thinking.

_I don't know what to do. He'll think I'm totally hitting on him or something if I just say back to my house. It sounds like I want to…do 'stuff' to him. _Yes, even Iruka's mind was censored.

_I mean if we ever have a relationship like that I really would like to do 'stuff' with him, but I really want a relationship that doesn't revolve around that 'stuff.' _Iruka suddenly noticed Kakashi looking up at him questionably.

_Oh who am I kidding? I am hoping for too much now. He'd never want to be with a lowly Chunnin like me. Right, must keep this crush to myself. _Iruka looked very sad then that there was no way he could be with Kakashi.

"Iruka-kun" Kakashi whispered quietly with worry "are you okay?" He stood up to walk to Iruka's side, slightly bending over to look at him. Iruka looked startled for a moment before giving a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be free at five today (which is kind of too early to eat any place) so is it okay if I tell you where I feel like going then?" Iruka asked quietly. "Then we could go to dinner together at seven."

"Sure Iruka-kun, whatever you like" Kakashi said quietly still worried about his friend.

_Why did he look so sad all of a sudden? Did I do something again? _Kakashi thought frantically.

_**He probably wouldn't go to dinner with you if you did something stupid.**_

_Thanks a lot inner, that helps a whole bunch! _Kakashi thought dryly.

_**You are very welcome!**_

"Well I'll see you in an hour then okay?" Iruka said excitedly, pushing the ex-Anbu out of the mission room. Kakashi waved goodbye from down the hallway before fully disappearing from Iruka's view. Iruka sighed heavily not sure what to do.

_Seems like phase three will come into play here _Sakura thought giddily watching the scene from the mission room window.

"Iruka-sensei" Sakura stated sweetly. Iruka snapped his head in the direction his name was being called and smiled happily at his ex-student.

"Hello Sakura-san! How are you?" Iruka asked kindly.

_I am helping you and Kakashi along of course! Now hopefully this one push won't be too much but I want Iruka to know that I am going to support their relationship through and through; even though 'that' relationship hasn't happened yet._

"I am good. I see you have become good friends with Kakashi-sensei" Sakura smiled happily.

"Yes! I really like him" Iruka stated but quickly covered his mouth as if he just revealed a secret. Sakura looked around quickly, seeing no one, and dragged Iruka to an empty room.

"You like him, like him" Sakura stated quietly. Iruka nodded his head.

"You want to be more than just his friend but aren't sure how he'll react?" Iruka nodded his head again.

"Iruka-sensei," Sakura said determinedly getting the man's attention. "I have no intention of meddling in other peoples relationships (considering it could destroy it in one foul swoop) but I want to help you if you need help, and I fully support you and Kakashi's relationship if it ever becomes that." It was partially a lie about the meddling part, but her meddling wouldn't be that intense anyway.

"You aren't against same sex relations?" Iruka asked quietly scared he would be laughed at.

"I think that if someone falls in love, it shouldn't matter about the sex of the person. The heart wants what the heart wants. Being a ninja means life is so much shorter. So why care what people think, when you could be happy with someone who deeply cares for you." Sakura said gently. She really had been reading too many romances lately, but it was the truth.

"Thank you Sakura" Iruka said gently, feeling relieved that there was someone backing him up.

"There is, however, something I could use help with. Another perspective perhaps?" Iruka asked hopefully.

Sakura nodded her head excitedly knowing exactly what Iruka was going to ask, and more than happy to help by using the plan she already had in mind.

"I want to ask Kakashi to my home for dinner instead. But there are two problems. One, I don't want to move too quickly pushing Kakashi away. I would truthfully be broken hearted if that happened. And two, I can't cook." Iruka finished glumly.

"Well I have a plan Iruka!" Iruka nodded happily listening to the plan intently.

"Oh and Iruka sensei," Sakura said before leaving, "when someone asks if you've 'tapped' someone, it refers to sex." The blush on Iruka's face was absolutely priceless.

**Five o'clock**

Iruka was glad he talked to someone, but was still nervous to ask Kakashi. Nonetheless he couldn't let Sakura down! He walked up to the tree wondering where Kakashi was considering he usually waited for him there.

"BOO!" Kakashi leaped out from a branch in the tree. Iruka however, being the ninja he is, grabbed Kakashi's outstretch arm flipping him over onto his back. He straddled the older man with a kunai to his throat.

"That Was Completely Amazing Academy Teacher Who Teaches The Young Blossoming Flowers At The School!" Gai roared across the road.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Kakashi-san!" Iruka blushed insanely quickly getting off of Kakashi. He grabbed the older man's hand to help him up.

"Sorry to have startled you. That was seriously a good toss though!" Kakashi laughed happily rubbing his sore back. Gai, however, bound over happily to the pair.

"What A Wonderful Toss!" Toothy pose by the Green Beast, "You Must Be Teaching Your Students Well In Order To Have Taken Down My Opponent The Totally Hip" Green Beast hip pose "And Modern" Green Beast Superman pose "Copy-Nin!" Green Beast 'Fire Power' pose.

"Uh…how do you reply to him" Iruka whispered to Kakashi. Kakashi could smell the vanilla and cinnamon that consisted of Iruka and tried with all his will power not to snuggle into his hair. He gave up on trying to convince himself that he didn't just want Iruka as a friend. Now, he just had to control his urges. He didn't want to scare his dearest friend away.

"I just let him talk himself away" Kakashi chuckled quietly. Iruka chuckled along with him.

_Kakashi smells earthy and has a very, very gentle scent of cloves. It's the best smell in the entire world. _Iruka wanted to just lean into Kakashi and snuggle into that smell forever.

_What am I thinking! He doesn't like you like that! Stop giving yourself false hope! _As impossible as it sounded Gai was still going off about some mock battle he was going to have with Kakashi. Kakashi groaned considering during the time Iruka had been spacing out, Kakashi agreed to have a shorter match (hour and a half) with the Green Beast. Iruka chuckled at him.

"It's not funny" Kakashi pouted. Iruka tried to stifle his laughing but was starting to fail. Kakashi just glared at said Chunnin.

"Did you decide on where you wanted to go?" Kakashi asked curiously, still whispering.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi worriedly for a moment hoping everything would go okay.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked nervously moving a stray strand of Iruka's hair back onto his head.

"Well see, Naruto wanted to have dinner with me and knowing what that kid eats on a daily bases, I was hoping that it would be okay if we went back to my apartment to have dinner today." There! It was out in the open now.

"I'd love to Iruka." Kakashi smiled happily.

_Is that what my dolphin was worried about _Kakashi thought happily _he is really cute. _

"Is the entire team coming?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Yes!" Iruka exclaimed happily.

_He agreed, he agreed, he agreed! _Iruka practically sung in his head.

"Except…" Iruka rubbed the back of his head nudging some dirt below his foot around trying his best to look cute (or at least what Sakura said was really cute).

_Dear Kami…how can any man be that attractive. _Kakashi was practically stricken with how adorable Iruka was trying to be.

"I can't cook" Iruka blurted out, blushing. Kakashi chuckled.

"Well we'll just order take out if things go bad" Kakashi smiled at him. Iruka sighed with relief.

"I'll see you at seven then okay?" Iruka yelled to him waving goodbye, and praying that Gai didn't do something irreversible to Kakashi.

Kakashi gave a slight wave back with the stupidest of smiles on his face even though it was hidden by his mask.

"What Flowering Romance Blooms Between You Two!" Gai yelled enthusiastically. Kakashi tackled him to the ground in haste trying to hold his mouth closed and hoping Iruka didn't hear one word Gai said. Good thing he was already gone before Gai's sentence burst out of his mouth.

Sakura stopped by at about six to help with the cooking. She finished four out of the seven things that were going to be for the dinner. She left Iruka to the soup for about five minutes only to come back and find half of the soup on top of the stove about to be burnt to a crisp or light the rest of the stove on fire. She quickly shooed him to set the table. That had absolutely nothing to do with food.

At exactly seven o' clock Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi arrived at about the same time. Kakashi last. They sat on the couch waiting for Sakura or Iruka to tell them that they could come into the kitchen.

Sakura came back out to make sure all of them were there.

"Well, well, well, all of you are actually near the time you were supposed to be somewhere for once" Sakura smiled smugly at them. Especially at Kakashi who rolled his one visible eye ate her.

"Is dinner ready yet!?" Naruto asked excitedly only to get hit in the back of the head by Sasuke.

"Yes I just left Iruka to…" Sakura gave a loud gasp before running back into the kitchen.

CLANG! CLING! POOF!

All three men were afraid to move from the couch right then.

Sakura pushed a dazed Iruka out of the kitchen who was for some reason holding a ladle. He had some kind of yellow substance on his cheek and most of his dolphin designed apron was covered as well.

_I could just rip that cute little apron off of him and lick his cheek and whatever other body part is covered with that substance. _Kakashi thought dirtily, looking at Iruka in a daze before coughing to himself at what he just thought.

_Control. Must stay in control. _Kakashi tried chanting to himself.

"Iruka sensei, please clean up and then we can have dinner." Sakura said kindly. Iruka nodded embarrassed, considering Naruto and Sasuke started snickering at the man.

Ten minutes later Iruka was in a loose outfit and everyone was hungry enough to eat a cow.

The start of their meal was very loud and then began to soften near the end of their meal. Sakura was observing Naruto and Sasuke talking quietly to each other which would have been weird to anyone else, but Sakura already knew the secret in their relationship. Kakashi and Iruka would have noticed this strange moment of talking as well if they weren't wrapped up in their own conversation.

In fact Kakashi loved talking to Iruka. He could listen to the man's voice for the rest of his life. They talked about silly little things that happened to them or interesting experiences they've had. Iruka's were mostly about his teaching experiences with the little monsters and Kakashi's was about what he did with his other friends. Today of course was about what Gai had challenged Kakashi to. To make a long story short of that challenge, Kakashi was supposed to race Gai through an obstacle course he came up with and then whoever won had to yell something unbelievable; loud enough for the entire village to hear.

Kakashi had won the race of course, with a struggling Gai who got caught in his own sticky rice pit behind him. Under his breath, as soft as the wind, Kakashi said "I think I'm falling in love." And with that he ran off to have dinner with Iruka.

At the end of the dinner Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi figured out what the yellow substance was on Iruka. It was the lemon filling in the pie they were going to have.

"Why were you using a ladle?" Kakashi blew on Iruka's ear causing the man to fumble and blush.

"I-I told you I couldn't cook" Iruka stuttered out unhappily. Kakashi chuckled softly making Iruka smile. All of them ate the pie now very full.

"Well I guess that's all for tonight" Sakura sighed happily. Everyone slowly got up and headed for the exit.

"See you later Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled while leaving the apartment. Sasuke nodded at all three of them before following Naruto out.

"Oh I almost forgot Iruka-sensei" Sakura said happily. Iruka looked at her surprised for a moment considering she didn't mention anything else in her plan. Sakura did a few hands signs and out popped a plant pot. It was filled with dirt but there was no flower present.

"Uh…thanks?" Iruka said confused. Kakashi looked into the pot as well and just shrugged at Iruka in question.

"You see, this is a ninja flower. It has special properties." Sakura said mischievously.

"How come I don't get one" Kakashi pouted. Iruka just wanted to kiss him on the cheek then.

"Oh but I got you one." Sakura said just as slyly.

"I, uh, don't really want one" Kakashi said quietly.

"As a favor you owe me, take the pot Kakashi" Sakura said angrily. Kakashi took the pot quickly before Sakura smiled happily.

"Okay then, see you two later" Sakura waved before leaving.

"A ninja-" Iruka began looking confused at Kakashi.

"flower?" Kakashi finished the rest of Iruka's sentence.

"Anyway Iruka I was thinking that since you are a pretty bad cook, no offense" Kakashi chuckled again.

"No offense taken" Iruka said glumly.

"Maybe I could come over again and teach you how to cook? Honestly I'm not bad at it considering my Sharingan. However without it I think we would just keep going out a lot." Kakashi laughed then.

"I'd love that Kakashi!" Iruka said excitedly. Kakashi smiled softly at Iruka.

"How about tomorrow at six I come over here and we can cook together" Kakashi said happily.

"That sounds good to me" Iruka smiled.

_This may be pushing it but I really want to… _Iruka thought boldly for a moment. He set his flower pot down on the stand next to the door along with Kakashi's.

"Kakashi-kun" Iruka said gently surprising the man perhaps by how softly he said his name.

"Yes? Iruka-kun" Kakashi whispered. Iruka suddenly hugged Kakashi snuggling into his warmth. Kakashi immediately hugged back resting his head onto the Chunnins soft hair. He took in a deep breath letting the vanilla and cinnamon smell fill his senses.

"I'm so glad we became friends Kakashi-kun" Iruka said softly.

"Me too" Kakashi said gently. They both slowly leaned out of each other's embrace (both unwillingly of course) but didn't want to scare the other away.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Kakashi said gently.

"Okay" Iruka said just as quietly. Kakashi and Iruka were no more than an inch away from each other. They both looked into each other's eyes wanting nothing more than to kiss the man in front of them.

_I'm such a coward _(both thought at the same time).

They pulled fully away from each other saying goodbye. Neither could wait for tomorrow to come.

_I can't keep doing this. I need to tell him how I feel. _Kakashi said solemnly promising himself that he would tell Iruka tomorrow. He prayed to Kami that Iruka felt something for him at least.

_I don't think I can contain myself any longer around him _Iruka thought feeling his heart flutter when thinking of the man. _Tomorrow I will kiss him and hopefully he won't reject me. _Iruka as well prayed for the best.

Neither noticed that the plant each placed down into their apartment already had a sprout that popped out of the dirt.

* * *

**Yaoi will be in the next chapters! You have been warned do not comment rashly because you don't like that stuff! If you liked the previous chapters though fill free to REVIEW anytime! (:**


	4. Should I?

**Yaoi will be throughout the story from here on in. Not for Children past this point! You have been warned! Do not comment rashly because you decided to read it anyway even though I warned you! Since it is my story all together, I don't feel like placing warning yaoi labels all over the story so I'll just start the MAJOR warning here and that is all you are getting. Those mature enough can now read past this point. Enjoy **

_Iruka saw a mop of white hair under his chin as he suddenly felt pleasure spark within him._

"_Oh Kami! Kashi please!" Iruka moaned loudly as Kakashi flicked his nipple once again with his wet tongue. _

_His tongue slowly trailed down his torso until Kakashi swirled his tongue over Iruka's member which was straining in his boxers. Kakashi quickly pulled down Iruka's boxers only to have his member stand straight towards his stomach. _

"_How dirty Ruka. You're already this hard." Kakashi groaned licking Iruka's member slowly at a torturing pace._

"_Oh please Kashi!" Iruka moaned, bucking his hips. He only wanted his member to be surrounded by Kakashi's sinful mouth. As if getting what he wanted Kakashi took Iruka fully into his mouth up to the hilt. Iruka couldn't stop his cries of ecstasy as moan after moan left his mouth._

_Kakashi released Iruka's member with a warm pop as he lightly trailed kisses up and down his cock. _

"_Tell me what you want baby and I'll give it to you" Kakashi whispered seductively looking at the man with mismatched eyes._

"_Make me cum, Kashi!" Iruka all but growled out at the man. Kakashi chuckled licking his lips before engulfing Iruka's length once more. Iruka's head threw back in pleasure as he felt tears build in his eyes. He could feel a tightening in his abdomen that was ready to burst. He couldn't thrust his hips noticing Kakashi had a tight hold on him._

_He suddenly felt a finger probe his entrance and it was enough for him to scream out in ecstasy as his orgasm rocked his body to completion._

Iruka woke with a startled feeling noticing the sheets around him were filled with his seed.

_I must be in love with Kakashi if I want him to do such things to me _Iruka blushed madly at the dream. Realizing it was five in the morning he decided to shower and then do laundry.

_It's going to be a long day. _Iruka thought.

Kakashi, of course, was having similar problems. It had started about a week ago when he would wake up with a hard on. He just knew he was dreaming about the brunet and would go relieve himself in the shower. Halfway during the week, when it happened again, he accidently let Iruka's name slip from his mouth. He felt a spark when he said it, and from then on said Iruka's name, imagining the man in his head.

He was totally done for if he never got in a relationship or even kissed the man.

_Just one kiss at least if I can't be in a relationship with him _Kakashi pleaded to no one in particular.

**Six o' clock**

Knock, Knock

"Coming" Iruka opened the door a crack only to open it wider upon seeing who was at his door.

"Kakashi-kun" Iruka whispered allowing the man to walk in.

Kakashi quickly removed his mask liking the way the man before him began to blush lightly and try to avoid all eye contact.

_Cute_

"Nice apron sensei" Kakashi laughed, touching the hem of the apron. Iruka blushed yet again slapping the man's hand away in embarrassment. Kakashi just quietly laughed as he put his hands up in defense.

"Oh Kakashi! Come look at this!" Iruka grabbed the man's hand, leading him around the coffee table in his living room.

Kakashi took the chance to observe the man's apartment considering this was his second time being there and last night he didn't get a chance to look around.

Once you walked in you were immediately in the living room where a coffee table, couch, bookcase, and a rather large stand were. There was an open doorway straight ahead that lead to a good size kitchen. To the left of the doorway was a small hallway where four doors were. One Kakashi guessed, was Iruka's bedroom. The other three of course were a linen closet, guest room, and laundry room. The walls were pretty barren as it normally was for most ninja households except for mainly pictures of all the classes Iruka's taught and Naruto.

Kakashi noticed the warmth around his hand and smiled softly.

_So warm _Kakashi thought thinking he really was hopeless.

"Look!" Iruka pointed to the flower pot that Sakura had handed them last night. He forgot about his own once he got home setting it somewhere in his apartment.

"There wasn't anything there before but now there are two flowers sprouting" Iruka said looking at the strange colored flowers. The flowers closely related orchids but were just in the beginning stages of development it seemed.

"How interesting, one is silver looking and the other is golden brown looking. I wonder how they could have separated colors like that" Kakashi asked looking up at Iruka who just shrugged in question.

"Ninja flower?" Iruka mumbled in question. Kakashi laughed only to have Iruka join him.

"Well anyway we should probably start cooking" Kakashi said, taking Iruka's hand this time and leading them to the kitchen.

Kakashi was confused. They were going to start with something simple. Like miso soup. He left for maybe two minutes to set his hiate-ate down on the coffee table along with his gloves (in the living room) only to return to the kitchen to find half of the soup on top of the stove. Half was either boiling over or being burnt to a crisp on top of the stove. Kakashi had to run over to quickly put the pot in the sink before any more damage could be done. He quickly lifted Iruka so he would be at the entrance of the kitchen instead (mostly for the safety of the kitchen). Kakashi hurriedly cleaned up the mess not wanting it to smell up the house.

"Sorry" Iruka said, clutching the wooden spoon to him. He looked down glumly knowing this had gone worse than he thought possible.

"It's okay" Kakashi said gently, lifting up the man's chin. "We still have time to make something else before seven."

"But I've caused you so much trouble as is" Iruka blushed at being touched by the silver haired man.

"No trouble at all. Besides, I promised to teach you how to cook. Let's just think of something else we could do" Kakashi said quietly looking deeply at Iruka.

"Okay" Iruka whispered just as quietly looking back up at him with a blush. Iruka noticed something then. There was some sort of gleam, or glint, when he looked up into Kakashi's eyes.

_Well this is my chance if ever _Iruka thought before taking a mental breath.

"I think I thought of something" Iruka whispered softly leaning very slowly in towards Kakashi. Kakashi made no move or startled expression.

_I really hope he is going to do what I think he's going to do _Kakashi begged. If he wasn't, then Kakashi surly was.

"And what would that be?" Kakashi whispered softly as well leaning slowly in towards Iruka. Iruka was once again hit by the smell that was Kakashi and became entranced.

They were no more than a hairs breadth away looking deeply at each other when…

"My Eternal Rival! I Come Bringing Flowering Friends As Company For Tonight!" Gai bellowed through Iruka's closed front door.

Kakashi's eye twitched in anger. _I'll murder him._

Iruka was blushing madly. _I was so close to him. _Iruka looked up noticing Kakashi's arms had already encircled him. He also noticed the evident anger in Kakashi's eyes.

"Coming Gai-sensei" Iruka yelled untangling Kakashi's arms from around him (unwillingly) before slowly lifting Kakashi's mask up from his neck back up to his nose. Kakashi felt a chill when Iruka touched him softly.

"Iruka" Kakashi whispered making the young man fumble and blush noticing the strong gaze Kakashi held with him.

"I-I should answer the door" Iruka whispered softly before hurriedly scurrying to the door. Once opening the door he noticed that Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Anko, Ibiki, Genma, Raidou, Izumo, and Kotetsu were in front of his apartment.

Each one was dressed up in a nice kimono.

"Uh…hi" Iruka was unsure of what to say.

"Tonight Is The Night Festival Flowering Academy Instructor!" Gai burst in through the door bounding to find Kakashi. The others walked more calmly in quickly filling his apartment.

Kakashi looked absolutely angered.

"Why does it smell like burnt soup in here?" Kurenai asked. Iruka just blushed in question as Kakashi chuckled.

"Iruka-san is very bad at cooking so I thought I would help him. I left him for two minutes and the entire kitchen was destroyed" Kakashi laughed again causing everyone to laugh along with him.

Iruka punched him playfully in the arm telling him to shut up and that they didn't need to know about that.

"Well the two of you go get dressed and we can all go together to the festival" Kurenai said once again.

"The Amazing Asuma Has Picked You Out A Kimono My Eternal Rival Considering Every Blossoming Flower Should Have Beautiful Things To Wear! Plus It Came With A Matching Mask For You!" Gai burst out holding a box for the man who looked less then interested.

"Here is one for you too Iruka-san" Izumo handed him a box as well. Kakashi and Iruka just shrugged becoming more than suspicious at their friends. Kakashi just followed Iruka down the hallway before giving death glares to all of them in the room making them sweat drop.

"You can change in the guest room if you like Kakashi-kun" Iruka whispered pointing to the door from across his bedroom.

"Okay thanks" Kakashi said quickly while both went into their rooms to change. Ten minutes later Kakashi was out before Iruka and stood waiting for the young man. Kakashi wore a white kimono with green leaves embroidering the tips of his sleeves and hem of the kimono. His obi was green to match the leaves. His mask was silver with green leaves and the hiate-ate he took off earlier left his hair to cover over his Sharingan eye.

"Uh, you guys can go without me. I don't look so good in kimonos." Iruka yelled from his room.

"No way! You get out here right now!" Anko yelled back.

Iruka took a deep breath before walking out. He wore a forest green kimono with white leaves embroidering the sleeves more fully along with the hem. The obi was forest green as well with silver leaves. Iruka decided that for once he would take his hair out of its usual pony tail and kept it down.

_I'm sure I look stupid in this thing. I haven't worn a kimono since my parents died. _Iruka had a blush on his cheeks and was slightly pouting not really wanting to go anywhere that evening.

_Well I guess if Kakashi is there then it'll be worth it. _Iruka gave a slight smile then.

When he stepped out of the hall (he was currently looking at the floor with curiosity) he didn't hear anything. He hoped that when he looked up that they had left but no. They were standing there waiting for him with their mouths gaped open.

"W-What?" Iruka asked bashfully.

_How does he think I'm beautiful when he looks like that?! _Kakashi thought awestruck.

"Iruka…" Kakashi lead off heading towards the man making Iruka blush more.

_Kakashi looks amazing. It has to be illegal to look so handsome _Iruka thought, inwardly drooling at the well-built man with amazing qualities.

"You look" Kakashi looked straight into his eyes. Iruka knew he didn't have to say anything because just the way he sounded made him want to just kiss him in happiness.

"Y-You l-look" Iruka began as well causing Kakashi to smirk.

Before Kakashi could finish his sentence Anko gave an appreciative whistle.

"No wonder you have a fan club Iruka-san!" Izumo shouted.

"I think Kakashi's fan club could even match Iruka's!" Genma shouted.

"Fan club!?" Iruka yelled embarrassed.

"Seriously who wouldn't want to be in your fan club!" Kurenai added.

The other men in the room coughed not sure how to respond to the statements.

"Let's just go I guess" Iruka said almost annoyed.

Everyone headed for the door in agreement before Iruka gasped loudly.

"Kakashi! Look!" Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand in surprise leading him past the coffee table again.

Everyone turned in confusion.

"What are they looking at?" Genma whispered to Raidou.

"That is just weird" Kakashi said aloud. This caused curiosity amongst the others in their group.

"What's with the flowers?" Asuma asked in question.

There were now four flowers present instead of two that must have grown in the past hour. One was golden brown while the other three were silver.

"Maybe we should ask Sakura-chan what exactly makes this a ninja flower" Iruka asked. Kakashi just nodded in agreement.

"What the hell is a ninja flower?" Kotetsu asked.

"No idea. Just that Sakura gave Iruka and me an empty pot the other night filled with dirt. When I came back over here at six to help Iruka, there were two flowers. Now in the past hour there are two more flowers." Kakashi said in summary.

"That's weird" The group chorused.

"Let's leave, that thing is kind of freaking me out now" Anko said before pushing a smirking Ibiki out the door. The others followed close behind ending up in their pairs.

"Well at least we can still have dinner together neh, Iruka?" Kakashi teased.

Iruka elbowed him but agreed nonetheless. Kakashi smiled at the man before grabbing onto his hand gently happy that Iruka tightened his grip around his hand. They had been walking amongst the busy street for the last two hours playing games and eating lots of food. Now, Iruka was taking the confused man to a nearby river bed where he knew no one would be.

_I need to try and kiss him again or I will regret not having shown him my feelings tonight. _

"Where are we going Iruka-kun?" Kakashi asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"We're almost there you baby. Just be patient" Iruka stuck his tongue out at the man making him pout.

"Oh" Kakashi began, seeing the dark river bank come into view.

"This is a very good place for fire work viewing" Iruka said smiling.

He sat Kakashi down in what was supposed to be the best spot for firework viewing before sitting as close as was comfortable next to the man.

* * *

"Hey can you guys see anything yet?" Anko whispered to Kurenai, Asuma, Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma, and Raidou. Ibiki was currently making sure Gai went nowhere near the river bank. Earlier in the evening Kurenai asked if Kakashi had even kissed Iruka yet but Kakashi glumly shook his head 'no.' He told her he had a plan though and hoped it all went well.

They were to inform Ibiki of every detail of what happened since he was babysitting Gai at the moment.

Ibiki of course, being the torturer he is, was going to inform all of Anbu.

"Yeah! Come over here!" Kotetsu said.

"There just black blobs over here Kotetsu!" Anko said angrily.

"Well that's all you're going to get unless you get right behind them!" Kurenai whispered loudly back.

"Well…" Anko began taking a step towards the couple before being tackled by the mob hiding in the trees.

"Oh come on guys! We have to do something if they don't kiss tonight!" Anko whispered loudly while trying to breathe under the pile of people on top of her.

"You already did enough considering what you did to Iruka-san earlier" Asuma said rolling his eyes.

Anko purposely ran between Kakashi and Iruka to break apart their hands, separating the two in the crowd.

Both were looking for each other frantically (which was an adorable sight to their friends) and once they found each other, looked beyond relieved. Their friends were about to laugh at the two before Kakashi discretely gave them an icy glare. It warned them that if they did anything else that night, it was going to be sudden death to whoever did it. Ibiki had to restrain Anko for the better part of the night so she wouldn't do anything else. He really didn't feel like giving the ex-anbu a psychology test the next day knowing the man was perfectly sane when wanting to kill someone; preferable someone getting in his way.

* * *

"Kakashi-kun" Iruka asked quietly getting the man's attention. "I really am sorry for the dinner fiasco earlier."

"It was really cute actually. You looked so confused!" Kakashi chuckled.

"C-Cute" Iruka blushed. "I'm manly I have you know!" Iruka said punching him in the arm.

"Cute in a manly way?" Kakashi asked trying to find a median.

"How about manly in a cute way…except I'm not cute" Iruka said as a matter of fact.

"Fine. Manly in a cute way. But you are always cute! Even when angry…sometimes" Kakashi said, shivering when he remembered the day he forgot _the _mission report.

"You totally stuttered that day!" Iruka said laughing knowing what Kakashi was remembering.

"Hatake's don't stutter!" Kakashi said loudly. Kakashi's mask was pulled down around his neck the moment he sat down so the light tint on his cheeks could obviously be seen by Iruka.

"Well Hatake's blush then!" Iruka said laughing.

"They do not!" Kakashi said even louder, pouting.

"Now you're the cute one" Iruka whispered up at him. Kakashi rolled his eyes at him snorting.

"You are! And you're pretty" Iruka chuckled receiving a glare from the man.

"First off, we agreed that it was manly in a cute way. Second of all I am Handsome not Pretty." Kakashi said nodding his head. This only caused the man next to him to laugh harder.

"Well the fireworks should be starting soon I guess" Iruka said once calming down. They both looked at each other then, memorizing each other's faces.

_I really want to kiss him now… _Iruka thought nervously.

_If I said I wanted to be with you, would you leave me? _Kakashi thought anxiously.

"Kakashi-kun?" Iruka whispered in question wondering what the inquisitive look on Kakashi's face meant.

_Right! Now or never! _Kakashi thought boldly.

_**Go for it!**_

"Iruka I can't pretend that I just want to be friends with you anymore" Kakashi said suddenly. The field went awkwardly silent. Kakashi was going to continue, not sure how to word how he felt about the brunet.

"You were pretending to be my friend" Iruka whispered heart broken.

_**You imbecile! **_

_I knew this was too good to be true _Iruka thought depressed.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you then" Iruka gasped out. He stood up quickly wanting to cry. The entire three months together had been a lie. He was just played a fool by the ex-Anbu probably for 'kicks and grins' by other higher ranking ninjas that were friends with the silver haired man.

"No Iruka!" Kakashi yelled desperately.

_I didn't mean for it to come out like that! _

_**Grab him you idiot! **_

Kakashi leaped up grabbing Iruka's sleeve with too much force causing him to land on top of the slightly smaller man.

Iruka looked up at him with tears waiting to fall. Iruka turned his head to the side not wanting to be made fun of further because he wanted to cry. Now he really didn't have any close friends. Kakashi's heart constricted painfully never having wanted to cause the man to cry. Not because of him or if he did something. He never wanted Iruka to be mad at him or to ever be sad.

"Please Hatake-san, let me up" Iruka said angrily.

_I was so stupid. My heart hurts._

"I can't do that" Kakashi choked out. "What I said before… I didn't mean that I didn't _want_ to be friends with you. Just that I wanted more in our relationship. If you'll let me" Kakashi whispered.

"Will you go out with me? As in a date…" Kakashi asked sorrowfully. Iruka looked up at him confused.

_Is he making fun of me or does he actually mean it? _Iruka was so unsure of what to do and that's when he felt it.

Kakashi gently leaned down and kissed Iruka softly on the lips. It was only a few seconds but it was enough to surprise the younger man. Kakashi was going to do anything to prove that this wasn't a joke and that he wanted to be with him.

"Iruka-kun?" Kakashi whispered with worry. Had he lost the Chunnin forever? Did he not want to be with him now? Could he do nothing to convince him?

Whistle, BOOM!

Iruka's lips were on Kakashi's in a second pushing the feelings he had for the man on top of him into the kiss. Kakashi groaned loving the feel of Iruka's lips on his. Iruka could smell the cloves and earthy smell that was Kakashi and practically moaned as the scent filled his nostrils. Iruka felt Kakashi nibble his bottom lip asking for permission. Iruka was beyond happy to comply. He opened his mouth greeting Kakashi's tongue with his own as each fought for dominance.

Whistle, whistle, BOOM!

Iruka's hands were exploring Kakashi's wide back feeling the smooth surface of the kimono and a few parts on his back that popped out, most likely due to scars. Kakashi's one hand was caressing the brunets face while the other slipped its way into the younger man's kimono feeling his taught stomach.

Whistle, BOOM, crackle!

Both broke for air moaning before Iruka attacked the section between Kakashi's neck and shoulder. He sucked the beautiful pale skin until it was bruised, biting it slightly and then licking it as though it was an apology for biting him. Kakashi' groaned in approval.

_So active, _Kakashi thought happily.

Wherever Kakashi touched Iruka, it felt as though a blistering heat were following under his hand. His hand reached Iruka's pert nipple, flicking the bud with his fingers. Iruka moaned causing the older man to growl in approval.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

Both looked at each other deeply for one brief moment thinking only one thing. They really needed another kiss. Their mouths attacked each other in desperation never wanting to part again. Kakashi released Iruka's mouth too soon causing the younger man to growl in disapproval before Kakashi started sucking on the delicate skin right below his left jaw bone. He loved the taste of Iruka's skin. The vanilla cinnamon smell seemed to be everywhere on the younger man and Kakashi couldn't get enough.

BOOM, BOOM, crackle.

His right hand pinched and squeezed Iruka's nipple making the man moan and squirm underneath his touch. Kakashi's other hand was firmly grasping Iruka's ass through his kimono causing the man to break out in a panting need.

_Whistle, BANG! BOOM, BOOM!_

_T-Too Much! _Iruka could barely see anything except the mop of white hair on his chest. He could do nothing but hold on to the hair with both of his hands. He tugged on the hair causing the man to growl low in his throat. Iruka moaned at the sound but tugged again wanting the man to kiss him.

Sparks were flying through both men's body's loving the feeling.

Kakashi released Iruka's neck looking proudly at his work for a moment before gently kissing Iruka in a long slow kiss. Iruka moaned again at the gentle care Kakashi took in kissing him.

Whistle, BOOM, crackle, BOOM!

_So gentle._

Both pulled away from the kiss with a sigh just holding each other in the grass. Kakashi nuzzled his face into Iruka's hair loving the way it tickled his face. Iruka snuggled into Kakashi's neck giving small kisses on the gorgeous hickey he left him.

Kakashi lifted his head up slowly to look at the man below him. Their eyes connected and both thought they could see clearly into the others soul for a moment. They both saw something they couldn't identify but they finally felt whole. Like some part of them had finally been found. They found each other. Fate be damned because they were never going to part from each other again.

_We're finally together _Both thought suddenly.

No other words were needed that night. What they felt for each other was obvious enough from their actions.

As Kakashi dropped Iruka off at his apartment he pulled down his mask for a moment to gently kiss the brunet.

Iruka kissed back just as sweetly. The kiss deepened for a moment before Kakashi pulled away kissing Iruka on the forehead. Iruka waved goodbye while Kakashi gave a half wave back.

Iruka closed the door quietly, leaning back to let his fluttering heart settle down. He slowly made his way to his bedroom gliding his hand along the wall ready to go to bed. Neither man's smiles left their faces that night.

There were now eight flowers present that night in both man's flower pot. In Iruka's flower pot the one flower was golden brown while the other seven were silver. In Kakashi's flower pot there was one silver flower and the other seven were golden brown. Both glowed in the moonlight.

* * *

"Hot damn" Anko and Genma whispered in sync. They were the only ones still watching the couple in the grass until they left. The others however passed out due to nosebleeds and were now lying on the forest floor.

"Iruka is going to be wearing turtle necks for a week!" Genma whispered excitedly.

"I say two!" Anko argued.

"The one Iruka left Kakashi was one hell of a hickey though!"

"Please! Kakashi was like a freaking vampire!"

"I wonder if Iruka will know what being 'tapped' means now"

"I think Kakashi will do something like that soon enough! The man walks with porn for Kami's sake"

"Iruka's probably a hellion in bed I bet!"

"Even if Iruka is a hellion, Kakashi probably has the stamina to match a horde of elephants!"

"Iruka's probably a closet contortionist"

"Either way Kakashi will probably bend him until he breaks"

"All I know is that if they have sex Iruka won't be able to sit down for a week without dying"

"All I know is that everyone will be able to tell if they did have sex"

Anko and Genma shook hands making a bet for how long Iruka's hickey was going to last.

Genma quickly picked up Raidou and left with Anko leaving their friends on the forest floor. Anko was already anxious to get back to Ibiki fearing the man wouldn't be sane for the rest of the night because of Gai. And also so Ibiki can inform Anbu (and probably the Hokage) that Iruka and Kakashi could officially be considered a couple.

* * *

**Yay! Finished the chapter! I do love romances (: On to the next chapter! REVIEW please.**


	5. A Mission

"Iruka-kun" Kakashi said standing over the soup on the stove. Iruka was pretty much no longer aloud to cook in his kitchen without another person being there. They had officially been a couple for three months, while their friendship was now six months long. During those three months Kakashi and Iruka saw each other every day (unless a mission was assigned).

Iruka had been to Kakashi's apartment perhaps seven times in their relationship but only because Kakashi had chakra depletion and someone needed to look after him for a week. Kakashi thought his apartment was too dreary for someone like Iruka who was so warm; 'it was cozy and relaxing' in Kakashi terms.

Iruka did feel a sense of dread in Kakashi's apartment and didn't enjoy the feeling at all. In fact it worried him that someone managed to live in such an atmosphere for so long. Iruka agreed that they should spend time in his apartment instead mostly because he wanted to get Kakashi out of such a depressing place and somewhere where he could be happy. Of course he would never tell Kakashi that.

Both did notice that their plants continued to have more and more flowers growing on it (now forming a small bush) but that either three fourths of the flowers were silver –Iruka's plant- or golden brown –Kakashi's plant. They did ask Sakura what made the flower a ninja but she refused to tell them; she said they would figure it out eventually.

"I know Kakashi-kun. Only use water in soup unless you tell me otherwise" Iruka said glumly fiddling with the rim of his ramen printed apron (his dolphin apron was already in the wash for obvious reasons). Which Kakashi had to tease him about; he just had too.

"Pppfft" Kakashi tried holding in his laughter but was failing.

"It's not funny how cooking challenged I am, okay!" Iruka yelled defensively.

"Actually, I wanted to kind of ask you a serious question" Kakashi said calming down before rubbing the back of his head.

"W-What?" Iruka asked, slightly surprised.

"What kind of relationships have you had before?" Kakashi said again turning off the stove placing a lid on top of the pot.

Kakashi didn't hear an answer and turned around to see Iruka doodling on the kitchen table with his finger, blushing.

_Cute, so cute._

"Why?" Iruka asked quietly.

Kakashi shrugged sitting down across from him. "Just curious I guess."

"Well I've been with a few people before…but I've never been in a relationship like ours" Iruka blushed, still not making eye contact with the man.

_Like ours _Kakashi thought day dreaming before concentrating on Iruka again.

"And…?" Kakashi inquired.

"Well…all of them never lasted as long as ours has. Mostly because I pushed them away I guess" Iruka said glumly.

"Why did you push them away? Not that I'm complaining in the slightest" Kakashi said chuckling.

"As weird as it sounds, all of them tried forcing me to do 'stuff' that I wasn't ready to do. They tried doing 'stuff' so fast and just wanted to have sex with me and then toss me away. My first girlfriend actually went out with me because of a dare. Another dare was to see how quickly she could do 'stuff' with me. My second girlfriend lasted for maybe six hours. I was at a bar and she…attacked me. Not that she got anywhere! And finally, my third relationship lasted for maybe three weeks before _he_ physically attacked me to get what he wanted from me. It never happened though considering I fought him as hard as I could. But then you came along and you were…different. I really liked that and I think that I've-" Iruka stopped short in his speech not sure if he should finish.

_I've loved you the moment we became friends I think _Iruka smiled inwardly

Iruka felt so much better telling Kakashi this. He felt like he always kept a secret from the man, unintentionally of course, but if Iruka needed to keep a secret from Kakashi he wouldn't like it.

Iruka looked up feeling the blush creep towards his ears at how embarrassed he was feeling. Iruka was taken aback by the look on Kakashi's face when he decided to look up. He looked sad, worried, but above all, pissed.

"What the hell!" Kakashi stood up quickly slamming his hand on the table in anger causing the Chunnin to stand up as well, startled. Iruka stood against the kitchen wall not wanting to get in the way of the man's rant.

"You had every right to push them away! Who do people think they are!? To do that to someone in general but especially to you! You are the kindest, most honest, skilled shinobi, and hellion this village has ever seen and they dare to treat you that way!" Kakashi yelled angrily.

"Kakashi-kun, calm down a little. It's in the past now-" Iruka began but was interrupted by Kakashi growling. Kakashi tried breathing calmly before looking at Iruka who looked a little startled by the ex-Anbu.

"Iruka-kun" Kakashi asked gently, "did I ever push you? If I did I swear I will never do it again. Just tell me what pace to set and I'll do it, I-" but Iruka kissed him gently to stop his train of thought.

"You never pushed me Kakashi-kun. Never. I wouldn't be with you if you ever did push. But I really appreciate you letting me set the pace in this relationship; more than you know" Iruka whispered.

Kakashi leaned his forehead against Iruka's letting his breathing go back to normal.

"I've _been_ with women before and a few men too, but never as a relationship. Mostly because every time I asked someone out, they would freeze in fear and never give me a chance. I guess I'm lucky for that considering I might not be with you now. But, as Asuma says, my social skills are sub-par and because of the title I already have in the village, it kind of made it hard for anyone to even be friends with me. But you were different too Iruka and that's why I think I've-" Kakashi thought mid-sentence looking at the brunet.

_I've fallen in love with you._

"You've what, Kakashi?" Iruka asked shyly.

Kakashi only smiled at the man before gently leaning down to kiss Iruka. The kiss began to deepen as tongues began exploring mouths and hands began groping each other in a desperate need to touch.

"Kakashi-kun?" Iruka said softly. Kakashi immediately stopped looking deeply at Iruka with worry and Iruka loved him for that far more then he thought he would.

"The soup" Iruka chuckled causing Kakashi to join him.

"I think I'd rather eat you" Kakashi said, nibbling on the Chunnin's ear earning a gasp.

"Yeah…" Iruka moaned as Kakashi made his way down to the Chunnin's neck.

"Kakashi-SAN, I swear if you leave a hickey right below my jaw again, you are never allowed to give me a hickey again" Iruka said angrily pouting.

In fact the hickey Kakashi gave him the night by the riverbed didn't leave Iruka's neck until about a week and a half later. Neither Anko nor Genma won their bet considering it was in between both of their guesses as to when the hickey would disappear. He wore turtle necks for a week and a half but that only covered half of the mark. All the questions he got from his students were so embarrassing he just assigned them more work and to not ask silly questions.

Genma and Anko kept asking him 'weird' questions; he wasn't sure what they meant.

"But Iruka-kun! I only took your sweet moaning as approval to give such a hickey" Kakashi smiled deviously.

"You have a mask and I don't!" Iruka spluttered, reddening at what Kakashi just said. Kakashi smirked at him going directly in the center of his neck, in between both clavicle bones. Iruka placed his hands into the silver hair loving the feeling only to have sparks shoot down his spine as Kakashi sucked on his neck; nibbling, biting, and licking as though he couldn't get enough.

Kakashi's one wandering hand found its way into Iruka's shirt to play with his nipple again.

"So sensitive, baby" Kakashi whispered huskily. Iruka tried to quiet his moan but to no avail. By accident, Iruka thrust his hips up to meet Kakashi's groin head on.

"Gods, Ruka" Kakashi groaned out grinding his hips in a slow pace against Iruka's who was grinding back just as excited. Both could feel how hard they had gotten as they slid down to the kitchen floor.

"Kashi!" Iruka yelled out as Kakashi pinched his nipple sucking hard on his neck. Combine that with grinding against each other and both were slowly going insane. Iruka could no longer see but could only feel.

Kakashi's senses were on overload with Iruka right now and he just couldn't get enough. Kakashi needed to taste Iruka's soft lips. He took both of his hands to grab Iruka's face forcing his sinful mouth onto Iruka's who couldn't stop moan after moan from leaving his mouth.

Their grinding was going sporadic and it was getting to the point where pants should no longer be necessary. Once their lips broke apart they took in a gasp of air before attacking each other's mouths once again in desperation of never wanting to be parted.

Iruka knew that at this point his cheeks would never return back to his normal bronze skinned color again but to see Kakashi with an evident blush as well was well worth it. Nowhere near as bold as Iruka's blush, but there was definitely more than a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Iruka's hands were no longer gliding themselves along Kakashi's back. He boldly took one hand to unbutton Kakashi's pants sliding his hand past his black briefs and straight to the monster inside.

"Fuck Kashi! Is that legal?" Iruka practically begged.

Kakashi gave a feral growl before straddling the man below him to get a perfect view of Iruka's face, memorizing it with his Sharingan. Iruka shivered under the intense gaze but never broke eye contact with the man and kept his hand around Kakashi's arousal, slowly stroking the man.

Kakashi unbuttoned Iruka's pants chuckling when he saw little shuriken covering his briefs. Kakashi could clearly see the man's erection and rubbed the man's member with his calloused hands. Iruka bucked with a moan.

"S-Stop teasing" Iruka bit his lip.

"You're well equipped yourself, sensei" Kakashi breathed heavily into the younger man's ear before biting it. Iruka gasped as Kakashi slid his hand down his briefs to grab him fully. Kakashi leaned down to capture Iruka's lips in a bruising kiss as both picked up speed around the others' member.

Iruka gasped, back slightly arching underneath the man. Kakashi growled never stopping his brutal pace against Iruka's member. Iruka's hand gripped Kakashi's shirt in a death grip while his other hand was trying to match the speed of Kakashi's hand on his own throbbing cock.

"Kashi! I-I" Iruka's back arched as his eyes slid closed, while the man silently screamed feeling heat fill his entire body. His seed spilled onto his stomach and some onto Kakashi's, feeling jolts of electricity run through his body; his body was trying to squeeze every last drop from him.

Kakashi memorized everything keeping his one Sharingan eye open while his other eye squeezed itself shut at the grip Iruka had on his cock. The pressure, the sound Iruka made while calling his name, and the look Iruka had on his face from his orgasm, was enough to cause the man into his own ecstasy.

"Ruka!" Kakashi shouted spilling his seed onto the man's stomach, groaning and breathing heavily.

Kakashi would do anything to hear Iruka moan his name like that for the rest of his life.

"Iruka" Kakashi whispered to the man below him who was still trying to regain his breathing, "Open your eyes."

"I can't believe we did 'this' in the kitchen" Iruka blushed madly covering his face with his hands.

"Don't hide such a face from me" Kakashi said gently prying Iruka's hands away from his face. Iruka glanced up at Kakashi for a moment which only caused his heart to skip a beat. The way Kakashi was smiling at him right now, Iruka would have done anything to keep him that happy for the rest of his life.

Kakashi slowly got up off of the floor helping Iruka up, before both headed to the laundry room. Kakashi stripped down to all his naked glory, grabbing a warm wash cloth from the bathroom in the guest room. Iruka looked away shyly (giving the man privacy) only to have Kakashi laugh at him for it. Kakashi wiped himself down before grabbing a loose pair of clothing Iruka kept around the house. It was a bit too short on Kakashi showing more of his ankle.

Kakashi threw the towel at Iruka's head who caught the towel before it even touched him without turning around.

"How'd you do that?" Kakashi asked amazed.

"Teachers have eyes in the back of our heads so you better be careful" Iruka joked. Kakashi chuckled at him.

Iruka stripped down slowly wishing Kakashi wasn't there at the moment knowing the man was watching his every move with that Sharingan eye of his.

Iruka wiped himself off after Kakashi threw the towel at him also putting on a loose pair of clothing.

Iruka turned around once he was done only to have Kakashi hug him tightly. Iruka hugged him back enjoying the safety he felt within those arms.

"I like this" Kakashi whispered.

"Which part are you referring to exactly" Iruka snorted.

"This part. I want a relationship too that isn't based off of just sex, neh, sensei?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"I've only wanted that from the beginning," Iruka whispered back. Iruka leaned up to kiss Kakashi gently on the lips, having the kiss returned back just as gently. Both just held each other for the moment, enjoying the serenity.

"Guess I should heat the soup up now, though" Iruka chuckled.

"You are banned from that kitchen if it deals with cooking" Kakashi said sweat dropping.

"You're probably right" Iruka said embarrassed.

"I'll heat it up for you but I'll have to go after that" Kakashi said laughing.

"Go? Go where?" Iruka asked worried.

"Mission" Kakashi sighed into Iruka's hair, "Anbu."

"But I thought you weren't with them anymore" Iruka whispered, tightening his grip on Kakashi's shirt.

"I don't go on regular missions like they do but if the Hokage needs me for a high level mission I must do it" Kakashi said sadly, feeling Iruka's tightened grip on him.

"Kakashi…" Iruka didn't know what to say. Anbu missions weren't exactly sunshine and rainbows and to have Kakashi come back a shell of his former self after all his hard work at making the man happy, his stomach dropped.

"It's just gathering information, Iruka, nothing more" Kakashi whispered.

Iruka just nodded his head at hearing Kakashi but not liking it one bit.

_I don't care how many times it takes me to make you happy, as long as you come back to me that's all that matters _Iruka thought desperately.

Both broke apart from the hug in the laundry room, not exactly liking that, but made due with holding hands back to the kitchen. Kakashi turned the stove back on to heat the soup back up.

Iruka sat at the table absent mindedly drawing doodles on the table.

"How long?" Iruka asked quietly.

"Two weeks" Kakashi said without stopping his stirring of the soup.

"When are you supposed to meet them?" Iruka pondered.

"Now probably" Kakashi laughed turning off the stove.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled. He pushed the man out of the kitchen in desperation wanting the man to be on time but knowing it was futile.

"Hahaha Iruka! You should see your face!" Kakashi laughed pulling up his mask and tying his hiate-ate back on.

"Baka!" Iruka yelled through his blush.

"Hopefully what we did will last you until I get back" Kakashi laughed loudly. Iruka's blush now reached his ears.

"Baka-Kashi!" Iruka bellowed in embarrassment.

"I was talking about the soup, which you are only allowed to put in the microwave for one minute and every fifteen seconds after that until the soup is heated the way you want it to. Whatever were you _thinking _about Iruka-kun. How perverted." Kakashi laughed loudly as Iruka began stuttering trying to will his blush away.

"Goodbye Iruka" Kakashi said seriously. Iruka looked up at him sadly before kissing him gently through the mask.

"Be safe and come back" Iruka said softly. "That's an order!" Iruka said, hands on his hips.

"Yes sir!" Kakashi laughed, saluting the shorter man. Kakashi gently kissed Iruka once more before seeing the flowering plant in the corner of the apartment. Iruka followed his gaze before looking startled.

"It got bigger! In the last three hours?" Iruka looked up at Kakashi in question who just wore the same expression as him. Kakashi let Iruka try and cook for the first hour he was there which ended up getting him banned from the kitchen. Kakashi took another hour to clean up and re-make the lunch they were supposed to have. The last hour was them doing 'stuff' in the kitchen of course.

"Iruka…could you go to my apartment sometime to water my plant while I'm gone? If it dies Sakura will murder me" Kakashi said, sweat dropping.

"I'd love to" Iruka laughed softly.

"Here's my key then. It should deactivate the traps I set up in the apartment okay?" Kakashi said, handing the small gold key to the surprised man.

"You can keep that by the way…it's a spare" Kakashi said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. Iruka leaped up to hug the slightly taller man crushingly.

"This is for you" Iruka said shyly, rubbing his scar to get his blush to go away as he held out his hand to Kakashi.

"This is the spare key to my apartment" Iruka blushed softly. Kakashi took it in surprise but his heart fluttered at the feeling that Iruka and him were on the same level as to what pace they wanted to set the relationship; and they didn't even have to say anything!

"Thank you, Iruka" Kakashi whispered kissing the Chuunin on the forehead before disappearing from the apartment.

"Come back to me safe, Kakashi. That's all I ask." Iruka whispered to no one in general.

_Might as well grade some papers _Iruka thought glumly before going to the kitchen to grab some soup. Iruka was surprised his students hadn't tried any insane practical jokes on him yet because of all the homework he handed to them.

_Oh well._

* * *

**Alrighty, that's the end of the chapter! On to the next post haste!**


	6. BOOM!

Iruka sighed glumly in wanting the day to be over already. He was in his classroom making sure his students weren't going to cheat on the test he gave them.

_Ten days…it's already been ten days and I miss him this much! I'm like a lovesick puppy _Iruka thought surprised and depressed.

_Lovesick…_Iruka thought suddenly. His heart skipped a beat at the thought. Oh Iruka knew that he was in love with the Cyclops and was working on being courageous enough to tell the man how he felt.

"Konohamaru!" Iruka ground out sternly causing the young man to stiffen in fear along with the class.

"Yes, sensei?" Konohamaru whispered. He hadn't been cheating this time so he wasn't sure what he did.

"Just making sure you're doing your test" Iruka said, slightly aggravated. The students were weeping on the inside at how annoyed their sensei was already. They kind of figured out (from what Konohamaru told them) that Iruka was in a relationship with someone. _That someone_ probably left on a mission or something which is why their sensei was in such a bad mood. That is why they all prayed for Iruka's partner to come back quickly so they wouldn't get any more ridiculous amounts of homework; and so their sensei would be happy again.

The day after Iruka and Kakashi were official a couple (which was declared when the river bank scene happened between the two) Iruka was happier than his students had seen him in a long time. The class sort of had a guess as to who Iruka's partner was but still weren't entirely sure. Hatake, Kakashi would visit the class! Yes _the_ Hatake Kakashi (some of the students thought with endearment) was in their class to give the brunet his lunch sometimes.

Iruka would splutter and had even pushed Kakashi out the window once (he whispered something lewd into his ear); he was so embarrassed in front of his students. In fact, after a few days of Kakashi visiting him in the classroom, Kakashi was banned from visiting him there ever again in fear his students would see that perverted book of his clearly. He also feared that Kakashi would do something perverted publically to him in front of his students. There was no way in hell that was going to happen.

The bell rang causing all the students to leap up from their seats as quickly as possible, handing their tests in.

_I'll go to Kakashi's apartment today to water his plant. _Iruka only watered his plant once a week considering the water he did give it never got thoroughly soaked through the soil until after about six or seven days. He guessed Kakashi's plant was the same.

Iruka picked up his book bag, saying 'high' to people he knew on the way (some of them were whispering as he passed). He didn't know what to make of their whispering but left the gossip alone not wanting to be a part of it.

_On to phase four!_

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Sakura ran up to him.

"Hello Sakura-san" Iruka smiled at her.

"Where are you headed, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked curiously knowing the man lived in the opposite direction he was headed.

"Kakashi-san asked me to water his plant while he was away on a mission" Iruka said happily. He placed the key into a carrying tag so that no one but him had access to the ex-Anbu's apartment.

"Well that's kind of you Iruka-sensei! I'm headed in that direction if you don't mind my company" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Not at all Sakura-san!" Iruka said happily. They walked in silence making their way to Kakashi's apartment.

"Do you miss him?" Sakura asked curiously. Iruka gave a side glance to the girl nodding his head sadly.

"It's okay, Kakashi would come back to you in a second! Plus he'd probably tell everyone to hurry up so he could get back here faster" Sakura said disapprovingly. Iruka chuckled at that secretly hoping she was right.

"Sakura-san, what is that in your hand?" Iruka asked quizzically. It was some sort of fuchsia colored powder.

"Its…sort of…romance powder" Sakura blushed softly.

_Damn it. I can't lie to Iruka-sensei anymore or he won't trust me ever again! _Sakura thought sadly before deciding to boldly to tell him the truth.

"Romance powder?" Iruka asked again.

"Well it's what you feed the ninja flowers I gave you and Kakashi-sensei" Sakura coughed awkwardly.

"Why would we need it? You're not saying those flowers made us fall in love are you!?" Iruka asked angrily.

"No Iruka-sensei! I would never do something like that! I would never hurt someone like that! Making a pretend love is one of the cruelest things you can do to a person!" Sakura said just as angrily, startling Iruka.

Iruka blushed softly remembering Sakura wanted them to be happy as could be.

_I guess she just wants to help as much as possible. _Iruka thought bashfully. _Still I would like to do this on my own._

"I'm sorry for yelling Iruka-sensei. I just wanted to help. You looked so sad and I wasn't sure if everything was okay. But it really was just for the plants. Not for you or Kakashi to take. I didn't mean to stick my nose in your business" Sakura said sadly.

"Sorry to have bothered you" Sakura waved about to run off in the other direction before Iruka grabbed her collar.

"It's okay. I understand. But you should really just tell me what you're thinking before you do something. It would probably clear up the misunderstandings." Iruka said quietly. He motioned his hand for her to keep walking with him. She shuffled slightly behind him in embarrassment.

_I was going to just slip it into the plant. All it does is make the atmosphere happy in the apartment. That's all. Stupid phase four._

"In love, huh?" Sakura laughed softly, causing Iruka to stiffen and blush like a mad man. Iruka just coughed hoping to get off the topic. Sakura noticing his discomfort decided to change the topic quickly. Sakura suddenly saw a permit sign on the building and that they were on a rather empty street.

"Did you know this apartment building is being remodeled?" Sakura asked suddenly pointing to a permit on the building.

"No I didn't" Iruka said quietly glad to change the topic.

"It says they are refurbishing the inside of the apartments for each one…no wonder it's so empty over here" Sakura said before Iruka looked around to notice that there really wasn't anyone around them.

"Well I think I'll separate from you here okay?" Sakura and Iruka were at the bottom of Kakashi's apartment building; Kakashi lived on the third floor.

"Alright Sakura-san, nice talking to you" Iruka waved goodbye to the girl heading up the flight of stairs; Sakura was still reading the refurbishing details on the permit until Iruka got to the third floor before heading away from the apartment building.

Iruka quickly fished out the tag, doing a quick jutsu, looking at the nice golden key.

_We're sharing apartments! Even though his apartment is kind of depressing in atmosphere…_ Iruka thought happily, glad that their relationship had moved along so well. Before Iruka even touched the door knob to Kakashi's apartment, he heard a high pitched whistle. And then…

BOOOOOM!

The last thing Iruka saw was fire. The last thing he felt was pain. The last thing he heard was someone calling his name. In actuality, the force of the explosion threw him off the third story making him hit the ground hard. He hit his head on the ground causing his vision to blur with grey spots in his eyesight. He saw pink in his vision along with some red before blacking out.

_Sakura was injured too._

The explosion caused utter chaos. The entire building was destroyed with debris flying everywhere. Civilians were trying to run to the Hokage tower in desperation wanting to find shelter. Ninja were making their way towards the explosion, fast.

Sakura was currently over Iruka trying to heal a puncture wound he had received to his shoulder. The bleeding turned minimal as she lifted the Chunnin onto her shoulder racing to the hospital.

Sakura laid Iruka down on a hospital bed checking his head. He received minor damage and would be out for a few days.

_I overheard Tsunade saying that Kakashi and the other Anbu will be back tomorrow. Kakashi is going to be pissed. Tsunade will probably have Anbu see who, what, when, where, and why the bomb was placed in the building mostly because Kakashi is an Anbu and he lived in that complex. Oh well. No one was killed and this will only bring them closer. _Sakura thought with a sly smile as she finished bandaging Iruka's shoulder.

Sakura looked down to her damaged side. Her side was cut with a deep gash. Strangely enough, there was some kind of strange chakra attacking the wound, not allowing Sakura to fully heal it.

_Son of a bitch, I'll kill whoever did this. I'll track them with this stupid chakra signature they left! _Sakura thought angrily. _No one will get in Kakashi and Iruka's love life if I have anything to say about it _Sakura thought with new determination.

* * *

The next day came too quickly. When Kakashi returned home three days early he wanted to go to Iruka immediately not sit in the Hokage's office with his team mates. His team mates were Naruto, Sasuke, Tenzou, and two others who wish not to be mentioned.

Tsunade stepped in the room with a stack of papers under her arm.

"I don't understand Granny! The mission was a success, why are we even here!?" Naruto yelled loudly. The others around him nodded their heads in agreement. Suddenly the rest of Anbu entered the room. Everyone stood around looking at each other in question.

"What the hell is going on Granny?" Naruto spoke rudely.

"I told you not to call me that brat!" Tsunade roared giving them all heart attacks. She was obviously more than just pissed off at the moment.

"Yesterday at exactly 16:32 hundred apartment complex 77 was blown up. I want half of you to look into every detail about the explosion. To make it clear this was your apartment complex Hatake." Tsunade said gruffly.

Kakashi stiffened visible. _So that's why she wants this looked into by Anbu _Kakashi thought curiously.

"Iruka was injured Kakashi" Tsunade whispered. Kakashi's eyes widened biding himself not to gasp.

"Tsunade" Kakashi barked with no honorific. Tsunade would have killed any other man who addressed her in such a rude way but to get in Kakashi's way when he was mad (especially if it dealt with Iruka) you were already dead. The rumor about Kakashi and Iruka being together spread like wildfire (of course a certain few knew they were actually together, together). Tsunade of course was ecstatic because maybe the brunet could get him to be on time for once.

Tsunade held up a hand to stop him from speaking.

"Sakura was there when the explosion went off" Tsunade started seeing Naruto and Sasuke stiffen along with most of Anbu. Sakura had been assigned to healing most of the Anbu when they came back from missions and had eventually become fond or friends with the girl. Most of the Anbu liked Iruka too. Mostly because he, out of everyone in the entire village, had befriended Kakashi and cared for him; which automatically meant he was a good guy in their book. He was special and they enjoyed his kindness and that he was the best thing that ever happened to Kakashi.

"She took Iruka back to the hospital and personally treated him. You can see about his condition later." Tsunade sighed.

"Is that all?" Naruto whispered, immediately wanting to see Sakura and surprisingly Sasuke did as well. Kakashi wanted to see Iruka badly; the aching in his chest beckoned him to go.

"So far we have Shikamaru on a 'mission' to talk and observe Sakura closely. Either she's hiding something or there is nothing to hide" Tsunade ground out angrily.

_They wanted her secretly investigated in case something came up_.

"I want you half to investigate the explosion. This fourth I want investigating Sakura. This fourth I want to remain on guard for further orders. You are dismissed." Tsunade said, directing them to leave. The last fourth assigned were Kakashi's team. Each left slowly exiting out into the hall to their assigned duties.

"Kakashi-sensei, make sure Iruka-sensei is okay for us" Naruto said quietly, Sasuke nodding next to him. Naruto and Sasuke were off to find Sakura. Kakashi nodded his head before disappearing into a puff of smoke. When he got to the hospital he was frantic. He yelled at the woman at the front desk, almost ran over anyone in the hallway, and just about knocked Iruka's door down when he entered.

Kakashi's breathe caught in his throat; it had gotten hard to breathe.

"Iruka" Kakashi said aloud, walking towards the bed. Iruka had a bandage around his head, and he was heavily bandaged around the shoulder. He was sleeping heavily yet looked exhausted.

"Ruka" Kakashi whispered. He knelt on the side of the bed feeling his heart constrict in his chest. How many nightmares had he had about this? Many. There were many nightmares once Iruka became his friend. It was one of the reasons Kakashi feared having friends. They could be taken away so easily. But this was Iruka. If he ever left Kakashi, Kakashi would go with him no matter the cost.

Kakashi gently pushed Iruka's hair back into place, pulling down his mask quickly, kissing the man on the cheek (he pulled his mask back up again). He pulled up a chair and rested his head against Iruka's thigh. He just watched Iruka fearing that if he wasn't there to watch him and Iruka suddenly woke up, that Iruka would break. So he watched him carefully.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura spoke softly.

Kakashi sat up quickly to face his ex-pupil.

"Are you back from your mission already?" Sakura smiled.

"What happened Sakura" Kakashi asked angrily. This was no time to play nice with his ex-pupil. Sakura felt fear tingle through her being not liking the killing intent Kakashi stared at her with. Not once had he ever looked at her like that and it scared her.

_Sometimes their needs to be a push for love to exist. I realize now that the love they had for each other before, was greater than anything I could have imagined. I shouldn't have meddled, I suppose. But at least I know for sure that Kakashi will not hurt Iruka. In fact I am certain Iruka could hurt Kakashi now. Nonetheless it's fun watching them. I had to take similar steps to make sure Naruto and Sasuke were meant to be together. I'll stop meddling though…for now. I got to watch my ass now since Shikamaru has been hanging around me. He'll probably figure out I was the one that brought them together in the first place, clever man_ Sakura's inner smiled slyly.

"Answer me Haruno" Kakashi bit out icily. Sakura stiffened wishing she could do something to make her ex-sensei not hate her so much.

"I-I was walking with him to your apartment. He said he was going to water your plant. I do my shopping on those days so the market was in that direction. I said goodbye to him once I saw him make it to the third floor and left. Then the explosion happened and I ran back. His shoulder was punctured by some kind of debris and he hit his head from the force of the explosion. He should be awake in a few days" Sakura said sadly.

She didn't know why he was so angry even though she did very little meddling. But it was a risk she would take any day of the week just so her friends were happy. As long as they were happy, she would make sure she would do everything in her power to keep it that way. No matter what she did to do it or the consequences that she would get once she did them. Their happiness was much more important than her own she believed.

"Is that all" Kakashi bit out aggressively, daring her to lie to him.

"It is" Sakura whispered. "I came in here to check on his shoulder and concussion."

Sakura carefully walked around him (Kakashi watching her every move) before kneeling down with green chakra to further heal Iruka's damaged shoulder. She moved to his head next and noticed, with some luck, that he should be awake the day after tomorrow.

"I'm happy you found someone Kakashi-sensei, as well as Iruka-sensei" Sakura smiled again before leaving Kakashi confused in the room. He glanced once at the door before seating himself again to watch Iruka.

* * *

The next day was interesting to say the least. When Sakura went in to check Iruka's shoulder and head injury, almost every Anbu member was in there. She could just feel them watching her every move as she checked over the unconscious man.

The thing the Anbu didn't like was that the explosion originated from the room right below Kakashi's. If that was the case then Kakashi wouldn't have been completely hurt in the explosion if he was in his apartment. Not only that, but the bomb went off when no one was around which meant the bomber didn't want to hurt anyone. All of this was just too strange to comprehend.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered while Sakura packed up her medical supplies in order to leave the room.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Sakura said gently, not looking up at her masked friend.

"If the explosion went off while no one was around, does that mean the bomber didn't want anyone hurt?" Naruto asked in question.

Sakura looked up at him in question before shrugging.

"It could" Sakura said quietly.

"Do you know where the bomb could have been placed in the building?"

"Don't you know?" Sakura asked as though the Anbu should have solved something like that already. Naruto shrugged at her question.

"Well, thinking back on the practitioner we fought in our younger days I suppose it would make sense to put the bomb in the middle of the building unless there was a target." Sakura said quietly.

"So I guess, since Kakashi-sensei's apartment was on the third floor of a four floored building, it would be on the second floor somewhere." Sakura concluded.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked once again.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Sakura said heading for the door.

"Do you think the person meant to hurt Iruka?"

"I think Iruka was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Why? What makes you so sure? What makes you think there won't be a second attempt"

"Does it matter what I think? There's no proof at all."

"I think your opinion matters."

"Thank you very much for saying so. But, if Iruka was not meant to get hurt in the first place, then there is no one after him. If the explosion was not in Kakashi's apartment then they were not after him. I'm sure they would have actually booby trapped his apartment if that were the case."

"I never said the bomb _wasn't_ in his apartment, Sakura" Naruto whispered. Sakura stopped in her tracks to look back at him only to notice every Anbu member was watching her, not even trying to hide it.

"I said 'if', Naruto-kun" Sakura whispered. She looked down sadly before leaving.

_God damn it! I knew that man I saw on the side of the building was suspicious! If I just investigated him then I would have stopped this whole damn thing from happening! Kami I'm so stupid!_ Sakura beat herself up every time she stopped to think.

"Sakura-chan, would you like to have lunch with me today" Shikamaru came up behind her noticing the girls' distress. Sakura shrugged before nodding, following the man out of the hospital.

Once they got out of the hospital they started walking to the nearest restaurant.

"Why have you decided now to go to lunch with me, Shikamaru-san" Sakura asked curiously. Shikamaru just shrugged at the question.

"I was hungry and you looked like you were hungry too."

"You know what I mean Shikamaru-san" Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

"I'd like to be friends" Shikamaru said suddenly surprising Sakura.

"I thought we were friends" Sakura smirked at him.

"I mean more than just acquaintances which it is between us, don't you think?" Shikamaru asked smartly.

"I suppose…but why do you want to by friends with _me?_" Sakura asked curiously.

"Don't you want close friends? Even the relationship you have with Naruto and Sasuke doesn't seem that close" Shikamaru said drolly.

"I want a close friend, but…" Sakura started slowly.

"Yes…" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"I think that other people's happiness is more important than my own. I would do anything to make the friends I have, happy." Sakura smiled sadly at him making Shikamaru lift up his eyebrow in question.

"Well I would like to be friends with you" Shikamaru said suddenly. "As my first act of friendship towards you, I will pay for lunch."

"Oh you don't need to do that Shikamaru, I'm willing to help pay" Sakura laughed.

"It is my act of friendship, don't you want it?" Shikamaru asked smartly.

_I guess it's okay if he buys me lunch._

"Then I guess as my act of friendship, I would like to call you Shikamaru-kun…if that's okay" Sakura whispered near the end. Shikamaru nodded.

Shikamaru kind of liked hanging around Sakura. She was fun and very kind. And short tempered.

Sakura liked it just as much as he did.

"What do you think Naruto?"

"I'm not sure anymore" Naruto whispered, "Go tell Granny."

The Anbu ran off to inform the Hokage that their number one suspect at the moment was Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**Now you didn't think Sakura caused that explosion did you!? Tsk tsk! More excitement coming! Oh and that was just a snippet of the Shikamaru x Sakura soon to be side story relationship! If you want more of one relationship or another just let me know! More side stories coming later.**


	7. In The Hospital

Kakashi came in the next day (getting more and more depressed the longer Iruka stayed asleep). He brought in some flowers before taking his seat once more by Iruka's bed.

It was almost four o'clock now and visitors weren't allowed after nine.

"I only have five more hours to be with you today. Sorry I was late. The lady at the flower shop was so aggressive to get me to buy these other flowers I didn't like. I wasn't even sure what kind of flowers you liked so I guessed" Kakashi said quietly to Iruka, doodling on his bed sheet.

"I'd stay all night but Tsunade comes personally here to make sure I don't stay. The old wind bag" Kakashi said angrily.

Iruka could hear someone talking. In fact it started sounding like Kakashi. He could listen to that man talk forever. His gentle low voice, the way he said his name, it was wonderful.

_My head hurts, but I really want to see if it's you, Kakashi _Iruka thought sleepily.

He squeezed his eyes before slowly letting them flutter open. It was so hard to keep them open. It took him several minutes just to adjust to the light in the room.

_The hospital…the explosion! _Iruka gasped mentally. Once he opened his eyes he noticed a slight pain in his shoulder and his head started to throb. He was also thirsty, very thirsty.

He didn't care though. Just seeing a mop of silver hair in his lap was good enough. Although he wished to see his face. Kakashi was facing the foot of his bed, drawing doodles, and just talking about nothing. Random things. Things he did while Iruka was sleeping.

_How long was I asleep for? _Iruka questioned before praying that it wasn't too long. He became so scared that if he slept for such a long time, that he would have hurt Kakashi.

He carefully reached out his arm to touch the soft hair that he knew was Kakashi's. He hoped it wasn't a dream, but if it was it would be a good dream.

He played with the man's hair before Kakashi bolted up to face him.

"Iruka?" Kakashi whispered softly, looking at the man startled.

Iruka's vision was slightly blurry but he gave the man a small smile.

"Hi" Iruka whispered.

"Iruka!" Kakashi said loudly diving for the man. Kakashi held him tightly on one side of his body. Iruka didn't know why he didn't just hug his whole body, but he'd figure it out later.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked quickly, pushing Iruka's loose strands of hair back gently.

"m'thirsty" Iruka whispered. Kakashi leaped up and left the room quickly before returning just as fast with a pitcher and an empty glass. He poured Iruka a glass who grabbed it with one hand considering the left side of his body hurt. Iruka almost dropped the glass but Kakashi was faster before helping Iruka drown the glass, and then another. Kakashi laid down next to him, happy Iruka was finally awake.

"Feel better?" Kakashi whispered. Iruka smiled happily at him reaching to caress his face, but missed. Kakashi became immediately worried.

"Can you see me Ruka?" Kakashi whispered.

"s'blurry…want…see you" Iruka whispered sadly.

"I'm right here, I won't go anywhere" Kakashi said gently giving kisses here and there on Iruka's face.

"You should sleep, than you can see me tomorrow okay?" Kakashi said quietly.

"Kay" Iruka whispered, falling asleep almost immediately, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi sat in a comfortable silence reading his book until a nurse walked in telling him that he wouldn't be allowed in the room anymore; if he didn't leave she'd go get Tsunade. He nodded but wasn't going to do any such thing.

"Kashi" Iruka whispered, sleepily. Once Kakashi had moved, and placed Iruka's head back down on the pillow, Iruka woke up sleepily not wanting the man to go.

"Hush, I'll be back in a few minutes" Kakashi whispered back, kissing him on the forehead.

Kakashi nodded to the nurse before exiting the room. She made sure Iruka took his pain killers before leaving herself. Kakashi ran to the back of the building and then up the side sneaking in through Iruka's window. Kakashi was exhausted from the little sleep he had been getting for the past three days. So right then and there he jumped in to the bed and wrapped his arms around Iruka protectively; he rested his head on top of Iruka's finally feeling safe.

* * *

The next day started off interesting. Again, early the next day, most of Anbu went to visit Iruka knowing Kakashi was there. What they found was Kakashi snuggled up next to the burnet; this meant that Iruka finally woke up and that they may get some new evidence.

"Awww, big bad ex-Anbu, copy-nin Sharingan Kakashi is snuggled with the feisty school teacher" Tenzou said quietly laughing at them while they slept.

"Tenzou…I wouldn't" Sasuke said quietly, annoyed.

"Relax kill joy" Tenzou laughed quietly. Sasuke just glared at him but said nothing else. Naruto patted Sasuke on the shoulder telling him he wasn't that much of a kill joy. Although, saying that did little to make the man less angry.

"I'll make you happy later, Teme" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear making the man blush.

Tenzou crouched down to look at them about to poke the Chuunin in the cheek.

"I'll cut your head off and anyone else's if he is touched by someone other than me" Kakashi growled out harshly. He unsheathed a hidden katana (seemingly out of nowhere) placing the blade against the Anbu's throat.

"Told you" Sasuke said smugly. Naruto just rolled his eyes at the scene while the others were nervously waiting for Kakashi to re-sheath the katana.

"Kakashi-sensei, re-sheath your blade" Naruto said rolling his eyes once more.

"And if I don't want to" Kakashi said grouchily, giving Tenzou a death glare. Tenzou was currently weeping.

"Iruka-sensei will be mad at you" Naruto said slyly. Kakashi looked up and even through his mask his pout was evident, before he re-sheathed his katana. Tenzou ran behind Naruto for safety while the others just laughed loudly at their reactions.

"So what did the nurses say when they saw you with him this morning?"

"They didn't" Kakashi ground out sternly.

"Scare them away too" Each Anbu snickered at the man. Kakashi stuck out his tongue at them even though it just caused a dampened mark on his mask.

"Kakashi?" Iruka mumbled out. Somehow he ended up on his side (his injured arm away from the bed) and rolled to a supine position.

"I promised I'd stay didn't I?" Kakashi laughed softly. Iruka smiled up at him before trying to sit up with the help of Kakashi who slipped off of the bed to a standing position.

"I'm sorry about your apartment Kakashi-san" Iruka whispered softly noticing how many Anbu were in his room at the moment.

_San? Oh right. 'Public' _Kakashi thought rolling his one visible eye at the cute Chunnin.

"No worries Iruka-san" Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why are they calling each other 'san' for?"

"I think Asuma said something about Iruka being embarrassed in public."

"Iruka doesn't want the parents to start unnecessary rumors causing Kakashi-senpai trouble."

"Although I think he could care less about what other people think."

"Except for what Iruka-sensei thinks of course"

"What are you guys talking about? Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei don't know each other that well. That's why they call each other 'san'… you weirdoes." Naruto said quietly, huffing as if it made all the sense in the world.

Each one just looked at the blonde in question.

"Are you sure he knows you two are dating, Uchiha-san?"

"Sometimes I'm not even sure" Sasuke said drolly, sweat dropping. "I'll leave it to Iruka-sensei to tell Naruto personally."

"I still don't think he'll get it."

"Yeah, I don't either."

"What are all of you whispering about over there?" Kakashi said loudly getting everyone's attention.

"Nothing Kakashi-senpai" All of them chorused. Kakashi rolled his eye at them before talking softly to Iruka again who was smiling back at him. They explained to Iruka all of the details of the explosion.

"Do you have a guess as to who it is?" Iruka asked quietly. Some of the Anbu rubbed the back of their heads or coughed. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi just looked down with worry. They were the only three not wearing their Anbu masks at the moment (Kakashi's normal mask was on of course).

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked sternly.

"Well we have a guess, but we just can't solve the 'why' portion"

"And?" Iruka asked impatiently.

"Well Sakura-chan seems the most suspicious as hard as it is to say that. I mean she just _happens_ to be with you when the explosion goes off. She had the best guess as to where the bomb would be located and she wasn't even injured; as if she knew where a safe distance would be from the explosion."

"Look, we aren't going to sugar coat it, but unless you can remember anything that might help with our investigation, we can't do anything but accuse Sakura of the crime."

Naruto and Sasuke looked down sadly with agitation present on their faces. Kakashi just looked plain angry.

"Um…" Iruka started nervously getting everyone's attention.

"I don't think she did it" Iruka stated.

"Do you know why she was walking with you then?"

Iruka started blushing…and then really blushing…and then was completely red.

"I'd rather not say" Iruka squeaked out.

"Why not!?" All of them yelled out at him, including Kakashi.

"It's not important" Iruka stated.

"What if it's vital information to our investigation!" One of the Anbu yelled angrily.

"It is NOT vital information and if you keep yelling at me or claim that I don't know if it's vital information I will literally make your life a living hell! Are we clear!?" Iruka said in his angriest teacher voice he could muster at the moment. The Anbu was now taking cover behind Naruto for safety.

Iruka huffed trying to get his temper to go back to normal.

"Iruka-sensei, do you remember anything else before the explosion?" Naruto asked curiously. Iruka looked up at the boy before looking down, trying to remember. After about ten minutes everyone just sat around talking (not really wanting to investigate the explosion any longer since there wasn't any new information).

"It's okay if you don't remember anything Iruka-kun" Kakashi whispered into the man's ear causing him to blush slightly at the closeness. Kakashi decided to sit next to Iruka on the bed again. Iruka looked deeply into Kakashi's eyes for a moment wanting nothing more than to kiss the day lights out of him.

Kakashi looked at him as though reading his thoughts but Iruka would kill him if they did anything like that in public; especially in front of their friends. Kakashi kissed him discreetly behind the ear as a 'sorry' for not being able to kiss him on the lips. Iruka leaned in to it though, silently thanking him for not doing anything in front of their friends.

"Did you get hurt on your mission Kakashi-kun?" Iruka whispered. Kakashi shook his head 'no' before leaning against the man's good side, resting his head on top of Iruka's.

_How does he maintain that wonderful scent!_ _Vanilla and cinnamon and something else just as pleasant. _Kakashi really did love that smell.

"OH!" Iruka exclaimed loudly, after repeatedly trying to massage his temple from throbbing. All the Anbu jumped at the unexpected sound but were now very curious as to what Iruka remembered.

"What is it Iruka?" Kakashi asked quickly, worried.

"It's strange" Iruka began, looking down, thinking hard.

"What is?" Naruto asked just as quietly.

"When I got to Kakashi-san's apartment, before I even touched the door knob… I heard a high pitched whistle. I don't know where it came from, but it was really high pitched." Iruka stated suddenly.

Some of the Anbu nodded while others just contemplated what they just heard.

"Also, you mentioned how Sakura-san wasn't hurt because you thought she knew exactly where to stand without getting injured by the explosion." Iruka began again trying to get his head ache to go away. Some of the Anbu nodded considering that reasoning had been one of the ideas that lead to Sakura to being a primary suspect.

"Before I blacked out…Sakura-san was seriously injured!" Iruka said suddenly looking worried. Iruka could just sense the worry others felt.

"In fact, Sakura-san started leaving the apartment building right when I was about to enter Kakashi-san's apartment. She was reading the refurbishing details on a permit that was on the building." Iruka said as everything started coming back to him.

"Refurbishing?" Kakashi asked confused, "I wasn't aware that the apartment complex was being refurbished."

All of the Anbu members looked at each other curiously.

_Was there a set up going on? Who was behind it? Was it still Sakura's doing? If so, why would she do such a thing?_

"Inform lady Tsunade of the new information. Have her or someone, I don't care, look in to see if that apartment building was supposed to be refurbished. Now!" Kakashi said suddenly. The Anbu in charge of the investigation left in an instant to inform the Hokage.

"Was that information okay?" Iruka asked curiously.

"It was perfect, Ruka" Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear before kissing him there. Iruka blushed before smiling softly at the man.

"Is that all Umino-san?"

"Yes" Iruka nodded. The Anbu were about to leave before Iruka remembered something.

"Oh wait!" Iruka said suddenly causing all of them to look at him.

"When I was walking with Sakura-san, and discussion some 'things' *cough, cough*" (they all sweat-dropped at that part making them extraordinarily curious as to what they talked about) "Sakura-san had this look on her face. As if she didn't like being anywhere near the area. She was glancing around a lot, like she was trying to find something" Iruka said again. The other half of Anbu were already thinking of what that could mean.

"So are you saying that Sakura-chan knew something was up, or that she was trying to find someone who was up to something?" Sasuke asked curiously. Iruka just shrugged his shoulders not sure what to tell the young man.

"You'd have to ask Sakura-san I guess" Iruka shrugged again. Speaking of the devil, Sakura was supposed to check on Iruka's injuries right now; Shikamaru of course, was tagging along.

Sakura walked through the door of Iruka's room, reading his chart, before looking up once more. She stopped in her tracks seeing at least half of Anbu squeezed into the room looking at her.

Sakura wasn't about to yell at them for having too many people in Iruka's room, but was still wondering why they were all so mad at her for; so she thought against it. Shikamaru closed the door remaining by the door way. No one questioned why he was their considering the 'mission' he was on.

Sakura bent down to Iruka's side checking his shoulder. It seemed that only Naruto, Kakashi and Shikamaru noticed Sakura cringe as she crouched down. She was obviously trying to hide whatever made her cringe, well.

"How does your shoulder feel today, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked quietly.

"It's kind of painful to move my arm actually" Iruka replied honestly.

"Some of your tendons were torn. I'm going to press in a few places on your arm and I would like you to give me a number from one to ten. One means not painful and ten means very painful. I'm sorry if I hurt you but it is so I can give you the right pain medication and make sure you are healing alright" Sakura said quickly, seeing Kakashi tense at the thought of Iruka being in pain.

"I understand Sakura-san" Iruka said quietly, nodding. Each Anbu watched the pink haired girl carefully, still not liking this situation. It made them nervous that she would be causing the man pain, even though it was completely understandable as to why she was doing it. Considering how circumstances were with the girl already, they were just nervous. Kakashi already had his hand twitching near the handle of his hidden katana.

Shikamaru, noticing the movements from everybody, thought it safest to stand behind the silver haired man in case he did something rash. He wanted to protect Sakura for some reason, even though he didn't understand why.

Sakura started at his elbow moving her way up until she reached his shoulder.

"2"

"4"

"…5?"

"6"

"3"

"7"

"8…"

"10, 10, 10!" Iruka hissed out as Sakura gently touched the direct puncture wound. Kakashi had his hand on the katana instantly while Shikamaru's hand grabbed Kakashi's hand firmly, just as fast.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei!" Sakura really was sorry. She already knew that her friends were mad at her.

"I'm writing the prescription until they get your pain killers here. Until then I'll do this for you okay?" Sakura said kindly. She placed her green chakra onto the man's shoulder causing him to sigh out in happiness that he no longer felt pain.

"That should last for five hours which should be long enough until your medicine gets here" Sakura said hoping that got her friends happier.

"Now I'll just check your head and then I'll leave you okay?" Sakura said quietly. She heard a silent snort from Kakashi which caused Iruka to look at him strangely. Sakura glanced at Naruto and Sasuke who were avoiding her gaze entirely. Sakura felt awful. She just wanted to make them happy. That just meant she would find whoever did this and that would show them she was trying to make them happy.

"Do you have a headache or dizziness?" Sakura asked gently.

"I have a headache and I was dizzy the other day" Iruka said quietly wondering why they were treating the girl so icily, except for Shikamaru. Sakura placed some green chakra onto Iruka's head causing him to sigh again in happiness that the rest of his pain was gone.

"The dizziness should be fully gone, or just little times when it occurs for maybe the next few days. Nonetheless you seem fine so I'll just go now okay? Take care Iruka-sensei" Sakura bowed before leaving with Shikamaru right on her tail.

"Alright" Iruka said crossing his arms over his chest. "Why in the hell are you being mean to her for? You act like you don't trust her at all! And what was with Shikamaru being here?" Iruka said angrily.

"As circumstances are, we can't afford to trust her."

"Nara-san was assigned a 'mission' to secretly investigate Sakura"

"She doesn't know about it so please keep it quiet"

"Leave then" Iruka said, looking away angrily. Iruka knew that Sakura had friends, but none that she actually let in to her personal life as far as he knew. She was doing everything to make others happy even if that cost her, her own happiness. Yet they were treating her badly even though the information he just gave them could have lead them to believe that she didn't do anything of the sort. The Anbu left quickly leaving only Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi in the room with Iruka.

"Iruka" Kakashi said quietly, "I'm trying to protect you."

"You can protect me without being mean to Sakura-san! All three of you! Treating her like that! Your friend who cares about you dearly! After all she did to-" Iruka stopped mid-sentence looking down embarrassed.

"After she what?" Sasuke looked at him curiously.

"Nothing…" Iruka stated lamely.

All Iruka had figured out so far from what he had seen in the past year, was that some kind of miracle was going on to get Naruto and Sasuke together. He was happy that Naruto found someone who would care for him entirely, even if it was the cold Uchiha. He had a feeling Sakura had something to do with that. Nothing much, but she probably helped to make it happen. Even now, she was going to try and help Kakashi and him by doing something very little, but what she thought was something big.

"If you can't trust her" Iruka started, wanting to protect the girl "then trust what _I'm _telling you. She had nothing to do with that explosion" Iruka ground out sternly. They all looked at him shocked before smiling softly at the man.

"Okay, Iruka-sensei. I trust you." Naruto smiled at his ex-sensei.

"You should be trusting her in the first place!" Iruka said angrily startling the boy who pouted, leaving. Sasuke was right behind him looking just as guilty.

* * *

"Do you think Iruka-sensei approves of our relationship?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke's quiet demeanor was rubbing off on the boy.

"I don't care if he does or not" Sasuke said ruffled.

"Don't be like that, Teme! His opinion is important to me. Even if he didn't approve, I would be upset, but I wouldn't leave you" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, you do know that Iruka and Kakashi are dating right?" Sasuke asked, sweat dropping.

"I guessed as much but I really don't see what Iruka could see in that perverted old bum anyway" Naruto said crossing his arms. "Besides their relationship hasn't matured as much as ours has, right Teme!?" Naruto laughed loudly.

"Really?" Sasuke questioned curiously.

"Are you doubting my love for you already, Sasuke!" Naruto pouted at the man causing him to roll his eyes.

"I'll prove it to you, right…now!" Naruto said aggressively, transporting him and Sasuke to someplace where no one would hear them. Naruto was more than excited to finally be with Sasuke alone instead of dealing with stupid Anbu crap every five minutes.

* * *

"Iruka…" Kakashi began.

"I don't want to hear it from you Mr.!" Iruka said turning his back to the man. Kakashi was sad for the moment. He did feel very guilty about treating his student that way, but anyone who hurt his Iruka shouldn't be alive.

"I'll apologize to her I promise! Once I know for sure okay?" Kakashi whispered into his ear. Iruka sighed. He was an Anbu after all and they didn't just say 'sorry' because they felt like it.

"So am I forgiven?" Kakashi asked curiously, kissing the man from his ear down to his neck. Iruka gave a slight groan before nodding. He really couldn't stay mad at the man for long periods of time.

"So how did you 'last' while I was gone?" Kakashi asked with a perverted grin causing the other man to blush.

"You hentai! Is that all you were thinking about!?" Iruka asked, mock angry.

"I was asking about the soup, what were you thinking about you pervert?" Kakashi laughed seeing Iruka's face turn at least two shades darker.

Iruka was too exhausted to think of an argument deciding just to flop down onto his pillow, getting comfortable on his side (his injured arm away from the bed). Kakashi snuggled behind him impressed he won the argument with the feisty brunet.

"That reminds me" Iruka said suddenly as Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka tightly (one arm going under his injured arm so as not to touch it).

"Hm?" Kakashi asked, sounding sleepy.

"I might need to get a new microwave" Iruka laughed feeling Kakashi go rigid behind him.

* * *

**What do you think!? I like the suspense! The drama! The romance! But all will be resolved sooner or later. On to the next chapter!**


	8. Accusations

Kakashi and Iruka were currently eating lunch together in Iruka's hospital bed.

"Um, Kakashi-kun" Iruka asked after his meal.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked, almost finishing his own meal.

"Where have you been living while I've been in the hospital?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Oh well…" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck.

_This is going to sound so corny I just know it _Kakashi thought glumly.

"I've just been staying here with you mostly. That way you could help me look for another apartment or something when you're fully healed."

_I just really wanted to be with him a lot nowadays; I'm not sure why._

_**Oh I know why**_

_Oh really…_

_**It's because you love him you dolt!**_

Kakashi blushed, shaking his head. It was all too real for him.

"Are you okay Kakashi-kun" Iruka asked softly, "Your cheeks are kind of red. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about you" Kakashi laughed loudly trying to get his blush to go away.

This in turn just caused Iruka to blush obviously, slapping the ex-Anbu's arm playfully.

_**Nice save Romeo**_

_Shut up_

"Oh, Kakashi…" Iruka thought touched.

_No one has ever stayed with me like that before. I hope this doesn't push it but I really want you with me more than ever now. _Iruka blushed at the thought. _Why though?_

Somewhere in the back of the Chunnin's mind, something told him that he loved the silver haired man.

"Would you like to stay with me?" Iruka whispered quietly. He twiddled his thumbs knowing his face was very red by now. Kakashi jumped in surprise but the smile on his face only grew.

"You don't have to do that for me Iruka-kun, you're not entitled to help or anything if you think the explosion was your fault or something" Kakashi said gently moving a strand of Iruka's hair back into place.

Iruka inwardly sighed at being touched by the man.

"But I have a spare bedroom, and if we split the rent in half, it'll be much cheaper than living in an apartment by yourself! I'm not a bad roommate, and I like to clean, and since you don't have any place to stay I just thought-" Iruka was cut off in his speech with a powerful kiss by the copy-nin.

Iruka hadn't kissed Kakashi in over two weeks. Mostly because Iruka was afraid someone would walk into his room. Plus Kakashi never took his mask off in the hospital for that very reason, so both had been desperate for Iruka's shoulder to heal faster.

Iruka dove his tongue into Kakashi's mouth, surprising the man for a moment, before Kakashi quickly took over. He wrapped his arms around the brunet, carefully avoiding the man's one tender side, messaging the man's good side while the other grabbed the brunet's head gently (Iruka's concussion was fully healed by then).

"Kashi" Iruka groaned out nibbling on the man's ear.

"Hm" Kakashi questioned while sucking on the man's neck.

"We shouldn't" Iruka whispered grabbing Kakashi's silver hair, tugging him up from his neck. Kakashi released Iruka's neck looking back up at the brunet with the best puppy dog face he could muster.

_Cute, cute, cute! _Iruka exclaimed in his head

Iruka immediately latched his lips onto the other mans' who was more than happy to comply. Their kissing slowed after a few minutes to light kisses every now and then.

"Didn't think you'd be that excited" Iruka laughed softly.

"If it has anything to do with you, of course I am" Kakashi's visible eye went crescent shaped.

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" Iruka laughed causing the man to pout.

"Oh! That reminds me, what is your favorite flower, if you have one I mean" Kakashi asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, well I don't really have one but my mother liked daffodils" Iruka rubbed the back of his neck, "what about you?"

"I don't have one either but I guess I like white flowers" Kakashi said thinking. Iruka started laughing.

_Maybe his hair is infectious because of the color._

"What?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"N-Nothing" Iruka laughed happily.

"So how was the soup?"

"It lasted for about three days actually"

"Three days? It was supposed to last you for two weeks…"

"Well I just kind of ate it for breakfast, lunch and dinner since I can't cook and all and the cafeteria didn't have the meal I liked for lunch for a few days." Iruka said bashfully.

"How have you survived off of take-out all these years?" Kakashi asked curiously. The man looked absolutely lean and muscular.

"Well I already knew it was bad for me but I would train for several hours when I got the time which was normally three times a week."

"Can I come train with you" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Let me think. No" Iruka said laughing once Kakashi's face turned to shock.

"I'd never concentrate if you were there" Iruka laughed before pushing Kakashi's jaw back into place. The man has never been denied like that before; it was funny.

"But Irukaaaa" Kakashi complained loudly.

"No 'buts', just leave me be when I train okay?" Iruka asked. Kakashi just nodded sadly before becoming happy. Creepily happy. Very creepily happy. In fact Iruka had to look away from the creepy smile because it was causing awful shivers in him.

Iruka quickly kissed him, pulling up his mask fast, before looking at him with a little bit of 'I'm sorry' and 'thank goodness.' Kakashi just burst out laughing.

"Anyway I'm going to leave for a few minutes to go talk to Tsunade, I'll be back soon okay?" Kakashi said quietly. Iruka nodded knowing it was about the explosion but said nothing.

Kakashi gave him a quick cloth covered kiss before leaving. Iruka was taking a short nap, slightly dozing off, before he heard a knock on the door.

Sakura peeked her head in only to see Iruka looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry if you were sleeping Iruka-san" Sakura said quickly.

"Oh no, I wasn't quite there yet actually" Iruka said rubbing the back of his head.

"Your shoulder seems to be healing well, you could go home tomorrow if you like, but as long as you constantly keep ice on it every two hours okay?" Sakura smiled at the man as Iruka beamed. He had been dying to get some alone time with the ex-Anbu.

"Thank you very much for healing me…could I talk to you for a minute though?" Iruka asked hopefully. He wanted to help her. After all she's done for him (or at least tried to do) he felt touched that someone cared about their relationship so much.

"Are you alright Iruka-sensei? If you aren't feeling well, or or-"

"No, no nothing like that. I was just wondering…why do you think people are acting _that _way towards you?"

Sakura blushed but looked down sadly.

"Well I guess it was from my meddling. I didn't think it was that bad honestly. A little questioning to get an idea into someone's head or to use a powder to make a happy atmosphere when they were worried. I just wanted my friends to be happy. There was a moment, some time ago where I could see the sadness and loneliness in all of my team mates eyes; I didn't want to see that loneliness ever again. I watched and watched and there seemed to be no one better for each person than who I found. I'm sorry Iruka-sensei" Sakura whispered.

"What about your own happiness? Everyone deserves a chance at love" Iruka whispered.

"Love?" Sakura snorted at him happily. Iruka blushed knowing it sounded stupid, but that's how he felt when he was around Kakashi.

"You are such a wonderful person for doing this, and I know you left everyone on their own once you knew the relationship was one hundred percent stable" Iruka smiled at her. Sakura blushed that it was so obvious.

"So what's with you and…uh…Shikmaru-san pray tell" Iruka asked curiously with a devious grin.

"Well, um, he's been going to lunch and dinner with me a lot but he just wants to be friends is all" Sakura said glumly.

"You sound kind of sad about that" Iruka asked suspiciously.

"Sad. Me? No, No, I was just thinking was all" Sakura tried to say quickly.

_That wishing for Shikamaru and me to be together is pretty much impossible at this point _

"You like Shikamaru-san" Iruka said quietly.

"Yeah I like him" Sakura said dreamily.

"Is that so" Iruka said, getting a devious grin on his face again.

"Well I mean I would have to like him for him to be my friend right!? I mean there isn't anything wrong with that…just my friend…he probably hates me too for meddling I'm sure" Sakura stated sadly.

"Wait…you think they are mad at you because you meddled? Sakura-san I don't think they know you've been doing any meddling. At least the meddling you're thinking of" Iruka stated seriously.

"What do you mean then? Why are they mad at me for?" Sakura asked curiously hoping she could fix the problem.

"Sakura-san, that explosion-" but Iruka was interrupted.

"Don't worry. I did see someone that day and I am going to track them tonight with an injury I sustained. No one will get in my way of making you guys happy! Although don't tell Kakashi-san or the others that. I want to find him on my own. Can't have your relationships ruined if someone is killed because of the stupid bomber" Sakura said, determined.

"Well come back to see me before you leave, okay? Wait…"

_What did she just say!? _Iruka screeched inside his head.

"You can't go by yourself! You're injured!? Is it dangerous!? And you haven't told anyone! Sakura-san they think that the explosion was caused by-" But Iruka never finished his sentence as Kakashi slammed through Iruka's door.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said slightly surprised seeing Iruka slightly startled.

"What were you doing in here?" Kakashi asked coldly.

"I was just checking Iruka-sensei's wounds" Sakura said a bit scared.

"Well the Goddaime wants to see you, now" Kakashi said icily.

Sakura looked back at Iruka wondering what he was going to say before Sakura quickly left.

"What does lady Tsunade want?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"We have to confront Sakura now. We can't allow for another explosion to occur if it was caused by her or not" Kakashi said quickly, "I have to go but I'll tell you everything that's happened."

"Wait Kakashi! Sakura-" But Kakashi already left.

_I swear to Kami if someone else interrupts me again tonight I'm going to murder them! _Iruka thought angrily.

_Please Kami, let everything go alright for Sakura-san._

* * *

When Sakura walked into Tsunade's office, it was swarming with Anbu. Once she entered, everyone was looking at her. Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tsunade were the only ones without an Anbu uniform on.

"You wanted to see me?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Haruno, Sakura. You are here by apprehended to interrogation for the bombing that happened one week ago. If you have any evidence to prove your innocence now would be the time to say something. If not than we have no choice but to detain you for attempted murder on fellow shinobi." Tsunade said not even making eye contact with her pupil.

_That's what Iruka-sensei was going to say!? They think I'm the one who did the bombing! What the hell! I thought they trusted me! I thought they were my friends._

To say Sakura looked shocked was an understatement.

"What?" was Sakura's rather incoherent reply to what she just heard.

"You heard me. I am not going to repeat myself" Tsunade said again. Sakura looked down at the floor thinking very hard.

_Damn it! No wonder Naruto was asking me so many questions that day. And I made it sound like I knew exactly where the bomb was and where to be so I wouldn't have been injured. I am so stupid. And Shikamaru… he was probably just pretending to be my friend. Just get close enough to investigate me himself. _Sakura wanted to throw up or cry. Either way she was too shocked to do either.

"Sakura" Tsunade said gently, looking up at the girl for the first time since she entered her office. She looked shocked, sad, angry, but above all hurt. That was the clearest emotion that could be seen on her face.

"You think I did it?" Sakura whispered hoarsely, "You think I did it!?"

"Sakura…please" Shikamaru whispered out. He didn't want to believe this at all, but he was getting nowhere investigating her. In fact it just turned to hanging out and getting close to the pink haired girl instead. Thus, in turn, he ended up really liking her. Which was actually very new and very odd for him.

Sakura looked up at him knowing the look on her face could best be described as crushed. She was heartbroken. She actually felt like she finally had somebody after the longest time; but it was all just a reuse. Shikamaru himself felt a pain in his chest that was beyond guilt. The others around him already had the feeling of dread. To blame someone, even a friend, was enough damage.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, holding on tightly. Sasuke squeezed back just as worried.

"You want proof" Sakura whispered again.

"Sakura-chan, please" Naruto asked solemnly not sure what he was asking for but wished this whole thing had never happened.

"Here than!" Sakura yelled at them making them jump. She quickly unzipped her jacket, lifting up her shirt part way so they could see the strange gash on her side. It seemed to be covered in a black chakra sheet.

"It can't be healed. I can track whoever did the explosion by following this chakra. I'm sure it can be healed once I kill whoever it is."

"Sakura! Why-" Sasuke began.

"I didn't tell you because seeing how happy all of you were I didn't want to risk your happiness so I was going to leave by myself to find whoever did this."

"Sakura! We're coming-" Naruto started.

"You can't come with me. I won't even let you try. You wouldn't trust me anyway so what's the point in having team mates?"

"But Sakura, I-"

"You what, Shikamaru?! You weren't even my friend. You were given a mission by Tsunade to investigate me most likely. I thought that I…that we..." Sakura started looking at Shikamaru desperately, wanting none of this to be true.

"And all of you!" Sakura waved her hand to everyone in the entire room making them back up.

"Even though we weren't what you all would consider friends, it was important to me. And you four!" Sakura yelled loudly gesturing to Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tsunade.

"You all have known me the longest. Was their ever a sign I would hurt someone I care about!? Iruka-sensei no less? Someone so important to pretty much everyone in this entire village? But especially to you four (Sakura waved to the four of them again).

"Was there never even an ounce of trust from the start!?" Sakura breathed out heavily. None of them knew what to say. It was the worst silence imaginable.

"I'm leaving. I don't care if you think I'm the one who cause the explosion, but I'm going after who I believe is. I thought I had friends here, but I don't even have comrades. Hell, I don't think I should even consider any of you acquaintances." Sakura said harshly before disappearing into a puff of smoke.

Everyone was silent in the room. Shikamaru was stricken, Sakura's old team and Tsunade had beyond guilt along with every member of Anbu. They knew they shouldn't have rushed to conclusions, but they didn't have time to wait for another explosion to happen injuring someone else.

"What should we do…?"

* * *

"Sakura-san?' Iruka asked startled, seeing the girl suddenly appear in his room.

"I'm leaving right now and I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you for believing that I wasn't the one who caused the explosion" Sakura said sadly. Her face was already covered with a hood, and she had a mask on, but Iruka could clearly see a single tear escape from behind her hood.

"What happened!?" Iruka asked angrily.

"I guess you were wrong about Shikamaru… I guess I don't deserve to be happy, neh?" Sakura thought bitterly.

"Sakura you listen to me and you listen to me good" Iruka said in the best stern voice he could muster causing Sakura to back up slightly.

"All those people I'm sure you were just confronted by, all care about you a lot. They told me they didn't want to believe it was you but they had to come up with something before another attack could be dished out."

"There is no one left for me here, Iruka-sensei" Sakura said, looking up at him, not wanting to argue. And that's when Iruka saw the sadness Sakura had talked about before; the sadness she had seen in her comrade's eyes. He knew what he had to do.

"Yes there is. I think there could be something that could blossom between you and Shikamaru and I bet you that everyone will be trying to convince you that they do trust you, a lot!" Iruka said determined.

"But-" Sakura began.

"I'll make a bet with you. When you come back and they don't try convincing you that they do trust you, then you can leave if you want. But you must stay for at least a month." Iruka said, sticking out his hand for the girl to shake. Sakura looked down at the hand for a moment before thinking

_What do I have to lose? I already have heartache…_

Sakura reached out shaking the man's hand.

"I hope you're right sensei" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I am" Iruka said with a determined look in his eye.

"Kakashi's really lucky to have you, I think" Sakura said smiling kindly down at the man who blushed lightly.

"Just come back safely to see that our relationship is going well okay?" Iruka smiled at her. Sakura's smirk was evident through her mask before she left in a puff of smoke. Iruka fell asleep knowing the man who caused the explosion was going to die some kind of horrible death considering Sakura was extremely pissed off; she'd probably use the man as a punching bag to torture until she got all of her anger out.

Iruka fell asleep knowing from here on, things were going to be alright.

* * *

**Okay so I know that it was completely drama filled, but after this it is all romance, humor, and maybe a little more drama. **


	9. Just Wait

When Iruka woke up the next morning, the first thing he felt was dread. He sat up quickly only to have a slight pain shoot up his arm. The pain must have been evident on his face as Tsunade and Kakashi quickly came over to check on him.

"Are you okay Iruka-kun" Kakashi whispered to the man, worried. Iruka nodded his head before fully sitting up.

Most of Anbu, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Tsunade were in there. He probably had the largest room in the hospital but it was still pretty cramped.

"Uh…what happened? It kind of feels like a mortuary in here," Iruka sweat-dropped. He got a good look at everyone's faces, or at least the exposed faces, seeing everyone looking upset.

"We tried tracking Sakura but not even Kakashi's pack could sniff her out" Naruto spoke softly. Sasuke put his hand around Naruto's shoulders leaning his head against Naruto's. He was trying his absolute best to comfort the blonde but it was rather difficult since he felt just as guilty.

"What?" Iruka asked. He, of course, was not fully awake yet. Kakashi sat on the bed relaying the story to Iruka. After Kakashi was done Iruka realized that everyone was looking for comfort from him. In fact he felt really conscious about it, but if he could do anything to make them feel better for being idiots he would try.

"Listen carefully, all of you." Iruka said carefully, sitting on the edge of the bed. "When Sakura kills whoever caused the explosion, which I know she will considering how pissed off she is, she'll come back."

Iruka stood carefully having Kakashi follow closely behind him just in case.

"What makes you so sure" Shikamaru asked curiously. Everyone could just hear the sadness in Shikamaru's voice. After the Anbu dispelled from Tsunade's meeting room, Sakura's old team confronted Shikamaru asking if he truly liked her more than a friend. He nodded his head saying he was confused about whatever he was feeling but that he did feel something more for the pink headed girl.

"Because" Iruka said suddenly pulling on a pair of pants underneath his hospital gown before taking off the hospital gown entirely in order to put on a shirt. Kakashi was in front of him like a shield so no one could see any part of his body; they all just rolled their eyes at him.

"I made a bet with her" Iruka said giving a devious smile. All of them looked at the brunet curiously.

"A bet?" Tsunade asked suddenly.

Iruka was slightly having trouble putting on his shirt, but Kakashi helped him. Iruka would have leaned back into the man but he couldn't since there were other people there. A whole lot of people to be exact.

Kakashi, noticing his embarrassment, kissed the man behind the ear causing Iruka to blush.

Tsunade coughed loudly trying to get Iruka's attention back on track.

"What bet Iruka-sensei?" Tsunade said loudly. Iruka tore his gaze away from Kakashi's bold one before smirking at the Hokage, shaking his head.

"You can't know about it. But I have the utmost confidence that I will win the bet" Iruka said with determination.

"What do you mean we can't know about it?" Shikamaru asked with a slight twinge of anger in his voice making everyone back up. They had never truly witnessed Shikamaru becoming angry and just to see that little amount of anger pop out of nowhere was startling. To piss off a genius was truly something horrid to do.

Iruka stood behind Kakashi for protection looking worriedly at the boy.

"Shikamaru-san, if you care about Sakura-san as much as I think you do than I will win the bet. That goes for the rest of you too" Iruka stated, pointing around the room.

"But you are sure she will come back?" Naruto asked with worry.

"Yes. I am" Iruka said. There was so much honesty in his eyes that no one dared to counter him. In fact they all slightly smiled before they left.

"You are beyond amazing Iruka-kun" Kakashi said gently, looking lovingly down at the man.

_What's with that look in his eye _Iruka thought curious. Iruka blushed furiously from being complimented from the man. Kakashi pushed a loose strand of hair behind Iruka's ear wishing he could just bury his hands into the man's hair. But he was going to be careful around Iruka knowing the man was probably mad at him.

"Are you hungry Iruka-kun? I know the hospital food is _to die for_ but in case you are feeling adventurous, would you like to get some ramen?" Kakashi asked happily. Iruka just rolled his eyes at the pun Kakashi just made before nodding happily.

After their lunch together, they headed back to Iruka's apartment.

_I can't believe we're actually living together! _Iruka thought excitedly.

_I know we are going to be living in separate rooms, but being that close to him I don't think I could keep my hands off him _Kakashi thought morbidly.

_**Buddy if you don't want Iruka madder at you than he probably is because of Sakura, than I suggest you keep your lustful wishes to yourself.**_

_Right! I won't attack him, I won't attack him_ Kakashi chanted to himself as Iruka unconsciously licked his lips.

_Oh sweet Kami this may be harder than I thought _Kakashi thought hysterically. His inner just prayed that he kept his sanity.

"Do you still have that key I gave you Kakashi-kun?' Iruka asked curiously. Kakashi realized they were in front of Iruka's apartment all of a sudden.

_Our apartment _Kakashi mentally corrected.

"Oh, yes. It's right here." Kakashi did a quick jutsu before the key popped out.

"Would you like to try it out?" Iruka whispered blushing. Iruka sharing an apartment with Kakashi was really causing his heart to flutter. Kakashi wasn't the only one with his heart fluttering and almost missed the key hole, but succeeded. It worked like a charm.

"Oh good it works" Iruka tried sounding relieved while his insides were going insane. Kakashi would be staying with him longer than he normally had before in a single day. Before, Kakashi would come over by lunch (and even breakfast sometimes) and wouldn't leave until way past dusk.

_It's just like normal. Kakashi's just staying here because his apartment exploded. Yeah! Just got to remember that. _Unfortunately for the Chunnin, he shouldn't have been thinking while taking off his shoes. In fact he almost fell over before Kakashi caught him laughing at him. Kakashi's mask was already off and if Iruka had died right then and there; he would have died happy just to see Kakashi's beautiful face laughing happily.

Both looked at each other deeply wanting nothing more than to kiss the daylights out of the other man; so that's what they did.

They softly leaned in towards each other as if they had all the time in the world. The kiss never picked up speed but never lost its bravado. Kakashi carefully leaned Iruka against the wall holding his face to his own slanting his mouth slightly. Iruka groaned as he slid his hands along Kakashi's back. Iruka opened his eyes slightly to see Kakashi's Sharingan eye memorizing him again. Iruka blushed madly about to break the kiss, but Kakashi would have none of it; he chuckled softly as he kept kissing the blushing man.

Iruka couldn't help close his eyes at how gentle the kiss still was, but wanted to keep them closed in embarrassment; he didn't want to think Kakashi was actually memorizing him. Something in his head told him to look and when he did he was seriously turned on by it. He blushed darker and Kakashi was just dying to know what he was thinking about.

Kakashi's other eye was open now and neither eye or lip contact broke between the two. They felt like they had been kissing for eternity, but never wanted that eternity to end, ever. The kiss was so gentle and sweet and caring and both thought how wonderful this feeling was. To not have any death related worries at the moment was spectacular. Iruka knew his face was probably a permanent red at this point but if he and Kakashi continued kissing like this, he wouldn't really care.

Iruka glanced for a moment to the wall behind Kakashi seeing something in his peripheral vision. Iruka gasped suddenly, freezing. Kakashi turned around faster than Iruka thought was humanly possible palming a kunai before Kakashi saw what made the man gasp.

"How in the hell did my plant get here?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I thought it would have been destroyed in your apartment" Iruka wondered before side stepping around Kakashi to get a closer look. He needed to catch some of his breath back which would hopefully turn his cheeks back to its normal color.

Yup, that was Kakashi's plant alright. In fact some of its branches were already woven with Iruka's plant making the orchids beautifully dance together because of the two opposite colors. Kakashi's plant was obvious even if some of the branches were entwined with Iruka's considering he had more golden brown flowers and just the single silver flower at the bottom.

"How did it get here I wonder" Iruka asked curiously looking back up at Kakashi who shrugged.

"I'll ask Sakura-chan when she gets back" Kakashi said hopefully, making Iruka smile. Iruka was so going to win that bet.

"Well I would show you around the apartment but you already know where everything is" Iruka said chuckling slightly.

"That's okay Iruka-kun" Kakashi said lightly.

"Okay then," Iruka said happily playing along, "this is the living room…" Iruka took Kakashi's hand happily, tugging him along. Iruka, however, grabbed him with his bad arm forgetting entirely. He flinched pulling his arm away quickly to grab onto his shoulder.

"Iruka!" Kakashi said worriedly pushing Iruka to sit on the couch. He quickly grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer grabbing a wash cloth from the kitchen, before returning quickly. He placed the ice pack on the man's shoulder, causing Iruka to flinch, before Kakashi wrapped the rag tightly around the man's shoulder to keep it in place.

"Thanks" Iruka whispered smiling at the man. Kakashi kissed Iruka's covered shoulder before smiling back.

"The tour was lovely" Kakashi said playfully. Iruka stuck his tongue out at the man before his stomach growled loudly.

"Better go make food" Iruka said bashfully, running into the kitchen.

_How long were we kissing for! _Iruka thought embarrassed. They had just finished lunch at two and came back to Iruka's apartment. Now it was five.

_Time flies when you are having fun! _Kakashi thought happily.

Iruka was ahead of Kakashi in the kitchen, pulling out a pan.

"Oh no you don't. You are forbidden to use this kitchen as long as I am staying here" Kakashi said lifting the man to the side.

"Aw, but Kakashi-kun" Iruka said pouting. Kakashi quickly kissed his lips.

_**No man should be that cute when he pouts! **_Kakashi's inner was just having happy tears stream down his face.

"No 'buts' considering I'm probably saving your kitchen's life" Kakashi said rolling his eyes.

"Now just heat this up in the microwave for _exactly _three minutes" Kakashi said handing him a bowl filled with partially cooked chicken.

"Okay" Iruka said happily. He placed the bowl into the microwave placing it in for exactly three minutes. Iruka sat down at the table knowing not to touch anything else unless instructed by Kakashi to do so. At exactly two minutes and thirty three seconds there was a burning smell.

"Uh…Kakashi-kun…what's that smell?" Iruka asked curiously knowing Kakashi would never burn something considering he was at the stove watching what he was doing carefully.

Kakashi looked at Iruka before snapping his head towards the microwave.

"How in the hell!?" Kakashi yelled running towards the microwave, ripping open the handle only to have billowing smoke come out. The chicken was destroyed along with the microwave.

"Oh yeah…the microwave…" Iruka said embarrassed.

"You are banned to the couch until dinner!" Kakashi said disbelieving any person could destroy cooking equipment that fast.

Iruka shuffled out of the kitchen depressed considering he really could kill his kitchen. He decided to pull out some tests that he hadn't finished grading during recess.

Dinner went by well and they decided to buy a microwave in a few days. The best part of that night between both of them, was the joyful conversation they had between each other. It didn't have anything to do with missions unless someone did something funny on the mission. It was just joyful talking, banter, teasing, and major flirting.

They talked well into the night considering neither had to leave to get to their apartment in time; Iruka yawned noticing the time.

"It's eleven, Kakashi-kun. Unlike you I have things to do besides read that perverted book of yours." Iruka laughed.

"Aw, but Iruka-kun my book has so many marvelous ideas in it!" Kakashi chuckled before full on laughing at the blush Iruka was sporting.

"Shut up you pervert and go to bed" Iruka said glaring at the man. Each room had its own bathroom so they didn't have to share one. Kakashi's room was the first door in the hallway on the right, while Iruka's bedroom was a bit more down the hallway on the left.

"Well goodnight then Iruka-kun" Kakashi said leaning in slightly to kiss the man. Iruka met him halfway enjoying the comforting kiss. Both looked at each other with happiness in their eyes before Iruka blushed, leaving to his bedroom.

_This is so surreal I can't believe it! I'm so excited to finally have Kakashi with me like this and someday we can be in the same bed together! _Iruka froze blushing madly at what he just thought.

_I am becoming such a pervert! Stupid Kakashi! _Iruka tried breathing through his nose as he went through his daily night routines before bed.

Kakashi was having similar thoughts to Iruka's except his included some very dirty images. Kakashi was practically drooling at the perverted thoughts in his head before he tried to regain control flopping onto the bed.

The room was well taken care of even though no one had been living in the room for a long time. Kakashi sighed happily into the bed glad that for once, he had a long going relationship with someone he could truly love for the rest of his life. Who didn't want him for his money, or for the title they could possess, or to even take advantage of him.

_Love? _Iruka thought sleepily.

_I'd consider what we have as love _Kakashi thought.

_This will be my chance to tell him how I feel since he is staying with me _Iruka thought happily.

_I'll tell him how I feel when I know the timing is right _Kakashi thought before falling asleep.

_**You two are goners**_

* * *

When Iruka woke up it was about six o'clock. He took a quick shower before smelling something delicious. He walked out into the hall and saw something he would love to see every day for the rest of his life.

"Nice apron" Iruka laughed at Kakashi he groaned loudly. Kakashi didn't want to get hot oil on him so he put on the last apron Iruka owned. It was white and said 'Kiss the Sensei" on the front with little shuriken and kunai here and there.

"Here I am trying to make a good breakfast for us and all you do is mock me" Kakashi said, trying to convey hurt. Iruka had to try his hardest from bursting out laughing. Iruka walked over to the sulking man, kissing him on the cheek.

"It fits you" Iruka said, with little snickers escaping him.

"Not funny" Kakashi said sulking, "When we go out to buy a microwave I am going to buy a manly apron."

"Cause those totally exist" Iruka said chuckling softly.

"They do!" Kakashi said before expertly flipping over the egg in the pan.

"Maybe in your imagination" Iruka said coughing slightly.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing" Iruka said, putting his hands up defensively. They ate their breakfast with mild banter before Iruka left for the academy. Kakashi left to do some training on his own until Iruka was done at the school.

The first thing that happened to Iruka when he walked in was that his students literally jumped on him, asking if he was alright, what had happened, did he die, the usual.

Iruka tried to calm them down considering most of them looked like they were about to burst into tears. After a good fifteen minutes the class settled down into its normal routine.

Iruka stretched his back, hearing some good sized popping sounds, and stuffed the homework that was due that day into his satchel.

He walked outside enjoying the sun before seeing something silver up ahead. He saw Kakashi leaning against a tree waiting for him. Iruka's face immediately turned overly happy knowing how ridiculous he might look but knew Kakashi had the same look on his face beneath his mask.

They returned back to Iruka's home, _their home, _before Kakashi started helping Iruka out with his papers which lasted until dinner. Kakashi cooked the dinner and tried yet again to teach Iruka how to cook, which was proven difficult. Kakashi however was determined to get the man to be able to make _something_ edible.

The next two weeks was this wonderful routine for the two with Iruka missing for a few hours (to train) while Kakashi tried to find him (which proved difficult). Their make out sessions only grew more heated to where only briefs were left on sometimes. Iruka wasn't entirely ready yet and Kakashi respected that (he would never in his life force Iruka to do something he wasn't ready for), but Iruka could be an unaware tease. Kakashi would have gone insane from day one if he didn't get to at least grope the man some time during the day. He turned completely hopeless but Iruka believed he was entirely done for himself.

Both men were on the couch trying to regain their breathing. Kakashi's back was against the couch, slightly leaning over the man, while Iruka was below him.

"Why are you seriously that cute for a man" Kakashi laughed quietly. Iruka glared at the man making him sweat-drop.

"Meh, manly in a cute way, right sensei?" Kakashi asked playfully.

Iruka stuck out his tongue at the man before Kakashi grabbed it with his mouth, sucking on it gently. Iruka groaned as Kakashi added his own tongue for the duel. Iruka's hands practically messaged the copy-nin's scalp causing him to groan. Iruka popped his mouth away from Kakashi's quickly, sucking gently behind his ear. Kakashi loved the feeling and held Iruka's head in place before Iruka became harsher. He bit Kakashi hard making the man yelp loudly.

"Ow you hellion" Kakashi said playfully.

"Cover _that_ Kashi-kun" Iruka practically purred under the man.

"Oh yeah" Kakashi said deviously. He practically lunged for Iruka's neck, right below his jaw bone again knowing the man would be unable to cover the mark. Kakashi sucked deviously on the skin loving how it tasted in his mouth.

"Kakashi! Not…oh so good…There!" Iruka's brain was already split in two trying to decipher what he should do. He could not walk into class again like that. So he did the only thing he thought about. He shoved Kakashi off of him, or at least tried to. The man didn't release his neck considering he was like a freaking leach when it involved Iruka.

Iruka gave an almighty shove before his will power would give out making them fall onto the floor in a heap. Limbs were everywhere but Kakashi did not release Iruka's skin at all. His teeth were biting at the tender flesh causing Iruka to whimper and moan at the same time. Kakashi just growled. It was payback for the spot behind his ear. Kakashi gently licked Iruka's jaw bone smirking proudly at the mark as he straddled the man below him. If someone asked, Iruka could really say he just got into a fight with someone.

"You-You jerk!" Iruka said pushing Kakashi so he ended up falling on his back. Iruka quickly huffed to the kitchen putting some water in the kettle and putting it on a low heat (which Kakashi had instructed him to do before). Iruka was practically glaring at the tea kettle wanting it to blow up.

"Aw, don't be like that Iruka-kun. I'm sure you can cover it with a scarf or something" Kakashi said smirking. Oh, Iruka knew he was smirking and gave him an icy glare making the man stiffen.

Kakashi just pouted before sideling up behind the man, wrapping his arms around him. He leaned his head into the man's neck taking a deep breath, loving his scent. Kakashi gently kissed him up the neck slowly which Iruka almost immediately leaned into. The kettle started whistling before Kakashi had to reach over to turn off the oven.

"At least you can sort of make tea!" Kakashi said happily making Iruka glare at him angrily.

"You seemed to have enjoy _it _though" Kakashi whispered into his ear making the man blush, "although you are quiet the hellion aren't you" Kakashi said licking from his clavicle to his ear making the man shiver in delight.

"How-How about some tea!" Iruka said blushing madly before trying to pour the tea without spilling. Kakashi just laughed as both slowly started on their routine they had together again.

* * *

Iruka had been walking back from the academy. He was somewhat worried that he hadn't seen Kakashi waiting for him, but let it go. He was about a block from his apartment starting to get a little worried.

_Can I really not be without him for more than an half a day? _Iruka asked himself glumly. If he was already missing Kakashi this much, he must be completely love struck by the man. Iruka had tried a few times during their make out session or during dinner to tell Kakashi how he felt but it ended up a failure. He didn't want to tell him if they ever did 'stuff' together one day because he didn't want Kakashi thinking that he only loved him if they did 'stuff.'

_I'll be brave and figure out a way to tell him how I feel! _Iruka thought with new determination. However, that determination seemed to wither away when Kakashi was involved.

_I wish I knew how_ Iruka thought slowly wondering who he could ask for, for help without feeling embarrassed. Naruto was completely out knowing he'd just come up with an elaborate scheme to more likely see the copy-nin's face. But that was only for Iruka to see. Sasuke would be no better and he really didn't want to give the man a chance to do something to Kakashi. His friends were out (Izumo, Kotetsu, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Raidou, Genma) along with everyone in Anbu and the Hokage. He sighed knowing he couldn't trust any of them without their being an elaborate scheme to do something to the couple instead. Nothing to break them apart, of course, but cause chaos more likely.

Iruka blushed remembering what happened in the mission room earlier.

_Flashback_

"You know what I heard" Anko said just loud enough for Iruka to hear, along with Izumo and Raidou.

"What?" Genma asked knowing it was going to be something good.

"I heard that the darker a hickey is, the more possessed the person is about the other" Anko said laughing evilly.

Iruka had tried, and failed, at covering his hickey. It was a very dark bluish purple with evident teeth marks around it before going to a dark red on the outside. He was going to murder Kakashi if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Wait, wait. I heard that the darker a hickey is the longer the man can last in bed" Genma said laughing just as evilly.

"Are you guys talking about hickeys?" Kotetsu had walked in.

"Of course!" Anko said deviously.

"Well I heard that however long the hickey stays is how long both people will be having sex for without a break" Kotetsu said evilly. Iruka, Izumo, and Raidou were all blushing. In fact Iruka had slammed his head onto the desk in embarrassment.

_I'll murder him if it's the last thing I ever do! _Iruka thought angrily. Maybe he could play this to his advantage. He knew that he had a short temper, which is why they were probably teasing him, but enough edge in his voice could make anyone run for the hills.

"If You three are Done talking about Perverted things, then I Suggest you get the Hell Out Of The Mission Room!" Iruka practically roared making at least half of the ninja previously in there run out as fast as they could; including Anko, Genma, and Kotetsu.

Izumo and Raidou were thankful, yet fearful, towards the brunet so they remained quiet for the rest of the day with him.

Raidou understood Iruka's embarrassment completely considering Genma was a total sadist (a kind sadist I suppose) when it came to him. Iruka just huffed trying to concentrate back onto his work and not on the silver haired man.

_End of Flashback_

Iruka was walking slowly back to his apartment depressed wishing nothing more than to see Kakashi. To either kiss him or kill him. He hadn't quite decided yet.

That's when Iruka stopped in his path to see a pair of ninja boots in his path (his head was looking at the ground). Iruka stopped immediately, palming a kunai fast, before stopping to see Sakura.

"Hi, Iruka-sensei" Sakura said gently.

"Sakura-san" Iruka whispered.

"I'd like to try out that bet we made, if that's okay" Sakura said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Shall we start now?" Iruka asked curiously. Sakura nodded her head extending out her hand. Iruka reached for it shaking it.

"One month" Sakura said.

"One month" Iruka repeated.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, encircled the two just as Iruka finished shaking Sakura's hand. For some reason everyone looked angry not knowing that was what was being portrayed on their faces. Sakura gulped nervously looking depressed.

_One month is going to be hell _Sakura thought morbidly.

"Here, Iruka-sensei" Sakura said handing him a piece of paper, "hope it helps."

Kakashi immediately jumped in front of Iruka protectively by instinct. Sakura took a step back carefully wishing there was a better sense of trust between her and her friends. She smiled inwardly though at how protective Kakashi was about Iruka; it was cute. Kakashi, realizing his actions must have been a warning to the girl, tried apologizing.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't mean-" Kakashi started quickly before the girl walked off with a limp.

"Sakura-chan are you injured!?" Naruto yelled loudly but Sakura just disappeared in a puff of smoke. Too bad Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru knew where she was going.

Everyone soon dispersed, while Tsunade told Naruto that if Sakura was unable to heal her wounds that they need to get her and bring Tsunade to Sakura (seeing as how the girl would be too stubborn to ask for help).

All three disappeared to Sakura's apartment, knowing for a fact the girl would be there. They only knew that for sure considering she had made some kind of bet with Iruka and probably wouldn't be going anywhere.

* * *

"Iruka-kun I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Kakashi said sadly wishing he hadn't been so harsh with his pupil in the first place. Kakashi was protective though of Iruka considering Iruka was technically the only reason he didn't become a lifeless, slaughtering shell of a human being. In fact the last time he sent his pack on a tracking mission, they had never seen their boss so happy.

'You look like you want to hug something boss,' were Pakkun's words on the mission. Kakashi tried covering it up looking bored, but Iruka's happy smile just kept popping into place. In fact it was starting to creep out his pack who left quickly.

_I wonder if it has to do with that Umino-san I see boss hanging out with a lot? _Pakkun wondered momentarily before continuing on with the mission.

"It's okay Kakashi-kun" Iruka whispered, "I kind of like it when you're protective like that" Iruka blushed. Kakashi looked shocked before smiling fondly down at the man.

"Oh really…?" Kakashi's grin only grew wider. Iruka just knew the smile beneath the man's mask was creepy as hell.

"Hey where were you?" Iruka asked suddenly trying desperately to change the subject. Kakashi looked at him in question before his eye formed into a crescent.

"We heard that Sakura-chan was headed back to the village and thought we should corner her to tell her how sorry we were" Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"Well that sounds like a nice plan except I don't think that will do…" Iruka chuckled nervously.

"I know…that girl is so hard headed" Kakashi began.

"Like you're one to talk" Iruka butted in.

"But at least we won't give up on trying to make her believe that we do in fact trust her…" Kakashi said solemnly. It would be hard, but to lose a friend because of a misunderstanding was the worst.

"Good, then I'm sure I'll win the bet!" Iruka said happily.

"And what was your bet exactly" Kakashi eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh nothing…" Iruka laughed deviously causing Kakashi to sweat-drop.

"Why did you ask where I was?" Kakashi asked curiously, secretly knowing the man was waiting for him. Just the thought made the butterflies in his stomach multiply.

"W-Why?" Iruka blushed slightly not sure what to say.

"Did you miss m~e" Kakashi partially sang.

"No! I was just…curious" Iruka's blush was now evident. Kakashi and Iruka were now leaning in towards each other in the open street.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know" Kakashi whispered.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then" Iruka smirked.

"You're more like a dog actually" Kakashi said playfully.

"HOW" Iruka's vein popped out of his head.

"Because you're loyal, caring, honest, hard-headed, short tempered and completely adorable" Kakashi whispered.

"How is a dog honest exactly?" Iruka whispered just as quietly.

"Well good thing you aren't _exactly _a dog" Kakashi chuckled slightly, Iruka joined him in laughing.

"You are more like a dog than I am Hatake-Jounin" Iruka said formally causing the man to pout.

"I hate it when people call me that…makes me feel old" Kakashi said pouting.

"You are old" Iruka laughed. Kakashi stuck his tongue out at the man which was evident considering it left a damp mark on his mask.

"You are loyal, brave, sometimes caring, hide your emotions, perverted and childish" Iruka said laughing making the man sweat-drop.

"How exactly is that like a dog?" Kakashi whispered. Iruka looked into his eyes deeply as Kakashi did the same.

"You're a special kind of dog and that's why I lo-" Iruka whispered before blushing madly at what he was about to say.

"That's why you what? Iruka-kun" Kakashi looked at the man curiously before his mind just ended up concentrating on how adorable he was when blushing.

"You're special to me too" Kakashi leaned closer to Iruka.

"I haven't seen you all day…not even at breakfast" Kakashi stated seriously.

"True" Iruka whispered. Both would be damned to say that they missed each other's company even though they hadn't seen each other for maybe twelve hours.

_Twelve hours is such a long time _Iruka thought blushing slightly. Kakashi noticed the blush and his eyes softened. Iruka was by far the most amazing person in the world to him.

_Too much time has gone by…I can't contain myself any longer _Kakashi thought.

"Kashi?" Iruka whispered in question only a hairsbreadth away from him.

"Ruka" Kakashi whispered huskily making the man shiver. Kakashi gave a cloth covered kiss to Iruka gently on the mouth as Iruka kissed him back just as softly. They both pulled away looking at each other passionately. That is, until they heard a gasp. Both turned quickly to see some woman blushing madly and walking away quickly from the pair.

Iruka was now pissed and embarrassed that he forgot he was in public and kissed Kakashi for the whole village to see. He ran to his apartment (which was still a block away since he hadn't moved since seeing Sakura). He slammed the door forgetting Kakashi lived there too, running to his room, slamming the door.

He wasn't ready for anything to be public yet. Hell, they haven't even held hands in public. He was afraid of what the parents would say if they found out and he didn't want to cause Kakashi any trouble of the sort with his ninja duties.

What Iruka didn't know was that every single ninja knew he was dating the copy-nin, considering Anko spread it like wild fire along with Ibiki. Iruka had never been so embarrassed in all his life and the last thing he wanted to do was cause the man he loved to be burdened.

_I really almost told him I loved him without thinking _Iruka blushed softly. Iruka remembered the piece of paper Sakura had given to him, unfolding it and reading it carefully, before blushing.

_If your relationship is going as well as I hope it is,_

_If you are ever having the problem of telling him you love him,_

_Don't worry. You'll say it when you mean it, and when_

_The timing is perfect. It is just going to be random. I know both _

_Of you will say it when both of you believe that the other loves him._

_Which I think is apparent already. Good luck!_

_-Sakura _

The funny thing was, Iruka was ready to say it (considering he almost told Kakashi on the street) but if Sakura said that it was random, and would come out when the moment was perfect, then he believed her.

"Thank you Sakura" Iruka whispered happily.

_What am I going to do about the parents though _Iruka thought sadly wishing he hadn't been so oblivious in public; but Kakashi just had the knack of turning him into putty. Of course Iruka had the same effect on the ex-Anbu.

A soft tapping on Iruka's bedroom door had the Chunnin whip his head towards the sound

"Iruka-kun?" Kakashi whispered through his door, "Are you okay?"

_Kakashi sounds…sad and upset _Iruka thought worried. It dawned on him though that the way he must have looked, when they were seen, must have been pretty bad. Iruka gulped wishing he didn't feel embarrassed but it just wouldn't go away.

Iruka opened his door slightly seeing the copy-nin's face showing many conflicting expressions. It brought Iruka back to the day Kakashi came back from a mission. He kept his mask on at Iruka's apartment (who magically made tea somehow for the man). From what he figured out, the mission was bloody, and energy draining. Kakashi had the dull look in his eye making him seem empty.

Iruka's heart clenched in sadness at seeing Kakashi behaving that way. He vowed though that he would do anything to keep the man from becoming a killing shell of a human being.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It occurred several weeks after they officially started dating._

"Kakashi-kun" Iruka whispered sitting on the floor looking up at Kakashi who was on the couch. Iruka touched his knee gently seeing the man flinch. Iruka immediately took his hand away as he felt his heart start to hurt. Kakashi had never pulled away from him before and it nearly caused him to have a heart attack in fear.

"Kakashi-kun" Iruka said softly again willing himself not to give up (or cry at seeing the man look at him blankly). As if Iruka wasn't even there. It hurt Iruka deeply to every extent; more than Kakashi would ever know. To be looked at as if you were nothing to the person you cared about the most.

"Please take off your mask. It'll help me, help you, if I know what you are feeling" Iruka tried soothingly. Kakashi refused to take off his mask but the angry smirking was evident underneath his mask as he looked darkly at Iruka. Iruka feared his life for a moment, but somewhere in the back of his head he wouldn't have minded if Kakashi was the one to kill him some day.

Iruka very carefully reached up to touch the man's face only to have his hand slapped away harshly.

"What makes you think you can help!?" Kakashi asked bitterly. Iruka looked up at him hurt but was trying to look bold.

"I don't know if I can, but I will do anything to stop you from becoming this cold person," Iruka whispered, voice slightly shaking.

"The people I slaughtered would disagree with you" Kakashi snarled.

"Being a ninja is difficult, but knowing when to spare a life is probably the hardest part. I've seen you spare a person's life before and I know you feel something for these people, no matter how evil they are. You do this to protect your village and even if it doesn't seem to be a good enough reason, that's all you have. That's all anyone has. But somehow _you_ know how to be a ninja who actually understands when to be killer and when to be a person."

Kakashi turned his head away from the man.

"When you come back home to me, I want you to try and be that person. I know it must sound selfish of me, but I will do everything in my power to make you that person, and not a permanent killer. I'm not saying I want you to forget what happened, no matter how badly I wish it myself, but the only way I can help you is if you come home and show me your face. Show me what I need to see. Let me help you" Iruka whispered the last part desperately.

Anger was very much intact on the older man's face. Iruka looked away from him sadly as he stood up walking away. Kakashi glanced back noticing the Chunnin was no longer in front of him and stood up quickly to see Iruka walking towards the kitchen. Kakashi felt something in his heart ache and wasn't sure what beckoned him to the young man. All he knew was that he needed to get to the man, now.

Kakashi practically leaped over the coffee table and grabbed the man's arm. Iruka flinched causing Kakashi's heart to jump in fear. Iruka had never flinched when Kakashi had touched him; never. Kakashi was able to turn Iruka so that he was at least facing him, but Iruka kept his head down. Kakashi did not like that. Not being able to see Iruka's face was heart breaking. That's when it dawned on Kakashi how Iruka felt when he couldn't see Kakashi's face; guilt crept into the copy-nin.

"Iruka" Kakashi whispered gently.

Iruka would have looked up at Kakashi instantly perhaps due to the softness in his voice. But Iruka was afraid to see some kind of hatred in Kakashi's eyes that was towards him; he was so afraid. So, Iruka kept his head down from Kakashi and Kakashi didn't like it in the least. He would have tugged the man's chin up to look at him, but was afraid he would flinch again. Iruka flinching once was one time too many for the copy-nin.

"Look at me…please" Kakashi pleaded to the younger man hoping he would look at him and not walk away from him.

Iruka's heart clenched and he decided to look at the man one more time. Just so he would know if this thing between the copy-nin and him wasn't meant to be. Iruka stared at his covered chin, and then nose, and then met the copy-nin's one visible eye. What Iruka saw in that one eye was a whirl of emotions. Anger, sadness, guilt?

_At least I can see this _Iruka thought sullenly. It was something but he would work with as much as he was given from the copy-nin. He wouldn't give up on him, not ever.

"Don't cry" Kakashi whispered bringing his palm up to rub the Chunnin's eye. Iruka didn't even realize it, but he was on the verge of tears.

"Oh, please don't cry" Kakashi begged as Iruka looked down sadly. Kakashi's heart ached at that so he did the one thing he knew would make the brunet happy. He would do anything to keep him happy for the rest of his life.

Kakashi took off his mask and ducked his head under Irukas' to give him a gentle kiss. Iruka was surprised, but returned the kiss softly. Both could just feel the sadness radiating off of the other. When they separated both still had the look of pain on their faces. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand gently leading him to the couch. Iruka looked up at him before looking back down quickly.

"You don't have to take off your mask if you don't want to…it was a stupid request" Iruka whispered sadly. He meant every word he said and just wanted the copy-nin to know how he felt.

"I wanted to" Kakashi whispered, "when I couldn't see your face I… I felt pain. I think I know what you feel when I hide my face from you."

Iruka looked up at him surprised for a moment before softly blushing.

_Does he really understand?_

"You get a Hatake promise from me, that I will take off my mask after every mission" Kakashi said, holding his hand up. Iruka looked taken aback for a moment.

"How is a Hatake promise different from a regular promise?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Because" Kakashi held both of Iruka's hands in his "a Hatake promise is more powerful than a Naruto promise. Which means I will do anything and everything to keep that promise, better than Naruto keeps promises (everyone knows how well Naruto keeps a promise of course)! No loopholes, excuses, or vindications."

"Thank you" Iruka whispered, ruffling his ponytail, not sure what else to say. Iruka avoided the man's eye contact.

"Iruka…why did you flinch from me before?" Kakashi asked curiously. Iruka looked taken aback before twiddling his thumbs.

"I thought…you were going to hurt me" Iruka whispered feeling stupid.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, hurt clearly evident in his voice. Iruka looked up quickly with worry seeing Kakashi's eyes look at his hands. Iruka felt guilt in his heart. Kakashi was not like the other man he had dated before. Kakashi was kind and caring and protective of him. He should have never doubted that. Iruka placed both of his hands on the sides of the copy-nin's face.

"I'm sorry I thought that way of you. There was never a moment where I felt that way, ever, since I met you actually" Iruka said honestly.

"Really?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"I really didn't. It's just that…the other person I dated before, hurt me when I had upset him. At least I thought I upset him" Iruka whispered confused.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi" Iruka's tears could no longer contain themselves as one tear left his tear duct, and then another. "I shouldn't have ever made the comparison. You are nothing like him and you were never cruel to me. I'm so sorry for the way I acted towards you" Iruka whispered, his breath stuck in his throat.

Iruka suddenly felt Kakashi hold him tightly in a spine crushing hug.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said surprised trying to breathe.

"I know you didn't mean it, I know, I know. You and I both said and did things because we were both upset. I understand just please don't cry" Kakashi asked desperately. Kakashi loosened his grip around the man who brought his hand up to wipe away his tears. Kakashi brought his own hand up to wipe the few that escaped Iruka. Iruka looked up at him sadly clearly seeing all the emotions Kakashi was feeling. Iruka felt happy that Kakashi was letting him see his face; he now felt that he could help the man to the best of his ability.

He shyly leaned in, wanting to kiss the man, but wasn't sure if it would be okay. Neither broke eye contact and Kakashi was thinking the same thing Iruka had been. Both wanted a kiss and they needed that kiss; they needed it.

Kakashi leaned in the rest of the way to kiss Iruka gently. Iruka kissed back softly glad Kakashi understood what he meant. He was glad Kakashi was opening up to him more and glad he could finally see Kakashi's emotions. Their kissing became heated as both were trying desperately to rid the last of their sadness. Tongues wrestled, hands wandered, bodies were pressed tightly together in the desperation of needing to be close.

Both broke apart, the need for air was too strong, before both hung onto each other tightly. They both fell asleep on the couch that night, just holding each other tightly. Both were exhausted and needed some sleep considering this was the first real fight they ever had in their relationship.

They never wanted one again.

_End of Flashback_

"I'm fine Kakashi-kun" Iruka whispered, still not making eye contact with the man.

"You don't look fine" Kakashi ground out sternly. Iruka inwardly sighed knowing the blame for his embarrassment really just rested with himself.

"What's for dinner?" Iruka tried changing the subject. Kakashi gave him a weary glance before shrugging.

"No idea, what do you feel like?" Kakashi asked curiously hoping Iruka caught the second meaning behind his words.

"Anything I guess" Iruka said softly side stepping around the man to get to the kitchen. Kakashi followed behind closely wondering what he should do to ease Iruka's embarrassment.

_I know he isn't ready for our relationship to be 'full on' in public, but I really don't care. I'm happy just being with Iruka._

_**Well that is understandable but you know how shy yet strict he is. **_

_I know he gets uncomfortable in public, but I want to know why. _

_**He might think that being in a homosexual relationship will cause you trouble or something**_

Kakashi mentally snorted at that.

_That's stupid. I'd just beat the shit out of anyone who makes fun of us. Besides, this is where my bad ass reputation comes into play._

_**That being said, no one would mess with you. That doesn't mean they won't be cruel to Iruka. **_

Kakashi's inner had a point and Kakashi did not like it. No one was mean to Iruka, no one. Not without asking for a death wish.

_Well tomorrow is Saturday so I'll try for the next two days to get him over his embarrassment of being a couple in public _Kakashi thought, determined.

_My plan will need to be well thought out by tomorrow. I'll need stealth, skill, and no lack of charm._

_**Buddy I think the first step will be to actually have a plan. **_

Kakashi sweat dropped but set out on making a plan as he cooked dinner with a depressed Iruka in the kitchen. Tomorrow was going to be filled with chaos.

* * *

**So what did you all think!? I did say there would be all kinds of genre in the story didn't I? Anyway short stories are next! Enjoy (:**


	10. Short Stories

Before Sakura could close the door to her apartment, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru burst through. Sakura hobbled back in surprise before trying her best to ignore them.

"Sakura-chan are you badly injured?" Naruto asked seriously seeing the girl limp heavily.

"I'm fine. I'll heal it in a few days when my chakra levels get back up" Sakura said sternly. All three men stiffened at the anger evident in the girl's voice.

"You could just go to Tsunade-sama if you want…I'm sure she'd heal it for you" Sasuke said quietly.

"I can heal it myself thank you very much" Sakura bit out harshly, "Now if you don't mind, leave." All men looked at her sadly not sure what to do; none of them moved however.

"We trust you Sakura-chan and we made a mistake breaking that bond with you. We are truly sorry for that. Can't we try again to make this work?" Shikamaru asked weakly. Sakura looked up at him sadly wishing she could just throw all her worries away into the wind, but she couldn't.

"If you didn't trust me before, than what makes you think that you could ever trust me, right?" Sakura said coldly, glaring at all three of them.

"We did trust you before" Shikamaru started.

"Well you must not have, considering _everyone _blamed me for what happened" Sakura said angrily.

"And it was a mistake"

"And you think sorry will make it all better?!"

"It's a start instead of wallowing around not even trying"

"Trying or not if there was ever a moment of doubt that there wasn't trust, then it's probably still there!"

"No one wanted to believe that you caused the explosion"

"But they needed to have someone to blame and I was the best for the position"

"You weren't the best, but while we're being honest, you were the most suspicious"

"Just because someone is suspicious doesn't automatically make them the culprit"

"No but it does cause some questions to arise"

"Like it's any of _your _business"

"It is _my_ business because I'm _your_ friend"

"You were just on a mission assigned to be my friend"

"I was assigned to observe you! You becoming my friend was a decision I made all on my own!"

"To help you make sure I was the right person, right?!"

"To make sure you were the wrong person!"

"How does that make any sense!?"

"Because if I observed you than I could have concluded whether or not you were the culprit"

"You could have just done that by interrogating me face to face for a few days instead of going behind my back"

Shikamaru blushed realizing that would have actually made more sense to do. Sakura stopped for a moment realizing Shikamaru didn't have a counter argument to that.

"So did you just pretend to be my friend so you could just rip it away like a band-aid from me?! Well I got news for you Nara!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Leave me alone…" Sakura whispered, all her anger seemed to have disappeared. Shikamaru snapped back to reality when Sakura's voice dropped so much.

"But Sakura-chan" Shikamaru whispered, hurt.

"He really likes you Sakura-chan!" Naruto burst out suddenly surprising the other three in the room.

The three looks on each one of their faces were:

Sasuke: 'you idiot!'

Shikamaru: 'how could you tell her that!? I should have never told you!'

Sakura: 'Iruka-sensei was right!?'

Sakura looked away quickly with a blush.

_When Iruka-sensei said that Shikamaru liked me…he was serious!? Does that mean he really cares about me? _Sakura peaked up to see Shikamaru slightly blushing but most of his efforts were towards being angry at the blonde. Sasuke just looked like he didn't want to be there anymore and Naruto looked like he wanted to run away from the angered man.

"Would you look at the time!?" Naruto said drastically (pointing to absolutely nothing on his wrist) before sprinting out the door with Sasuke right behind him. Shikamaru concentrated on breathing calmly. The stupid blonde pretty much ruined his plan.

"Sakura-chan…" Shikamaru said quietly rubbing the back of his head noticing the girl was looking down at the floor with interest. Shikamaru walked carefully over to the girl trying to telekinetically tell the girl to look up at him; it wasn't working.

"Sakura-chan, what Usuratonkachi said was true" Shikamaru said boldly.

_Oh what the hell, I was going to tell her eventually anyway._

"Please leave Shikamaru" Sakura said gently sounding close to tears.

"I want to be with you" Shikamaru whispered trying to get her to look up at him.

"I can't be with you"

"Why?"

"You don't even trust me"

"Let me prove to you, that I do in fact trust you more than you know"

"How do I know this isn't some mission?"

"I promise you, it isn't a mission. I swear I will never do anything like that again to you without telling you"

"Shikamaru…."

"Trust _me, _Sakura-chan" Shikamaru whispered. Sakura finally looked up at him; there was still doubt evident in her eyes, but he would do anything to prove to her wasn't lying.

"Okay" Sakura whispered quietly, "prove it to me."

"Glad to" Shikamaru smirked before turning serious once more. He leaned forward towards the girl, who was a little shocked at his actions, before he kissed her softly on the lips. Sakura didn't immediately return the kiss (she was in too much shock) but after a moment, she kissed him back just as softly.

Sakura pulled away quickly realizing what she just did.

"Sorry" Sakura blushed.

"I'm not" Shikamaru said boldly. He didn't want her to pull away from him, he wanted her to keep kissing him.

"Please go" Sakura said shyly. Shikamaru just crossed his arms making Sakura glare at him. Shikamaru refused to move from his spot.

"Fine! Stay, go, I don't care! Just don't bother me" Sakura said angrily turning away from the man who only smirked. Sakura really should have sat down at the beginning of their 'conversation.' As of right when she turned away from Shikamaru, she doubled over in pain gasping out loudly.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled worriedly, running over to the girl. He lifted her up bridal style setting her on the couch.

"I know you will be angry if I bring you to Tsunade, but what if I brought her to you? Would that be okay?" Shikamaru asked worried. Sakura groaned out a yes before something in the back of her head said she probably shouldn't have done that.

Shikamaru looked surprised and then became ten times more worried than how he was before.

"I'm going to look at it okay?" Shikamaru whispered. He looked at Sakura for conformation but she gave none as her eyes were squeezed shut in pain. He lifted up her shirt slightly to see the bandages around her side were completely red with her blood. He inwardly gasped wishing he had noticed her collapsing state sooner.

"I'll be back soon okay!?" Shikamaru said loudly kissing Sakura on the forehead, before running off to get Tsunade. Tsunade's face, when Shikamaru ran in worried, would have been priceless if it weren't such a serious situation; she could have called what she felt the closest thing to a heart attack. She ran out of the Hokage office with Shikamaru close on her tail, so she could heal her dear pupil, get some of her trust back, and hopefully get some answers.

When Tsunade burst into Sakura's apartment she immediately saw her pupil clutching her side tightly in pain. Shikamaru looked at Sakura worried as Tsunade bent over her pupil to investigate and heal the wound.

"Her side is pretty badly damaged. I may have to come back for a few days to heal it correctly and make sure that strange chakra Sakura-chan was talking about isn't there any longer" Tsunade said briskly.

"Shishou?" Sakura asked confused for a moment.

"Try to relax child" Tsunade said quietly bent to her work. Sakura would flinch every now and then only to have Shikamaru smooth down her hair trying to relax her.

"Did you kill the bomber?" Tsunade asked quietly. Sakura nodded her head once.

"Apparently he wanted to practice his bombing techniques. He made a fake refurbishing permit to get people out of the building believing that if he was going to kill people, it may as well be as many as his bomb can take out." Sakura flinched as Tsunade touched a sensitive spot on the wound but she continued anyway.

"Since he was practicing he didn't want to waste his time if the explosion caused minor injuries. Apparently a few farming areas and smaller towns around the Leaf have had similar problems with random buildings exploding." Sakura jolted painfully again but Tsunade finally finished most of the healing process.

Shikamaru nodded his head at the information along with Tsunade who was putting clean bandages around Sakura's wound. Sakura closed her eyes tiredly wishing to sleep away the rest of the week.

"Please keep an eye on her and make sure nothing happens to that side. If it does, come get me. No matter the hour" Tsunade said seriously for once. Shikamaru nodded his head in surprise before smiling kindly at the woman. Tsunade nodded her head once before leaving the apartment and for Shikamaru to take care of her pupil.

"Sakura-chan?" Shikamaru whispered quietly, "I'm staying here for the night so you better just deal with it and not complain about it."

"Jerk" Sakura whispered before dozing off only to have Shikamaru kiss her gently on the lips.

"Troublesome woman."

* * *

"Was that really a good idea Dobe?" Sasuke asked skeptically. Naruto just rolled his eyes at the man.

"Shikamaru-san said he liked her so I was just helping her along" Naruto said giving him a beaming grin.

"You mean like how Teuchi-san did for you…" Sasuke smirked.

"First off we agreed that we would never talk about that day ever again" Naruto said loudly, "and secondly, if Teuchi-san did it for _us_, than it must not be that bad of an idea to do to other people."

(Teuchi is the owner of Ichiraku Ramen just so you know).

Naruto _tried _making it sound like it all made sense, but Sasuke only sweat-dropped wondering how Naruto's brain actually functioned.

Both remembered that day well. The day both confessed how they felt about the other.

_Flashback_

"Dobe you should slow down. I'll hear about you complaining about a stomach ache for the next year" Sasuke said drolly.

"You're such a downer Te-me!" Naruto said breaking apart the boy's nickname. Sasuke frowned with annoyance wishing the man next to him could at least be a little quieter. He gave up on wishing for the man to leave him alone because no matter what he did, Naruto just hung on to him like a leach.

When Sasuke came back to the Leaf, he was placed in interrogation (along with the prison they have) for a short time, before Naruto was able to convince Tsunade of just keeping the man on house arrest. Naruto went on _every _single mission with Sasuke and was literally with Sasuke at least twenty three hours a day. Naruto even slept in Sasuke's apartment mostly to annoy the dark haired boy (at least that's what Sasuke believed he was doing).

It had been like that for a few years now and Sasuke had somehow gotten attached to the boy. When Naruto was late in coming to his house, Sasuke worried profusely before quickly wondering why he worried so much.

So he had a crush on the guy, it wasn't anything to brag about…or mention; definitely not even something to talk about with someone.

Naruto already knew he liked Sasuke some time back, but didn't think the dark haired boy would ever reciprocate his feelings, so he left his inner turmoil alone for the time being. Apparently he had been drinking one night and accidently spilled his secret to Sakura-chan who felt very sad for the boy. Naruto spent so much time with Sasuke hoping the dark-haired boy would notice his feelings. If Sasuke never did, then at least Naruto could pretend that their relationship was perfect the way it was.

Sakura-chan from that point forward, would try everything to make the boy believe the dark haired man liked him too. Sakura wasn't stupid and saw caring glances from the dark haired boy every now and again towards the blonde. She knew there could have been something for them to get rid of their sadness and loneliness. It was time for a plan.

And today was the day for that plan. She had cornered Teuchi-san before he opened the restaurant asking him to do a favor for her. He, of course, agreed. Sakura had the feeling that he completely understood her plan (and that made her happy, yet slightly creeped out).

Teuchi knew the boy would be coming today (considering he came almost every day unless there was a mission and it was either with Iruka or Sasuke) and even if he didn't come that day, he would definitely be back sooner or later and that's when he would let whatever Sakura's plan was, go into motion.

Indeed around one o'clock, both boys were back for some ramen. It was time for phase one. Naruto and Sasuke ordered their usual ramen waiting for the man to finish making them. Neither made small talk with the other until their food was in front of them.

"Are you alright Naruto-kun?" Teuchi said trying to sound worried. The blonde boy looked up at the man surprised before telling him he was fine. Teuchi noticed Sasuke's eyes looked worried for a moment before they went back to being dull.

"Are you sure?" Teuchi tried pushing slightly making the dark haired boy next to him have continued flickers of worry in his eyes; none of which went unnoticed by Teuchi.

"Yes?" Naruto wasn't even sure what the man was asking him. Was there some kind of weird look on his face or something?

"You are quieter than usual today" Sasuke butted in causing Naruto to grow shocked slightly before quickly covering it up. Of course he was upset. The idiot next to him didn't like him like _that _in the slightest. Everything the dark haired boy did affected him and he hated the way the man just seemed to ignore his caring; it hurt.

Naruto didn't reply not knowing what to say which surprised both men at the ramen stand considering the blonde haired boy always knew what to say.

_I can see part of Sakura-san's plan… I just hope she figured out every phase to make it work. Let's just hope I do this right. _Teuchi thought sweat-dropping with worry.

"Well it seems to me that you two boys have something to say to the other" Teuchi thought, that sounded believable.

"What?" Both men said in sync, confused. He handed each man their ramen. Both ate quietly wondering what the older man was talking about. After Naruto finished his fifth bowl of ramen and Sasuke his second, Naruto just couldn't stand the curiosity any longer.

"What were you talking about before old man?" Naruto asked curiously as Sasuke just looked up waiting an answer also. Teuchi just sweat-dropped.

_Here goes nothing Sakura-san. I hope what you told me to say to them will work _

"Well it just seems to me that both of you really like each other and yet you both seem to keep avoiding the topic or are just blind" Teuchi said quickly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_There…it's out in the open now. How does that girl know how these two will react to such a confession?_

Both just gaped at the old man disbelieving what he just said.

_How the hell did he know that I liked him!? _Both thought at the same time. Both turned to face each other as if expecting an explanation. Sasuke actually had a blush on his face and Naruto just grew more shocked at the fact that Sasuke could actually like him back.

Sasuke left the ramen stand quickly in embarrassment wishing to never see the blonde again at the moment.

"What are you waiting for kid? Go get him!" Teuchi said with encouragement. Naruto bolted out of his seat faster than humanly possible, right on Sasuke's tail. He slowed to a quick walk so he was right behind the dark haired boy.

"You like me?" Naruto asked curiously.

"So what if I do" Sasuke said quietly, the blush on his face more apparent now.

"More than just a friend?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"So what?!" Sasuke whispered.

"Will you go out with me?" Naruto asked becoming brave for a moment. If he misinterpreted anything, than the friendship he had developed with Sasuke would be ruined forever.

"Don't laugh-…what?" Sasuke stopped to look at the man behind him who had stopped at exactly the same time.

"Will you" Naruto pointed at him "go out" Naruto directed to the areas behind him "with me?" Naruto pointed to himself then.

"No I won't! You are a complete Dobe! Don't make fun of me just because you found out okay!?" Sasuke stated angrily. Sasuke turned away quickly about to make a run for it before Naruto grabbed him by the forearms and slammed him into a nearby tree.

"I am not making fun of you and I also really, really like you more than just a friend" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke could see the honesty in Naruto's eyes and blushed slightly, looking away. If it was anyone but Naruto, Sasuke would have looked like he was pouting. But he was frowning with worry.

Naruto leaned in slowly to kiss the man gently before pulling away. Sasuke's face was beyond shocked.

"Y-You should see y-your f-face Teme!" Naruto howled with laughter at seeing the Uchiha's normally stoic face become one of complete confusion and shock.

"I knew you were just playing with me" Sasuke whispered sadly turning away. Naruto gasped loudly before trapping Sasuke to the tree again.

"I didn't mean it like that" Naruto whispered into the man's ear making Sasuke shiver delightfully.

"It's just that you normally don't show emotions that easily and to see it as clear as day was really funny" Naruto said smiling down. Sasuke looked up with worry before sighing. Somehow this imbecile was the only one who could have broken through his shell and latch his way onto his heart.

"Now" Naruto said happily lifting Sasuke onto his shoulder.

"Drop me right now!" Sasuke said angrily. Truthfully somewhere in the back of his head he thought that being held by the blonde was really comforting; but that was _way _in the back of his head.

"Will you go out with me?" Naruto asked again smirking.

"No I won't! Now let me go!" Sasuke said angrily punching the blonde's back. There wasn't much effort in his punches but this was still an embarrassing situation.

"Then I'll have sex with you until you start _screaming _that you want to go out with me" Naruto said deviously before bursting out in laughter at seeing the dark haired boys blush darken tremendously.

"I will do no such thing with you!" Sasuke said trying to _not_ think about the blonde's hands on his body. One arm was against the back of his knees while the other was holding his back to keep him in place.

"Is that so" Naruto smirked evilly. He slowly dragged his hand carefully down the dark haired boys back until his hand went under the man's pants.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled loudly not sure if he sounded angry or surprised that the blonde just squeezed his ass.

"Ye~s?" Naruto sung happily.

"Get your perverted hands out of my pants right now!" Sasuke whispered angrily hoping no one was around at the moment.

"Okay, okay" Naruto said quietly pulling his hand out of the man's pants before diving below his briefs. His hand quickly found the man's entrance before rubbing soothing circles over the sensitive skin. He kissed the man's backside with care still making sure his surroundings were empty of other people.

Sasuke convulsed on the man's shoulder as electricity ignited through him. The way he moaned Naruto's name made the man harden instantly wanting to hear Sasuke say his name like that for the rest of his life. Naruto refused to remove his hand from Sasuke's briefs before using every piece of stealth and knowledge he had to duck out of the forest and land in front of Sasuke's apartment without being seen.

Naruto had been rubbing Sasuke for a good few minutes, feeling the other man's hard on dig into his shoulder. Suddenly, his finger slid into the tight entrance accidently making Sauske convulse again moaning loudly. In fact too loudly. Why too loudly? Because Naruto hadn't even opened the apartment door yet.

"Did you hear that mommy?" Some kid asked on the street as the woman looked around to find the source of the noise. Naruto was currently having a kanipchen fit along with a heart attack while Sasuke was practically humping the man's shoulder to get him to move inside him. Naruto ended up kicking the door in when he heard the little boy ask his mother to look in their direction.

Naruto slammed the door shut with his foot, placing a barrier on the door, before practically running for the bedroom. When he got there, he didn't want to remove his finger so he did the only thing he could think of and laid the man onto the bed the same way he would have to lift him onto his shoulder again.

Naruto ripped off the man's pants and briefs leaving him only in his shirt. Naruto kneeled down off the bed so he could be at perfect level to see the man's obvious erection.

"You're so pretty Teme" Naruto teased.

"Shut it!" Sasuke practically yelled out angrily.

"On contraire, you shut it and just take _it!"_ Naruto said smugly as he licked the man's erection from base to tip making the man shiver in pleasure. Naruto started moving his finger quickly loving the way Sasuke felt around him. He couldn't wait to be inside so he quickly added a second finger making the man's hips come off the bed.

Moan after moan left the dark haired man's mouth as he continued trying to thrust his hips up, but Naruto held his hips down with his other hand. His mouth was currently licking, kissing, and nipping at the pale flesh in front of his face and Naruto just drooled at the sight not able to contain himself.

"Naru-to" Sasuke broke apart trying to breathe.

"Ye~s?" Naruto practically groaned lovingly at the way Sasuke just tried to contain himself but was unable to do so. It was magnificent and Sasuke was just so perfect!

"S-Stop Dobe!" Sasuke moaned loudly his thrusting going erratic as Naruto sucked a testicle into his mouth.

"Shit! S-Stop!" Sasuke practically screamed.

"And why would I do that?" Naruto asked playfully releasing the man's testicle with a warm pop.

"I-I'm going to c-cum" Sasuke practically wreathed like a lizard loving the feelings that soared through him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he could feel like this, ever.

"Then cum" Naruto smirked before thrusting three fingers into the man's entrance while simultaneously pulling the man's head into his mouth. He thrust his fingers in a few times sucking hard on the man's cock before Sasuke cried out in ecstasy. His hips lifted off of the sheets as his orgasm rocked through his body. He was shaking violently gasping for breath.

When he had calmed down a little he saw Naruto just looking at him strangely. He couldn't even place the emotion he was seeing. Naruto was never going to forget the way Sasuke looked when his orgasm rocked through his body, ever again. It was the most amazingly beautiful, hottest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Now before I do something even dirtier with you" Naruto purred, licking his lips deviously. Sasuke gulped wanting nothing more than to kiss the hell out of the other guy to show him that he was just really good at kissing and hopefully amaze the man.

"I just have one question" Naruto settled himself in between the man's legs as he threw Sasuke's legs onto his shoulders.

"Will you go out with me?" Naruto whispered running his hands up and down the man's sides. Sasuke's eyes widened before he gave the most amazing Uchiha smirk he could muster. He only had one answer for him.

_End of Flashback_

"I'm in the mood now" Naruto said giving a lecherous smirk.

"Don't be an idiot so much, would you?" Sasuke said drolly trying not to shiver in delight.

"Come on! Everyone is busy doing something with someone else! Shikamaru is with Sakura, Kakashi is with Iruka, Genma is with Raidou, and I'm not entirely sure what the relationship status is for Kotetsu and Izumo. That one is so hard to figure out." Naruto said counting on his fingers.

"And you have patrol at three" Sasuke said snorting.

"Don't be like that Teme!" Naruto pouted, "besides, we _both _have patrol at three which means we have all of patrol and when we return to do _something"_ Naruto bounced his eyebrows up and down in excitement.

"You seriously are a lecher, all you think about is sex" Sasuke said wishing they could just hang out for a day without it automatically turning to sex. Of course he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy having sex with the blonde either.

"I think about more than that! I think about you, and ramen, and training…and you" Naruto tried thinking about what else he thought about but that was pretty much it.

"Huh…I thought there were more things I thought about" Naruto said trying to think.

"Actually that is pretty much the story of your life, Dobe" Sasuke smirked at the man.

"Yours isn't that much better Teme!" Naruto shouted. They continued their walk, fighting, both excited to see what would happen on their patrol; and they weren't thinking about enemies they could encounter.

* * *

**Yay for short stories! On to the next chapters **


	11. Love

Kakashi had a plan. And it was a damn good plan. Early (very early) the next morning he left to the mission room where all of their friends were (Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru [Sakura was forced to come], Asuma, Kurenai, Lee, Gai, Neji, Tenten, Choji, Ino, Gemna, Raidou, Kotetsu, Izumo, Anko, Ibiki, Tenzou, and several members of Anbu).

"Okay guys all I need you to do is show up and make Iruka as comfortable with our relationship as possible since we're going to be out in public!" Kakashi said determined.

"And why do we have to help you? Didn't you not want anyone involved?" Naruto scoffed crossing his arms.

"And do you have a problem with helping me?" Kakashi whispered darkly getting right in the blonde's face quietly growling.

"No, no, no!" Naruto said waving his hands in front of his face having anime tears run down his face in fear.

"Good!" Kakashi said happily turning back to the group who were trying not to cry either at how scary he was.

"Are you sure this is going to work? Iruka-chan is really shy!" Anko butted in.

"Yeah! Won't he get more upset?" Izumo added.

"Why would he get upset?" Kotetsu asked curiously, "It's not like Kakashi is going to have full on sex with Iruka when we do this…are you?"

"Like hell I'd let any of you ever see him like that…ever" Kakashi said darkly to the group as a warning for them not to interrupt or even think about spying on them if they ever were going to have sex.

"But, why would you think that?" Kakashi asked sternly directing his question to Izumo

"Well it's just that Iruka-san gets embarrassed easily. If one thing goes wrong or you go too fast, he'll be mad at all of us…" Izumo said quietly.

"Then please, all of you, try your best to make him comfortable" Kakashi said sternly. All of them nodded. None of them wanted anything to go wrong for the two considering they didn't want to ruin such a wonderful relationship between them (which both rightfully deserved); or be murdered if they ruined it.

"Okay then I'll see you all at noon!" Kakashi said before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Time for the plan to begin.

* * *

When Kakashi got back to _their _apartment (he gets goose bumps just thinking about that) the first thing he smelled was smoke. Which meant fire. Which meant Iruka was in the kitchen.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled out running towards the kitchen. Unfortunately Iruka came running out at the same time upon hearing Kakashi call for him, needing the man to extinguish the flame.

They both ran into each other hard, landing on their backs. Both groaned out in pain before Kakashi saw smoke above him making him jump up and put out the flame from the pan. He covered it with a lid extinguishing the flame, turned off the stove, and opened the window and trying to get the smoke out.

"Sorry, Kakashi-kun" Iruka whispered rubbing the back of his head along with his lower back. Kakashi turned back, sighing, before standing right in front of him.

"What were you doing?" Kakashi asked curiously with an edge to his voice. Iruka already knew he was in trouble.

"Well I was hungry and I really wanted an omlet…and…um" Iruka was currently blushing while twiddling his forefingers.

"Man you are so cute!" Kakashi said loudly snuggling his face against Iruka's.

"So I'm forgiven?" Iruka asked curiously letting go the fact that Kakashi called him cute…again.

"Next time I'm going to punish you" Kakashi said deviously giving Iruka a lecherous smile.

"How?" Iruka whispered looking deeply up at Kakashi.

"I'll think of something" Kakashi smirked squeezing Iruka's butt aggressively. Iruka groaned before turning ten shades redder.

_Why the hell did I moan!? It should have felt painful. _Iruka covered his mouth quickly looking up to see Kakashi practically drooling.

"I-I mean…ow?" Iruka said quietly blushing even redder.

_That wasn't supposed to feel good! Am I an idiot! _Iruka just wanted to die, this was awful. Even if it did feel really, really good.

_That was the single hottest thing I've heard so far _Kakashi thought lecherously.

Kakashi held Iruka against him wanting nothing more than to ram himself deeply into the man to every extent to see what kind of sounds he'd make then.

"Did you like that Iruka-ku~n" Kakashi whispered huskily into Iruka's ear.

"K-Kashi" Iruka blushed lightly.

"Well" Kakashi whispered licking from Iruka's neck up to his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe.

"I-I…no?" Iruka whispered shivering in delight.

"You shouldn't lie, Iruka-kun" Kakashi nuzzled against his neck, his hands sliding their way down Iruka's back.

"N-not lying" Iruka was just not doing well against the man. He just couldn't stop stuttering for the life of him.

"Mmhmm" Kakashi mumbled into the man's neck causing a light vibration. Iruka shivered and then gasped when Kakashi squeezed his ass again a bit harder.

"Oh Iruka you just make me wanna'-" Kakashi said licking his lips. Iruka looked up at him innocently wondering what he was about to say. Kakashi noticed the look on his face and had to take several breathes to get his blood to stop flowing to the wrong place (or the right place; it depends on which person's perspective you're looking at).

Iruka however, wasn't as innocent as he looked and just as equally wanted some naughty 'stuff' done to him; very naughty 'stuff.'

"Anyway Iruka-kun our friends are having a picnic-like party today at noon, would you like to come?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Sure Kakashi-kun" Iruka said softly trying to concentrate on something other than how close the man's body was to his; how his groin was rubbing against his nicely a second ago.

"Okay, then let me make you a small breakfast so you're still hungry later" Kakashi said laughing making the man his food.

* * *

At noon both ended up in the far eastern forest where a river and an open clearing were. There were blankets everywhere with picnic baskets on each blanket. The only problem was, was that all of their friends (in the middle of the blankets and picnic baskets) were causing something between chaos and havoc. Apparently Naruto and Genma were in a fist brawl.

Sasuke was trying to beat the shit out of Kotetsu. Asuma was trying to break up the fighting along with Ibiki and Gai. Lee jumped in to help his mentor only to anger Ibiki (considering he accidently hit him in the face) and was now trying to run from the angered man; to no avail.

Choji ran in trying to protect some of the baskets which held the food his parents made only to have Neji accidently land on the basket ruining the food. Choji attacked the man rolling them into the brawl. Shikamaru leaped in to help his friend while trying to avoid his sensei's erratic punches.

Kakashi and Iruka stood watching with shock. Everyone else was cheering for someone to win the fight which wasn't helping, just encouraging. Kakashi looked murderous.

"Would you morons help!" Asuma yelled getting carried into the brawls which formed into one giant fight.

"What do you want us to do exactly?" Anko yelled happily.

"Give him an uppercut, Ibiki-san!"

"Kick his legs from underneath him!"

"Dodge man, dodge!"

"Give him a combo!"

"Palm technique!"

"The jaw! The man's got a glass jaw Naruto-san!"

"Snap the blade in half!"

"Oh man you totally just ripped his favorite shirt!"

"The arm, the arm!"

"Roll him over Choji!"

"Can't outsmart them now huh, Shikamaru-san!"

Kakashi leaped in ripping apart Asuma from Naruto only to have Gai challenging him. Kakashi was about to lightning blade his ass before something hit him in the face. Something smelling like lemon meringue. Everyone froze in their places. No one was ever brave enough to hit Kakashi with something; no one. Except for one. Iruka-sensei. They saw the man laughing hysterically seeing the silver haired man's shocked face along with everyone else's.

Everyone saw the brunet lift his hand which was filled with some kind of red substance up into the air before he declared loudly.

"Ninja food fight!" Iruka yelled loudly before throwing everything in the basket at everyone in the field faster than anyone could have predicted from the man. It was on.

Each person was on their own and it was one hell of a fight. Choji were covered in some kind of chocolate substance. Naruto had a lot of macaroni on him while Sasuke was practically covered with sweets (oh the irony). Everyone else looked like they were either a human sandwich or a giant pudding.

Iruka was the last to be covered with any kind of food. His dodging skills were superb and the only food he got on him was on his shoes. That's when everyone in the field was after him throwing everything they had at him. He was now in a fetal position trying to cover his face as he was now in a small pool of pudding and everything you would find in bento boxes.

Iruka, being the devious hellion he was, did a quick ninjutsu which tripled the pool he was in causing everyone to slip onto their backs. Everyone started laughing hysterically as each one tried to help each other up. They had been fighting for a good five hours eating as they went along.

Kakashi slowly lifted Iruka up who was literally a giant pudding along with Kakashi. Everyone looked up to see thunder clouds moving in along with actual thunder and lightning. Then it started to sprinkle and then rain and then pour.

"This was really fun Kakashi-kun!" Iruka said happily hanging on to the man so he wouldn't slip.

"You seriously can dodge Iruka-kun! I'm impressed. Well until the end" Kakashi gave a barking laugh.

"Hey! I was outnumbered I have you know!" Iruka smiled along with him. Kakashi moved a strand of his matted hair (which was covered in some kind of jelly) back onto his head. Both looked deeply at each other loving this. Loving the feeling. Loving that they could be with each other.

Both heard wolf whistles and shouting as they turned to see their friends yelling at them to kiss already.

Kakashi turned his back to them ripping off his mask knowing it would be hard to see his face in the rain anyway. Three of them had to hold Naruto back from trying to see the man's face.

Both kissed each other deeply both smiling when they tasted pudding. Kakashi licked Iruka's lips before diving his tongue in between them. Iruka groaned joining his tongue into the duel. Both separated for air looking at each other happily.

Iruka saw something in Kakashi's one visible eye and something deep in his chest was telling him he knew what it was. But he needed to make sure. He lifted up the man's hiate-ate to see his Sharingan eye and his regular eye both shine with something Iruka knew was real. He had never felt like this before and it made him scared, but he would do anything to keep Kakashi looking at him like that forever.

Kakashi saw something wonderful in Iruka's eyes and something in his heart told him that he knew the man loved him. Really loved him.

"I love you"

"I love you"

Both looked at each other surprised. Iruka looked away embarrassed but his heart was fluttering insanely at the other man's words.

_Did I hear him right? Did he really say that?_ Iruka thought, excited.

"Iruka" Kakashi whispered lifting up the man's chin gently. Iruka saw excitement in Kakashi's eyes. More than he had ever seen before.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled happily hugging the man. To have someone love him back, to have anyone care about him the way Iruka did, he couldn't have wished for anything more. Just to be with the man made his heart pound.

Iruka was shocked and then hugged him back tightly.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled happily. He never dreamed he could have been this happy ever again. He was used to being by himself and looking out for others. But to have Kakashi looking out for him all the time made his heart flutter. He loved Kakashi, he really did.

"I love you Kakashi, I really love you" Iruka whispered into the man's shirt gripping it tightly.

"Oh Kami, Umino Iruka I love you so much" Kakashi whispered into the man's hair gliding his hands through it. He had lost the pony tail somewhere between getting hit in the face with an onigri and a custard pastry.

"Kakashi I'm ready. Please, I want you" Iruka whispered into the man's ear kissing his way down to the man's neck. He licked some pudding off the man's collar bone before kissing it. He looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi looked down at him with so much excitement he gulped dryly. Kakashi would only be partially submissive in his life if he could be fully dominant in bed; Iruka was just excited to have Kakashi inside him.

"Oh gods Iruka I've wanted you so badly" Kakashi kissed him deeply doing quick hand signs to transport them back to their apartment. They both desperately kicked off their shoes trying to make their way to Iruka's bathroom.

"Me too" Iruka whispered huskily kissing Kakashi deeply.

"We need" A kiss from Kakashi along with Iruka's shirt "better communication" A kiss from Iruka along with Kakashi's shirt "or we're never" A lovely kiss from Kakashi along with Iruka's pants "going to get" A kiss from Iruka along with Kakashi's pants "what we want" A deep kiss from Kakashi who lifted Iruka up bridal style "from each other."

Iruka grabbed Kakashi's face smashing their lips together again swinging his body around so his legs wrapped around Kakashi's torso. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's ass firmly to keep him in place as he kicked Iruka's room door open. Iruka bit Kakashi hard on the collar bone making the man yelp out.

"God you're so active Iruka" Kakashi bit Iruka behind the ear earning a growl.

"And you're talkative" Iruka smirked deviously making Kakashi growl back.

"First off" Kakashi licked Iruka from the center of his neck up to his chin "I'm a dirty talker, second off" Kakashi nipped at Iruka's lip making the man smash his lips against the silver haired man's.

Kakashi actually made it to the bathroom which would have looked comical if both weren't so desperate at the moment.

"Second off, what Kakashi" Iruka whispered into the silver haired man's ear scratching his nails up the man's back making him growl.

"Second off, I'm a dirty old man remember? So you better be prepared, love" Kakashi whispered huskily. Iruka's heart skipped a beat at the word 'love' accidentally grinding his hips against the man's. A spark ran through them at the movement which caused Kakashi to grind into Iruka's groin like a dog in heat.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelped loudly grinding back against the man. He remembered all the make out sessions he had with the man and how big Kakashi felt in his briefs. Iruka ground out his hips against the man feeling his member slide against Kakashi's.

Kakashi turned the shower on to hot before slamming Iruka into the shower wall.

"Oh Iruka" Kakashi started kissing Iruka down from his lips to his neck down to his nipples. He flicked his tongue over one nipple pinching the other. Both hardened instantly making Iruka gasp and try to wiggle his way out from the man's mouth.

"Such a lewd body" Kakashi whispered dragging his other hand down the man's body massaging the man through his briefs.

"N-No" Iruka tried gasping out but his mind was completely lost to the feeling of Kakashi's hands on his body. Kakashi released Iruka's nipple with a warm pop before dragging his tongue down to meet his hand at Iruka's briefs. His one hand was still pinching Iruka's nipple but his complete concentration was on the evident hard on.

"Why are you so cute baby?" Kakashi asked huskily before attaching his mouth to the man's member through his briefs.

Iruka thrust at the feeling only to have Kakashi hold his hip down with his one hand. Iruka's hand was nestled into Kakashi's hair while his other hand was in his own hair. He was literally trying to thrust into the man's warm mouth.

"Take them off Kashi or so help me" Iruka growled. Kakashi looked up playfully seeing the man desperate, lust filled, and hot.

"Yes sir" Kakashi growled with a smirk ripping the man's briefs off. And when I say ripped off, I mean the seams were torn on them and he could never wear them again; off. Iruka's member stood up just begging Kakashi to touch it.

"Kakashi, please" Iruka moaned as water and cool air hit his member. Iruka looked down only to see Kakashi just memorizing him from his toes up to his face. Iruka's face was a brilliant crimson in color. His hair was out and disheveled. His nipples were hard, his muscles were tensing. He was muscular and lean (as a ninja should be so they could be quick yet strong). His member was perfect in size to Kakashi, followed by a perfectly round sac.

"You're so pretty" Kakashi hummed sucking and licking the sides of Iruka's member staying away from the man's head.

"Looks like your 'son' is crying for attention" Kakashi purred licking the pre-cum that escaped from the man's weeping member.

"Hentai!" Iruka squeaked out, thrusting hard.

"Now you don't want to come, baby, do you?" Kakashi smirked.

"S-Stop teasing and pound me into the floor" Iruka growled huskily lifting Kakashi up by the hair aggressively.

"So naughty" Kakashi gave a feral growl biting Iruka's stomach hard causing the man to tremble.

Kakashi blew on Iruka's head causing the man to shiver violently. One lick and the man would be coming and then where would Kakashi's four play go?

Iruka could only see how beautiful Kakashi was in the bathroom light as water flicked off the man's hair which shined. He was a bit more muscular than Iruka but just as lean and god did he have a sinful mouth on him.

Iruka couldn't stop the moans from leaving his mouth and he was slowly sliding down the shower wall.

"Kakashi you hentai! If you don't-" Iruka was feisty and Kakashi loved that. Without further four play he took Iruka's head into his mouth sucking on it deliciously. Iruka no longer had feeling in his legs which gave way and he ended up on the shower floor. Kakashi never released his mouth from Iruka's cock only sucking harder, trying to take more of it into his mouth.

Kakashi reached for body soap he saw in the corner of his eyes and poured it onto his fingers. He inserted one finger into the man's entrance dreaming about this day for a long time.

"Somhph warphh" Kakashi tried to say 'so warm' while his mouth was filled with Iruka.

"Yeah…yeah…yeah" Iruka kept moaning, each word an octave higher, trying to thrust into the warmth. He felt the man finger his entrance and was gasping every time he pushed his finger in.

"Kashi, so good" Iruka was biting his lip suddenly noticing how loud he was being.

"If you want me to pound you into the floor, I'll need to hear you baby, or I might not" Kakashi smirked. Iruka immediately stopped biting his lower lip.

"Don't you want to feel this" Iruka ground his hips down onto the man's fingers "around you?" Iruka whispered huskily. Kakashi licked his lips huffing on the man's member. Iruka shivered trying to get more friction which he was being denied.

"Your right, I do" Kakashi engulfed Iruka's head again sucking hard.

Kakashi entered a second finger and then a third trying to find the man's pleasure spot. His mouth finally reached Iruka's base as he took the man entirely into his mouth.

"Kashi, oh Kashi" Iruka's hands were gripping the man's hair in a death grip trying to thrust hard to get more friction; Kakashi refused to give the man any added friction of the sort except from his mouth. Kakashi was slamming his fingers into the man's entrance until he curved his fingers slightly making Iruka arch back and yell loudly. He found it.

"Kashi! Yes, oh Kami yes!" Iruka was weeping in pleasure as he couldn't contain his emotions any longer. He was so close and could feel the tightening in his stomach. He could see stars starting to form and his breathe was getting stuck in his throat.

Kakashi just hummed in pleasure while sucking the man hard causing sweet vibrations to go down Iruka's cock while he slammed his fingers inside hitting his prostate hard one last time.

Iruka came and he came hard. His back arched off the shower floor causing Kakashi to lift his head up to follow his motion trying to swallow down the man's seed. He was not going to let any of it go to waste. Iruka screamed at first which only turned silent as his body shook trying to squeeze every last drop from him.

Iruka's body slapped back down onto the shower floor as he tried concentrating on breathing. He felt cool air hit his member again and Kakashi kissed his way back up his body. His fingers never left the man's entrance though as he slowly and gently kept pushing in and out of the man. Kakashi memorized every second of Iruka's orgasm. I mean what else was he supposed to think about when on boring month long missions?

Kakashi continued kissing Iruka here and there around the neck and face. He kissed him gently on the lips.

"You okay sweetheart?" Kakashi smirked as Iruka growled, "You seriously are like a sex god the way you orgasm."

"I am not" Iruka whispered hoarsely sitting up on his elbows. He looked down slightly to see Kakashi's fingers were still in him and he blushed a dark red. He moaned bucking his hips.

"You seriously need to stop seducing me Ruka" Kakashi growled.

"What about you Kashi" Iruka blushed grabbing down to feel how hard Kakashi was. Kakashi groaned loudly causing Iruka's mouth to drop down in lust memorizing how gorgeous Kakashi looked while moaning. Iruka slanted his mouth over Kakashi's delving his tongue into the man's mouth. Kakashi bucked in Iruka's hand while still leaning over him.

"We don't take turns in anything sweet-heart" Kakashi broke the words apart with a growl. Kakashi thrust his fingers into Iruka making the man jolt and moan.

"Please let me inside you" Kakashi said licking his fingers. Iruka's blood filled his cock once more bringing it straight back to his stomach.

"You look like you want it bad, baby" Kakashi said licking his lips, lust filled eyes smoldering into Iruka's.

"Fuck yes" Iruka growled grinding his ass against Kakashi's hard on. Iruka reached down and just as aggressively ripped Kakashi's briefs off of him. Kakashi's cock was way beyond the bell curve and Iruka just drooled at the sight. Iruka swished his leg over so his puckering entrance was right above Kakashi and Iruka's head was right above the man's cock. To hell with Kakashi's ego he was going to suck the man. He was too hot not too. Iruka dragged his tongue along a vein evident on the man's cock. Kakashi thrust slightly in pleasure moaning. Kakashi licked around the man's entrance refusing to remove his fingers.

"So cute!" Kakashi growled biting Iruka's ass cheek. He bit the man hard, sucking brutally on the bronze skin. Iruka gasped, hunching over loving the way his ass felt when Kakashi did what he wanted to it.

"You really like it when I play with your ass don't you baby?" Kakashi growled placing another hickey near the brutal one he just left.

"Shit…yes!" Iruka gasped, his back hunching over again. Iruka wasn't just going to let Kakashi have all the fun.

Iruka took just Kakashi's head into his mouth sucking lightly loving the taste of Kakashi's skin in his mouth. Iruka's one hand massaged the inside of the copy-nin's thigh while the other hand fondled Kakashi's sac.

Kakashi felt really good but he wanted to be inside Iruka, now.

"I told you baby, no turns" Kakashi took both of his hands and shoved Iruka down his body, stomach down, until he was on all fours. Kakashi leaned over him smirking as he curved his fingers inside the man's entrance.

"You, are a naughty sensei" Kakashi purred. Iruka looked back at Kakashi, making eye contact, and licked his lips making Kakashi moan. Kakashi removed his fingers from the man's entrance only to have Iruka whimper wanting him to continue; Kakashi was more than happy to oblige with something much bigger. Kakashi placed his cock at Iruka's entrance making the man gasp closing his eyes tightly.

"Relax Ruka, relax" Kakashi whispered into the man's ear as he pushed his way into Iruka's warmth. It took all of Kakashi's power not to thrust into the man like a wild animal. After some pain staking slow minutes, Kakashi finally settled fully inside the man groaning loudly as it echoed around the bathroom. Iruka concentrated on breathing, feeling himself stretch.

"Gods, Kashi, you're huge" Iruka whispered. Kakashi growled trying to concentrate on his own breathing. He was going to wait until Iruka was ready and then he was going to pound into the man like there was no tomorrow. The heat was so intense as water was running over their bodies making their skin all the more sensitive.

"Kashi, move. Slowly" Kakashi complied as he slid out slightly and then back in. Iruka felt slight pain and pleasure; the pain was ebbing. Just the sounds of their skin slapping was enough to bring Iruka's cock back to life after the pain. Plus Kakashi's soothing whispers were slowly turning naughtier.

"Faster" Iruka breathed heavily, his hands clenched into fists; his ass was really starting to feel good. Kakashi bent over the man ready to pound into him hard. They both could finally say that lust and love could share company as long as it was them that were together.

Iruka joined in Kakashi's thrusting, matching his pace.

"You're squeezing me so tight" Kakashi moaned out.

"Yeah" Iruka said trying to thrust harder against the man, making him gasp.

"You're so hot, tight, and perfect Ruka" Kakashi licked his lips grabbing the man's hips tightly. He angled his hips remembering slightly where the man's prostate was. After the end of the night he would probably be able to find it in the dark, tied up, gagged, and horny. Only if Iruka wanted to…and if he asked nicely…and maybe wore an outfit. Kakashi slammed into the man until he hit Iruka's prostate dead on make the man give a weeping moan.

"Right there, Ruka? You like it right there?" Kakashi could barely contain himself as he rammed himself hard into the man. He had been having the naughtiest of wet dreams and now the man was all his.

"Fuck yes! Kakashi, please" Iruka's back arched seeing stars in his vision. He wasn't about to come a second time without the man joining him.

"You gonna come for me baby?" Kakashi purred out.

"I'm taking you with me, Kashi" Iruka growled pushing his hands up so he was on his knees like Kakashi only his back was more bowed. His arms wrapped around the man's neck as his head went directly below Kakashi's chin. Kakashi's arms wrapped their way around the man's front, after the surprise position, only to move one of his hands to the man's nipple and the other to his abdomen.

"Fuck, are you a contortionist or something?" Kakashi growled.

"I can only be a contortionist if you have the stamina, sweetheart" Iruka smirked deviously. The smirk turned into an opened mouth moan as Kakashi brought his hand to the man's cock, stroking it quickly.

"I've got the stamina baby. Three to one" Kakashi bit Iruka's collar bone harshly.

"Three to one?" Iruka couldn't talk anymore. All he could see were stars and Kakashi was purposely missing his prostate.

"Every three orgasms you have, I have one" Kakashi smirked at the shocked look on the man's face who looked more like he wanted it harder.

"Yeah?" Iruka's voice went up a notch, "liar."

"So feisty" Kakashi slammed Iruka back into the shower floor (his chest would probably be bruised the next day) ramming into him hard. Kakashi was completely flushed with the man, his chest pressing hard into the bronze back. Kakashi wrapped both of his hands around the man's cock, stroking it faster and faster. He couldn't pound the man's ass into the floor if Iruka's hard cock wouldn't allow his body to hit the floor with Kakashi ramming into him. Kakashi bit and licked the man's back, covering him with hickeys.

"K-Kashi, stop!" Iruka practically sobbed, unable to control the pleasure soaring through his body.

"You can cum any time baby" Kakashi smirked, biting the man's shoulder, sucking it deliciously.

Iruka's back arched wantonly as his orgasm rocked his entire body until he was on the verge of tears. His toes curled as his mouth fell open in another silent scream with little whimpers escaping. Kakashi gripped Iruka's inner thighs hard willing himself not to come in Iruka's hot entrance which tried to squeeze every drop from him. Kakashi pulled his cock out of the man which was a dark red at the head, wanting release so badly, but the man meant what he said; three to one.

Iruka opened his eyes slowly, turning his head from the shower floor, to see Kakashi turning the shower off.

"You actually awake? That was fast" Kakashi turned smiling smugly.

"I wasn't sleeping, just thinking" Iruka said solemnly only causing Kakashi to give a barking laugh. Iruka rolled onto his back and looked at the handsome man seeing water drip down his beautifully sculpted torso. Iruka unconsciously licked his lips seeing the man's cock stand straight and a lovely shade of red. Iruka's cock got slightly hard again at seeing it, making the silver haired man give a wolfish smirk.

"Like what you see?"

"Obviously"

Kakashi helped Iruka up as both gently helped each other dry off. Kakashi lifted the man up so Iruka's legs wrapped around his torso and Kakashi's member was sliding against the other man's ass. Iruka dove his mouth onto Kakashi's kissing him like there was nothing else in the world but them and they both loved it.

Kakashi placed one knee on the bed about to lay the brunet down, but the man was far too feisty.

"Remember how I said I was thinking" Iruka said giving a devious smile.

"Yeah?" Kakashi said, gulping slightly, trying not to moan.

"This is what I was thinking about" Iruka said before flipping Kakashi onto his back, his knees up and slightly parted so Iruka had a nice place to sit.

"I said three to one, didn't –" Kakashi started before Iruka slowly placed Kakashi's head into his entrance. Kakashi's head threw back against the pillow. Iruka was simply captivated by the man as he slowly took all of Kakashi's cock into him until he hit the base.

"I like what you think about" Kakashi smirked at the man with a light blush "you are just as dirty as me." Iruka moaned loudly along with Kakashi waiting to get used to the man's size for a moment. Iruka looked down at the man with a fiery blaze only to have Kakashi match him. Kakashi pulled the man in for a heated kiss. He pinched and tugged Iruka's nipples causing the man to jolt violently.

"So lewd, hentai" Kakashi smirked, licking his lips. Iruka growled before sitting up, his hands on the man's chest.

"Me? A lecher?" Iruka gave a half moan half laugh as he slowly slid up and down the man's member.

"You. Are. A. Dirty. Old. Man" Iruka moaned out as he slammed against Kakashi after every word unable to hold the pleasurable tears and moans that left him as he licked his lips. The slapping of their skin together along with the squishing sound of Kakashi's pre cum leaking out of Iruka's entrance was turning them on to no end. Kakashi and Iruka met blazing gazes making what they were doing seem so much dirtier.

"I may have to buy you an outfit" Kakashi grinned deviously.

"Promise to tie me up or I might end up putting you in the outfit instead" Iruka couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. Kakashi's jaw practically hit the floor at what the man just said.

"Fuck yeah" Kakashi growled gripping the man's hips tightly. Finger marks would definitely be evident the next day.

"No turns, love" Kakashi growled.

"I like your cock in me too much" Iruka smirked, lust evident on his face. The backboard was already scraping off the paint at how fast they were thrusting against each other.

Kakashi was reaching every place inside him and he would do anything to keep that feeling. He felt so full and so hard and so close.

"Oh gods I'm so close" Iruka moaned his hands on Kakashi's chest pinching the man's nipples every now and then.

"Oh no you don't baby, like you said, you're coming with me" Kakashi growled seeing stars enter his vision. He took the man's hips aggressively and starting thrusting up as hard and as fast as he could go. One hand moved to Iruka's cock making the man's back bow trying to match his thrusts. Iruka couldn't breathe or hear; all he could do was feel as the man filled him so fully, all he could do was scream at how good it was.

"K-Kashi!" Iruka screamed as his back arched. In that moment, it almost looked like both of them were floating off the bed. Iruka's eyes squeezed shut tightly as his mouth fell open letting out a silent scream unable to fill air back into his lungs. His seed spilled onto Kakashi's chest reaching up right below his chin. Seeing Iruka moan wantonly, feeling the rhythmic squeezing around his cock, was beyond enough to make Kakashi's cock twitch violently.

Kakashi couldn't hold back if he tried so he bucked hard into the brunet filling him with his seed, feeling it drip out of the man's entrance and onto the sheets below them. Both were covered in a sheen of sweat. Kakashi's back was still arched feeling Iruka's entrance still squeeze him for more of his seed. Kakashi couldn't remember if he yelled out, but the only thing both remembered was their yelling sounded a lot like their names.

Iruka lay limp on the silver haired man's chest trying to regain his breathing along with Kakashi. Iruka saw only black for a moment before beautiful sweaty pale skin entered his view.

"I think you put Jiraiya's books to shame" Kakashi laughed lightly after a long moment.

"You and those stupid books" Iruka said smiling into the man's chest. Kakashi played with the man's still damp hair. Their sexual frustration was mostly gone now since they could have either man for themselves whenever they wanted. Iruka tilted his head slightly so he could look directly up at Kakashi, slightly worried.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Did you feel good?" Iruka blushed softly but looked so worried. Kakashi looked surprised and then smiled happily. One of the happiest smiles Iruka had ever seen.

"Yeah I felt good. Really good in fact, actually" Kakashi smirked at the man, making him blush, who was actually really relieved. Iruka gave a sigh leaning his head back onto Kakashi's chest having the man play with his hair once more.

"It's kind of funny actually" Kakashi said gently.

"What is?" Iruka asked curiously.

"That someone is worried about me. Caring about my needs. Ever since I joined Anbu at such a young age, no one thought they would have to worry about me. I could kill, I was good at it, so they didn't have to worry. At first I thought they were right but then Sakura-san said I was like a rock for people to stand on sometimes without me noticing; just an empty shell" Kakashi said sadly.

"I know I can't change the past or what has happened to either of us in it, but I'm here now and I promised you that I would not have you become an empty shell. I will care about you to my heart's content as much as I like and there is nothing you can do about it" Iruka smirked triumphantly.

Kakashi looked down, touched, before bringing the man in for a gentle and very sweet kiss. He pulled away to look deeply at Iruka who looked so happy that Kakashi couldn't have felt more proud that he could make the other person just as happy as he was.

Both never felt so lucky.

"I love you" Kakashi said gently kissing the man, "I really love you" Iruka had done everything for him.

"I love you too, Hatake Kakashi" Iruka smirked, loving the man's name alone. Kakashi had done everything, for him.

"Round two? It'll be like six to two" Kakashi gave a wolfish grin as Iruka blushed seven shades darker.

"You are such a hentai" Iruka smirked rocking his hips into the man who growled back.

"I don't think you're any better, love" Kakashi smirked easily, thrusting his hips back into the man.

* * *

**On to the next chapter! I did warn you about yaoi did I not? ;P**


	12. Fight

Iruka felt a cool breeze on his exposed back as he tried to snuggle his chest further into the bed. A shiver woke him up as he blurrily saw what time it was on the alarm clock. The blanket was mostly covering his lower half but his body was splayed out over the bed. His neck was sore just from slightly lifting his head up to see the time.

_11:30 AM _Iruka thought sleepily. He knew it wasn't a school day considering he set the alarm when it was. So it had to be a weekend he concluded.

_What the hell happened? _Iruka thought glumly peaking his eye open again seeing it was now 11:45.

_Better get up and shower, I feel kind of weird _Iruka thought yawning pushing his body up slightly with his elbows. That's when pain spiked up his back making Iruka gasp out clutching his lower back tightly.

"Fuck" Iruka grumbled shutting his eyes tightly in pain. That's when Iruka's memory shot into overdrive and he remembered every dirty, perverted, completely hot piece of memory his mind gave him. Iruka's blush slowly doubled every time a new piece of memory entered his head.

_How the hell did I even bend that way!? _Iruka thought hysterically stuffing his head under the pillow. They had actually made it a nine to four ratio. It ended up that way considering Iruka cheated and used chakra to make the man come early. Kakashi had to bind his hands together for two more orgasms until Iruka learned his lesson. Gods did he learn his lesson.

He was currently remembering the last orgasm he had with the man. The position was…complicated to say the least. He clearly remembered Kakashi's erotic face beside him and was now trying not to have a nosebleed. He could only imagine how his face must have looked. All of their sexual frustration was gone after their first round and the rest was just needed pleasure and comfort by the two. It was off and on hardcore to soft core for some of their sexual endeavors but boy did Iruka remember every second.

Iruka tried shaking his head willing his memory to settle down a little. Iruka turned his head wondering where the man who held him last night was. Iruka was a little crestfallen that he didn't see the man next to him.

Iruka decide that rubbing his ass would maybe sooth his muscles a little in order to sit up; it didn't. It brought more pain in some spots then others but he was determined to get up and take a shower. He felt sticky and gross. He probably didn't smell all that great either and it was probably a mess down there.

Iruka sat up having pain shoot up his spine again only to lean over the edge of the bed gasping in pain. Iruka wobbly stood up having more pain course throughout his body. He hung onto the wall as support telling his body the pain would go away once he reached the shower. That convinced his body only partially.

_I thought Kakashi relaxed that part properly _Iruka groaned out angrily.

Once the hot water hit his body he felt slightly better. Iruka washed his hair with a vanilla shampoo he found by chance in the market liking how sweet it smelled; it wasn't even close to a sickly sweet so he really liked it.

He started to scrub his body down (with cinnamon and citrus body soap- the citrus cleaned his skin well while giving his skin a soft cinnamon scent) wanting to get rid of the sweat only to feel something run down his leg. He looked down seeing a very small white puddle starting to form near his left foot.

Iruka gasped blushing insanely needing to calm down and get his body properly cleaned by the end of his shower. Once the shower was over Iruka's body didn't feel as stiff and cramped. It felt really painful though; like it was stabbed everywhere. He stepped out to brush his teeth only to gasp seeing that his body was literally covered in hickeys. Some were grouped together while others were splayed out. Iruka turned his body to see his entire back was covered as well. He saw a few of them were slightly bleeding. His ass was especially covered.

Iruka took a few deep breathes before brushing his teeth trying not to wince in pain with every move he made. Screw it if the bed was still gross, he'd never make it to the couch and he was about to die of pain if he didn't lie down soon.

He couldn't even grab his penis to pee without some kind of pain running through him. He didn't have to look down to know there were probably hickeys down there of some sort. He breathed in and out heavily becoming sad all of a sudden.

_Where is Kakashi? _Iruka thought glumly _He'd never leave after a night like that…would he? _Iruka opened the bathroom door wishing for him to at least see the man before he left. Iruka leaned heavily on the door frame of the bathroom.

_Shit, I don't think I can even make it to the bed _Iruka thought shutting his eyes tightly in pain. He'd have to ask Sakura somehow if there was anything she could do. Not that he would go into specifics or anything. Iruka slid to the floor leaning heavily on the frame.

_I miss Kakashi _Iruka thought. He really wanted to wake up with the man but he didn't think he'd get that depressed about it. Iruka sighed sadly feeling very hungry, but he didn't think he could do anything anyway without burning down the kitchen.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled bending low to the man.

"Kakashi" Iruka whispered looking up.

"Hold on" Kakashi tugged off the bed sheets, disappearing to the laundry room, before returning and placing clean sheets onto the bed quickly. He picked Iruka up placing the man onto the bed. When Iruka opened his eyes Kakashi was covered in hickeys (not even remotely close to Iruka's amount) and had a split lip.

"I'll be right back, I was making breakfast" Kakashi said quickly leaving. When he turned his back there were some pretty decent scratch marks all along his back. He had an ice pack wrapped around his shoulder and one on his hip. Iruka blushed pulling the pillow over his face.

"Hey you can't eat if your face is covered you know" Kakashi said playfully. Iruka peaked out from it with a smirking Kakashi looking at him. Iruka didn't own any trays so Kakashi just placed his food on a wooden place mat instead. Iruka looked up blushing, putting a piece of food on his fork, before offering it to Kakashi avoiding all eye contact.

"I already ate, you eat. You must be hungry right?" Iruka nodded before consuming the food faster than he thought necessary but he was hungry.

"I didn't even hear you shower" Kakashi laughed softly rubbing the back of his head. He sat next to the man who was completely absorbed with eating.

"I have some ice packs for you but I'm not sure if it'll help" Kakashi said softly. Iruka looked up blushing nibbling on the rest of his food. Kakashi wrapped one around his middle lower back and one against his neck. Iruka shivered but had finally finished his food. Kakashi took his plates and place mat to the kitchen. Iruka sighed, happy that his stomach was full and some of his pain was ebbing because of the ice packs, before turning on his side.

Iruka felt the bed dip as Kakashi held him from behind holding him very gently and trying to avoid his bruises. Iruka felt Kakashi's fingers tracing the old scar he had along his hip bone.

"Iruka?" Kakashi said softly. Iruka wasn't really sleeping but was too lazy to even give a reply.

"Are you mad?" Kakashi whispered, sounding hurt.

"Yes" Iruka said playfully. Kakashi stopped his movements to look into his lovers face seeing him smiling.

"Just kidding" Iruka smiled bending up slightly to kiss the man.

"Don't do that, I was worried" Kakashi sighed into the man's neck, holding him close.

"Well my ass seriously hurts" Iruka snorted.

"Well excuse me Mr. Give It to Me Harder" Kakashi laughed loudly causing the man to blush. Kakashi gave small kisses on the man's neck and along his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" Kakashi whispered quietly.

"It's alright Kakashi, I asked for it anyway" Iruka coughed out the last part, his blush not able to disappear.

"But you're in so much pain. I want to do something for you" Kakashi nuzzled into the man's hair breathing in the lovely vanilla scent. Iruka didn't know what to say. To have Kakashi so worried about him because of how he was feeling, made his heart flutter happily.

"I was just going to ask Sakura-san to get rid of the pain tomorrow" Iruka laughed lightly.

"No one is allowed to touch you" Kakashi practically growled. Iruka sweat-dropped at Kakashi's protectiveness.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to help…" Iruka coughed wishing he didn't bring up the topic. Kakashi snorted not liking the idea at all.

"Iruka…I kind of have two questions for you before you fall asleep again" Kakashi chuckled.

"I don't know if I'll make it" Iruka pretended to yawn only causing Kakashi to pout.

"Hahaha you're funny Kakashi-kun" Iruka laughed as Kakashi only sighed. Iruka rolled onto his other side ending up face to face with man. Iruka smiled happily at Kakashi who moved a piece of the man's hair back into place.

"What?" Iruka asked curiously resting his head on the man's chest, careful to avoid the hickey that was placed there.

"How did you get the scar on your hip?" Kakashi asked gently. No one ever asked about scars. You only talked about it if the other person, who had the scar, brought it up first. It was safer to ask about body scars than about facial scars; facial scars were personal usually.

Kakashi licked his split lip wishing that perhaps he hadn't said anything. He was about to apologize for bringing it up before Iruka interrupted him.

"Remember" Iruka whispered suddenly, "when I told you that my Ex attacked me to get what he wanted?" Kakashi didn't reply, only listening intently his heart beating painfully.

"That's what he did to me" Iruka squeezed his eyes shut, "I fought him off as hard as I could. Tsunade-sama was actually there when he lost control and tried to…kill me… I suppose is the right way to say it. She had to take him out. He's not here anymore if it makes you feel any better."

Somewhere in between his story he heard Kakashi's breath hitch. He hoped with vain that the man wasn't too angry.

"Did she kill him" Kakashi whispered darkly.

"She didn't mean to kill him but yes, she did" Iruka whispered back hearing the evident anger in the man's voice.

"Good" Kakashi said darkly, "whether you would end up angry at me or not, I would have killed him myself."

Iruka inwardly shivered knowing Kakashi would be more than true to his word. Iruka didn't feel any anger towards the man at all in fact he felt really touched. Somewhere in the back of his head he wouldn't have really minded if Kakashi killed him; not at all. Iruka felt touched all the time now since Kakashi did everything for him. He wasn't even sure why the man did it, but was glad that at least Kakashi was happy.

"I wouldn't be angry at you" Iruka said honestly. Kakashi looked at him trying to search his face for something, and Iruka tried to convey how happy he was with Kakashi. The man must have found what he was looking for in Iruka's eyes because he sighed happily back into the man's hair-line, resuming his gentle kissing.

"Now what is your second question" Iruka yawned. Kakashi laughed into the man's hairline before hm-ing in thought.

"Why did you look so sad for when I walked back into the room?" Kakashi asked curiously. Iruka lifted up his eyebrow in question before blushing slightly.

"S-Sad" Iruka coughed slightly. He would have thought that the man would have asked teasingly why he was in pain.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about or I'll _make _you tell me" Kakashi purred into the man's ear, licking one of the hickeys on the man's neck.

"Well I just thought that maybe…" Iruka started, getting more embarrassed by the second.

"May~be" Kakashi chirped.

"That you left while I was sleeping" Iruka whispered out quickly hoping the man didn't hear him.

"What?" Kakashi asked disbelieving, "why?"

"Well I didn't see you next to me and I guess I just start assuming the worst" Iruka whispered sadly.

"It's okay" Kakashi started, smiled slowly, "I like proving you wrong."

Iruka sweat-dropped at the comment knowing the man would say something smart. Kakashi leaned down happily to kiss Iruka gently on the lips which Iruka was glad to return. Iruka licked Kakashi's split lip as an apology making the man smirk.

"I really am sorry I hurt you"

"You didn't"

"But you're in pain"

"I asked for it"

"But-"

"I'd ask for it again" Iruka whispered the last part with a blush. Kakashi smiled down giving Iruka a smoldering kiss.

"Let's sleep, neh, Iruka?' Kakashi winked at the man.

"Yeah" Iruka yawned tiredly snuggling into Kakashi's warmth.

"You know, we kissed in public" Kakashi sighed happily. He felt Iruka stiffen in his arms before relaxing again.

"Kakashi, really I don't like doing that stuff in public" Iruka whispered.

"It isn't so bad. Besides our friends egged us on and they didn't see us fully kiss since I stood in front of you" Kakashi stated hoping it would convince the man.

"But Kakashi, please I don't want-"

"Don't want what? For people to know that we're a couple!" Kakashi stated. He was just playing but it wasn't getting far.

"Well what if I don't" Iruka stated, not wanting to anger the man but it wasn't working out.

"Why?" Kakashi asked not meaning to sound so angry.

"Because-" Iruka started slowly knowing what he wanted to tell him, but not _wanting _to tell him.

"Are you embarrassed or something?" Kakashi sounded very angry and very hurt.

"No I'm not it's just that…" Iruka didn't know what to say. Hearing Kakashi that angry was making him lose his voice.

"Just what?!" Kakashi's anger was beyond evident.

"Well I-I" Iruka lost his voice seeing how much anger was in the man's eyes.

"What are you scared of!? Who cares what people think!" Kakashi stood up suddenly from the bed.

"I care!"

"Why!?"

"Because-Because"

"You can't even finish your sentence! You must not even have a reason at all!"

"That's not true it's just that-"

"You keep running in circles just admit that you don't want to be with me because your embarrassed."

"I want to be with you, its just-"

"Why do you care what they think Iruka!"

"Well I'm not some big bad copy-nin so I'd like to keep what reputation I have. It doesn't have to do with our relationship, I don't want to ruin either of our reputation!"

"If you aren't going to actually tell me than don't bother lying!"

"I'm not, I'd never, I-"

"What is so wrong with me!?"

"Nothing! I love you…"

"I can't even deal with this right now, I need to go" Kakashi disappeared out of Iruka's apartment. Iruka placed his head in his hands trying to wipe some of the tears that escaped him. He loved Kakashi and there was nothing wrong with him. He wanted to be with the man and always make him happy. He wasn't embarrassed about being with him and letting people know, but if that compromised any of his reputation with the villagers he couldn't help but blame himself.

* * *

Iruka fell into an uneasy sleep. He woke up at around 8:00PM feeling his stomach grumble but he didn't even feel hungry. He fell asleep again only to wake up at 4:00AM the next morning. Iruka unsteadily stood up, stumbling to the bathroom to go through his normal routine, and then stumbled his way to the kitchen. He drank a few glasses of water but he was far too queasy to consume anything. He sat in front of his and Kakashi's plant seeing that the flowers (at the very top) had actually combined colors beautifully. However, several of the petals were falling off on some of the flowers.

Iruka just sat and watched it becoming more and more depressed. He missed Kakashi. He missed his voice, his hair, his smile, his face, his body, his laugh, his hands and every other thing that Kakashi did. When Iruka woke up, he saw tear stains in the mirror and figured that he must have been crying in his sleep. The only thing getting him through this entire thing was the hope that his students would distract him for most of the day.

He packed up his satchel and walked slowly through the village. He walked extra slowly trying to avoid the pain that would spike through his body if he moved too fast. He could see people whispering through the corners of his eyes but he just ignored them. When he entered the class he was giving the most forced smile he could muster. The class went by fairly well with little qualms between the children.

"Iruka-sensei?" A little girl in the class raised her hand who was usually very quiet. Her parents were civilians but she showed the ability to possibly be a ninja.

"Yes, dear?" Iruka asked quietly.

"My mommy said that you are a bad person because you kissed another man" She said quietly.

"Yeah that's what my mom said"

"My parents said that too"

"What's going on Iruka-sensei?"

"Tora-chan" Iruka whispered, his heart constricting painfully. He kneeled down to eye level with the girl.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" He asked quietly.

"NO!" Tora yelled startling the class and Iruka. Then the entire class burst out saying that they thought Iruka was wonderful and that their parents were just being rude that they couldn't have someone like Iruka's boyfriend.

"We already figured out that it was probably Hatake-senpai anyway" Konohamaru chirped in, "the man came into class often enough."

The children nodded in agreement.

"To have such an idol walk into our class"

"It's so wonderful"

"He's so cool!"

"Iruka-sensei is so lucky!"

By the end of the entire class discussion, amongst themselves really, Iruka's face was beyond red but it did make him feel a little better.

"We'll tell our parents to stop sticking their nose into our sensei's business"

"You are important to us and they shouldn't spread awful rumors about you because their bored"

"Adults are just rude now a days to people"

"Yeah we'll tell em'!"

"Well I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents" Iruka lead off.

"It's of our own reasoning to scold them because no one should be mean to you. After all you help us become the ninja we are meant to be. How could anyone consider you bad without purposely making drama" Konohamaru finished magnificently.

"Th-Thank you…you can leave class early if you like" Iruka whispered giving them a soft smile. All the children whooped leaving the class in a hurry.

"Good luck with your boyfriend!" The children chorused as they left.

Iruka locked the door behind them, turned off the lights, shut the window and sat against the wall right below the window (with his knees pulled up to his chest) so no one would see him. Right then and there, Iruka wept.

_Their parents hate me. I've ruined my reputation and worse…Kakashi hates me. _Iruka sobbed at the thought. They had almost been dating for ten months now and Kakashi just wanted Iruka out of his life. Iruka finally gave himself to the man he loved and that man wanted nothing to do with him.

_I'm so sorry Kakashi! I love you so much that my heart hurts _Iruka couldn't keep in his tears but he tried with all his might to silence his cries. He didn't want to be seen like this. Not by anyone.

_I've already sent my reputation down the drain by now, I can't have yours doing the same. I know you don't care, but I'm going to care for you! No matter how much you hate me…I'll always love you. Even if it hurts to love you. _Iruka hiccupped painfully trying to keep his eyes dry knowing that he had mission room duty at 4:00 and wouldn't be off until 7:00. He was filling in for Raidou partially.

Iruka peaked out into the hallway seeing that it was empty, running to the bathroom quickly. He dry heaved into the sink looking up into the mirror. His eyes weren't red anymore but the tops of his cheeks were red slightly. It would hopefully disappear by the time he got to the mission room. Iruka slowly left the school building taking in a deep breath keeping his head down and concentrated on his feet; they would know where to go.

Iruka stepped into the mission room, sitting in his usual seat. He doodled on the blank paper in front of him waiting for someone with a completed mission scroll to walk in; of course he deeply hoped that no one bothered him for the next three hours. Everyone avoided the brunet at about a ten foot radius.

Every single ninja looked on sadly at the man wondering what was wrong. If they didn't know better they could have said he was crying but they were afraid to make such an assumption.

"What happened?" Kurenai whispered to Asuma.

"No idea. I thought that they were off to have sex after the picnic" Asuma said.

"I didn't see either one on Sunday so I thought they were staying in bed for obvious reasons" Anko butted in.

"Yeah, so did everyone else" Kotetsu stated.

"Kakashi said they got in a fight" Gai whispered quietly startling the group since he never whispered.

"When?" Genma whispered.

"Sunday" Gai whispered back.

"So they had sex and then had a fight?" Anko butted in again.

"I think so, but I don't know details" Gai whispered, "I think Kakashi was feeling insecure because Iruka didn't want to make their relationship public or something."

"I can see why he would be upset"

"I think both yelled at each other"

"Iruka looks heartbroken and like he's been crying"

"Kakashi looks angry but I know by rival is very hurt"

"Really, Gai?"

"Yes. I think I heard him mumbling about how Iruka was not embarrassed about their relationship, just his reputation. I think he feels awful about yelling at the Academy Teacher (trying to contain his loud voice). Something about not letting Iruka talk."

"Well he normally doesn't allow people to talk when he is angry" Sasuke butted in.

"Iruka was probably too scared to talk back anyway"

"Yeah it's already startling enough to see Kakashi-senpai slightly mad"

"But to see him angry must have been awful"

"Well whatever it is they need to figure it out because I can't stand them being like this" Naruto whispered, worried.

"You'd think Iruka-sensei would hide it better though, he has before when something was bothering him"

"True, which is why I'm worried."

Each sighed sadly glancing at the man who seemed to be on the verge of either tears or anger.

"Iruka hasn't even noticed I'm back for my shift" Genma whispered too afraid to tell the man. This really wasn't like Iruka at all.

"Don't worry, I've asked Kakashi to meet us here. Maybe that will convince him to at least talk to the man" Gai whispered hopefully; the others nodded.

Kakashi walked in, hands in his pockets, head down, not wanting to even meet his friends but Gai kind of forced his hand. He looked up with the bored look in his eyes. His friends stiffened seeing obvious pain in the man's eye and tried not to shiver in fear.

"What did you want Gai" Kakashi asked rudely, he was not in the mood to play nice. Gai went off talking to his friends trying to explain Kakashi's mood playfully purposely making the man stay in the mission room; he avoided his question entirely.

Kakashi glanced noticing Iruka. His heart ached painfully seeing the man. Iruka looked awful. He looked tired, like he had been crying, was a paler color than his normal bronze skin. He looked ill and Kakashi's heart throbbed with worry.

Kakashi watched every move Iruka made seeing as how the man didn't bother looking up to see the time or anyone in the room. Kakashi bit his lip looking sorrowful. Iruka reached up to rub his eye feeling that tears would spill out at any moment. He knew Kakashi was in the room. Hell he could sense the man's chakra signature a hundred miles out of the Leaf if he wanted to.

_He's not even bothering to talk to me. He probably wants to avoid me. I must be like the plague to him _Iruka breathed unsteadily. Kakashi's partial gasp could be heard by his friends (Kakashi had bit his tongue to prevent himself from fully gasping –his friends had stopped talking a while ago knowing the man was no longer paying attention to them). They all looked worriedly at the two along with everyone in the mission room praying inside their heads that things were going to be okay. That _someone _made a move.

_Please don't cry _Kakashi begged inside his head. He took a step towards the man, worry clearly etched into his masked face. No one moved in the mission room. Kakashi stretched his hand slightly towards the man walking towards him, heart beating fast. Kakashi had missed Iruka the moment he cooled down from his rant. He pushed Iruka to go public the way he wanted. He never wanted to push the man. Some would have argued that Kakashi should have gotten what he wanted once in a while, but to just have Iruka love him for who he was, was more than enough.

He was so stupid to have yelled at the man who clearly stated that he didn't want to hide their relationship, just not ruin their reputations. He loved how much the man cared for him, but he really wanted people to know that Iruka was his.

Kakashi knew what he had to do. He scared his love away because of his temper. He didn't give the man a chance to explain how he felt. He pushed the man away and made him the person Kakashi was seeing. Both were heart broken. But Kakashi wasn't going to give up; never. Not on the one person who loved him for all of his faults.

"Iruka" Kakashi whispered hoarsely, barely audible. Everyone looked back and forth between the two. Kakashi was in the middle of the room looking so hurt at Iruka for what he had done. Iruka, however, couldn't help but believe this entire mess was all his fault.

Kakashi, for once in his life, didn't know what to do. What to say to make the brunet see that he was there. To see that he was sorry.

_**Just start with, "I'm so sorry, Iruka" **_Kakashi's inner directed him. Kakashi gulped about to say the words, until he was interrupted by a pink blur running past him.

"Iruka-sensei" Sakura whispered quietly, placing her hand on the man's shoulder. Iruka looked up at her feeling no comfort even though the girl was trying her best to comfort him.

"I heard about you and Kakashi" Sakura whispered, but everyone could read her lips anyway, "You don't actually believe what they said, do you?" Sakura looked like she was about to cry for the man. Everyone immediately perked up their hearing (and lip reading skills).

_Did something else happen to Iruka-sensei?! _Everyone thought at the same time. Iruka looked up at Sakura, on the verge of tears before he glanced at Kakashi for the first time he entered the room. The pain Kakashi saw in the man's eyes was enough for Kakashi to yell out to him.

"Iruka!?" Kakashi yelled loudly with worry and confusion. Iruka placed his face in his hands when Sakura instantly transported the man back to his apartment.

"What they hell were they talking about" Kakashi yelled out darkly. Everyone backed up in fear yelling at each other to see if they heard anything. No one had heard anything.

"I want to know what they were talking about, now" Kakashi commanded. No one dared to oppose him. They moved quickly through the mission room, splitting up into groups, to figure out what rumors were going around exactly about the brunet.

Sakura was passing by Iruka's class, who left early, to see all the students confront their parents. Most of the parents were shopping in the area. She heard every word, from every child, defend Iruka's reputation. Apparently the woman who had seen Iruka kiss Kakashi started a rumor that they were dating among the civilians. A small group of parents who believed a reputation was everything, didn't want Iruka to ruin Kakashi's since he was a valuable asset to the village. So they just ruined Iruka's reputation instead.

After the children were done scolding their parents, who were shocked and guilty from the amazing speeches from their children, the children waited for their parents to say something back to them. The group of parents who had turned the rumor into a negative direction, stepped forward saying they would apologize to Iruka personally. All of the adults nodded, joining the group of parents considering they helped spread the rumors. They felt bad, they really did. To have hurt Iruka so much, was more cruel than what they intended. But that was what happened and they were hoping to change it. They vowed never to talk rudely of Iruka again no matter who asked.

Sakura gasped. She had already overheard from Naruto and Sasuke that Kakashi had a fight with Iruka the day before. Kakashi was insecure and pushed Iruka away; Iruka believed his words so much that he thought the man hated him. She already knew the copy-nin would have probably felt worse than awful for having treated Iruka that way, ever. But for Iruka to endure the fight along with the rumor was more than one person should deal with by themselves.

"Please leave me alone, Sakura-san" Iruka whispered. He was about fifteen seconds from crying his eyes out. He was in pain, nauseous, and heart broken.

"You are not a bad person. Kakashi-sensei loves you, and I will bet my life he will come to prove it to you" Sakura said boldly before leaving the man on his couch. Iruka looked up for a moment in shock before he hobbled to his bedroom, locking himself in the bathroom, before sitting in the bathtub to soak his pained body and to cry his eyes out.

"Haruno!" Sakura heard her last name yelled out darkly. She turned with fear, figuring there was an enemy about to kill her, only to be slammed into a building wall by her collar. Shikamaru was gripping the man's arm tightly. Ready to slam his body against the man's incase he lost his control.

"No one in this god damn village can tell me what happened to Iruka besides the fight I had with him. Apparently _that _had spread like wildfire. You tell me and you tell me, now" Kakashi said darkly, the grip on her collar was already restricting her breathing. She had half a mind to beat the shit out of the man for hurting Iruka so much, but she could already see the pain, worry, and heartbreak in his one eye and it scared her. She noticed that all of her friends had surrounded them. Sasuke was already behind Kakashi, ready to attack, while Naruto was ready to step in front of Sakura.

"Besides his heart being destroyed by you, considering he thinks you hate him, having a negative rumor fly around about him also is too much for one person to stand on their own" Sakura breathed out angrily. Kakashi looked on the verge of tears himself and Sakura didn't know if she should have hugged the man or feared for her life.

"What was the rumor?" Kakashi tried breathing out evenly but it sounded more like strained growling.

"His entire class asked if he was a bad person and some other things because one of their parents saw you two kiss in the street. His _entire _class. Their parents had been talking so badly about Iruka-sensei because the rumor only got more and more negative the further it went along. Each child heard the conversation from their parents and confronted Iruka-sensei about it. To have the children he loves more than anything asking if he was a bad person…" Sakura choked sadly not able to finish her sentence. Kakashi partially released his grip on her as if her words had burned him.

All of the shinobi looked shocked at the girl. To have a group of children, children Iruka-sensei loved to death, question his qualities as a person, was heart wrenching.

"They stood up for him though" Sakura whispered, "declaring he wasn't a bad person and that their parents were trying to hurt someone they cherished" Kakashi looked at her hurt hoping that someone really was there for him. He should have already been there for him.

"What are you doing here from him then?" Kakashi asked bitterly considering Sakura was the only one who understood everything Iruka was upset about.

"He…pushed me away. He's so heartbroken…I don't even know if the plant can help anymore" Sakura whispered.

"I will. I won't stop trying" Kakashi stated boldly, straightening up significantly, "I will never stop trying."

"Then what are you waiting for moron" Sakura smirked. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke as Sakura choked, trying to fill her lungs back up again.

Everyone hoped from the bottom of their hearts that the two would get back together; they needed each other more than a person needed oxygen to survive.

* * *

**Poor Iruka and Kakashi ): Must read more to find out what happens next don't you? (;**


	13. Reconciliation

Iruka had actually succeeded in getting out of the bath tub, pulled on some briefs and a short sleeve shirt. Iruka was freezing, and it wasn't helping much that he was dripping wet. Stress had always had more negative effects on his body than other people. He shivered violently trying not to gag. He really should have eaten something but for some reason he couldn't hold anything down; he believed everything was his fault. Why Kakashi was so angry at him.

Iruka felt his nose drip and wiped his hand under his nose. He blurrily looked down at his hand only to see blood. It had happened before, getting a nose bleed from stress. He couldn't even climb onto the bed so he sat down next to it, leaning his head on the side. He just let his nose bleed not wanting to deal with his own needs anymore.

_So blurry…Kashi I want to see you, please _Iruka gave a dry sob wishing he had done some more public things with him. He would have loved it if people knew him and Kakashi were together. That way no one could take the man away from him.

_I want to hold your hand again, to kiss you again, I'd give anything_ Iruka slumped onto the floor thinking how cool it felt against his head.

Kakashi didn't bother knocking on the front door; the man probably wouldn't open it for anyone anyway. He opened the door and for once, the atmosphere reminded him of his own apartment. He hadn't felt such despair in a long time.

"Iruka!?" Kakashi called out desperately running to the man's room knowing he would most likely be there. What he found made his heart stop. He fell to his knees. Iruka was pale, slumped on the floor, with blood around his face and tear stains were evident. He looked awful and oh how he look heart broken.

Kakashi crawled to the man lifting his head up from the floor cradling it into his chest. He kissed the man's forehead before feeling how hot it was.

"Iruka, you're sick" Kakashi choked out. Iruka's body was boiling when he lifted the man onto the bed and his head was really hot. Kakashi tucked the man into the covers before running to get a cold wash cloth, placing it on the man's head. He took another cloth and wiped the blood off the man's nose and cheek gently.

"Don't worry Ruka, I'll take care of you. I'll always take care of you" Kakashi whispered to the man who gave a silent choked sob in his sleep. Kakashi's heart wrenched in pain leaning down to kiss the man gently on the lips every few minutes. That seemed to calm the man down a little which Kakashi was happy about. After a few hours of stroking the man's hair and kissing him gently, he got up to make the man some nice hot soup.

_You haven't eaten have you? _Kakashi thought sadly stirring the soup. He put some in a bowl carrying it to the man's room setting it on the night stand. He sat on the edge of the bed playing with the man's hand.

Iruka fluttered his eyes open feeling nauseous yet hungry this time. Iruka's eyes widened comically seeing Kakashi in front of him. Iruka's mouth went dry feeling a tear escape him.

"Oh please don't cry" Kakashi whispered wiping the man's cheek with his thumb. Iruka looked down onto the bed sheet afraid Kakashi was going to yell at him. Kakashi leaned forward to kiss the man softly on the lips. Iruka glanced up seeing Kakashi entire face filled with sorrow and guilt and his heart became stricken.

"I'm so sorry" Kakashi held the man's face to his so their foreheads were against each other.

"So sorry for yelling and hurting you. So sorry for not letting you speak your side" Kakashi whispered hoarsely. Iruka was touched that Kakashi was the one who was apologizing even though Iruka thought he himself caused everything.

"Sorry doesn't help the pain I feel" Iruka said bitterly, choking back a sob. He would give in just a little to make the man feel a little guilty. Iruka felt something wet touch his forehead and glanced up to see a few tears had escaped the man. Iruka's breath hitched not wanting Kakashi to feel the same pain he did.

"Kashi" Iruka whispered afraid that he hurt Kakashi more than he intended.

"I know it doesn't, but I wanted to start somewhere. The truth is that I was insecure about our relationship because I love you" Kakashi whispered. He knew his pride would be hurt but his heart was in so much pain he didn't care at this point.

Iruka hugged the man around the neck, burying his face into Kakashi's shoulder.

"If you're insecure, tell me. Don't push me away please. I beg you not to hate me" Iruka whispered, clutching onto his shirt.

"I couldn't hate you, I could never hate you, I love you" Kakashi held the man to him tightly.

"You left and I thought you hated me. And then that rumor went around and I thought I destroyed your reputation. I'm so sorry" Iruka cried.

"I'm so sorry that, that rumor ever even started. Especially after what I did to you. You are not a bad person and don't you ever doubt your qualities. Every single person, civilian or ninja, should look up to a someone like you because you are absolutely perfect and one of a kind" Kakashi stated boldly. Iruka blushed madly, hiccupping.

"I can't stand you ever believing that I hated you, so I'm going to tell you I love you until you believe me" Kakashi whispered. Iruka's heart still hurt slightly, but he was eager to see what the man did.

"I love you" Kakashi kissed Iruka on the forehead, "I love you" a kiss on his cheek, "I love you so much" a kiss on his nose, "I love you a lot, a lot, a lo-" Kakashi's mouth was covered by Iruka's hands whose face was fully red at this point.

"Stop" Iruka whispered.

"I won't ever stop, I love you" Kakashi stated happily.

"I love you, and want you, and –" Kakashi's mouth was covered again by Iruka's hands.

"I feel like my heart is gonna' stop so stop already" Iruka said blushing madly.

"And why is it going to stop?" Kakashi asked playfully. Iruka looked up at him, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Because you don't hate me" Iruka whispered. Kakashi wiped the tear away kissing Iruka once on each eye. Iruka opened his eyes slowly looking at how hard Kakashi was trying. To see Kakashi trying that hard for him, forever, would make his heart stop in happiness.

"You love me, I guess" Iruka looked down again.

"No guessing. I'll make sure you stop guessing and I don't care how long that takes" Kakashi kissed the man gently along his chin and down his neck.

"I missed you so much Iruka. I missed everything. I wish I could have done something for you. I wish I was there for you when everything happened."

"You have. You've done so much. I missed you so much. I missed everything too. It was all my fault. If I had just done something with you in public, I wouldn't have upset you so much and-" Kakashi kissed him on the lips softly.

"I was forcing you to do something you didn't want to and I am so sorry for that. I hate myself for pushing you. Please, forgive-" Kakashi was interrupted by Iruka kissing him passionately. Kakashi returned the kiss with just as much passion. Both broke apart gasping for air.

"There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong" Iruka whispered.

"Neither did you so don't blame yourself" Kakashi whispered back. Both looked at each other deeply. Both leaned in for another kiss again. It was gentle but it spoke so much about how much they missed each other.

"Kakashi" Iruka started nervously.

"Hm?" Kakashi snuggled into the man's neck.

"I don't feel so good" Iruka shivered violently causing Kakashi to jump up in worry.

"You don't look good either, love. What happened?" Kakashi pushed some of Iruka's hair back onto his head. He took the washcloth he was using earlier to cool down Iruka's head, back onto the man.

"Stress I guess" Iruka whispered, blushing.

"Your nose was bleeding when I got here and you were on the floor. I had a heart attack" Kakashi sighed tiredly.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked curiously. The man did seem a lot weaker and he looked very sick.

"I'm kind of nauseous…I don't know if I can keep anything down" Iruka said sadly.

"When was the last time you ate anyway?"

"I don't think I ate anything the day you left…"

"You haven't eaten anything for two days!"

"I was nauseous…"

"Iruka…" Kakashi said sadly, "Can I try to get you to eat?"

"Huh?" Iruka was confused, "How?"

"I've always wanted to try this actually" Kakashi smiled a little making Iruka lift up his eyebrow slightly.

Kakashi reached for the soup on the man's stand which was warm but was still hot enough that a person should still blow on it.

Kakashi ate a spoonful licking his lips. Iruka blushed but rolled his eyes at the man.

"That won't make me eat it you know" Iruka said bluntly.

"I know" Kakashi laughed softly, "This will."

Kakashi took a spoon of the soup into his mouth, but instead of swallowing, he leaned forward pressing his lips to Iruka's. Iruka's eyes widened in surprise as Kakashi forced his lips open to give him an open mouth kiss. The soup went into his mouth along with Kakashi's tongue forcing Iruka to swallow the soup.

"Hentai" Iruka squeaked blushing crimson (although his stomach did grumble in appreciation). Kakashi took another spoonful with a wiggling Iruka weakly telling him no; he would be damned to admit that he really liked it. Kakashi gave him another open mouth kiss, smirking down at the man.

"Are you going to eat the soup by yourself because I can do this all day" Kakashi smiled. Iruka groaned taking the bowl from Kakashi reluctantly.

"I don't want to throw up though" Iruka said seriously.

"It's better to throw up with something in your stomach than to dry heave, okay?" Kakashi said kissing him on the temple. Iruka sighed taking a spoon of it glancing at Kakashi every now and again. Kakashi just gave him an eye crinkled smile making Iruka roll his eyes at the man, but he was still very touched. Iruka's stomach was definitely feeling better though.

"How'd you walk anyway?" Kakashi asked curiously after getting Iruka a third bowl of soup.

"Well it wasn't easy but I tried concentrating on other things I guess" Iruka whispered trying to finish his soup.

"I really am sorry I got angry with you" Kakashi whispered. Iruka finished his bowl of soup setting it to the side before he kissed the man, surprising him.

"Iruka" Kakashi whispered.

"I'd attack you on the bed but I don't think my body can take it" Iruka smiled weakly.

"I can wait" Kakashi smirked. They kissed each other deeply, tongues wrestling both breaking apart for air before diving at each other again and again the rest of the night. Kakashi held Iruka tightly in his arms as Iruka just snuggled into the man's chest trying to regain some warmth. He was really cold.

"Kashi…" Iruka mumbled kissing the man's clavicle.

"Hm?" Kakashi sighed into the man's hair enjoying the comfort.

"m'cold" Iruka shivered again. Kakashi had already added two more blankets a few hours ago (Kakashi was lying on top of all the blankets considering he'd get too hot with them on).

"Your body heat is already really hot, we need to cool you down" Kakashi said softly. Iruka shivered again groaning.

"But…m'cold, please" Iruka gave him a puppy dog look and Kakashi groaned trying to think of what to do knowing he couldn't resist that look.

"You can't have any more blankets love, your body is too hot" Kakashi whispered. Iruka started panting and shivering not sure what to do. Iruka was embarrassed. If Kakashi pushed his lower half against Iruka's he would have felt how hard the man was already.

Iruka leaned up and kissed Kakashi deeply prying the man's mouth open with his tongue.

"Not getting you" a smothering kiss from Iruka "another blanket" Iruka ground his lower half into Kakashi's feeling the man harden.

"Your body" Kakashi whispered only to have Iruka kiss him deeply again.

"It can't wait" Iruka whispered seductively, "I'm cold and you can heat it up" Kakashi gulped dryly before leaving the bed quickly and then the room.

"Kashi?" Iruka asked to no one in particular, worried.

_Did I push him away? _Iruka thought scared.

Kakashi came back with a bowl kneeling on the bed. Iruka cocked his head in question wondering what was in the bowl.

"If we're doing this then were doing it my way love" Kakashi smirked deviously knowing the man wouldn't be able to take that much considering how hard he was a minute ago.

"Okay…" Iruka said hoarsely wondering what the man was up to. Kakashi placed the cool towel on the man's forehead again who only shivered.

"S'cold" Iruka mumbled out.

"I know, but you aren't exactly up for much else tonight" Kakashi smiled.

"What are you up to then?" Iruka asked weakly.

"I'm going to cool you down while making you feel warm still" Kakashi smirked at Iruka's confused face.

Iruka closed his eyes, sighing, trying to clear his head which wasn't working at all. And then he felt his member being engulfed by heat. He looked down seeing Kakashi's sinful mouth around him. But that wasn't what made him jolt. The man had an ice cube in his mouth which he was rolling around on the man's tongue and against his member.

"Ka-Kashi" Iruka jolted gasping out. Kakashi just hummed in response before grabbing a handful of ice and sloshed them onto the man's torso. Iruka arched his back feeling himself get very hot for some reason even though there was a ton of ice on him.

Kakashi rolled his hands up and down the man's torso pushing the ice up and down the man's body slowly with care.

"Kashi please" Iruka moaned grabbing the sheets below him turning his knuckles white. It felt good, it felt really good. He already felt a tightening in his stomach knowing this would at least make him fall asleep since it was clearing his head for a moment.

Kakashi removed his mouth to look up at the man he loved so much; he was entranced. The man was flushed and thrusting up at him. It was really hot.

"I am going to pound into you so hard when you get better love" Kakashi smirked lecherously.

"Yeah…" Iruka choked out.

Kakashi popped another piece of ice into his mouth. The warm/cooling sensation Iruka was feeling was wonderful and he didn't know how long he was going to last. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's ass hard with one hand and with his other he rubbed his finger against the man's entrance. _That _did it.

Iruka arched hard off the bed coming in the copy-nin's mouth with a crying gasp. He jolted several times as his body finished releasing his seed. Kakashi sucked the man clean before pouring the ice into the bowl with the cold water and wash cloth. He took a second washcloth, cleaning the man off gently. He crawled back up the man's body kissing him here and there as he went up trying to avoid some of the harsher hickeys the man had on his body.

"Hey" Kakashi whispered seeing as how the man didn't pass out yet; which was quite impressive actually, "you need to be sleeping."

"What bout' you?" Iruka whispered barely keeping his eyes open.

"I'm fine. You're more important" Kakashi nuzzled into the man's hair.

"Debatable" Iruka whispered back making Kakashi smile.

"Sleep"

"Kay"

"I think I will get Sakura-chan over here tomorrow to check on your health" Kakashi yawned. He didn't get a reply only to smile when hearing soft snores from the man.

"I really do love you"

* * *

The next morning Kakashi _tried _waking Iruka up but it wasn't working at all. The man would look frustrated in his sleep and groaned painfully if Kakashi touched him. Kakashi instantly became worried at how hot Iruka's forehead felt at the moment. Kakashi quickly summoned Pakkun.

"What's up, boss?" Pakkun stretched leisurely.

"I need you to watch Iruka-kun while I go get Sakura. Report to me immediately if anything goes wrong" Kakashi said sternly to the pug. Pakkun stiffened slightly never seeing his boss act this way about anything. The pug gave a short nod as Kakashi 'poof-ed' away.

Pakkun hopped onto the bed noticing it was the brunet Kakashi had been hanging out with. Pakkun sniffed the man curiously wondering why Kakashi's scent was on the man.

"I didn't know boss was sociable enough to get a mate" Pakkun said curiously, "wait till the rest of the pack hears!"

"Pak-kun?" Iruka said sleepily seeing the dog lean over him.

"Umino-san I am watching you while boss gets Sakura-chan" Pakkun said quietly considering Iruka looked like he had a head ache. Iruka flinched for a moment, groaning, causing the dog to worry slightly. If anything happened to Kakashi's mate while he was on the job he would be killed. Or worse…neutered.

"When will he…be back…?" Iruka asked tiredly wishing Kakashi was next to him.

"Soon" Pakkun said quickly making himself a comfortable spot on the bed. Iruka flinched again wishing he wasn't in so much pain.

"Please stop doing that weird human emotion. If anything happens to boss's mate I'll be killed!" Pakkun said nervously considering the man looked like he was in a lot of pain. Iruka's already flushed face, darkened tremendously at the word 'mate.'

"Hey, hey! Why did your face get redder? Do you want more cold water?" Pakkun asked seriously hopping over the man before biting the towel on his head and dunking it into the cold water before replacing it.

"You should probably sleep" Pakkun said pretending to be bored but he was already having little heart attacks every time the main made a high gasp sound.

"Not sleepy…even though…I feel exhausted" Iruka said sadly. The pug frowned slightly not liking that in the least.

"Can we talk about something" Iruka asked tiredly hoping the pugs' talking would get him to go back to sleep.

"Sure" Pakkun was actually very curious about the brunet already. He seemed very kind, loyal and honest already (he really liked him, especially his natural scent). It was already obvious how much he missed Kakashi at this point so it was probably evident that they loved each other.

"So is 'mate' the correct word for you humans?" Pakkun asked curiously. Iruka gave a slight blush whispering a 'no.'

"He's my boyfriend" Iruka said making his heart flutter slightly.

"I don't understand. Why is he called your boyfriend? Don't you have other male friends? Wouldn't they be your boyfriends too?" Pakkun asked confused. Humans were weird. Iruka blushed again. The dog was confused because he couldn't differentiate between a male being a friend and a boyfriend.

"I don't think you'd understand anyway" Iruka sighed exhausted. Pakkun nodded in agreement.

"Is there a closer word to 'mate' (a blush from Iruka) that you dogs can think of for people?" Iruka asked hoarsely. Pakkun laid down thinking about that for a few minutes. Iruka wasn't really dozing off but his eyes were closed considering they hurt too.

"I suppose the closest thing would be if you called him your husband" Pakkun said as though it made more sense for the brunet. Iruka bolted straight up blushing madly at the dog with his mouth gaped open.

"What's wrong!?" Pakkun asked seriously jumping up.

"N-Nothing" Iruka rolled to his side trying to breathe again.

_Me and Kakashi married! _Iruka would have sounded like a fan girl if his heart didn't leap into his throat at what the pug just said.

Pakkun cocked his head in question but jumped over Iruka's side to cuddle up into the man's chest. Iruka absent mindedly scratched the pug's head who was slowly dozing off do to the caresses.

"We'd have to get married for me to call him my husband" Iruka blushed madly.

"Married?" Pakkun asked curiously. He knew a few things about it but he never asked his boss considering he never talked about such things anyway.

"It's when two people decide to show that the other belongs to them with paperwork and rings" Iruka tried explaining in order for the dog to understand.

"Human's make things complicated. Just copulate with your mate and that means no one can take them away from you" Pakkun stated. Iruka smiled slightly.

"Besides I already smelled boss on you so I don't see why you aren't 'married' yet" Pakkun yawned. Iruka wanted to hide in a corner somewhere considering what Pakkun just said was embarrassing as hell.

_I smell like Kakashi! How!? _Iruka suddenly had some very dirty images enter his mind so he didn't really need to ask any more rhetorical questions to himself.

"But I think boss should 'married' you anyway considering how much you two probably belong together. We were on a mission one time and he looked scary happy. The pack and I weren't sure if he was going to do something to us or not" Pakkun shivered slightly making Iruka laugh softly. Pakkun liked the way Iruka laughed; somehow it made him happy. He could definitely tell the man could cause a happy atmosphere to appear around other people.

"I think the word you should have used is 'marry' but I-I'm not sure" Iruka coughed with embarrassment.

_Would it ever end up like that for us? Is it even allowed? _

"I'll put in a word. You know set the idea into motion or something" Pakkun stated before yawning. Iruka pretended he fell asleep considering he wasn't sure how to respond to what the pug just said. Iruka wasn't completely against the idea but still.

"m'nose hurts" Iruka whimpered out slightly after a few minutes of dozing off. He was too stiff to move any of his muscles to even get a tissue so he hoped the pug would get him one since he felt his nose drip.

Pakkun looked up sleepily before bolting up straight to see the man had blood running down his nose. Pakkun was frantic. He dove for the tissue box but it was empty. He searched most of the house but couldn't find another box. He grabbed a rag and placed it on the man's face before running to get the rest of the pack. If he didn't find the man a tissue he would be killed (or neutered).

When all the dogs skidded into the apartment they were wondering why the pug was so frantic. Pakkun quickly explained to them what Kakashi instructed, how Iruka was his mate, and how if he didn't find the man a tissue for his bleeding nose that he would be neutered. All the dogs were going to bark laughing at him but Pakkun told them something that would get them to help him look for a tissue.

"Kakashi will neuter all of us if we don't help his mate. And I mean ALL of us considering you are in the apartment too now. Plus we don't want boss to go back to the way he was almost a year ago do you?" Pakkun said seriously. All the dogs straightened significantly before looking around the apartment. Bull was actually the one to find the tissues. He sniffed at the linen closet wondering what was in there. All the dogs gave a sigh of relief as each one took a tissue box into their mouth to place it on Iruka's stand. Pakkun removed the rag from the man's face seeing the blood had slowed slightly before putting the tissue in the man's hand; Iruka unconsciously put it up his nose to stop the dripping.

All the dogs sat on the nice warm bed waiting for their boss to come back. They really liked Iruka, he was very nice. Iruka also promised them treats if they came to visit him. Kakashi came back quickly with Sakura in tow before seeing the entire pack sleeping on the bed. Pakkun yawned sleepily before leaping off the bed at seeing how predatory the man looked at them. All the dogs gulped before they poof-ed away.

Sakura quickly came over to heal the man.

"His nose is just dry which is why it keeps bleeding. He isn't congested but he has a bad headache. His body is very sore plus the stress due to events, I'd be surprised if he woke up at all" Sakura whispered. Kakashi nodded waving for her to do something.

"He'll probably be like this for a week, slowly getting better by the end of about seven to ten days okay?" Sakura said seriously.

Sakura made his head ache go away and she put Vaseline up his nose in order to moisten it a little again to stop the bleeding.

"What about his body?" Kakashi whispered worried at how much he probably hurt the man physically. Sakura glanced at the man who kept fidgeting every time she touched Iruka; she had to mentally roll her eyes at Kakashi but it really was cute at how protective he was. He was just at the point where he would let Iruka do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, but wouldn't allow anyone with a second motive get near the brunet.

"As much as I would love to make you fidget while I try to make Iruka feel better" Sakura smirked, as Kakashi just angrily glared at her.

"If you take the silver petals off of the ninja flower and brew it in a tea, the pain should leave his body at around two days" Sakura said softly.

"But!" Sakura yelled a bit too loudly, "Iruka can _only_ have the silver petals and you can _only _have the golden brown petals, is that clear?" Sakura said seriously. Kakashi nodded really starting to get curious about that plant.

"And tell Iruka that just in case" Sakura said getting up off the bed trying not to knock down the stack of tissue boxes Kakahsi's dogs had set up. Kakashi walked her to the door ready to make the man tea with the silver petals in it.

"Oh and those petals can heal things other than 'damage' from sex" Sakura smirked before disappearing. Kakashi closed the door wondering if she was telling the truth about the petals for a moment before shrugging. Kakashi brewed the tea carefully hoping Iruka liked the taste. He didn't taste it himself considering Sakura said he could only have the golden brown petals.

When he walked through the door he noticed Iruka was trying very hard to sit up.

"Hold on I'll help!" Kakashi said quickly setting the tea onto the side table.

"You're back" Iruka said happily, yet tired. Kakashi quickly kissed him on the lips before pouring him a cup of tea.

"What about my class?"

"Taken care of"

"The mission room"

"Taken care of"

"The shopping"

"Taken care of"

"The-" Iruka started again before being interrupted.

"Iruka" Kakashi said, smiling slightly, "Everything has been taken care of for you. In fact I'm pretty sure everyone is worried for us actually."

"Everyone?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Well ever since we got together, I'm pretty sure every ninja in the entire village knows that we're dating actually" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. Iruka frowned looking sad for a moment.

"I'm so stupid" Iruka said sadly. Kakashi looked taken aback for a moment before getting slightly angry.

"You are not!" Kakashi said not meaning to sound so angry. Iruka looked up at him surprised before looking down again into his tea cup.

"But I am. If everyone already knew, then I wouldn't have fought with you about the public thing" Iruka said sadly.

_Everything really is my fault _

"No, no, no. We are not having this conversation again" Kakashi said stubbornly causing Iruka to blush.

"But-" Iruka began before Kakashi kissed him passionately.

"No buts, I love you, now drink" Kakashi said commanding the man. Iruka blushed before rolling his eyes.

"This is really yummy Kakashi" Iruka said happily. Kakashi smiled in relief.

"Sakura-chan said that the silver petals are specifically for you and the golden brown petals are for me" Kakashi said quietly surprising Iruka, "she said it heals all kinds of things but it is specifically just for us."

"Why didn't she say anything before?" Iruka asked curiously knowing it could have probably saved them (mostly him) some trouble.

"She said something along the lines of 'well now you know" Kakashi said rolling his eyes. Iruka chuckled softly finishing at least two cups of tea.

Kakashi was about to leave the room to read on the couch or something before Iruka grabbed his sleeve. Kakashi looked down at the sleepy looking man smiling softly.

"Stay" Iruka whispered, embarrassed. Kakashi's smile grew before cuddling the man from behind knowing he would love to stay in that position forever.

"Love you" Kakashi whispered into the man's ear.

"Love you" Iruka repeated back to him before falling asleep quickly. Kakashi smiled, loving every moment he spent with the man so much. He just knew Iruka felt the same way.

* * *

It was now eight days of Iruka getting better. He hadn't been to the classroom or the mission room in over a week. Kakashi of course forbade him from leaving until his body was one hundred percent healthy. Iruka, of course, being the devious hellion he was, was trying very hard to get the silver haired man to do _something _with him. Kakashi had to use every bit of will power he could muster to not fall into the man's traps. He swore he would not have sex with the man until Sakura gave the 'okay' that he was healthy again and he was ALWAYS true to his word. That didn't stop Iruka from trying though.

Day one was Iruka on the couch, shirtless. Kakashi gulped giving the man a shirt to wear who only pouted. Day two was Iruka on the kitchen counter with _just _an apron on legs spread wide open clearly covering the man in _all_ the _right _places. Kakashi breathed heavily before slowly backing out of the kitchen needing some fresh air. Day three was Iruka in the bath tub dripping wet and just beckoning Kakashi to wash him down. Kakashi had to crawl out of the bath room and through the hallway trying not to cry at the hard on he had. Day four, five, six, seven, and eight included (but was not limited to): a hot way in the bedroom, sexually in the hallway, a dirty silver ware user on the kitchen table, groping the living room table, bending _interestingly _on the living room floor, being sultry with the groceries, and of course _bound _to the ceiling.

Kakashi. Was. Dying. That was it. It was the end. If he couldn't touch Iruka in the next day or two he was going to have to do the unthinkable. Masturbate. He thought he wouldn't have to anymore considering he had Iruka to help him with his little problems; but Iruka was just causing more. Kakashi hadn't even kissed the man in over a week considering one slip up and everything would go downhill. Exactly the way Iruka would want it to go.

Knock, Knock.

Kakashi slowly shuffled to the door, depressed, before seeing Sakura in the doorway.

"I checked on Iruka while you were shopping, but I just wanted to let you know that he should be okay now but I'd probably let him rest for the rest of the night" Sakura smiled trying with all her might for the smile not to turn devious. Kakashi looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"Bye then" Sakura tried keeping her laughing to a minimum but it wasn't working out well.

"Oh Irukaaaa" Kakashi yelled slightly trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Iruka shivered involuntarily at how Kakashi just said his name as creepy as possible.

Iruka poked his head out of the hallway to look worriedly at him.

"Sakura says she checked on you earlier giving the 'okay'" Kakashi said quietly, with an edge to his voice. Iruka nodded his head having anime tears run down his face.

"Why didn't you tell me" Kakashi pulled down his mask which was showing the most creepy ass smile Iruka had ever seen. Iruka ran to the kitchen fearing his life for a moment.

"Um…." Iruka was trying to think fast.

"Well" Kakashi walked in slowly, quietly, deadly. As if he was about to catch his prey.

_Sweet baby Kami _Iruka's mouth went dry before putting his hands up talking unbearably fast.

"Iwashopingthatwecouldhaveapicnic" Iruka said breathing nervously.

"What?" Kakashi said a little dumb founded.

"Well I was going to tell you, but I wanted to go on a picnic with you and maybe Hanami together or something. I mean it's the season and all and I haven't really left the apartment in a while so I was trying to come up with something fun for us to do" Iruka said quietly.

_Yeah, that's believable…right? _Iruka really hoped Kakashi bought it considering he just made that up about a second ago.

"Uh…sure? If you really want to I mean" Kakashi smiled a happy smile suddenly causing Iruka to relax.

"There's actually a place I've been meaning to take you. I'm pretty sure no one knows of it but I think you'll really like it" Kakashi said happily. Iruka blushed slightly before smiling.

"I'd love to see what place you're talking about Kakashi-kun" Iruka said happily. Kakashi looked deeply at Iruka who looked away blushing.

"Anyway I'll make dinner so go clean up or something" Kakashi said quickly, shooing the man out of the kitchen.

Iruka was breathing in and out heavily knowing if he hadn't said that, his ass would never have survived.

_I'm really happy he's been thinking of me _Iruka thought happily. It reminded him about the week Kakashi was out do to chakra exhaustion.

* * *

_Flashback_

Kakashi had left on a two week mission and Iruka missed him so much but was trying not to think about it; which was really proving difficult.

Iruka was enjoying some take out coffee he had grabbed on his way home from the academy. He was grading some papers before he felt a strange chakra standing right behind him. Without a moment of hesitation, Iruka flung the contents in his coffee to whoever was behind him hearing an angry yell.

Iruka was against the wall in a second with a kunai in hand only to see and Anbu was standing behind him.

"Kakashi-senpai wasn't kidding when he said not to surprise you" the Anbu said slightly miffed. Iruka rubbed the back of his neck not really saying 'sorry' considering the Anbu did really surprise him; on purpose no less.

"I need to take you to Kakashi-senpai now" the Anbu said still bummed that a Chunnin had actually thrown an entire cup of coffee on him (which was freaking hot by the way). Iruka's eyes grew wide with worry.

_We just became a couple. Please Kami, don't take him from I beg you _

The Anbu just grabbed on to the man's arm teleporting him to Kakashi's apartment. He led the brunet down the hallway to the man's bedroom where at least four other Anbu were.

"What happened?" Iruka asked angrily.

"Chakra depletion" Tenzou said quietly, "missions like these normally cause chakra depletion anyway truthfully."

"We need you to look after him considering he doesn't want anyone else" Each Anbu rolled their eyes at how true that statement was.

"Why do you smell like coffee"

"Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me okay" the Anbu who went to get Iruka said annoyed still.

"Why….?"

"Kakashi-senpai wasn't kidding when he said not to surprise Umino-san" the Anbu said sticking his nose up in the air. Everyone started laughing while Iruka just blushed insanely trying not to look at them. Iruka had to shoo the laughing men out of the apartment so he could take care of Kakashi. The man didn't have a fever or anything, but he did seem a little cold so Iruka went to find another blanket for the man.

Finding no other blanket in the entire apartment, he sent a clone to get one from his own apartment. Iruka put it on the man once the clone came back, dispersing, before Kakashi woke up sleepily.

"Ruka?" Kakashi asked tiredly.

"Yeah" Iruka smiled down at the man before he fell asleep again. Now Iruka was thinking very, very hard. Why? Because he was going to try something. He was going to make the man soup. Yes that's right, soup. It wasn't very hot outside so it really did feel like a soup kind of day.

_Okay I'll need a cooking pot…and ingredients! And…a spoon! _Yeah that was all that Iruka needed, right?

So Iruka put the pot on the stove putting it on a very low heat. Now the only ingredients he found in the man's fridge were a few tomatoes, potatoes, and leeks. He had a few spices too but besides that, that was all the man had.

Iruka took the tomatoes, cutting off the green part considering he never saw that part in tomato soups anyway. He wanted to turn the tomatoes into a paste considering he never saw chunks in most tomato soups. So he took the closest thing to a hammer he could find (which was actually a mallet for meats) and smashed each tomato to death. He put it in the pot before turning to the potatoes. It vaguely crossed his mind that there were less tomatoes than what he started with.

He saw some soups with potato chunks in it so he decided to cut them into squares with the skin not knowing if he should peel them or not. Or should I say, _tried_ to cut it into squares. The shapes he came up with didn't actually exist, and he actually cut his thumb in the process running to get a band aid. He put the odd shaped potatoes into the soup next. Now were the leeks.

He washed the leeks before cutting them very slowly. And then he smelled something starting to burn.

"I forgot the water!" Iruka yelled quietly trying not to wake up Kakashi but was still frantic. He took the pot to the sink filling it with water even though he burned his other hand now.

_Screw this vegetable and screw cooking! _Iruka thought angrily after ripping the leeks apart dropping them into the soup. He was now gauzing his burnt palm wishing he could have done better. He stood over the soup and made an imaginary line on the inside of the pan in his head. If the soup got past that line, take it off the fire. The soup seemed to be fine but now Iruka was worried about flavor. Kakashi had _exactly _four spices. Basil, cinnamon, cayenne pepper, and nutmeg. Iruka didn't know what spice went with what food so he just put a little bit of each one into the soup hoping it was okay. He took a small spoonful and it didn't taste that bad. But this was Iruka. The man who could only have the privilege of home cooked food whereas Kakashi made home cooked food all the time.

Iruka sighed sadly before grabbing a bowl and filling it with the soup. He turned off the stove and placed a lid onto the pot. He walked carefully back noticing Kakashi was actually sitting up with his head hanging down.

"Kakashi-kun" Iruka whispered setting the bowl onto the side table before sitting on the side of the bed next to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up with joy on his face as if he just realized Iruka was there.

"You're here" Kakashi asked quietly.

"Of course. The Anbu said I was in charge of you until you got better since you have chakra depletion" Iruka said softly in case the man had a headache.

Kakashi leaped towards the man kissing him passionately surprising Iruka.

"Hey! You should be resting you know!" Iruka said blushing.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy you're here" Kakashi said smiling. Iruka looked at the man before rolling his eyes and just passed off the sentence as Kakashi being Kakashi.

_I actually have someone who I care about, caring about me and is here for me. I've never had that happen to me before. _Kakashi thought sighing.

"Um…Kashi…" Iruka mumbled scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Kakashi asked curiously caressing the man's face.

"I tried making you some soup" Iruka said blushing. Kakashi stopped his caresses and got a good look at the man. He was practically covered in some kind of red substance. His left hand was cut, and his right hand looked burned.

"Are you okay!?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"I was trying my best, but if you don't want to eat it I _completely _understand" Iruka said bashfully. Kakashi felt really touched. Even if the soup tasted awful, Kakashi was glad that Iruka was giving all he had at something he was bad at for him.

Iruka reached for the bowl on the night stand handing it to the shocked man. Kakashi looked up at Iruka and then back at the soup a few times before deciding he might as well try it. Kakashi took the spoon in hand, smelling the soup. It didn't smell all that bad. It smelled rather good actually. Kakashi took a small spoonful before taking a bite.

"This is actually pretty good Iruka-kun" Kakashi said happily. Iruka sighed with relief hugging Kakashi tightly.

"Glad you like it, unless you're lying" Iruka gave him a piercing gaze.

"I'm not! I swear. I might eat the whole pot if you let me" Kakashi smiled playfully at Iruka who smiled back.

Iruka left twice to get the man a total of three bowls of soup. Iruka was so happy that he was able to do something for Kakashi, even though it pretty much ended badly for him.

Kakashi was holding on to Iruka limply as Iruka was waiting for Kakashi to fall asleep so he could clean the kitchen and make a list of groceries since all the man owned was in that soup at the moment.

Iruka sighed before feeling a hand crawling its way up his shirt.

"Hatake, Kakashi" Iruka said playfully, trying to portray scolding.

"But Ruka" Kakashi pouted.

_Cute!_

Iruka jumped out of the bed playfully gesturing for Kakashi to grab him, secretly knowing the man wouldn't make it. Kakashi leaped at the man only to have his top half of body land on the floor in a heap. He was currently ninety percent down on energy at the moment. Iruka laughed softly before helping the man back into bed.

"You just wait till I get better" Kakashi threatened.

"Oh-ho" Iruka smirked making Kakashi pout. Iruka kissed Kakashi gently a few times before leaving the room for the man to sleep.

Little did Iruka know that Kakashi actually got better in about six days. Iruka was walking through the door with enough groceries for maybe one or two more dinners (which consisted of salad- poorly chopped up I might add by Iruka, and soup- the same soup he made before considering he knew what to do now).

Iruka was attacked by a blur of white. He was currently on the floor with the groceries spilling onto the floor.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said angrily before two hands pushed Iruka's shirt up so the man had access to Iruka's torso. The shirt bunched around Iruka's wrists as Kakashi licked and sucked Iruka's nipple while rubbing the other. Iruka held in his moans not wanting to approve of what the man was doing since they were in the living room and everything. Kakashi straddled Iruka looking down at him as Kakashi's hands wondered over the man's body.

"You should be resting!" Iruka said mock angry.

"I feel 100% actually" Kakashi smirked. Iruka jolted when Kakashi rubbed his member through his pants.

"I told you to 'just wait,' didn't I?" Kakashi smirked at the growing look of shock on Iruka's face.

Iruka gulped enjoying this actually before testing to see if Kakashi really was okay. He turned his hips forcefully so Kakashi was below him but it didn't last long until Kakashi flipped Iruka on to his back. They did this playfully for a few minutes before both ended up having a heated make out session with the other.

"I guess I do" a smoldering kiss from Kakashi "like it when you" a buck from Iruka "prove me wrong" as both attacked each other's mouths with desperation.

"If it always ends up like this than I am more than happy to" a grind into Kakashi's member with Iruka's own, "oblige" Kakashi almost growled.

Both really enjoyed Kakashi getting better… a lot.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**There you are! Yet another chapter finished. On to the next! Tallyho! There is still yaoi going to happen and continue to happen so don't be disgruntled ;p. I also finish what I start and the story is far from over so just wait a few days and I'll have another chapter up!**


	14. Let's Start With A Picnic

Iruka _wanted _to make some food for their picnic but after the third failed attempt at sushi, Kakashi decided it was best he take over. Otherwise they would have never made it to the picnic site with the sun up.

"It wasn't so bad Kakashi-kun" Iruka rubbed the back of his head as he followed the man through the forest to who knew where.

"I'd say an hour of trying to get sticky rice out of your hair is bad" Kakashi said with a smirk. Iruka just gloomily walked behind him knowing the man was perfectly right.

"Here it is!" Kakashi yelled happily. Iruka gasped at the single cherry blossom tree surrounded by regular oak trees.

"Kakashi-kun, how?" Iruka asked, stunned.

"I was coming back from a mission and I just happened to come across it" Kakashi said laying down the blanket under the tree.

"I wonder why it's out here by itself?" Iruka asked curiously looking up at the cherry blossoms falling down over them.

"There's actually a story" Kakashi said mysteriously as both started eating. Iruka was excited for the story considering he loved it when the man talked a lot; his voice was just so soothing to him.

"You see there was a giant flowering tree that was taking over the Earth way before humans or animals were around. It was said that there was a weird split in the middle of the tree before it connected again at the top. They called it the Kaika aikō-ka, the flowering lovers. It was said that it is where love came from in the very beginning. Kami, not liking how the tree's power was growing, decided to split the tree in two. He cast each half of the tree to opposite sides of the Earth so they could never re-connect. The flowering tree halves decided to break apart into smaller and smaller flowering trees until they could circle the world and connect again. This way, even the smallest of trees could connect together to one day grow into the Kaika aikō-ka. Kami, never allowing such a thing to happen again, keeps an eye on each cherry blossom tree that is connected to the Kaika aikō-ka making sure it stays as far away from other children of the original Kaika aikō-ka. But you see, the tree in secret taught the first humans how to love. The ancient tree now hopes that people will come to understand love, and find the other half they are meant to be with because you see, Kaika aikō-ka can never be with its other half ever again." Kakashi finished sadly before taking a gulp of the Sake they brought along.

"That was a wonderful story Kakashi-kun" Iruka said in awe. He really liked that story a lot. It made him feel that Kakashi actually understood what it meant when he was away on a mission or even away from him. He felt that if anything happened to Kakashi, he could never re-connect to the man the way Kaika aikō-ka couldn't. Kaika aikō-ka couldn't cut hair (starting your life with a new beginning) or move around to try and gain control. It had to stay where it was, never moving, but it tried so hard to re-connect with its other half not knowing if the other half was looking for it.

"Iruka-kun?" Kakashi asked curiously seeing the man's saddened gaze, "are you okay?" Kakashi asked quietly caressing the man's face.

"Did the halves have names?" Iruka asked trying to change the subject.

"Onmyō (yin and yang)" Kakashi said smirking.

"They said that the two halves found the same river separating their children from reaching each other, so they let their branches delve into the water, and a fish came from each half. They say that was as close as they could get to each other. No other animals were formed after that because their love was slowly fading. That is why Yi (yin) decided to teach humans love. Once Yō (yang) heard whispers on the wind of what Yi was doing, he joined its half in the quest to teach humans to love and find the other half they were meant to be with" Kakashi said smiling.

Iruka looked up at him suddenly, _I will always love you even if one day you come to stop loving me, Kakashi. _

_I will let nothing separate us from being together, our love will stay like this forever. I promise _Kakashi thought quietly.

Iruka leaned against the man smiling softly.

"Hey, what's with you?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I think you've had too much to drink actually" Iruka laughed softly.

"Excuse me but I can handle my liquor very well Mr. Three Glasses and I'm Tipsy" Kakashi said pouting.

"Well pardon me if I'm not an alcoholic!" Iruka stated playfully.

"First off, I enjoy my drinks. Second off, the only way to try all of my drinks is if I'm good at holding it in" Kakashi stated a matter of fact.

"Alcoholic" Iruka coughed.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, nothing" Iruka smiled.

"Hey Kakashi-kun?" Iruka said after both snacked a bit more on the food they brought.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked after munching on a pastry.

"How come I've never heard that story before?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Probably because I made it up on the spot" Kakashi laughed rubbing his head.

"You're an idiot" Iruka said smacking the man on the back of the head.

"Hey! I have you know I'm a genius!" Kakashi stated.

"Well you suck at being smart! I hope you've figured that out by now!" Iruka said huffing. His cheeks were tinted already by the liquor but he was still in a playful mood.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked deviously. Iruka lifted up his eyebrow suddenly feeling like he was prey at the moment.

"Remember how I said I like proving you wrong?" Kakashi said inching closer to the man. Iruka gulped before nodding his head slightly.

"I'm going to do it right…now!" Kakashi practically purred. Kakashi smacked his lips against Iruka's as Iruka joined in the kissing slightly, enjoying the taste of Sake on the man's lips. Kakashi dove his tongue into Iruka's mouth making the man gasp. Iruka felt Kakashi's hand slide up his shirt and tug at his nipple. Iruka tried to get away from the man (without much effort) moaning his way through the kiss.

"Kakashi, stop" Iruka said quietly, blushing, only to have Kakashi rest his hand right on his crotch.

"Now you don't mean that do you Iruka-kun?" Kakashi licked the man from his neck up to his ear before placing soft kisses on the man's face. All the while caressing the man's length through his pants. Iruka was panting loving the long missed contact he had with the man as his hands nestled their way into the silver mane.

"Kakashi maybe we should go back and (mumble, mumble)" Iruka tried saying the last part but to no avail.

"Oh look! A bush covering at least half of that tree!" Kakashi said happily. Iruka looked up in the direction Kakashi was looking at, confused.

"What?" Iruka asked a little dumbfounded. Iruka was actually dragged by Kakashi through the bush before he was face to face with a tree.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Iruka was really confused now. Iruka turned his head only to see Kakashi's devious smile and feel Kakashi become flushed behind him. Kakashi pushed Iruka to his knees, copying the position behind him, before placing Iruka's hands onto the trunk of the tree.

Iruka was about to question what Kakashi was doing again before the man tugged Iruka's body towards himself. He would have been on all fours if his hands weren't on the tree trunk at the moment.

"Kakashi, seriously what are you doing?" Iruka was kind of nervous considering they were outside.

"I keep re-playing the positions you were doing in my head for those past eight days. I'm going to make _us _try each and every one" Kakashi said rubbing his hands along the man's back before ripping the man's shirt off (yes entirely ripped off) before leaning forward to rub, pinch, squeeze, and tease the man's nipples.

"What!" Iruka squeaked. Iruka was actually very excited but he did _not _want to do _it _out in the open where anyone could randomly come across them. Or hear them.

"You mean outside?" Iruka practically moaned as Kakashi bit the man's shoulder. Most of Iruka's bruises were either gone or that strange yellow color before it disappeared.

"You seemed to want to do it _anywhere"_ Kakashi smirked.

"Bu-Bu-But" Iruka was too scared that someone was going to find them. Yet he was becoming more aroused than normal and he had a feeling it was because they were outside.

"Don't worry, no one will _ever _see what I see" Kakashi licked along the man's back making Iruka gasp. Kakashi's hands were playing with Iruka's nipples which hardened into nubs. Iruka bit his lip not wanting to make any sounds.

"I've never seen you so quiet baby, is it bad?" Kakashi smirked knowing that the man quivering below him liked what he was doing a lot.

"Imbecile" was probably the most evident word out of Iruka's mouth.

"There you go again" Kakashi rubbed circles down the man's body, one hand staying at his nipple, while the other continued to avoid the man's hard on.

"I was just obeying your orders of all the positions you wanted to do, sensei" Kakashi purred. Iruka bit his lip knowing it would be bruised the next day. Kakashi slipped both of his hands down the man's backside pushing his pants and his underwear down to his knees. Kakashi reached in between the man's legs massaging the man's sac while the other reached around for the pre-cum leaking out of the man. Kakashi was able to coat his fingers in the man's pre-cum before sliding a finger into the man's entrance.

Iruka jolted as stifled moans escaped him.

"You're so cute trying to hold in your moans at how good it feels" Kakashi breathed into the man's ear making Iruka shudder as a second finger slid in to him.

"I want to hear you scream" Kakashi whispered huskily slamming his fingers into the man. Iruka was so close to letting his whimpers and moans escape him, but he tried with all his power to remember that they were outside; tried. It was all so exciting he could hardly contain himself.

"I know what'll convince you" Kakashi said deviously. Iruka looked back at the man blushing scarlet before feeling Kakashi huff around the one area on Iruka's ass that caused so much pleasure for the man. Iruka shook his head knowing that would be the end of him. Kakashi's pleasure spot was on his back, right between the neck and shoulder blade.

Kakashi rubbed his fingers against the spot while still pumping his other fingers into the man's entrance. Iruka gulped hoped that Kakashi wasn't going to do what he was praying for the man to do, secretly.

Kakashi licked the spot softly before full on biting the piece of skin, hard, sucking deliciously on it. Iruka's mouth dropped open and the closest thing it sounded like was a meow and a whimpering moan.

"Fuck, that was a really hot sound" Kakashi whispered huskily. Iruka blushed furiously never having made that sound before in his life. Kakashi curved his fingers inside the man making Iruka jolt. Kakashi starting humping against his fingers, pushing inside the man so deeply. Iruka couldn't stop the whimpers and moans from leaving his mouth. His ass was feeling so good but Iruka wanted Kakashi inside him, and he wanted Kakashi inside him now.

"Kashi!" Iruka yelled out making Kakashi reach towards his front and start sliding his hand up and down the man's arousal. Iruka turned to look at the man straight on making Kakashi growl.

"I want your cock inside me, now" Iruka all but gasped out, moaning heavily. Kakashi froze trying not to have a nosebleed.

"Yes, sir!" Kakashi quickly undid his pants freeing the monster within, before slowly pushing his way inside the man.

"Kami your tight Ruka. So much tighter" Kakashi let a moan escape him at how hot and tight it was inside the man, "see what happens when my 'son' doesn't get to see you?"

"Yeah…" Iruka moaned out wanting to feel the man slam inside him, hard.

"I thought you would have attacked me when I was just wearing that apron in the kitchen" Iruka growled only to have that growl turn into a shiver as Kakashi pushed harshly into the man right up to the hilt.

"When I'm done here, we are going back to our apartment, and you are going to be out for another week" Kakashi said growling.

"What's the ratio this time, you uh-!" Kakashi thrust into the man once hard and deep. Iruka practically sobbed it felt so good.

"We're talking double digits this time" Kakashi growled licking his lips. Iruka gulped wishing that he hadn't teased the man so much.

"And that one on the ceiling, may include a second clone of me thrusting in to your tight ass, what ever will you do?" Kakashi purred waiting for Iruka to give him the okay to start slamming his ass into the ground. Iruka gasped loudly as Kakashi reached over to rub each of the man's nipples with his hands.

"Make your clone wish it was really you" Iruka growled, "If you don't start slamming me into the ground I may have to tie you to the tree and ride you to my heart's content. Or maybe I'll keep you _just_ out of reach from slamming into- oh yes!" Iruka started to say deviously before Kakashi started slamming into the man at a punishing pace.

"Kashi!" Iruka cried out trying to match the man's thrusts but he was maybe going half the speed Kakashi was.

"That's my baby, scream for me" Kakashi moaned out loving how slick the man was becoming. Iruka bucked against the man hard, feeling tears of pleasure run down his cheeks.

"You like that baby?"

"yeah" Iruka barely moaned, his breathe caught in his throat. Kakashi bit Iruka's shoulder hard, forcing Iruka to tightly hold on to the tree as if hugging it. His lower half belonged to Kakashi in an iron grip with both hands so his member was only an inch from the tree in even the hardest of thrusts.

"Right there?"

"Yeah!" Iruka was practically sobbing, panting and moaning heavily as Kakashi slammed spot on against Iruka's prostate, hard.

"You like my cock inside you?"

"YEAH" Iruka was practically screaming for Kakashi to let him come and Kakashi was just about to do that. Kakashi started pumping Iruka to match his pace before feeling Iruka's walls start to rhythmically squeeze Kakashi deliciously.

"You gonna' cum hard baby?" Kakashi gasped loudly feeling Iruka squeeze his member tightly, not letting go this time.

"YEAH!" Iruka silently screamed as his back arched beautifully so his chest was flat against his tree. His seed hit the trunk, dripping down into the grass. Neither one had calmed down at all as Kakashi quickly flipped Iruka so his back was on the ground his legs straight up in the air as his ass stayed in Kakashi's lap. Kakashi slammed into the man hard making the man jolt and shiver several times, gasping and moaning.

"No Kashi!" Iruka begged weakly.

"How about here!?" Kakashi was frantic as he slammed into the man's prostate again making Iruka weep in pleasure as his finger nails dug into the grass below him. He had already ripped up most of the grass beneath him.

"Yes!" Iruka begged again thrusting hard against the man, desperately, feeling his stomach tighten again so quickly.

"Feels so good!" Kakashi moaned licking his lips as he bent over the man, his hands on each side of Iruka's head. Kakashi's mouth was currently doing sinful things to Iruka's nipples. Iruka wreathed underneath the man unable to contain his voice. His body was trying to move away from the powerful thrusts while his ass kept going back for more. Iruka bit his lips breathing heavily as tears streamed down his face.

"Keep screaming baby or I won't punish you the way you want me to" Kakashi said deviously. Iruka sobbed feeling the coil tighten in his stomach.

"You coming again so quickly?" Kakashi's eyes were blazing as his Sharingan was spinning wildly. He could feel the coil in his own stomach growing knowing he'd need release soon.

"N-No!" Iruka begged. He wasn't entirely sure why he said no. In fact that is exactly what he wanted.

"Well I'm going to make you, baby. As hard, as long, and as many times as I can. Your ass is mine" Kakashi growled pumping the man's cock with feather light touches.

"P-Please!" Iruka wanted to cum so badly but Kakashi was purposely missing his prostate. Kakashi grabbed the man's cock tightly, unmoving his hand this time.

"I won't let you come until you tell me what you want" Kakashi bit out aggressively as he purposely missed the man's prostate thrusting into the man slowly.

"I want your cock to make me cum!" Iruka sobbed. Kakashi's eyes widened comically as he hit Iruka's prostate dead on hard exactly three times, letting go of the man's member. Iruka's back arched wantonly as his entrance squeezed Kakashi insanely. Iruka's mouth was open with saliva slipping down his chin. He currently wasn't breathing as his member continued releasing his seed.

Kakashi was practically drooling, remembering every second. Before Iruka's back stopped arching. Kakashi moved Iruka again so one leg was high in the air, the shin against Kakashi's shoulder, while the other was lying on the ground. Iruka was on his side as Kakashi sat in the middle of his parted legs.

Iruka was currently having trouble breathing but Kakashi was waiting just a few minutes so he wouldn't come early and so that Iruka wouldn't pass out from oxygen deprivation. Iruka hadn't even calmed down yet so he slammed against the man hard making Kakashi moan. Iruka continued to roughly slam against the man, loving the pleasurable spikes that ran up his back.

Kakashi quickly took control slamming into the man hard, grabbing the single leg that was in the air with one hand while the other held Iruka's hips in place; the man was writhing underneath him sobbing, moaning, and making the most gorgeous sounds Kakashi had ever heard. Iruka put his hands over his head and into his hair as he tried to match Kakashi's thrusting again but to no avail.

Iruka's gasping and moaning was becoming more and more high pitched, he was so close to coming again. Kakashi was a few thrusts away from his own impending orgasm. He felt sweat roll down his back before he heard the worst thing in the entire world.

"I Told You There Were People Near Here! I Win!" Gai yelled out loudly. Iruka froze along with Kakashi.

"I guess you're right considering there's a blanket and some uneaten food left over here" Genma said rubbing his neck.

"Who or where do you think they are?" Raidou asked curiously.

Kakashi thrust in to Iruka hard making Iruka have to bite his arm in desperation to stop the pleasurable whimpers from escaping him.

'Stop!' Iruka's eyes practically begged. Kakashi's eyes were glazed over with animalistic desire which Iruka practically moaned at. Kakashi kept thrusting in to the man harder and harder while gliding his other hand up the man's body. Iruka shivered and jolted and bit his arm until a drop of blood escaped the wound. Kakashi was currently trying to send out a dark energy so the others would leave.

Raidou shivered looking worriedly at Genma.

"I don't like it over here" Raidou said nervously. Genma nodded wondering where that dark energy came from all of a sudden.

"Don't be like that Raidou-san! It's fine over here!" Gai roared dragging Raidou towards the bush Kakashi and Iruka were currently ramming in to each other like sex deprived lunatics.

"If he doesn't like it over here then we're going to leave" Genma said slightly aggressive, not liking anyone touching Raidou but him. Genma tugged Raidou out of the over excited man's grip holding him close possessively, making Raidou blush. Gai put up his hands following the two until he got back to the village. Genma and Raidou accidently ran in to Gai while he was training considering they were also looking for a place to Hanami.

"Thank Kami they're gone" Kakashi breathed out as his dark coal eye closed tightly while the Sharingan continued to spin. His body couldn't take anymore. The adrenaline sped up his impending orgasm unfortunately.

Iruka heaved off the ground, back bending insanely, as his seed shot out of him screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Holy fuck, Ruka!" Kakashi yelled slamming into the man a few times before releasing his seed into the man's tight entrance. Some slipped out of Iruka's entrance and on to the ground as Kakashi tried to regain his breathing. Iruka continued to jolt and gasp, sobbing as his ass throbbed delightfully. His cheeks were a permanent crimson as tears continued to leave him. Kakashi's heart stopped at how beautiful Iruka looked.

"Kashi" Iruka practically moaned.

"Yeah?" Kakashi breathed, trying to keep his nose from bleeding.

"I want to do the apron one first" Iruka bucked against the man whose breathe hitched.

"Yes, sir!" Kakashi said delightedly. He transported both back to their apartment (which was made sound proof by Kakashi a while ago) so no one could hear Iruka screaming his way through the next three days (yes three days) while Kakashi's jaw was clenched in a frozen fury of lust and love for the man he needed the most in his life.

* * *

Both couldn't spend more than one hour away from each other anymore without fear coursing through them that if something happened to the other, they wouldn't be able to save them. Their hearts couldn't stand staying away from the other half it belonged to anymore.

During those three days each drank their specific special tea which was probably why they were able to continue for three days straight in the first place. They called it quits after the third day when Iruka passed out (from the ceiling position) and didn't wake up for a few hours. Kakashi had a heart attack so they decided to rest for the next few days since _someone _convinced Tsunade to let them have another week off.

Tsunade agreed but not a day more considering she didn't want to be accused if something happened to their relationship. It was now one day till the end of their two week 'vacation' and decided to just softly kiss and hold each other until they could get back to their normal routine.

Now, Anbu didn't learn the last time not to ever surprise Iruka, ever. About ten Anbu were in their bedroom with a sleeping Iruka and Kakashi. Tenzou decided to poke Iruka in the hopes of waking him up in order to get Kakashi up. Kakashi was snuggled behind the brunet, his arms wrapped protectively around the man.

Tenzou was about an inch away from the man before he felt a blade against his stomach. Kakashi lifted his head giving an angry growl.

"What?" Kakashi said quietly, rudely.

"Mission" Tenzou whispered.

"We're here to give you information so you can prepare"

"We're leaving in two hours"

"Fine" Kakashi said grumpily, gently prying his arms away from the man. He noticed the furrowing brows Iruka had before kissing the crease in his forehead. He smiled gently seeing the man relax again. Kakashi started pulling on his Anbu gear as they started discussing the mission with him quietly in the bedroom.

Three of the Anbu were watching Iruka curiously really starting to wonder why it was a bad idea to surprise the brunet. They were Anbu they could handle this guy. Of course they weren't going to do anything to hurt the man considering Kakashi would murder them faster than they could blink.

"Dude I dare you to push him"

"Fine but only because I want to see why it's a bad idea to surprise the man"

"Yeah I'm seriously curious."

Iruka did not like the strange energy he was feeling around him and Kakashi's was the farthest away. He didn't feel safe all of a sudden and he did not like surprises. He felt an energy coming closer to him and there was only one thing going through his head, attack.

The Anbu was maybe an inch away from the man, about to push him off the bed when Iruka's eyes snapped open. Iruka's knees went in to the Anbu's stomach as he flung him into the wall. The sheet was up in the air, hiding the scene for a moment, only to have shuriken pinning one Anbu to a wall and the other was about to put a blade to the Chunnin to calm him down, only to have a blade against his side.

No one moved as if the scene was frozen in time.

"Now everyone just relax" Tenzou said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Iruka asked aggressively, poison lacing his words. Each Anbu felt a tingle of fear run down their back.

"Kakashi" Tenzou begged with anime tears running down his face. But Kakashi was completely missing from the room. Each Anbu gulped racing out of the room faster than was normal.

Iruka huffed angrily, replacing the hidden sword he owned, and plopped back onto the bed dozing off, waiting for Kakashi to say goodbye.

Kakashi was about ready to leave, heading back to Iruka. Before each Anbu left, they all had one thing they kept on their mind from now on.

_Note to self: don't ever surprise Iruka, ever._ Iruka could definitely give them a run for their money and he was so scary when he was angry.

"Iruka?" Kakashi whispered into the man's hair. Iruka opened his eyes sleepily, smiling up at Kakashi.

"Mission. Two weeks, be back soon" Kakashi said softly. Iruka frowned, saddened.

"Don't be sad love, I won't ever leave you, I promise" Kakashi kissed the man softly on the lips.

"Come back safe. I love you" Iruka whispered watching Kakashi leave the room, giving a half wave to the man before leaving for the mission.

* * *

When Iruka came to school again, he was surprised to see all of the parents next to the seated children (who were looking smug). Iruka was somewhat nervous as to why they were there; wishing Kakashi was next to him for a moment.

"I'm very sorry but class needs to start now so if you could please" Iruka said quietly, gesturing for the parents to leave the classroom.

"We wanted to apologize for talking badly about you"

"Our sincerest apologies"

"If you need anything from us, ever, don't hesitate to ask"

"Please accept these few gifts as a token of how guilty we feel"

"Um…no…that's okay…really" Iruka was touched that the parents didn't hate him. All the parents walked up to his desk giving him different sized bags filled with what each parent was known for along with their apologies and wishes for a good relationship. He was going to eat well for a week (considering the food Kakashi left for him in the house was almost gone already). Iruka was stuttering the whole time, telling them 'thank you's' and 'you really didn't have to' but they dropped off their gifts and words, leaving the classroom.

Iruka was kind of hidden behind a tower of bags at his desk but he was glad the parents were gone; he would have been too nervous to teach his class if they were there.

"Iruka-sensei?" Tora-chan whispered raising her hand nervously.

"Yes?" Iruka said avoiding the leaning tower around him so he was standing in front of his desk instead.

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"Yeah!?" The class chorused curiously.

"Well I became very sick so I wasn't able to come" Iruka said gently. The children gasped asking if it was because of their parents, Kakashi, them, did he die, was he still sick, was it contagious. Iruka avoided all of their questions and immediately went in to teaching mode.

"Since Kotetsu and Izumo-san took you out already for shuriken practice, we will be doing your test today."

All of the children groaned before Iruka passed them out their tests, snacking on some of the food. It was nearing the end of the class day and Iruka's mind continually wondered to whether or not Kakashi was okay; he hoped from the bottom of his heart that Kakashi was alright.

"Remember to do your homework and tell your parents thank you for the gifts" Iruka said, allowing the children to scramble out of the room. Iruka just placed the bags into a single carrying tag so that he wouldn't juggle them on his way home.

The rest of the week went normally (or as normal as things could get) but Iruka's heart was aching more and more, the silver haired jounin was gone. He hoped Kakashi felt the same way he did.

* * *

On the Anbu mission Kakashi needed his nin-dogs to sniff out the perpetrator. He held out a small piece of cloth they were able to cut off of the man before he slipped through their fingers.

All of the dogs dispersed except for Pakkun. He already smelled the man a quarter mile away so he thought he would stay with Kakashi considering he needed to stay there in case the man came back that way (he also sustained a cut to his side so it was better if he wasn't moving around –it's not poisoned by the way, either). Half of the team followed the dogs in the direction Pakkun smelled so now it was all about waiting.

"So you have a mate" Pakkun said with a bored tone.

"What of it" Kakashi replied lazily.

"We like him" Pakkun gave a crescent smile, "never thought you'd actually pick a good mate."

Kakashi rolled his eyes at him but was glad that his pack liked Iruka too. It was kind of hard not to like the man.

"And he isn't called my mate by the way" Kakashi said bored, "that's only for animals."

"But I smelled you on him, doesn't that make him yours?" Pakkun was pretending to play dumb considering Kakashi didn't know he already had this type of discussion with Iruka.

"Yes, he's mine but he wouldn't be called my mate" Kakashi said bored, missing the brunet more and more.

"Oh I understand. He'd be…what do you humans call it again…your husband?" Pakkun started slyly.

"Uh" Kakashi had a tint on his cheeks.

_Me and Iruka…._

"Well you'd both be a husband I guess"

_Married…me and Iruka…_

"Well, uh" Kakashi was sure the red in his cheeks was growing.

_Together so that everyone knows… me and Iruka_

"Or at least your mate would be your wife or something"

"Um…" Kakashi was sure his blush could be seen through his mask by now

_Will he say yes if I ask him?… me and Iruka_

"Mostly because you wouldn't make a good wife at all. He's probably lucky that you can cook decently"

_Hatake, Iruka. Sounds very, very nice. Should I even ask him? Would he want that?_

"This human thing is hard" Pakkun groaned.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Kakashi mumbled out.

"Boss!" Pakkun growled. However, Pakkun knew exactly what the man was daydreaming about (and his blush was beyond obvious even through his mask). The Anbu came back with the man dead, yet in tow, before heading back to the leaf village; Kakashi was more than excited and a little nervous.

* * *

Tenzou was not stupid enough to surprise the Chunnin while he was at his kitchen table with a scalding cup of coffee in his hand. So he knocked on the kitchen doorway having the man's head snap in his direction, palming a kunai.

"Kakashi is in the hospital" Tenzou said quietly. Iruka didn't ask if it was serious or not, there was no time to. He had to get to Kakashi and he had to get to him now.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled through the hospital slamming through the door. Kakashi currently had Sakura wrapping his side in gauze. He didn't look severely injured, weakened, or dying.

Tenzou came in slowly, without a care in the world looking around the room. He glanced at Iruka only to see the man glaring at him causing a shiver to go down his spine. He looked at Kakashi and Sakura who were also glaring at the man wondering what he told the brunet. Tenzou gulped, laughing awkwardly, before darting out of the room faster than they thought possible.

"He's perfectly fine and healthy. Just a scratch Iruka-sensei" Sakura said gently before leaving.

"Are you really okay, Kakashi-kun" Iruka asked with worry walking up to the man sitting on the bed.

"Of course," Kakashi said hugging the man around the waist snuggling his head into the man's chest (considering he was still seated on the bed). Iruka wrapped his arms around the man's neck breathing in the man's earthy and clover scent, sighing.

"I missed you" Iruka said softly. Kakashi looked up at the man.

"Miss~ed me did you?" Kakashi smirked deviously. Iruka rolled his eyes at him before smirking back at the man, leaving his hospital room.

"Wait Iruka! I'm an injured man!" Kakashi yelled, tugging on his shirt before running after the brunet. Kakashi caught up to him right when he was leaving the hospital smiling happily at him. Iruka rolled his eyes at him, but both couldn't wait to get back to their apartment. Kakashi noticed that no one was talking quietly about them, or looking at them strangely. In fact everyone seemed to look happily at the two yet with some slight worry.

"Iruka-kun" Kakashi whispered to the man.

"Hm?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Kakashi asked curiously. Iruka blushed, and then blushed some more.

"Sakura-san said you wouldn't be able to see the cuts" Iruka whined miserably. He went on a D-level mission with Konohamaru and his team considering they begged him to teach them what it was like on missions before they graduated from the academy. Iruka couldn't help but agree considering the puppy dog eyes they gave him. Apparently Konohamaru found a weapons scroll in an archive while Tsunade was sleeping and it had gone wrong; very wrong.

Iruka sustained two cuts trying to destroy the thing while Konohamaru and his team hid for safety; mostly safety from Iruka's wrath. Sakura healed him trying not to laugh at the fact that Kakashi was going to murder someone if he found out.

"Excuse me" Kakashi said darkly making Iruka sweat drop.

"It was just an accident. Konohamaru took a weapons scroll from Tsunade and I had to destroy it before anything worse could happen" Iruka said trying to explain quickly. Kakashi was definitely not happy.

"Konohamaru you say" Kakashi said poisonously.

"Hey don't you dare try something to one of my students!" Iruka said, fearing for his student's life for a moment, "he's already got a lashing from Tsunade so you don't need to help."

Kakashi huffed, pouting slightly. Iruka tried not to laugh at how cute he was.

"What happened to your side anyway?" Iruka asked curiously.

"The man we were apprehending was an excellent weapons specialist, each one of us got hit with something. Lucky for us, none of them were poisoned. Back to my previous question though, did anything else happen while I was gone?" Kakashi whispered to the man.

"Are you wondering about something specific Kakashi-kun?" Iruka smiled at the man.

"Well it seems that everyone here is either really happy, or sending us worried stares. It's kind of creepy" Kakashi glanced around discretely making Iruka do the same.

"I guess your right" Iruka said curiously. Both walked in silence, trying to head back to their apartment, but _everyone _seemed to be looking at them.

"Well it might be because the parents talked to me in the classroom," Iruka said suddenly.

"Talked to you?" Kakashi said suddenly, almost worried.

"Yeah they just apologized for spreading around that rumor and stuff… they gave us gifts too" Iruka said shyly really wishing Kakashi was there with him when it happened; he got so nervous around his student's parents.

"Did they now?" Kakashi wasn't sure what to make of it, but hoped it was a gesture of good faith or something.

"I kind of ate most of the food they gave us considering *cough* I'm out" Iruka whispered the last part.

"I need to make enough food for three people just to feed you, don't I? While I'm gone on missions" Kakashi laughed softly.

"Probably" Iruka smiled softly back, "It _could _lessen the chances of me getting take out while you're gone." Kakashi shook his head laughing at the man next to him who laughed shyly.

"Can't have you doing that while I'm gone. I'd never get you to cook" Kakashi said once again determined to get Iruka to make _something _edible.

"But I don't want to cook" Iruka pouted, hoping the man didn't hear him. Kakashi just snorted at the man shaking his head. He really had been missing the brunet while away on his mission.

Iruka's hand swayed near Kakashi's by accident before Kakashi quickly clenched his fist tightly. As much as he wanted to hold hands with Iruka, the man still seemed unsure of doing things in public. Iruka noticed the man's motion before saddening.

_It's my fault that Kakashi has to pretend that we're not together. I know how much he hates it and probably wants to make it known to the entire village…it couldn't hurt right? _Iruka thought suddenly. He glanced at the ex-Anbu who seemed to be angry yet sad. Iruka realized some time ago that the one lone eye he could see from the silver haired man could be easily read by Iruka. He loved being the only one who could tell what the man was feeling while others could just read the man as being bored.

They were even at a party once, hosted by their friends, where they were talking about a sensitive subject to Kakashi. Iruka wasn't sure why the man was uncomfortable when talking about specific blades, but he did not like it when Kakashi was made uncomfortable; knowingly or unknowingly. So he quickly changed the subject to a lighter tone, hoping the man would become more relaxed. He did and was quite surprised when Iruka told him later that he just looked uncomfortable to him. Kakashi told him that every weapon they had been discussing he had been up against by dangerous men. Iruka was glad he had changed the subject.

_Holding hands doesn't hurt anyone…and I want everyone to know that we are a couple as much as Kakashi does! _Iruka thought boldly. He knew they couldn't have been more than five minutes away from their apartment, but it was a start. Iruka took a deep breath before grabbing the copy-nin's hand. His face was becoming redder and redder the further they walked around the street.

He avoided all eye contact with the silver haired man who looked like he had seen a ghost and his jaw was evidently dropped behind his mask. Everyone passing by them would either smile knowingly are laugh softly at how the two behaved. This was so embarrassing to Iruka he was having a heart attack but was glad he had done it. Kakashi was just in shock and overly happy he wasn't sure what to do.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs to their apartment complex Iruka quickly let go of Kakashi's hand, running up the flight of stairs, and quickly opening their apartment door. He left it open this time knowing Kakashi would be worried if he slammed it closed, like last time.

Kakashi quickly followed up the stairs to see the man taking off his shoes, his face as red as a tomato. Kakashi closed the door, taking off his mask and hugging him from behind.

"You held my hand" Kakashi whispered.

"So" Iruka said embarrassed.

"In public" Kakashi whispered again.

"So?" Iruka bit his lip not sure what to do (or if his facial color would return back to normal).

"Why?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Because I wanted to" Iruka whispered back. Kakashi would probably be punched in the face if he asked 'why' again but he was really happy.

"You know I haven't kissed you yet and I haven't gotten a 'welcome home' you know" Kakashi smirked. Iruka rolled his eyes before gently kissing the man whispering a 'welcome home' against his lips.

"I missed you too" Kakashi whispered kissing the man deeply who returned the kiss with just as much passion. Both broke apart for air, finding that gleam in each other's eyes before smiling at each other knowingly.

"I'm glad you came back to me safe" Iruka whispered diving in for another long and deeply needed kiss by the attractive man.

"Always" Kakashi whispered into the kiss before his tongue explored the brunet's mouth deeply causing the man to moan.

"Did you need me while I was gone?" Kakashi asked smirking deeply at the brunet as his hands glided their way done the man's backside. Kakashi's one hand squeezed his ass firmly causing Iruka to gasp and jolt but he never broke eye contact with Kakashi; which only caused him to growl.

"You need to eat first" Iruka whispered softly wanting the man to do _that _again.

"Good idea. I'm starving for some dolphin" Kakashi smiled deviously at the man causing Iruka to blush.

"Hentai!" Iruka yelled out trying not to get turned on. Iruka bit his jaw as payback for the man's dirty words.

"And you're cute" Kakashi whispered slowly licking his way up from the man's clavicle to his ear.

"Kakashi I mean it, your side…" Iruka led on, trying to make an argument.

"I'll have some food, and then I'll eat you" Kakashi leered at the man before dragging the blushing man to the kitchen (who was more than excited for the last part). Kakashi didn't make it through half of his food before he attacked the brunet on the kitchen table (unexpectedly) but was more than happy to feed the man. After all, Iruka was hungry for a farm size meal himself.

* * *

**Well on to the next chapter! Oh, and just so you know. Hatake means farmland, while Kakashi means scarecrow. Umino means sea, while Iruka means dolphin. So technically speaking, it's a play on words for both people. A field scarecrow and the sea's dolphin ^_^ just so you know. Also I was hoping to make Iruka seem stronger than what he looked like through the story just because I realized that he had actually been on 11 or so A-ranked missions (don't know how accurate that is) which I thought was impressive (before he became a teacher and all). **


	15. Let's End With a Fight

When ninja walked into the mission room today the first thing they would see are two people more in love with each other than to notice anything going on around them. Kakashi was currently joking, teasing, and flirting with Iruka who was trying his best to do the same thing back.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were next to them laughing along with Raidou and Izumo at the mission desk about the hilarious mistake Naruto made on their C-class mission (Sasuke wasn't really laughing but smirking happily…if that's possible). Kakashi noticed Kotetsu walking in who agreed to cover the rest of Iruka's shift. Kakashi happily dragged Iruka out of the mission room, trying to hurriedly get them back to their apartment.

The only person standing in between Kotetsu and Izumo (sitting actually) was Raidou who was obliviously talking happily to Naruto and Sakura (Sasuke wasn't talking much). Kotetsu looked worriedly at Izumo who paled quickly looking away from him. Kotetsu looked like he desperately needed to talk to the man. Sakura noticed their gazes, becoming worried and curious at the same time. It was time for another investigation and most likely a phase one.

_Flashback_

Kotetsu and Izumo went out to their regular bar to have a few drinks together like they usually did once a week. Izumo already knew he was in the love with the social butterfly in front of him (and had been for quite some time). They did everything together! The only thing they didn't do together was share an apartment actually.

Today though, Izumo was kind of upset at Kotetsu (secretly of course). Izumo was walking down the hallway from the Hokage's office, once dropping off papers, to see Kotetsu chatting with a few kunoichi in the hallway. The kunoichi were obviously flirting with him and Izumo hated how Kotetsu just as easily flirted back; like Izumo didn't mean anything to him.

_No. Stay calm. It isn't intentional considering he doesn't even know how you feel. _Izumo looked on sadly at Kotetsu who promised the ladies he'd have a few drinks with them before walking away. Izumo sighed sadly continuing his walk towards his best friend, looking down at the ground.

"Hey! What's up Izumo? Don't tell me the old bag was that hard to deal with again" Kotetsu burst out with energy. Izumo gave the best forced smile he could before shrugging.

"Let's just go to the mission room okay?" Izumo said quickly continuing his walk down the hall. Kotetsu pursed his lips trying to figure out what was going on with his best friend before giving up with a shrug and catch up to the man.

Unknowingly to Izumo, Kotetsu more than just liked him; he really, really liked him. Dare I say it? Loved him. A lot.

Izumo quickly drowned two drinks, working on his third, waiting for his fourth drink to hurry along next.

"Take it easy man" Kotetsu said, starting on his second.

"Sorry, I just have something that's been weighing on my mind for a while" Izumo said quietly, halfway through his third drink.

"Want to talk about it instead of drinking it out of your memory?" Kotetsu joked, making Izumo laugh and shake his head.

"Maybe the more I drink, the more likely I'll tell you" Izumo smirked hoping that would convince the man to let him continue drinking; Kotetsu just laughed at him.

It was getting close to midnight (the bar closes around one) and Izumo was finally on his fifth drink and tipsy (his limit was five). Kotetsu was on his fourth with a slight buzz knowing his limit was six glasses until he got tipsy too.

"He~y, who were those kun~oichi you were talking with today?" Izumo said with a slight slur. Kotetsu lifted his eyebrow at the man trying to think back before suddenly remembering.

"Oh! They wanted to have drinks with me!" Kotetsu said happily, "I'm quite the ladies' man!"

Kotetsu started laughing while Izumo just got sadder and sadder. He already discussed with himself that the friendship he had with Kotetsu was wonderful; the best! But he wouldn't be living (or happy) if he never got to tell the spiky haired brunet in front of him how he felt; never being able to get closure in case he was killed one day.

"Man I've lost count of the women who've wanted to be with me!" Kotetsu said proudly pretty much having a one sided conversation with himself "men get jealous I tell you!"

"I'm jealous" Izumo whispered, his voice getting smaller and smaller.

"I guess my social attitude just attracts them to me, neh?!" Izumo already knew that Kotetsu was more than just social, he was handsome and kind.

"You're a wonderful person"

"I tell ya! I'd make anyone happy because I'd try 100%!" a thumb up by Kotetsu, "in a relationship."

"I know you would…"

"Maybe I'll ask one of those girls!"

"No…please don't…"

"All the guys would just love to be me I tell ya!" Kotetsu roared.

"I love you" Izumo whispered a little louder this time making Kotetsu look at him. Izumo gulped before looking boldly at Kotetsu meeting his gaze. It was silent for a moment before Kotetsu burst out laughing at him. Izumo was taken aback for a moment. Izumo heard women tell Kotetsu before that they loved him, but he always let them down easy and actually turned them into his friends; it was an impressive gift. But Kotetsu never laughed at them.

"You!" Kotetsu laughed loudly, "What a joke Izumo!"

_Please say it again so I know you're not lying to me _Kotetsu thought weekly in his head. Izumo looked beyond hurt at his best friend.

"That's stupid! I've never even seen a woman say 'I love you' to _you _before! Must be a good reason right!?" Kotetsu howled making Izumo gasp as he quickly got up, not exactly walking straight, before trying to get back to his apartment before his tears could fall.

_I'm in love with a jerk! _Izumo slammed the door to his apartment hoping the head ache he'd most likely have tomorrow, make him forget about tonight.

Kotetsu became frozen at the table realizing that Izumo was completely serious and that he shouldn't have hoped for Izumo to say it a second time. The first time should have been clear enough. Kotetsu slammed his head on the table in frustration never having laughed at someone because they said 'I love you' to him. Especially at his best friend, who he loved back, who he just laughed at cruelly because he couldn't believe him.

_I'm an idiot._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"What's the hurry Kakashi?" Iruka said, trailing a little behind Kakashi who was holding his hand (actually dragging him would be more accurate) to their apartment.

"It's a surprise!" Kakashi said happily, opening the apartment door.

"Tada!" Kakashi said pushing Iruka into the kitchen which was decorated and had a ton of food on the table.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said surprised, "why!?"

"Well it's more than just us being together for a year now. It's because I have someone I can call my comrade, best friend, and lover!" Kakashi said happily. Iruka hugged him, knocking them into the wall.

"Me too" Iruka whispered kissing the man softly, Kakashi kissed him just as softly back, breaking away before the kiss went on longer than he intended for the moment. Kakashi pushed Iruka towards a chair excitedly. Iruka laughed softly at his antics before stopping him causing Kakashi to look at him curiously.

"I know there is a lot of food already but, um, wait here for a second okay?" Iruka said bashfully running out of the kitchen. Kakashi stood their curiously wanting to follow Iruka, but knew he should stay where Iruka told him to. Iruka quickly came back, peaking into the kitchen door way, blushing. Kakashi cocked his head in question, both eyes crescent shaped in happiness nonetheless.

Iruka took in a breath before running up to the man, sticking a cake out in front of him. It was nicely shaped, even if the words written in frosting ontop of the cake saying 'To Kashi-kun' were a little messy; the toy scarecrow that was placed on the cake made it absolutely adorable.

"I tried my best" Iruka squeaked out. Kakashi took the cake from the man, over joyed that Iruka made him something (a food particularly considering how hard he had been working with Iruka to make _something _edible).

"Thank you" Kakashi whispered placing the cake on the table before 'glomping' the man into a tight hug, making them end up on the floor. The rest of the night, was beyond the words of happiness and love between them.

They had someone and they were never going to let go, never. That is until Pakkun walked into their bedroom needing Kakashi to buy the pack more food. Pakkun had to escape from the house as fast as his little paws would take him considering an angry and livid Kakashi was about to neuter him on the spot (if he caught him) when Pakkun walked in on them. Iruka was pretty sure his heart stopped once he heard Pakkun's voice and the eyeful the dog probably saw while they were…busy.

* * *

They had now been together for over a year and both couldn't believe how fast it all went by. They never wanted time to stop between them and they loved being with each other. Talking, laughing, and holding each other; it was everything to them. They hated being away from each other for more than a day and dreaded moments when a mission was assigned.

It was ridiculous to both of them how much they needed the other only to have that thought disappear from both of their heads once seeing each other again. Kakashi even tried once to pretend being bored at seeing the man when Iruka ran up to him after his mission. Iruka looked up at him happily before it started turning into worry. The look of 'do you hate me' was written on his face making Kakashi's eyes widen as he felt his heart give a jolt.

He immediately hugged the man lifting him up in the middle of the street causing Iruka to sigh out in relief hugging Kakashi back. Kakashi gave Iruka little, discrete kisses saying 'I'm sorry' to the man knowing he couldn't even pretend for more than a second to be bored at him; even to see what would happen. He didn't like what would happened.

It had been two weeks and both had the same idea rattling around in their heads. The same idea Pakkun had mentioned to both of them before; Iruka by accident and Kakashi on purpose.

During those two weeks Pakkun had been popping the idea more and more into both men's heads (while both men were separate from each other). Pakkun decided to wait when Iruka's class was away from him considering all the children attacked him wanting to pet him. Worst day of Pakkun's life (except the one of almost being neutered by Kakashi).

It was so much easier talking to Kakashi while he was reading but Pakkun had to be much more careful with his words trying not to make what he was doing obvious. It seemed to be working so he let both men's minds wander about the idea.

Every time Kakashi wasn't talking to someone (specifically Iruka) his head would meander to the most recent topic weighing on his mind.

_Would he say yes? _Kakashi was currently trying to read his book in the forest but with little success.

_**I think your main problem should be **__**how**__** to ask him**_

_What's the point if he doesn't say 'yes'_

_**Well doing it the right way could convince him**_

_Not if he doesn't want to in the first place_

_**Don't be negative about it**_

_I'll ruin our relationship if he says 'no'!_

Kakashi was going to have this conversation for a while with his inner.

Iruka on the other hand was having a similar conversation in his head while his class was outside at recess.

_Would it cause trouble if there was another person with the last name Hatake going around? Would Umino be safer? Umino Kakashi…hm…doesn't have the same ring to it like Hatake Iruka. Yeah…that sounds nice. What am I thinking about!? Does he even want to be with me like that? Our lives would be the same but at least everyone would know that Kakashi's mine _Iruka thought smugly. It had been two weeks and Iruka was trying to figure out how to drop hints or something.

"Why is this so hard!?" Iruka yelled out to no one in particular sighing. Then he heard it. The alarm that warned the village there were intruders invading. Iruka gasped, leaping out the window, directing the children to follow Kotetsu and the other school teachers towards the Hokage mountain.

"Iruka!" Kotetsu yelled through the mob of civilians who were following the children towards the Hokage mountain.

"I need to find him!" Iruka yelled desperately. Kotetsu nodded before running towards the Hokage mountain as well worrying about Izumo insanely. He hadn't even been with his best friend in over two weeks!

Iruka already heard metal against metal while running to the main part of the village. A motion in his left peripheral vision made him hold his kunai up to protect himself as a man in white attacked him. Iruka blocked his attack making the man dodge his kick, only to stab the man in the heart before leaping onto the roof top. He dodged several blades aimed at him trying to find Kakashi through the mass of Konoha ninja against the men clad in white.

His side was cut but he was able to take down two more men sustaining another cut against his arm. But he saw a head of white headed towards him as relief washed over him. Another motion caught his eye as a man attacked his other side. Iruka's kunai clanged against the man's sword only to see, a second later, the man's head coming off.

Kakashi looked pissed. Both looked at each other with eyes blazing. Iruka smirked at him before both men went back to back against each other. They made a pretty good team to tell the truth. Anyone that came towards them, were already dead men. The fighting lasted a good two hours before the men clad in white, littered the village. It seemed to be a meager attack of higher level thieves that wanted a bigger piece of the world to be theirs; it was all in vain if the men clad in white didn't think people would fight against them with everything they had (no matter who was fighting them).

Everyone glanced around to see if there were others hiding while some went off to scope the entire village.

"We make a pretty good team, huh, Kashi-kun" Iruka smirked winking at Kakashi. Kakashi smirked easily back, still back to back with the man, before becoming serious for a moment.

_Oh the hell with it I'm going to ask him!_

"Will you marry me?" Kakashi whispered looking seriously at the brunet. Iruka's smirk slowly turned to a look of shock.

_Did he just…marry… to me…_ _will you…he just...marry… _Iruka's mind couldn't even come up with a single coherent sentence.

"Iruka?" Kakashi whispered, feeling his heart constricting painfully.

"Yes!" Iruka yelled jumping at the man, hugging him (he was a good few inches off the ground). Kakashi caught him, spinning him around once, looking deeply up at him with the stupidest of smiles on his face; which was more than evident through his mask. Neither man could help but laugh at how fast their hearts were beating. They heard whistles and shouts from their friends at the congratulations. Kakashi put the happy man back onto the ground as Iruka looked up at him kissing him through his mask. Kakashi kissed him back happily, feeling as if he couldn't get enough of the man.

Their friends went crazy yelling 'get a room,' or 'give it to him!' or making obscene gestures (yes you know what I mean) making both men laugh.

"We can practice the honeymoon once your wounds are healed" Kakashi smirked making Iruka just roll his eyes at him (Kakashi sustained a few scratches but no cuts).

"It's not like _that _doesn't happen a few times a week" Iruka shook his head chuckling.

"You don't complain" Kakashi smiled.

"I'd be crazy if I did" Iruka winked back at him making the man's smile grow behind his mask. The looked deeply into each other's eyes or at least Iruka looked into the one visible coal eye. They felt as if their hearts were going to stop in joy; everything was surreal. They would've never believed they could be this happy. Not even if they went into the past to tell themselves that it was going to happen someday.

Iruka glanced for a moment to see something white in the shadow of the building Kakashi's back was to. In that instant, he saw a senbon with strange green ooze on the tip already in the air, halfway to Kakashi. Iruka looked at Kakashi's happy gaze with fear for a moment before determinedly shoving Kakashi to the side, hard.

Iruka couldn't move fast enough as he felt the senbon stab its way through his vest and straight into his lung and part of his heart. He was down on the ground hard and fast as dirt flew around him from the force. To Kakashi, everything went in slow motion. His eyes widened and his heart stopped seeing Iruka hit the ground.

Faster than any ninja had seen Kakashi move, he lifted his hiate-ate up revealing his Sharingan. His Sharingan immediately ripped the man in the shadows apart sending echoing screams into the village; the man was obliterated in less than ten seconds. Kakashi ran to Iruka, falling to his knees. He ripped open the man's jacket seeing just the tip of the senbon peeking out of the blood, which was streaming out of Iruka at a sickening pace.

"Iruka" Kakashi whispered, his heart going sporadic.

"Iruka?" Kakashi's voice went a notch higher too afraid to touch the man. Iruka was hit in a bad spot. Any pressure and it would just pour more blood out of the man. Same thing would happen if he took out the senbon. He couldn't even hear his friends yelling for a medic but everyone around them was frantic. Kakashi reached down grabbing Iruka's head whose eyes were closed.

"Iruk-a" Kakashi voice broke as a tears escaped him. Iruka peaked open his eyes to look at the man above him. He was so blurry but he knew it was Kakashi. Kakashi leaned his forehead against Iruka's, shaking.

"Don't leave me" Kakashi's breathing was ragged as he looked desperately into Iruka's eyes. Iruka smiled up at him before softly gasping, jolting, as blood started to drip out of his mouth.

_I promised to keep you safe._

"Iruka!? No!"

Iruka's eyes were slowly growing heavier and heavier as he started seeing Kakashi disappearing from view.

_As long as you're safe._

"Please! No! No!"

He could no longer feel the ground underneath him as blackness swallowed him whole.

_I love you_

"Kami! Don't leave me!" Kakashi sobbed holding the man's body tightly to his not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

**Now you must wait in suspense. Bwahahahaha! What will happen between Kotetsu and Izumo? What was that green ooze on the senbon? And most importantly, is Iruka alive?**


	16. Another Chance

It took Naruto, Sasuke, Tenzou and Ibiki to rip Kakashi away from Iruka so Sakura and Tsunade could see what they could do for him. They transported Iruka to the hospital frantically fearing Iruka was already dead once he hit the ground.

"Sakura take care of his lung," Tsunade said quickly, slowly removing the senbon from the man's chest. Both gasped seeing a green like substance coagulating Iruka's blood.

"Shit, what the hell is this!?" Tsuande said angrily. Iruka's heart beat was slowing down significantly and they couldn't keep up.

"Hold on! I have an idea!" Sakura yelled disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tsunade became shocked for a second realizing her pupil left Iruka to her care before Sakura instantly 'poof-ed' back with Iruka's plant in hand. Tsunade couldn't even reply in question before Sakura ripped off the white petals and smashed them against Iruka's chest. Both ladies watched as the petals soaked in the green-like substance and then fall off. Sakura continued adding more and more silver petals, while continuously healing the man, until Iruka's plant was almost barren of the silver petals. However, Tsunade was able to stabilize Iruka's heart while Sakura kept pressure on Iruka's chest so the petals could absorb as much as they could while she healed Iruka's lung through his back.

Iruka's breathing was shallow but they were able to get his heart under control. It was still in between cautious and critical so they didn't dare move him. Tsunade ran out to retrieve a heart monitor to attach to the man, along with a few other things to keep him in check. She would definitely need to ask Sakura about that plant later. It was by far beyond luck that they were able to keep Iruka alive seeing as how the man should have died when he hit the ground.

Sakura left the silvery petals on Iruka since it was running out of the green ooze to absorb, and concentrated on the identification scroll she whipped out for poisons. She took a green petal from the floor (wearing gloves still) and placed it on the scroll, ready to begin the study of what this substance could be. She was not going to allow Iruka to die, not if she had anything to say about it.

Tsunade came back in quickly as her and Sakura lifted Iruka onto another bed considering this might be the only time Iruka was going to be this stable tonight. Tsunade and Sakura set to work on trying to figure out what the substance was, with Iruka in the same room as them; it was going to be a long night.

But not as long as Kakashi's.

* * *

The four men that dragged Kakashi from Iruka had to eventually knock him out considering he pulled his blade on them. Kakashi was out for maybe an hour or two before waking up, startled. He quickly stood up only to realize he was in an Anbu tactics room with about everyone in Anbu with him. Kakashi's breathing soon quickened as his eyes widened. The images of Iruka falling ran through his mind like a horror film.

"Why the hell…!?" Kakashi started punching and kicking everything in sight.

"Why did he have to fucking…!?" Kakashi was beyond anger.

"Why did he push me out of the way!?" Kakashi was beyond sadness. Everyone got out of his way as Kakashi just kept punching and punching the stone wall slowly creating evident holes. No one knew what to do or say. Kakashi's breathing was ragged as he slumped onto the floor looking at his bloodied knuckles. Kakashi stayed there for the rest of the night; no one moved to talk or comfort the man. They already knew nothing would make him feel better. Only Iruka could do that but he was already gone from them.

Once Kakashi yelled for Iruka not to leave him, they knew he was already dead.

_My father…Obito…now Iruka…the love of my life. They've all left me. I'm not worth living for am I? _Kakashi's breathe would shutter quietly sometimes as he sat in silence trying to make nothing enter his mind. He didn't want the images of Iruka's smiling, happy face, looking at him as though he were important.

_I'm so sorry Iruka-kun… I couldn't do anything for you _Kakashi sighed heavily placing his face in his hands, his heart aching painfully.

* * *

"I think I've solved it Tsunade-sama!" Sakura jumped up excitedly causing Tsunade to do the same. Both had been working through the night to try and solve the poison Iruka was hit with. So far there were still small amounts of poison in Iruka's blood stream, but his heart was slowly getting into critical again. Both slept for maybe four hours, but they needed to solve this, and they needed to solve this now.

"Put these ingredients together Shishou, I need Kakashi" Sakura said as Tsunade nodded at her. Tsunade didn't ask why Kakashi was needed but had an inkling it had to do with the plant she brought in earlier.

Sakura ran out knowing Naruto and the others probably brought him to one of the Anbu areas. It took about an hour until she found Kakashi in an Anbu tactics room. He was slumped onto the ground facing the wall which had some pretty decent sized holes in it. All the Anbu watched as Sakura slowly walked up to Kakashi. Shikamaru placed his hand on her shoulder trying to warn her it probably wasn't best to bother him at the moment.

Sakura smiled sadly at Shikamaru, kissing him gently on the cheek, before stooping down to Kakashi's side. Sakura glanced to the men in the room, wondering what Sakura could possibly say to the devastated man. Iruka was gone and so was Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whispered, turning her head to the side so no one could see what she was saying. Kakashi made no move or sound. His visible coal eye was evidently red and the man looked fragile. Sakura had never seen Kakashi this way and refused to ever see him like this again.

"Iruka's alive" Sakura whispered. Kakashi ear twitched wondering if he heard right.

"He's alive" Sakura whispered again. Kakashi shifted his head slightly, wondering if he finally went insane.

"He's okay at the moment but I need your help if you want to keep him alive" Sakura rested her hand on Kakashi's shoulder who looked up at her desperately.

_Is this a joke? Is Death laughing at me? It's not possible for Iruka to be alive. I'm not that lucky _Kakashi thought as his heart pounded painfully in his chest just thinking of the man's name.

"Don't you want to save him?" Sakura whispered, knowing Kakashi probably didn't believe her.

"He'll be lucky to have you, if you help me save him" Sakura needed Kakashi to believe her. Iruka was running out of time. Kakashi searched her eyes wondering if it was some cruel joke. A laugh at how the great copy-nin Sharingan Kakashi was now slumped on the ground from heart ache.

"If you help me save him, luck will finally give Iruka to you. You'll help him beat Death" Sakura smirked as Kakashi's eyes widened wondering if Sakura could read minds for a second. Kakashi stood up suddenly startling Sakura along with everyone in Anbu.

"Show me" were the only words out of Kakashi's mouth. He needed to see Iruka and help the man with everything he had. Sakura quickly transported them to the hospital running towards the room Iruka was in, Kakashi right on her tail. Sakura quickly opened the door but Kakashi didn't walk immediately in. Kakashi took in a deep breath.

_He's not dead. He's not dead. He's alive and needs you._

"He's not dead" Sakura whispered. Kakashi took a bold stride in as his eyes widened seeing Iruka on the hospital bed. His chest was heavily bandaged and there were many wires going into him, but the heart monitor said he had a heartbeat. It wasn't a strong heartbeat, and his breathing was shallow, but he was alive.

"Iruka" Kakashi breathed heavily as he ran towards Iruka. He grabbed the sides of Iruka's face ever so gently, placing his own face against the man's. He just held Iruka for a moment, trying to calm his heart so he could concentrate on helping the man. Kakashi took another deep breathe, kissing Iruka gently on the lips, before straightening up significantly.

"What do you want me to do?" Kakashi said with determination.

"You see Iruka's plant?" Sakura motioned for the plant, "Remember I told you it had properties that could heal lots of things?" Kakashi nodded once.

"I need you to take care of Iruka's plant. I need the silver petals that it grows, and you are the only one who can do it" Sakura said seriously. Tsunade and Kakashi were very confused by the plant and what exactly it could do but didn't dare ask questions at the moment.

"How do I make more petals?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"I need you to place one drop of your blood into this bowl and three of your hairs. I'll take care of the rest" Sakura said mysteriously. Kakashi nodded once, holding his tongue, before doing what she asked.

"I will be back in about twelve to eighteen hours. Stay by Iruka's side and watch that plant!" Sakura said sternly before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Kakashi pulled up a chair next to Iruka's bed looking sadly at him.

"What is with that plant?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"No idea. But I'm bringing Shikamaru and some other Nara's in here considering they have a variety of remedies. I have no idea what Sakura is up to or making by the way" Tsunade said quickly knowing Kakashi was going to ask that next. Kakashi sighed before looking back up at Iruka moving some loose hair back onto his head. Tsunade quickly left determined to solve this poison.

"I'm so sorry Ruka… So sorry" Kakashi held Iruka's hand tightly.

"If you weren't even with me, you wouldn't have jumped in front of that senbon" Kakashi rested his head onto the man's bed side.

"Why did you do it!? I'm not worth it…" Kakashi started to shake. Everyone he cared about died because of him. He didn't understand why. There were other great shinobi in the village that have come and gone; why was he so important?

"When you wake up I'll break off the proposal. I know it'll be better this way. No matter how much I love you" Kakashi looked on sadly at Iruka who looked like he was in dire pain.

"I love you so much" Kakashi grip on the bed was slowly bending the metal but he quickly fell asleep knowing his body couldn't take anymore.

* * *

When Kakashi awoke it was barely dawn, but everyone (literally almost every shinobi was in in the hospital at this point) was with Kakashi.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked tiredly.

"When A Fellow Shinobi Is In Need, It Is The Duty Of All Other Shinobi To Come To Their Aid!" Gai yelled enthusiastically making everyone groan.

"It's my fault this happened, it's my responsibility" Kakashi said sadly, too scared to look up at Iruka's face.

"You're important to us and we're here to help whether you like it or not!" Kurenai said sharply.

"Sakura-chan should be back soon from what Baa-chan told us so Iruka will be his old self in no time at all!" Naruto said trying to be enthusiastic even though he was slowly become more and more worried as his make shift father was slowly dying right before his eyes.

"I'm breaking off the proposal. He'll live longer if I do that" Kakashi said sadly wishing he never brought Iruka into his life; yet wishing Iruka would stay in his life forever.

"Are you an idiot!?" The entire room of shinobi chorused.

"He's lived this long hasn't he!?"

"Do you want to break his heart!?"

"Don't go making decisions on your own!"

"Doesn't he get a choice in the matter!?"

"You two are so happy together!"

"Every shinobi worries about the same things you do when they have their significant other with them!"

"No matter how important or insignificant a shinobi is, the person they love will always be in danger and vice versa!"

"Please don't be so hasty on this decision!"

"We'll see if he lives first" Tsunade burst into the room carrying several heavy looking medical indexes.

"Don't be negative you old bag!" Naruto yelled loudly earning himself a hard smack on the back of the head.

"Even if I agree with what everyone is saying in this room Hatake, first things first. We need to take care of Iruka." Everyone nodded as Kakashi looked down contemplating.

"Whatever is in this bowl looks gross Baa-chan" Naruto said looking at what appeared to be dried blood and hair. Naruto's noise crinkled not really wanting to know what it was.

"Sakura requested that Kakashi put a drop of his blood and three of his hairs into the bowl. For whatever reason; I have no idea." Tsunade said also peering into the bowl.

"The elders and I looked through our books which only have a few remedies that call for blood and hairs. But they aren't particularly for whatever Iruka-san was hit with" Shikamaru said confused. Everyone looked down confused as well, waiting for Sakura to return.

It was almost noon and Sakura was gone for more than eighteen hours at this point. Shikamaru was pacing back and forth with worry, Kakashi was mulling by Iruka's bed side, while everyone else was relaxing inside the room not sure what they should do. Most went back to their everyday duties, telling Kakashi that if they needed something from them, they would be more than glad to help.

Suddenly, Sakura reappeared in the room startling everyone.

"Sakura!" Everyone chorused. Sakura pulled out several dangerous looking plants, with questionably colored berries, before naming each one she placed into the bowl along with Kakashi's blood and hair.

"Abrus precatorius," Sakura said softly, squishing it into the bowl with a pestle.

"Weather plant," Tsunade said, recognizing the plant's scientific name.

"Actaea pachypoda,"

"Doll's eyes,"

"Atropa belladonna,"

"Deadly nightshade,"

"Aconite"

"Wolfsbane"

"Strychnos nux-vomica,"

"Strychnine tree" Tsunade finished, her eyes extremely wide with shock.

"Uh…what does all that mean Baa-chan?" Naruto asked curiously while others wondered the same thing.

"What is your plan exactly," Tsunade said angrily with worry. Kakashi stood up startled feeling very protective of Iruka at the moment.

"Do you plan on killing him in under twenty seconds!" Tsunade burst out. Everyone kept looking back and forth between the two wondering what they were talking about.

"Let me explain would you!" Sakura said angrily, continuously crushing the berries (the seeds for the Strychnos nux-vomica).

"Explain!? You have some of the deadliest plants in the fire nation right on the table! The Strychnos nux-vomica can kill someone in at least three hours! The Aconite can kill someone almost instantly if it's even touched! Even through regular gloves!" Tsunade started huffing. Everyone's mouth was dropped at that point.

"First off! This powder I have just made from all of these plants will be boiled in this teapot but in a _very _special way. Second, it will be poured into Iruka's plant which will grow the petals I require. Third, this is the only way to remove the poison from Iruka's system. Otherwise, the poison will just take over his body slowly causing pain and agony until all of his systems collapse." Sakura finished needing them to trust her.

"Whatever you think this remedy will do, it is far too dangerous to use on a human subject!" Tsunade said gruffly.

"Iruka is not an experiment" Kakashi said darkly standing protectively next to Iruka.

"By the time this mixture forms the petals I need to _save _Iruka-sensei, it will no longer be deadly. That is the point of this ninja flower!" Sakura said sternly as she carefully placed all of the powder into the teapot to boil with a strange purple fire below it.

"What makes this god damn plant so reliable that it will save Iruka!?" Tsuande asked angrily.

"Because it reverses whatever takes in! The deadliness each plant carries will be reversed into the perfect remedy that will save him!" Sakura said seriously.

"There is no such thing!" Tsunade said disbelieving. The tea pot started puffing out bright pink steam. Sakura carefully lifted the tea pot over Iruka's plant, pouring it into the plant pot.

"Would you stop doing whatever it is you're doing! I will not allow Iruka to consume whatever it is you're making!" Tsunade said angrily.

"Iruka will not consume it! It will be placed on his wound!" Sakura said wishing they would just trust her. Both were glaring at each other angrily, Kakashi still standing protectively next to Iruka looking between the two. No one knew better about plants than Tsunade and Sakura, so they were going to leave the discussion between them. The only thing they knew was that the mixture Sakura made could kill anyone in a matter of minutes (when combined together of course).

Sakura looked away from Tsunade angrily before seeing Iruka's plant growing the silver petals like before, only with a pink center inside them. Sakura quickly removed all of the petals, placing them into a large bowl, until Iruka's plant was completely barren again. Not one petal was left on his plant. Only the single golden brown flower at the bottom of the pot was still there. Sakura quickly walked over to Iruka's side only to have Kakashi stand in front of her.

"I won't allow for Iruka to be hurt further!" Kakashi ground out sternly looking at Sakura darkly.

"Neither will I! This is completely idiotic of you!" Tsunade said angrily.

"Would all of you just trust what I'm doing for once!" Sakura yelled out angrily making the objects in the room quiver.

"He's going to be dead if we leave him the way he is! He only has a few days left if he's lucky and my remedy is the only thing that will save him! Can't you just trust what I'm doing without criticizing everything! Who the hell do you think I am!?" Sakura said as she shoved Kakashi out of the way, undoing Iruka's bandaging. Everyone's jaw was dropped in shock before guilt started crawling in.

"If he's going to be dead anyway, it can't hurt to try" Sakura whispered. Everyone looked sadly at Sakura knowing they really shouldn't have doubted what she was doing, but the stress of the moment was affecting everyone. When Sakura finished unraveling Iruka's bandages, the wound on his chest was a dark purple in color, and all of the major veins near the wound were black. Sakura already marked where most of the veins were yesterday (which were only about an inch long from the wound). Now they were past his pectorals and growing in number.

Tsunade gasped in shock before everyone worriedly looked at Sakura who was crushing the petals with the pestle. Sakura rubbed the paste like substance onto Iruka's wound causing Iruka to make a high pitched gasping sound. Blood slipped out of the corner of his mouth. Kakashi held his hand almost crushingly, placing his forehead against Irukas'. He kept whispering soothing things into Iruka's ear, hoping the man could hear them. Sakura marked where the veins currently ended before sighing sadly. She rubbed her eyes with her forearm (feeling her eyes fill with angry tears for all of them). Tsunade placed her hand on her pupil's shoulders before Sakura quickly ripped her shoulder away from her mentor's hands. Sakura quickly washed her hands before holding her hands over the purple fire.

"I will be putting the paste onto his wound for the next three days. If it works his life should no longer be in danger but until then, I won't know when he wakes up." Sakura said seriously who wanted to cry.

_Will they ever trust me? _Sakura thought bitterly in her head.

"Leave the bandages off of him for now" Sakura said quietly just wanting to leave at the moment. She used all of the required materials she brought with her and somehow poured the purple fire onto the table before it disappeared.

"Sakura-chan… I didn't mean to sound like I didn't trust you" Tsunade whispered. Sakura turned her head away from her sensei, angrily discarding her gloves into the trash, before leaving the room; Shikamaru hot on her trail. Everyone looked on sadly at the girl that just left, before leaving themselves. Tsunade glanced over at Kakashi seeing him still holding on to Iruka's hand tightly pressing his face into the man's neck whispering who knew what into his ear.

Tsunade placed her hand gently onto Kakashi's shoulder making him look up at her.

"Sakura knows what she's doing. She won't let him die. I know it" Tsunade said quietly hoping that eased some of Kakashi's doubts. Kakashi nodded once before resuming his place next to Iruka.

The next three days were completely stressed induced and exhausting but the black veins that were evident in Iruka were slowly ebbing to nothingness. His wound was slowly turning from black to a dark red with Sakura carefully taking care of him until all of the strange paste was gone. Iruka's heart rate was slowly going up from cautious back to healthy but Sakura wasn't going to relax until Iruka was one hundred percent healthy again; and happily married to Kakashi of course; if the imbecile didn't break off the proposal that is. She wasn't on speaking terms with anyone right now considering she was furious with everyone.

They were just thankful Sakura didn't leave like last time. Kakashi was becoming more and more exhausted as day after day went by. He couldn't eat, drink, or sleep properly knowing the man still wasn't cleared by Sakura. The only thing that kept the man from sliding into a vegetable state was his friends. They came in daily to give him coffee and convince him to shower, shave, eat, and get a few minutes of sleep. The only way they convinced him to do these things was when they told him that Iruka wouldn't want to wake up seeing Kakashi this way. Kakashi would sigh but agreed with them nonetheless.

As long as Iruka was alive he was going to be okay. When Iruka woke up though, he would hopefully be happy again. He still hadn't decided if he wanted to break off the proposal or not. All he wanted was Iruka to wake up and see him. To smile that wonderfully hopefully and optimistic smile at him when he realized he was alive.

Kakashi needed him, more than life.

* * *

**One And a Half Months Later**

_My body hurts…wait…am I supposed to feel anything if I'm dead? _Iruka could feel his body quiver for a moment feeling how stiff and aching he was. Iruka didn't understand and he wanted to. He squinted his eyes, his vision blurry, before trying with all him might to open his eye lids fully.

When he opened them, all he saw for a moment was white before squares started entering his view realizing it was a ceiling.

_The hospital? _Iruka slowly began to realize seeing the sterilized white room he was placed in. The only things that weren't white were the wooden nightstand, a chair, and a vase full of daffodils.

_Kakashi? _Iruka thought happily knowing the only person he told about the daffodils was Kakashi in the first place. He sat up in a shock hoping no one else attacked his lover. Iruka's vision went black for a moment before his eye sight came back with clear clarity. Iruka touched his heart in worry for the silver haired man before feeling something wet on his hand. He saw blood on his hand before looking down at his chest to see he was bleeding through a thick pile of bandages.

_What the hell happened to me? Wasn't I supposed to die? Didn't I protect Kakashi? _Iruka was starting to worry. Iruka sighed looking around the room. There were so many questions running through his head and he needed to see Kakashi now damn it! Iruka looked to the stand next to his bed again seeing a pitcher of water feeling thirsty all of a sudden.

He stretched for the pitcher drinking from it carefully. Iruka didn't like not knowing things and wanted to get up and find them out. So that's what he did. Iruka slowly and carefully fully sat up swinging his legs off of the bed sliding off until his feet hit the cold tile underneath him. Iruka stood slowly taking in a deep breath feeling a tight pain tug in his chest. He flinched for a moment before standing straight up. His legs felt weak and his body hurt insanely. He grabbed his bandaged chest slightly before realizing blood had dripped down his body and onto his hospital grade white pants.

Iruka stumbled heavily to the door wishing he could just see Kakashi; just to see if he was okay. Iruka could feel a head ache coming on and the pain in his chest was growing more and more to the point where the black spots in his vision were growing. He did make it out of his hospital room and down the hall but he wasn't going to make it far. In fact he collapsed in the middle of an empty hallway.

"Sorry I'm late love! Did you know that there are different colored daffodils-" Kakashi started saying, trying to sound happy but deep down he still had heart ache. He stopped immediately noticing Iruka's bed was empty and there were spots of blood. Kakashi's heart immediately stopped in fear.

"Iruka?" Kakashi whispered.

"Iruka!?" Kakashi yelled dropping the bouquet of flowers onto the floor. He slammed through the hospital door looking frantically up and down the hall.

"Kakashi! What's the matter!?" Sakura yelled down the hallway at him (which was surprising since she still wasn't really talking to anyone). Starting to run towards him along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru who were with her, trying to get her to talk to them (at least talk to Naruto and Sasuke).

"Iruka's missing!" Kakashi said frantically running down the hallway fast, letting his heart lead him through the hospital. Kakashi took a sharp left before stopping in his tracks. Iruka was collapsed on the floor which was starting to have a small pool of blood drip out of him.

Kakashi fell to his knees cradling Iruka next to him, holding the man tightly.

"Kashi?" Iruka whispered hoarsely. Kakashi's head shot up in surprise looking desperately sad into the man's eyes. Iruka couldn't really see anything (it was mostly a black and white blob above him) but that didn't stop him from giving a breathtakingly happy smile at Kakashi. Kakashi choked back a sob of happiness smiling into the man's neck hugging him crushingly.

"Ruka" Kakashi whispered, his voice shaking. Iruka passed out again at least with the knowledge that Kakashi was alive. Kakashi kissed his forehead passionately, holding Iruka's head to his own.

"Kakashi, I need him back in bed so I can take care of his wound" Sakura said quietly, placing her hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi lifted Iruka up bridal style heading back to his hospital room. Sakura quickly and diligently healed Iruka's reopened wound, which was finally free of the green ooze.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan" Kakashi said quietly, looking softly down at Iruka. Sakura nodded once to the man making everyone sweat drop in the room. She wasn't going to talk to them unless it was important or dire.

_That'll show these jerks that I'm mad! _Sakura thought briskly before walking out of Iruka's hospital room again. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru sighed before following the girl out, once again determined to get her to talk to them without anger; or at all.

* * *

Iruka did not wake up again for three days and Kakashi's heart always dropped when the days began to pass. This time though, Iruka wanted to wake up; he needed to wake up. Iruka once again flinched when trying to open his eye lids. Iruka peeked his eyelids open seeing white again before his hospital room came into view. Iruka groaned as his shoulder throbbed but other than that, he wasn't in any significant pain.

_Kakashi? _Iruka thought vaguely, wondering where the man was. He was alive the last time he was awake but he didn't know if the man was injured or not. Iruka slowly sat up, his back leaning against the back board of the bed. He flinched, clutching onto his bandaged chest.

"Iruka!" Kakashi yelled loudly, throwing the man's daffodils onto the night stand before quickly sitting next to Iruka. Iruka didn't look up fast enough before Kakashi grabbed both sides of Iruka's face so he was looking straight at him.

"Iruka?" Kakashi whispered, trying to see a glazed or dulled look in Iruka's eyes but found none.

"Kakashi" Iruka whispered before caressing the man's face gently giving a soft smile. Kakashi ripped off his mask showing a relieved smile before kissing Iruka in a desperately needed kiss. Iruka kissed him back just as passionately. Both broke apart panting before attacking each other's mouths again. Neither could get enough. Neither thought they would ever be able to kiss again; let alone hold or see each other again.

They remained holding and kissing each other deeply, never letting go. Kakashi moved so he was on top of the bed, his bottom half lying on top of Iruka's while he held Iruka tightly in a hug. His face was buried in the man's neck unless they needed to kiss again. Iruka just wanted to be held by Kakashi again; to feel Kakashi love him. Both fell asleep, the exhaustion and stress affecting both of them horribly.

When Iruka woke up the next morning, he opened his eyes to a sight he wished to continue seeing. Kakashi snuggled into his side, holding on to Iruka like some rare treasure. Iruka's heart throbbed just seeing Kakashi loving him; _him. _

_I love you so much Kakashi. Together with you _Iruka sighed happily before the images of the fight started flashing through his head.

_Married. I'm a fiancé! _Iruka started blushing, a small smile growing on his face. Iruka's heart started fluttering the more he glanced towards the sleeping man. Iruka started laughing softly at how ridiculously unbelievable his life was turning out and he loved it! Well except for the whole near death thing. But other than that his life was so much more interesting and less lonely ever since he started being with Kakashi.

"Iruka?" Kakashi said sleepily, getting up slightly. He grabbed Iruka's shoulder for support before Iruka yelped out in pain causing Kakashi to shoot up from the bed.

"Iruka! I'm so sorry!" Kakashi said loudly not sure on what he should do to comfort the man. Iruka just laughed softly at the man's worry for him; it was cute and he would enjoy seeing him like that towards him forever.

"I'm okay, don't worry" Iruka said softly. Kakashi sighed before sitting on the edge of Iruka's bed again. Iruka leaned up slowly to kiss Kakashi on the cheek smiling softy. Kakashi smiled happily at Iruka before it slowly turned to a frown. Kakashi looked away from Iruka sadly, his heart aching him to not say _it._

"Kakashi? Are you okay?" Iruka whispered softly, "You aren't hurt too are you?"

"Nothing like that" Kakashi said softly gently holding Iruka's hand in his.

"You really weren't hurt?" Iruka said softly. Kakashi shook his head 'no' a frown still present on his face.

"What is it than, love?" Iruka said softly his heart still thumping at the very word. Kakashi looked deeply up at Iruka, hurt evident in his eyes, before breathing in deeply needing to get what he had been thinking about out in the open.

"Maybe we shouldn't get married."

* * *

**PLEASE READ! I NEED GOOD OPINIONS!**

**Tada! Another chapter finished (: On to the next! Okay so I know that I left another cliff hanger but I couldn't really help it! Plus those plants that Sakura were crushing up together are seriously real and very dangerous. You can even look it up if you don't believe me. Okay so I have a lot of questions for my reviewers. Should I end it where it's a happy wedding, the end. Or! Should I do something chaotic happen before the wedding, the wedding, and should I make this story an Mpreg? Should I? I just don't know and I want my Reviewers opinion about Mpreg. Just to see how many people would like it if the story was an Mpreg or not. HELP! **


	17. The First Step Is To Say, Sorry

"You…you don't want to get married" Iruka whispered out heart broken, "did I do something?"

"No, love you didn't do anything!" Kakashi whispered out caressing Iruka's cheek only to have Iruka pull away from him.

"Then why did you ask me to marry you!?" Iruka spouted out angrily.

"Well I-I"

"Just to give me false hope!?"

"No I would never-"

"To make me believe that you'd actually wanted to be mine and I'd be yours!?"

"No, not to-"

"Why do you always push me away when you're insecure about something!?"

"I'm not insecure, I-"

"Why is it whenever I start believing you want to stay with me you take that feeling away!?"

"I don't-"

"Just get out of here, you-you jerk!" Iruka burst out, tears escaping him. Kakashi just stood there unsure of what to do.

"I said leave!" Iruka bellowed grabbing the vase from the stand and throwing it at the frozen man as tears continued to leave him. Kakashi ducked out of the room, a burden weighing on his heart.

_I don't push him away…do I? _Kakashi thought trying to calculate the situation. Kakashi sat in the hospital cafeteria staring at the table.

"What did you do?" The question came from Kurenai before Kakashi realized he was surrounded by his friends. Gai, Asuma, Genma, Raidou, Ibiki, Anko, Kotetsu, Izumo, Naruto, Sasuke, and a few members of Anbu (no they still don't want to be mentioned). Kakashi looked at them before mumbling a nothing at them.

"What did you do!?" They all chorused angrily at him making Kakashi cover his ears. Kakashi looked at them angrily before crossing his arms and looking away from him.

"You're such a child!"

"What did you say to Iruka-sensei!?"

"Did you push him away again!?"

"Did you yell at him?"

"Are you crazy!?"

"Would you all shut it!?" Kakashi bellowed angrily at them making them all sit down immediately.

"I told him we shouldn't get married okay! It was my choice, my question, and my decision! I will not marry Iruka knowing it could hurt him even if he hates me for it. Someone even using my name is going to get killed. It'll be my own god damn fault if he gets hurt again; on purpose this time. I don't want him to die because of me" Kakashi whispered the last part.

"Kakashi-sensei… Iruka will always be your weakness. You and I both know that. So why push him away knowing he'd get hurt anyway, when you could just hold him close and protect him as your husband. Love him, show him you care. Don't push him away because _you_ don't want to get hurt. Iruka-sensei loves you and doesn't care if he gets hurt from loving you. That much is obvious. But if you keep pushing him away, he'll think you don't love him back when you obviously do and that will just hurt him more" Naruto finished magnificently, hoping that convinced the Cyclops.

"I'm convinced even if Kakashi isn't"

"True that"

"Me too"

"Uzumaki is really good with speeches"

"Seriously"

"Naruto… if he dies it's all my fault" Kakashi said sadly.

"Will you do everything in your power to stop that from happening?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Yes" Kakashi said without hesitation.

"Then that's all that matters" Naruto smiled gently. Kakashi nodded before leaving the cafeteria with confidence.

_I want to marry you so badly _Kakashi's heart fluttered, _please forgive me and my stupidity. _

Kakashi breathed in heavily, stopping at the hospital gift shop to pick up a bouquet of daffodils. Kakashi breathed in deeply before walking into Iruka's room. He stopped, his heart caving in at seeing Iruka looking out the window, wiping away a few lost tears.

Iruka looked towards the doorway, hearing a noise before growing shocked. He looked down at his bed sheets sullenly.

"Iruka…" Kakashi whispered, "I know I'm the last person you probably want to see today and I understand. Really I do. But I wanted to tell you why I suggested what I did."

"Kakashi" Iruka started saying, not sure what to do in this situation.

"Please just listen. I didn't want to marry you because I was afraid that you would get hurt. I didn't want you to be so close to death again because of me. If you took my last name, that alone would put you in so much danger and I just couldn't bare it."

"Kakashi…"

"Seeing you in that hospital bed like this, I don't know if I could take it again. While you were sleeping, everyone had to convince me to just keep living saying you'd be mad at me if I didn't. I would never want you mad at me so I took care of myself just a little."

"Kakashi, I…"

"But, I had some sense knocked into me you could say. Yes, I'm still afraid of you getting hurt. Yes, I'm afraid to see you like this ever again. But you will always be my weak spot and that will never change. So I want to keep you as close to me as possible so that I can at least try to protect you and love you as much as I can.

"Kashi, really I…"

"I'm so sorry, I keep pushing you away. I just selfishly didn't want you to be hurt again because of me. But if you want me and you'll have me, I would like you to reconsider. Please, marry me, Umino Iruka" Kakashi knelt down by Iruka's bed, a bouquet of flowers stretched out to him.

Iruka was so touched by what Kakashi said, his voice caught in his throat. Kakashi stood up slowly looking down sadly as he laid the bouquet of flowers on Iruka's bed, taking off his mask to give Iruka a sad smile, before lifting the mask up again leaving.

"Don't leave" Iruka whispered, but Kakashi was already gone.

"I understand Kakashi. Please. Yes. I'll marry you" Iruka whispered out hoarsely, but all was in vain because he was all alone in his room. The loneliness started caving in on Iruka forcing tears from him. He hated being alone. Especially the kind of loneliness where you're waiting for someone to come back and you weren't sure if they ever would.

"Come back" Iruka whispered, coughing. Iruka fixated a long stare at the door before picking up the flowers Kakashi left him. He looked at them, slowly turning them in his hand, smelling them slightly.

"I have the same fears as you do, Kashi. Please, don't leave me" Iruka begged to an empty room as a few tears fell onto the flowers. Iruka slowly fell asleep, the bouquet of flowers nestled under his chin, as no dreams came to him that night. The only thing that gave him hope that Kakashi would come back for him, were the daffodils.

When Kakashi walked back to the cafeteria, not sure what he was feeling this time, he tried to figure out why a good majority of his friends were crying; except a few named few.

"That was the most beautiful speech I ever heard"

"And the flowers!"

"I can't stop crying!"

"The Tears Of Joy Leave Us All When Such A Great Man Speaks His Heart!"

"Were you eavesdropping!?" Kakashi yelled through the cafeteria getting their attention.

"No we're…talking about someone else…who recently re-proposed…to the person they loved" Kurenai wiped her eyes along with the rest of them.

"So what are you going to do now?" Asuma asked curiously. Kakashi just eyed them like the bunch of crazy people they were before sighing.

"I'll try to prove that I'm serious by showing him the rings I got for us" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Can I see them?" Naruto asked excitedly bounding over the ex-Anbu.

"No" Kakashi said flatly.

"Please!" Naruto whined.

"No"

"Is it girly?"

"No" queue irritated eye twitch.

"It says something dirty on it doesn't it?"

"No" queue forehead vain throbbing in anger

"Is it ugly? Considering I know _your _sense of style"

"No" queue vain popping out from fist

"I bet the ring you got him is-" But Naruto never got to finish his sentence as Kakashi picked him up by the collar and roughly placed him against the wall.

"If you comment on one more thing tonight about the rings I bought us, I will first castrate you. And then I will make sure every single bowl of ramen you _try _to consume has no taste for you anymore" Kakashi spoke out darkly. He was in no mood to play. The situation was too serious and he had far too much to lose; which means losing Iruka.

Naruto gulped nodding his head vigorously as he motioned with his hand that his mouth was zipped shut.

"Good" Kakashi said dropping the boy onto the floor. Naruto was pretty lucky actually considering he didn't get punched by the Cyclops instead.

"Naruto I think the only thing that saved you from Kakashi-sensei's wrath was that Iruka-san thinks of you as a son and wouldn't want you hurt" Sasuke said seriously smirking down at the shocked blonde. Naruto had anime tears run down as Sasuke just thought Naruto looked cute for a moment.

"Shut up Teme, I was just curious" Naruto whispered out as Sasuke helped him up off of the floor.

"Be curious when he isn't on the line between 'no one is going to ever get near Iruka' and 'I'm going to murder anyone who gets in my way' okay?" Genma said patting Naruto on the shoulder who only heaved a sigh knowing they were right in the fact that it wasn't wise to bother Kakashi at the moment.

* * *

The next morning came quickly as Kakashi was standing at Iruka's hospital door, contemplating when a good time to walk in would be (he had now been standing there for ten minutes). Kakashi took in a deep breathe convincing himself it was now or never.

When he walked in his breathe caught in his throat. Iruka was snuggled into the daffodils he brought him looking sad even while he slept.

"Iruka" Kakashi whispered softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kakashi gently moved a loose strand of hair back onto Iruka's head before caressing the man's face. Iruka woke up slightly dazed before looking startled at the man.

"Tell me what's wrong and I swear I will fix it" Kakashi said softly hoping with all his heart Iruka wasn't going to ask him to leave him.

"When you gave me the daffodils I thought that was it. You didn't want me anymore. I thought you were saying goodbye and-" But Iruka never finished the burdening thoughts that kept running through his mind as Kakashi kissed him passionately. Iruka kissed him back gently having Kakashi wipe away a few stray tears that left him.

"I will never, ever leave you. You mean _everything _to me" Kakashi spoke honestly. Iruka looked into Kakashi's eyes hoping with all his heart he meant it. Iruka saw so much honesty but he had to be sure.

"Why did you push me away then?" Iruka asked quietly.

"It's a defense mechanism I have I guess. I don't mean to push you away, but when I don't know what to do in a situation I try to make an outcome that is better for the other person. Although now I realize I was making the outcome better for myself without considering your feelings on the matter" Kakashi said quietly. He had been thinking about this all night and he might as well tell Iruka the truth knowing it would be the best way not to lose him.

"Idiot" Iruka mumbled out sniffling causing Kakashi to chuckle and rub the back of his neck.

"I really want you to believe that I want to be with you. More than anything actually" Kakashi said quietly caressing Iruka's cheek. Iruka tilted his head in question wondering what Kakashi was going to do.

"Close your eyes" Kakashi whispered. Iruka gave him questioning glance before doing as Kakashi asked. Kakashi kissed each of his closed eyes once, before pulling out the satin box from his pocket.

"Here" Kakashi said causing Iruka to open his eyes. Iruka looked down at the box and up at Kakashi before taking it from the man. When he opened it he willed himself not to gasp. There were two gold bands, one slightly bigger than the other which was for Kakashi. There were two silver ribbons on each ring that outlined the ring as well.

"You really are serious" Iruka said softly making Kakashi smile softly at the man. Iruka unexpectedly lunged for Kakashi kissing the day lights out of him only to have Kakashi return the kiss with just as much force.

"I'm sorry I hurt you again I just-" Kakashi began before Iruka kissed him again.

"Let's just start over" Iruka said softly hoping Kakashi agreed.

"Okay!" Kakashi said excitedly before clearing his throat, "Hi. My name is Hatake, Kakashi"

"Not that far over!" Iruka yelled, blushing, causing Kakashi to laugh loudly. Both looked deeply into each other's eyes feeling their hearts jolt.

They kissed each other without restrain and with so much hunger; they thought the power of it was going to consume them both. The heat of their bodies when pressed together was causing their bodies to grind sporadically. Neither could stop the moans from leaving their mouths. Iruka's shirt was already permanently off so Kakashi had easy access to the man's body and Iruka loved it.

Kakashi licked and teased his way down Iruka's body, slowly pushing the man's hospital grade white pants down already knowing Iruka wasn't wearing anything underneath. Iruka jolted moaning. Kakashi leaned up kissing the man's face slanting his mouth over Iruka's as their tongues wrestled. Kakashi's hand wandered underneath Iruka's pants, stroking the man's evident hard on.

Iruka bucked, groaning making Kakashi growl out lustfully.

"You like that, baby?" Kakashi purred making Iruka gasp as Kakashi grabbed his member fully.

"Yeah!" Iruka moaned massaging his hands into Kakashi's scalp whose lips were currently licking and flicking Iruka's nipple with his tongue sinfully.

"Iruka-sensei are you okay-!?" Naruto walked in hearing Iruka groan thinking the man was in pain or Kakashi did something stupid again.

"MY EYES!" Naruto yelled running out of the room faster than hell covering his eyes. He was purely running on instinct not to run into anything or anyone. At this point though, Naruto didn't care if he got a concussion.

Iruka's face was entirely red by then and stuffed his face into the pillow. Kakashi tried a few times to get Iruka to uncover his face but it was to no avail. Iruka didn't uncover his face for a while and Kakashi thought he must have dozed off.

"Iruka?" Kakashi whispered quietly tapping the man's unhurt shoulder. Iruka harrumphed in response making Kakashi sigh.

"You know there is a positive to him seeing us" Kakashi said slyly making Iruka peak out of the pillow with a look of 'yeah right.'

"No really. Want to know what it is?" Kakashi smirked. Iruka shrugged in response looking less than interested.

"He'll know that I really, really love you. More than anything. And that you are mine and I am yours because you're my fiancé now, and hopefully my husband?" Kakashi asked the last part as a question hoping it would make Iruka talk to him again. Iruka was blushing insanely looking up at Kakashi embarrassed.

"Of course I want to be your husband" Iruka whispered out so quietly, Kakashi had to lean in to hear him. Kakashi gave Iruka a warm smile causing the butterflies to grow in his stomach.

"Let's just never do something in the hospital okay?" Iruka whispered with a pleading look in his eye. Kakashi nodded moving Iruka's hair back onto his head.

"You…" Iruka started saying before looking away from the silver haired man with a blush.

"What Iruka?" Kakashi asked softly laying down on the bed next to Iruka. Iruka looked away thinking maybe he should just sleep instead. Kakashi took his chin, forcing Iruka to look at him silently asking Iruka to tell him.

"You promised no one would see me like _that" _Iruka whispered, the blush on his cheeks growing. Iruka sighed before resting his head on the pillow, Kakashi doing the same.

"I'm sorry. I just hadn't been with you in so long and I lost my control. I wasn't sensing for anyone…" Kakashi said leaning his head on top of Iruka's. Iruka moved his head to look at Kakashi who was giving him the best puppy dog eye, Cyclops style. Iruka chuckled softly shaking his head before kissing Kakashi on the cheek. Truth be told he was really enjoying himself with Kakashi and wasn't mad at Kakashi at all for doing it since he didn't even object.

Kakashi kissed Iruka gently on the lips, Iruka returning the gentleness, before both broke apart. Kakashi placed his head on top of Iruka's only to have the man snuggle into his neck making Kakashi chuckle.

"Kakashi…" Iruka whispered quietly as both rested on the pillow.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked softly kissing Iruka here and there on top of his head making Iruka sigh.

"How long was I out for?" Iruka asked curiously.

"Almost two months actually" Kakashi said softly.

"Sorry" Iruka whispered kissing Kakashi's shoulder.

"Don't be love, as long as you got better, I knew you would wake up because you are so strong" Kakashi said softly.

"Did anything happen while I was sleeping?" Iruka asked softly, doodling shapes on the man's chest.

"Well…" Kakashi began, "I did hear a few things."

* * *

_Flashback_

"Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled down the hospital hallway jogging in order to get to the girl.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled again but Sakura ended up jogging too in order to get away from Shikamaru; who did not like that in the least.

"Just leave me alone Nara!" Sakura yelled angrily. It was around five at night and most people were gone from the hospital unless they were coming in for the night shift. So a good majority of the nurses weren't there to hear their argument.

"Why do you always try to push me away without letting me talk to you first!?" Shikamaru yelled angrily at her. When Sakura came back from killing the bomber, both continued their normal routine as friends. Even though Shikamaru did kiss Sakura every now and then (and he did want more than that) Shikamaru could see something holding Sakura back from kissing him. He had been trying ever since to figure out what it was but couldn't.

"Leave me alone!" Sakura said loudly. Shikamaru only heard anger but was unaware of the fact that Sakura was crying. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Everyone said they had trust for her but none of their words were true.

"Why!? Because I might say something logical making your statement moot!?" Shikamaru ground out sternly. Both had made it out of the hospital, still jogging (almost to a run) but Sakura didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she wanted to be alone. To get away from the hurt somehow.

"I knew I should have left when I had the chance!" Sakura yelled loudly before biting her tongue.

_Shit! He wasn't supposed to know the details about the bet I had with Iruka…_

"What!? Why would you leave?!" Shikamaru yelled to her getting closer to her but she always seemed to be a little out of reach.

_Oh the hell with it!_

"Because of the bet I made with Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said angrily before feeling Shikamaru grab her arm tightly, roughly pulling Sakura so that she was trapped between the wall of a building and him. Sakura's head was down refusing to look up at him. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as her heart ached. She wanted to be with Shikamaru so badly, but if no one trusted her, she didn't think Shikamaru could ever love her or want her and she would give Shikamaru a bad reputation considering the rumors that went around before about her.

"What was the bet" Shikamaru said angrily shocking Sakura at the tone of his voice.

"H-He said that if no one convinced me that they did trust me, than I'd leave and never come back" Sakura whispered. The grip on her arms tightened making her flinch.

"Were you really going to leave?" Shikamaru whispered, the dull tone entering his voice.

"I-I…" Sakura began but didn't know what to say anymore. Tears dropped down and hit the dirt below her. Shikamaru's grip on her arms loosened until he let go. He didn't take a look back at Sakura as he stepped out of the ally way leaning on the front of the building. Sakura slid down in on the ally way wall bringing her knees up to her chest crying into her knees.

_I love him. More than anything. And I keep pushing him away because I'm afraid of not being trusted yet he keeps trying to prove that he does trust me. Then why do I… why do I push him away I wonder. _

_**You're afraid but that shouldn't stop you from forming a relationship with him. **_Sakura knew that her inner was right but wasn't sure what to say to Shikamaru. She couldn't lie to him saying she didn't ever think about leaving but maybe if she told him how she felt, that he would understand. At least she hoped he'd understand.

Sakura suddenly felt a comforting grip on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. Sakura bit her lip looking up to see Shikamaru on his knees in front of her looking sad. Shikamaru moved some of the hair that was in front of her face to behind her ear. Sakura did something unexpected then.

She grabbed the sides of his face gently before kissing him passionately. She definitely surprised him but he returned the kiss just as passionately.

"I'm so sorry" a soft kiss from Sakura, "I was afraid" Shikamaru slanting his mouth against Sakura's, "I'm still afraid" Sakura whispered out before both attacked each other, tongues wrestling for more. Sakura smelled sweet and Shikamaru almost smelled like tea. They both loved the smell and the taste of each other never wanting to break apart. They would gasp out for air, parting for a moment, before going back for another steamy kiss.

Their kissing slowed but it was still passionate. Shikamaru was beyond happy that he actually got to kiss Sakura like that.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura whispered nervously getting the man's immediate attention. Shikamaru cocked his head in question lifting his eyebrow out in question.

"Will you go out with me?" Sakura squeaked out. Shikamaru backed up in surprise before smiling softly.

"Will you leave me?" Shikamaru asked seriously. Sakura looked up at him sadly looking frustrated. Shikamaru tried to convey that it was going to be okay and hoped she understood. Sakura slowly shook her head 'no' before squeaking in surprise when Shikamaru lifted her up bridal style. Sakura was about to complain before Shikamaru kissed her making Sakura smile in the kiss.

They both broke away from the kiss noticing a strange gleam in the other's eyes.

"You know, now that I'm your boyfriend you'll have to tell me about all the meddling you've done" Shikamaru smirked at her. Sakura rolled her eyes, snorting.

"You'll have to figure them out on your own" Sakura smiled slyly at him.

"I do like a challenge" Shikamaru's smirk widened kissing Sakura again. He was secretly really excited to be able to kiss Sakura as much as he wanted to without seeing the look of worry in her eyes. He loved it, a lot. He was even starting to love _someone _else too. So was she.

* * *

"Everyone please stay calm!" Kotetsu yelled loudly to the citizens who were leaving the Hokage mountain once they got the 'okay' the village was safe again. The villagers were frantic to find their families or get back home to relax. Once the Hokage mountain was empty of people, Kotetsu's heart jolted reminding him that he needed to see Izumo. To tell him how he felt. Kotetsu left quickly needing to find Izumo.

Izumo was sitting under a tree, nursing a cut that he sustained on his shoulder.

_Why do I have to love a jerk for… my best friend no less. Maybe Sakura-san was right…_

It had been a few days after Izumo admitted to Kotetsu that he loved him. Sakura walked up to him after mission room duty one day being friendly.

"Izumo-san…if you don't mind my asking, you looked rather upset in the mission room" Sakura said softly. Izumo stiffened before sighing.

"I told…someone that I love them…but they just laughed" Izumo said sadly. Sakura's eyes saddened as well wondering what in the world happened. So she decided that she would be frank with him.

"Look, Izumo-san, I know you are talking about Kotetsu-san and I know that you both love each other" Sakura said boldly, not sure if that's how Kotetsu felt. Although the worried look he was giving Izumo was that of caring.

"B-Both?" Izumo hardly believed that.

"Then why did he laugh!?" Izumo asked angrily.

"Maybe he was shocked when you said you loved him because maybe he didn't think that you could ever love him" Sakura said shrugging. Izumo looked at her like she was crazy, but deep down, he hoped she was right.

Izumo flinched feeling the pain scorch through his shoulder but he didn't have bandages to stop it. Izumo closed his eyes unsure of what to do, his heart ached so much.

"Izumo!" Kotetsu yelled seeing the man lying beneath a tree and blood dripping down his arm. Kotetsu crouched down caressing his face. Izumo looked shock before practically crab walking to get away from him. Kotetsu's heart clutched in pain but he wasn't about to let the man go. Like he said while drinking, if he was in a relationship, he was going to try 100% to make it work.

Kotetsu started crawling towards the man who was still trying to get away.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you and I'm sorry that I didn't believe. But god damn it Izumo I will not lose you because I love you too. Please _believe _me. I don't want to lose you. Especially since you said that you love me too. I hope that hasn't change and if it has, then I'll do everything in my power to make you fall in love with me again" Kotetsu stated boldly. Izumo was beyond shock.

_Sakura-san was right!? _Izumo thought amazed. His mouth was hanging open and he was too frozen to do or say anything. Kotetsu slowly crawled over the immobile man taking this chance to kiss him.

Kotetsu slapped his lips against Izumo's taking advantage of his gaped mouth diving his tongue into the man's mouth. Izumo gasped ripping his mouth away from Kotetsu before slapping him.

"Y-You can't just kiss me! You-You jerk! To just laugh when I-" Izumo started, trying not to cry when his heart filled with hope. Kotetsu looked frustrated at the man grabbing both of his arms kissing him again softly.

"Please, don't" Izumo whispered quietly, his logic not being able to hold up. Kotetsu just kept kissing and kissing him as Izumo gave little kisses back before thinking he shouldn't done that; but he kept doing it anyway.

"No…" Izumo choked out only to kiss Kotetsu deeply having the man return his kiss just as passionately. Izumo couldn't talk anymore as both just slowly got lost into each other on the forest floor. Neither could get enough as hands slowly wandered but their kissing never lost its passion. Kotetsu slowly dragged his hands up Izumo's body making the man quietly gasp making him smile. Kotetsu accidently touched Izumo's wound making the man yelp out.

"Sorry!" Kotetsu said quietly. Izumo had a slight blush on his cheeks saying a very quiet okay.

"So…does this mean you've forgiven me?" Kotetsu asked hopefully. Izumo looked at him seriously before nodding, kissing him gently on the lips. Kotetsu gave a huge smile hugging the man tightly.

"You know I've always wanted to do something with you" Kotetsu said smirking. Izumo started blushing before squeaking out a 'pervert' to Kotetsu.

"I meant moving in with you!" Kotetsu said laughing as Izumo's blush doubled.

"Although if we do move in together that means we can do _it _a lot too" Kotetsu said smiling happily only to have Izumo sigh exasperatedly.

"Why do I know you?" Izumo said playfully.

"Cause you love me" Kotetsu said just as playfully but hoped Izumo caught the seriousness in his words.

"I do, love you" Izumo whispered.

"Good! Because I love you too!" Kotetsu said happily helping the man up to a standing position, swinging his arm across Izumo's shoulders.

"You know if I move in today we can have sex once I'm done packing" Kotetsu said bobbing his eyebrows up and down at the man. Izumo huffed, pushing Kotetsu to the side making him stumble, before running away.

"Hey! I know you want me to, too!" Kotetsu said, running after the man excitedly.

* * *

"At least that's what I heard" Kakashi said nodding. Iruka just chuckled at the man sighing into his chest.

"Let's go to sleep before the wedding fiasco begins" Kakashi said playing with Iruka's hair.

"Agreed" Iruka yawned snuggling into the man's chest while Kakashi snuggled into his hair finally able to relax. Maybe things could finally turn around for the two.

_It's going to be one hell of a wedding_

* * *

**Okay guys there is the chapter…filled with lots of drama, yet resolve! On to the next! Let's see how much chaos will ensue at the wedding! Mwahahahahahaha!**


	18. A New Chapter

When Iruka left the hospital, still bandaged around his shoulder, he held Kakashi's hand tightly not letting his spirits get down. Kakashi would look back and forth from Iruka making sure he was alright on their walk back to their apartment. They're discussion was quiet and sweet.

"You're feeling alright still?" Kakashi asked quietly. Iruka nodded slightly, smiling at the man.

"You know… I would have done this again if I was given a choice" Iruka said gently, making Kakashi sigh.

"I know you would have and truthfully, I would have too" Kakashi said, glancing at the smiling man.

"So…about the wedding…" Iruka began, blushing.

"Don't worry about it. It's mostly taken care of actually" Kakashi said quietly.

"What? How!?" Iruka asked confused.

"Well I had been kind of thinking about marrying you for a little while and I guess I was planning everything out as I went along" Kakashi said, coughing awkwardly. Iruka looked at him surprised before becoming touched.

"Really" Iruka asked quietly, looking at him humbly making Kakashi smile softly at him.

"Of course if you want to change anything let me know" Kakashi said seriously.

"Do whatever you like. I'm just still surprised I'm actually a fiancé" Iruka said happily.

"Me too" Kakashi said, also happy. Both walked down the street, seeing a few people gazing at them, but their looks were of happiness. They stopped by the store to do quick shopping so they would at least have food to snack on. They made it back to their apartment quickly after shopping, putting everything away, before Iruka hugged Kakashi suddenly.

Kakashi held Iruka tightly, Iruka doing the same to him, never wanting to let go. Kakashi leaned out of the embrace, ripping off his mask, before his lips smacked against Iruka's hungrily. Both could barely kiss each other considering they were far too happy to believe that this was real. Both unceremoniously ripped off their clothing trying to make it to the bedroom. Their bodies and mouths slammed against each other, slamming either man into the wall at times.

Iruka felt himself being lifted off the ground by the man. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Kakashi's torso, feeling their members slide against one another. Iruka gasped in the kiss, feeling the sparks shoot down his back. Kakashi moaned back bucking into the man's pelvis having Iruka join him. Iruka suddenly felt a bed below him as Kakashi attacked Iruka's neck. Iruka shuffled his hands into Kakashi's hair, bending his upper body slightly to taste Kakashi's neck as well. Hands were roaming everywhere, the need to remember everything being so important.

Iruka gasped and moaned as Kakashi bit and nipped his skin, trying with all his heart to remember the taste as much as possible. Both were so aroused at this point their breathing was coming in pants.

"Please Kashi" Iruka groaned out wanting to feel the man inside him before his release came.

"I'm going to try it a different way okay baby?" Kakashi said softly. Iruka nodded not really minding whatever Kakashi had planned.

Kakashi separated Iruka's legs so he could kneel between them, still making Iruka blush. He slowly entered the man before resting fully inside. Iruka and Kakashi let out long and desperate moans as if they had already forgotten what this was like.

Kakashi slowly pulled out before slowly pushing back in making Iruka's breathe hitch. Kakashi just held on to Iruka, as Iruka held on to Kakashi. They didn't want their love to be fast and overdone this time. They wanted this love to be slow with a release that would be able to calm them. To make their hearts know that it was going to be okay.

Kakashi kept this slow pace just letting them feel each other as a sheen of sweat covered them.

"Kashi" Iruka quietly whispered into the man's neck silently asking him to pick up the speed slightly, but not too much. Kakashi understood and picked up speed just barely. Both could feel something tightening in their stomachs. Kakashi and Iruka's mouths were lazily kissing each other, but it almost felt too desperate. Their tongues slid and glided amongst each other, no dominance, just the need to taste.

Iruka's breathe hitched again never making love like this before with Kakashi. It was wonderful yet almost scary. He didn't think that going this slow could have actually felt this good, but it was making his body become all the more sensitive to the touches Kakashi was giving him; as if almost desperate for Kakashi to attack him.

Iruka's breathing was ragged just feeling the coil in his stomach tighten. He could hardly concentrate. Kakashi's kissing, his wandering fondling hands, his member wedged tightly inside him, and his ragged breathing as well.

Before Iruka knew it, his eyes were shut tightly as his gasping turned short and high pitched. Kakashi's jaw was clenched down tightly breathing through his nose. Iruka buried his face into Kakashi's neck, his hands almost clawed into the man's back. Kakashi's face was buried in Iruka's neck, holding the man tightly as if hugging him crushingly against his body.

They could feel the coil tighten about to quickly uncoil itself in desperation. They could feel it. It was almost there. It was so good. So hot. So close.

"Kashi!" Iruka moaned as his back arched slightly as his orgasm made him shiver and jolt. Making his toes curl and see white. Kakashi's was long and breathtaking as he let his orgasm roam through his body at its own pace.

Once their orgasms left them, they tried taking in air by gulping in as much as they could. Their chests heaved together as though for a few moments, their heart beats were the same. Kakashi rolled slightly off of the man, not wanting to crush him, but shivered when cold air hit him. Both looked at each other, seeing happiness beyond what they imagined. Both seemed to have calmed down almost entirely realizing it might just be okay.

Iruka felt warmth in his heart and knew that it was all thanks to Kakashi; all of it. Kakashi felt the same way, unsure or what to do or if he should even do anything. Iruka liked having Kakashi next to him and inside him. It made him feel full and wanted.

Kakashi inwardly sighed wishing he didn't have to pull out of Iruka. He loved being inside Iruka considering it was so nice and warm and tight; like his own slice of heaven because it was from his Iruka.

Kakashi started to pull out slowly from Iruka, trying to savor the warmth, before a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Y-You don't… have to…" Iruka blushed insanely, not looking at the man. Kakashi looked taken aback before feeling his heart flutter. He pushed back inside the man, snuggling slightly to get comfortable. All the while making Iruka jolt slightly and blush every time it happened. Kakashi chuckled at the man slowly kissing him. Iruka never felt so much fire from such a kiss and thought it would start burning him alive.

The kiss was so needy, so slow, and oh so wanted. It was all about the kiss and how they felt feeling their hearts beat in sync. They truly did feel like one that night knowing all of it was meant to be. The fell asleep, holding each other tightly, still joined together.

* * *

Kakashi felt really warm for some reason before realizing he was snuggled pretty tightly to Iruka. He sighed into the man's hair liking the comfort he felt. That he could actually wake up and Iruka would still be there. Kakashi did notice that it was late in the day, not really wanting to get up. Kakashi did have to debate with himself for a good few minutes as Iruka just happily kept on dreaming away.

Kakashi decided that it would probably be better if they got up to get some food and probably check Iruka's bandages. Kakashi flung his side of the bed sheets off of him before quickly standing up out of the bed. Iruka moaned out wantonly making Kakashi drool. Kakashi quickly realized that he really just wanted to enter Iruka again and lay inside the man to hibernate until next spring. He _was_ after all now hard from hearing Iruka moan out like that, but Iruka _was _still sleeping. Kakashi quickly shook his head, deciding that he'd need a long cold shower. He did eventually make food hearing Iruka get up to take a shower as well.

_What is wrong with me! It's like I want Kakashi inside me right now! _Iruka thought in embarrassment. It was so weird to him to have this feeling. Iruka sighed, shaking his head, ready to have some food. His stomach gurgled, agreeing with him.

Weirder still was that both of them ate at the kitchen table, in just a loose pair of pants, but it ended up just giving an awkward atmosphere. Iruka had his guess as to why it was awkward while Kakashi had his own reasoning as well. Both knew that if they said anything like _that, _this late in the day, they would probably be laughed at. Iruka got up, taking Kakashi's plate, doing the dishes. He went back to grab Kakashi's cup, realizing that Kakashi had a hard on.

Iruka blushed insanely into the sink realizing he had a hard on too instantly once seeing Kakashi's.

It was so strange to both of them. Like their bodies were afraid the other wouldn't be there any more at any second. They just needed to stay together, their hearts practically beat insanely against their rib cage trying to convince their minds to let their bodies do what they wanted. Just until both men were fully convinced that the other wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

_Kami! I can't take it! _Iruka thought insanely before shutting off the water to the faucet. He stood next to Kakashi who looked up at him curiously hoping the man would say something to get his mind out of the gutter.

Iruka did no such thing though. Iruka straddled Kakashi's lap wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He ground his hips into Kakashi's making both men moan as their hard on's dug in to each other.

"Iruka" Kakashi breathed out stunned.

"Kashi, I want you inside me" Iruka breathed out, his eyes glazed over in lust making Kakashi's breathe hitch. Kakashi quickly forced Iruka back into a standing position, making Iruka pout which in turned made Kakashi smirk. Kakashi quickly shoved Iruka's pants down, who walked out of them, about to jump onto the man to straddle him again.

Kakashi saw right through him though and flicked his nipple as punishment.

"Hey!" Iruka said, slightly turned on.

Kakashi quickly lifted his hips off of the chair to push his own pants down to meet Iruka's pants on the floor. Kakashi held his arms out for Iruka, begging him to take a seat. Iruka made a purring sound which Kakashi practically growled out before Iruka slowly walked forward, both legs on the outside of Kakashi's. Kakashi's face was right in front of Iruka's navel making the man slowly lick and suck at the man's abdomen in front of him.

Iruka mewled in pleasure before pushing Kakashi's mouth away from him before it got any other ideas. Half lidded gaze met half lidded gaze as Iruka slowly took Kakashi's member in to him. Iruka's head threw back as he slowly took half of Kakashi's length into him. Kakashi was memorizing every second licking his lips so drool wouldn't come spilling out every time Iruka went down an inch. When Iruka's ass finally smacked against Kakashi's base Iruka's breathing was ragged. He was holding on to Kakashi's shoulders in a death grip before looking down at the man.

Both met heated gazes before lips dove for each other. Iruka stood up slightly before sitting back down making both men groan. Iruka did this again, and again, and again before tears started to leave him in pleasure.

Kakashi held Iruka's hips as he would randomly thrust into the man making Iruka quiver and buck. Their lips would part needing both men to get some oxygen, before they slapped back together not wanting to be parted.

Iruka was hopping up and down in the man's lap loving how deeply Kakashi's member went inside him. He was stretching Iruka beautifully but Iruka couldn't find the one spot deep inside him that would make him see stars.

"K-Kashi!" Iruka wantonly moaned out as saliva dripped down his chin. Kakashi was licking all of his body but Iruka wanted to feel the coil inside him explode.

"I-I can't f-find" Iruka gasped when Kakashi slapped his ass hard.

"I'll help you baby" Kakashi practically purred before standing up and practically slamming Iruka into the wall. Iruka's legs were off of the ground and spread out against the wall, his thighs held by Kakashi.

"Kashi that doesn't help" Iruka practically growled before Kakashi smirked deviously at him.

Kakashi made one long, strong motion into Iruka slamming hard into Iruka's prostate head on making Iruka sob uncontrollably. Kakashi continued this brutal pace as he held Iruka's legs wide open for him against the wall, Iruka holding on to the kitchen door frame while the other was in Kakashi's hair.

"Slower… slower!...SLOWER" Iruka was gasping hard feeling his throat scratch. Kakashi only went faster as Iruka's ass slammed delightfully into the wall leaving cracks. Kakashi's mouth was sucking Iruka's neck brutally biting and sucking his neck as much and as hard as possible.

Kakashi knew he was more than close to his impending orgasm as too much pre cum was dripping out of him and onto the floor as well as gliding its way around and down Iruka's entrance and legs.

Iruka was sobbing uncontrollably at this point feeling the coil in his stomach tighten almost painfully. Iruka started thrashing against Kakashi trying to get away or trying to get more; right now he didn't have any clue as to which.

In one move, Kakashi slammed his entire body against the man to stop his thrashing forcing Iruka's already parted and lifted legs flat against the wall. Kakashi thrust up fast into Iruka hitting his prostate with the force of a freight train.

Iruka silently screamed as his orgasm forced his body to fully hit the wall behind him, his seed bursting from Iruka at a frightening speed. He was shaking violently as his orgasm ceased to end any time soon. The moment Kakashi hit Iruka's prostate he came into Iruka with so much power he had to hang on to the door frame so he wouldn't get pushed out of Iruka's entrance which was squeezing him so tightly. His seed flowed out of Iruka and around his pelvis, down both of their legs to make a small puddle on the floor.

Both felt like their orgasms rung through them for a decade before gasping and choking for air to fill up their lungs.

Kakashi was about to pull out of the man needing to get them a warm washcloth. Iruka stopped him though, hugging Kakashi tightly, his legs wrapping around the man instead.

"Iruka I should-" Kakashi began weakly, not really wanting to make an argument. Iruka put a single finger to his lips before kissing him softly.

"For today" Iruka breathed out making Kakashi shocked.

"You want me inside you all day?" Kakashi must have been dreaming because there couldn't be any way Iruka wanted to do that, right?

"I'll make a bet with you" Iruka breathed out to him.

"What?' Kakashi asked excitedly.

"If you can stay inside me the entire day, then you can do whatever you like to me without me fighting against you" Iruka said boldly, "But, if you can't stay inside me, then I can do whatever I want to do to you without you fighting against me."

Kakashi was listening carefully to everything just in case.

"I hope you know baby that mine will include toys and public" Kakashi smirked evilly making Iruka stiffen.

"Fine. But mine will include Anbu" Iruka smirked just as deviously back. Both were more than excited.

"It starts, now" Iruka said boldly. Iruka slowly lifted his body away from Kakashi's startling the man.

"You said that –" Kakashi began quickly.

"I said if _you _can stay inside me, that didn't mean I'd let you stay inside me" Iruka's smirk became evil. Kakashi gasped before smiling.

"After today you won't be able to resist without my cock inside you" Kakashi said, an evil glint in his eye. Iruka gulped about to pop out of the man before Kakashi roughly slammed him back onto himself.

They had sex about seven more times that day. It was hard to relax in the living room, difficult to concentrate in the kitchen, more than complicated in the shower, devastatingly sultry while cooking dinner, and more than hot when going back to bed.

Iruka tried so many times to get off the man (not that he actually wanted to in the slightest) that Kakashi had to use a sticking jutsu on him so Iruka couldn't have his cock sliding out of him. Iruka was furious saying he cheated but they just had steamy sex to make up for it.

They fell asleep for the rest of the night before Iruka was suddenly woken up by his alarm clock a few hours later. He literally jumped out of the bed before having Kakashi land on top of him on the floor.

"Kakashi!" Iruka blushed insanely with desperation. Kakashi quickly undid the jutsu but held Iruka in place.

"Kakashi I need to get to class!" Iruka stated seriously.

"It would be…less messy… if I were to pull out of you from the shower okay?" Kakashi stated helping Iruka up. Iruka kept his legs wrapped around Kakashi as the man turned the shower on. He gently placed Iruka's back against the tile wall who blushed at him. Kakashi looked down to where their bodies were joined before pulling out slowly. Iruka heard several splats on the shower floor, his face a dark red at this point.

"So hot" Kakashi purred rubbing his hand along Iruka's entrance. Iruka jolted before more of Kakashi's semen slipped out of him. Iruka stood on two feet again before Kakashi got any brilliant ideas while in the shower together. They helped each other wash off before Iruka forced Kakashi to leave so he could finish…cleaning.

Iruka felt really empty now and didn't like the feeling at all, but sighed in resignation knowing he'd get back to normal in a few hours (he hoped). Iruka quickly pulled on his clothes about to leave the apartment before Kakashi held him around the waist.

"Kakashi I might be on time if you let me go please!" Iruka said seriously, angry.

"I won the bet yesterday so I can do what I like" Kakashi said evilly. Iruka's jaw dropped in shock.

"B-But you cheated!" Iruka yelled desperately before gasping when he felt Kakashi's hand slide down his pants.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled out, too shocked to move. He jolted when he felt something being pushed into his entrance along with Kakashi's fingers.

"Just for today I promise" Kakashi smirked. He pulled out his hand, patting Iruka's butt, before pushing the man out the door. It was a little uncomfortable for Iruka to walk to the school but he made do with it. It was kind of weird to sit down but decided to remain seated during most of class. The bell rang for class to start and all the children immediately fired questions at him.

"What happened?"

"Did you die?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Did you see dead people?"

"How long were you in the hospital for?"

"Did you miss us?"

"Was Hatake-senpai mad?"

"You two are still together right?"

"Are you really getting married?"

"Can I come?"

"I want to come!"

"Hey me too!"

"And me!"

"When's the wedding?"

"Will it be romantic?"

"Will there be a lot of people?"

"Enough! Enough!" Iruka sighed out needing to lower the volume in the classroom. Once everyone calmed down they raised their hands to be picked on by their sensei.

He was currently listening to the tenth question asked to him when he felt a vibration run down his back. Iruka shivered slightly before shaking his head thinking that it was nothing. He answered a few more questions before he felt the vibration again and wondered why his butt was vibrating.

"You may chat quietly while I write todays lecture on the board" Iruka said calmly. Of course the children burst out in loud conversations. Iruka jolted hard when the vibration increased almost making him mess up the board. He glanced out the window thinking it would clear his head before he saw Kakashi watching him. Iruka's mouth dropped down in shock when he realized that Kakashi was serious when he said it included toys and public if he won.

Kakashi pulled his mask down to smirk at the man, licking his lips, before pulling his mask back up. He pulled out a square box, making Iruka squint at it, before Kakashi pushed a button on the box. Iruka jolted hard again breaking the chalk he had in his hand in half. Iruka felt himself go hard and blushed insanely. He wanted to die right there it was so embarrassing.

Iruka sat back down quickly in his seat so it wouldn't be so noticeable only to feel like what was placed inside him, increase in size. Iruka gasped, shutting his eyes as he shivered. Kakashi was practically drooling.

"T-Today class, we will be having a practice test on these subjects!" Iruka said loudly making all the children stop their loud discussions and moan in detest.

"Haru pass these out okay?" Iruka said handing the boy a stack of papers to hand to his class mates.

"You have till recess to finish" Iruka said, "you may start…now!"

When Iruka said 'now' the thing inside him increased in size making Iruka jump almost. It was the longest two hours of Iruka's life. He bit his lip so hard to stop himself from moaning. He was clutching the desk in a vice like grip. He was thrusting into the open space behind his desk. If he glanced out the window he would have seen Kakashi with an evident hard on and practically humping the tree.

When the bell rang for recess they all ran out quickly thinking their teacher was acting a little strange, but let it go. The moment they left, Kakashi skidded into the room shoving Iruka under his desk before ripping what was inside of him, out.

"You're so dirty to have taken that inside you" Kakashi purred pushing Iruka's pants to his knees along with his own. Iruka gasped loudly feeling empty again. This time though, something much bigger filled him. Kakashi pounded into Iruka doggy style under his desk fast and hard spanking the man's one tender place. Iruka began sobbing grinding back against Kakashi.

"Kashi" Iruka moaned out.

"It's sensei" Kakashi growled slapping the man hard as punishment. Iruka mewled out in pleasure.

"Sensei" Iruka chocked out feeling a spark course through him. They were slamming against the desk so hard it began to creak.

"Sensei!" Iruka yelled out wantonly having Kakashi thrust deeply inside him, keeping the punishing pace.

"SENSEI!" Iruka sobbed as his back hunched against Kakashi's chest as his seed spilled onto the floor. He felt Kakashi throb inside him as Kakashi's semen spilled out of him and down his legs.

Kakashi pulled out of the man who was breathing hard before licking the man's entrance making Iruka jolt and shiver. Kakashi pulled the man's pants up, knowing he just ruined the inside of them, before placing the still disheveled man back into his chair. Kakashi kissed the man long and hard who was barely able to kiss him back since he was still trying to breathe and get over the shock.

"Just wanted to show you" a deep kiss by Kakashi, "what you get when you" a tongue wrestling match, "marry me." Both broke apart breathing heavily.

"Did you do this to test me?" Iruka thought incredulously. Kakashi chuckled awkwardly and if Iruka had to call it anything, it also looked like the man was blushing.

"I… just wanted to believe you still would! After the whole hospital fiasco and everything…" Kakashi said quietly.

"Of course I'll marry you" Iruka said quietly gently kissing Kakashi on the lips, "but if you ever do this to me again in MY CLASSROOM, I will withhold sex from you for as long as I please; whether you like it or not" Iruka said seriously making Kakashi shudder.

"Okay, okay" Kakashi said softly looking deeply at Iruka.

"You really want to marry me?" Kakashi asked seriously. Iruka nodded his head kissing the man again.

"How about we get married in two months" Kakashi said softly. Iruka looked taken aback but Kakashi did say he had everything planned out so he agreed.

"Okay. Whatever you like" Iruka smiled at him.

"On contraire, whatever _you_ like" Kakashi winked at him, making the man blush, before French kissing him deeply instantly disappearing in a puff of smoke when the 'end of recess' bell rang.

When his students came back in, they worriedly asked him what was all over him. Iruka blushed insanely feeling himself having a heart attack before squeaking out an answer.

"Glue" The children nodded until Iruka told them it was a half day and they could go home. They ran out of there fast in case the man changed his mind.

Apparently all down the front of Iruka's jacket and all over the top half of his pants were his and Kakashi's semen.

"I'm going to murder him" Iruka said angrily, 'poof-ing' to their apartment. Iruka hit Kakashi on the head hard and didn't talk to him for a good whole day. Kakashi eventually persuaded him after that to talk to him again.

* * *

A few days later Iruka, Kakashi, and a great majority of their friends were sitting in the Hokage's office. They needed to discuss what in the world the plants were that Sakura got for Kakashi and Iruka. So far the plants gave a great deal of help towards both men.

The plants also seemed able to do a few things ninjas could do. Like transport themselves and heal. They were wondering if the plants did anything else.

"Yamanaka, I'm glad you could make it" Tsunade said briskly as the blonde came in quickly.

"Did you find anything out from your mother or grandmother about the plants we described?" Tsunade asked hopefully while everyone just wanted to solve this question.

"Well I asked my mother and she didn't know what I was talking about so I asked my grandmother. She said she heard something like the plants you described before but it was in an old densetsu* her own mother told her a long time ago" Ino said quickly.

"What's the densetsu?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Let's see… my grandmother said it went like this" Ino said quietly, thinking of what her grandmother told her.

"A long time ago, an ancient tree –I forgot what my grandmother called it- split in two because of Kami. When the tree was split apart, they grew children to find their other half. The first children that grew sprouted four seeds from each half. The eight seeds had special powers because the tree was supposedly as old as Kami. The thing about the seeds though was that when they popped off, they were black. But then the light hit them and they turned invisible. They are impossible to find. My grandmother said once every ten thousand years, the seeds will turn black again and that is the only time you can get the ancient seeds. The only way they can grow is if a person plants them and loves them. They have unbelievable power and no one knows entirely what they can do" Ino finished quietly.

"What were the seeds called?" Iruka asked quietly. Somehow in the middle of Ino's story, Kakashi and Iruka tightly held hands. The tree she was talking about sounded like Kakashi's story. Kakashi of course heard such a story in a children's book from his father a long time ago.

"They were called death's seeds, but if they were to ever grow they might be called ninja flowers or shadow flowers. At least that's what my grandma said" Ino said thinking about it, "why? What did Sakura-chan call them?"

"Ninja flowers" Kakashi said seriously.

"Ino, do you think it's possible for someone to find these seeds by chance?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Sure I guess" Ino said shrugging.

"So would it be possible that we have the death's seeds from the plants Sakura-san gave us?" Iruka asked nervously.

"I-I don't know" Ino said nervously, "I, nor anyone else, knows what these plants can do or even what they look like"

"Tsunade-sama these plans for the hospital could be improved for-" Sakura said seriously, walking in quickly only to stop.

"You have the seeds from an ancient tree and gave them to Kakashi and Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled at her pointing his finger rudely into her face. Sakura gulped before starting in a run to get out of the room. Sakura was quickly tackled by almost everyone in the room.

"Nervous about something are we?" Shikamaru said quietly, kissing Sakura behind the ear. She was slowly lifted off the floor.

"So, what exactly did you give my Iruka and me?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"A…present?" Sakura chuckled softly.

"Sakura!" The room of people chorused.

"A very old man gave me two pots filled with dirt. He said it would help me with my…meddling. I have no idea how he knew I was meddling. The strange thing was, I turned around and there was a tree where he stood. Strangest thing that happened to me actually" Sakura said quietly. Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder with worry making Sakura smile softly.

"He said it would help so I tried it. It seemed to work and I slowly figured out what the plant could do. Of course it might not be everything…" Sakura chuckled softly.

"What does it do?" Ino asked curiously.

"Well I figured out that it has the healing qualities of an expert medic nin, it can 'poof' to the other flower pot it is connected with, whatever is considered negative (energy or an actual substance -like poison in this case) will be reversed while positive things will only be increased (like positive energy). It's leaves can be used like small weapons too I think which can come in handy" Sakura said quietly.

"So why give it to Kakashi and me?" Iruka said softly. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand again gently trying to give comfort.

"Well the plants are supposed to increase the chances of you guys staying alive; which is apparent it has done that. I don't think that if the plants somehow got destroyed that it would have any effect on either of you. But it would be a shame to lose such unique plants" Sakura said gently.

"So they won't harm either of us?" Kakashi asked with a bored tone, although he was concerned if the plants hurt his Iruka.

"Not that I know of and the densetsu never spoke of harm" Sakura said trying to sound convincing. Kakashi sighed tugging Iruka along ready to leave the office. As long as the flowers weren't dangerous and only helped, then he didn't care.

"If these flowers hurt Iruka, I'll find you" Kakashi said seriously. Sakura's eyes grew wide while everyone's mouths were dropped down to the floor at the threat.

"Same here. If they hurt Kakashi" Iruka said trying to sound serious too; although he wasn't always good at threats. Both men left the room, Kakashi kissing Iruka on the cheek.

"You are so cute" Kakashi said chuckling. Iruka angrily pouted at the man.

"Sorry, sorry. Manly in a cute way. I really need to remember that" Kakashi said winking at Iruka. Iruka just rolled his eyes at him but was glad they had a better idea of what the flowers did.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Iruka was fidgeting so much in his kimono he thought the seams should have ripped by now. He tried to tidy, straighten, align, pull, tug, smooth, pat, and move awkwardly in the yukata wondering if it was okay on him.

It was a beautiful forest green colored kimono. It had white blossoms that flurried its way from Iruka's shoulders and piled down at the end of his kimono. The obi he wore matched the forest green color his kimono was and even matched where the white flowers fell when at his stomach. Obi are normally found on a woman's kimono but Kakashi insisted he wear it considering he looked so much better in it than a datejime- normally found on a man's kimono.

His hair was out of its normal high ponytail and actually behaving instead of being sprawled out everywhere. Kakashi got a pair of special bamboo and silk zori (the straps –like a flip flop has- were also a forest green color) for Iruka to wear with his kimono.

Iruka was currently doing breathing exercises while giving himself a good look down in the mirror. He was way beyond nervous and the entire hall where the wedding would be held was going to be a surprise to him. Kakashi insisted on seeing his face at all the hard work their friends and him did. Iruka was kind of worried about it considering Anko was just dying to have a snake give them their rings but no matter how many times Kakashi said 'no damn snakes' which was at least more than fifty times to the woman during the two months before their wedding, the woman just didn't seem to get it.

He had even heard the woman saying that her snake didn't like daffodils and that they should change some of the flowers; Iruka just wondered how Kakashi contained himself from killing her.

"Iruka-sensei, you look amazing!" Sakura said with so much sincerity Iruka started blushing. Sakura was in a traditional red Kimono with pink and white cherry blossoms. She also had an obi that had gold lining and a beautiful burette in her hair that made her hair stand out more.

"You look lovely, Sakura-san" Iruka managed to squeak out.

"Thank you" Sakura smiled at him, "ready?"

Iruka started breathing in deeply, fidgeting, and blushing deeply. Sakura quietly giggled at him, beckoning for him to follow her. He actually tripped in the hallway startling her before wanting to die of embarrassment.

"Are you that nervous?" Sakura asked quietly to the man whose hands were slightly shaking. Iruka just nodded his head wondering if they could just postpone and do the wedding a different day.

"Think of it this way" Sakura began cheerful. Iruka looked at her hoping that something she was going to say to him would help with his jitters.

"You both already said yes, you have the rings, you both look amazing, and it's just about you two. Don't worry about anyone else, okay?" Sakura said gently.

She did have a point, and it did calm him down a little, but he was still awfully nervous. So there he was, about to walk through two closed oaken doors about to see Kakashi and get married.

Iruka could hear a lot of talking behind the doors and wondered just how many people were in the room.

"You ready, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked quietly holding both of his hands in hers. Iruka gulped shaking his head 'no.'

"Do you love him?"

"Yes!" Iruka said immediately before blushing again.

"Do you want to be with him forever, or as long as that is?"

"Yes" Iruka said a bit quieter this time.

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Yes" Iruka said, barely above a whisper. His hands were sweating, his heart was pounding, and he was terrified of being looked at like a fool.

"Then let's do this so you can be Hatake, Iruka!" Sakura said with determination. Iruka's eyes widened slightly before smiling.

"Hatake, Iruka…" Iruka thought dreamily before looking determined at the door. Sakura beamed at him.

"When the music starts playing, the doors will open, and just walk to where Kakashi is okay?" Sakura said precisely. Iruka nodded his head.

_That's not too hard. I can't mess that up. I can do this! Hatake, Iruka. Hatake, Iruka. Hatake, Iruka._

Iruka heard soft music playing and the oaken doors started to slowly creak open. Iruka didn't move until they were fully open. His mouth was slightly parted at how beautiful the hall was decorated and at how many people were actually in the hall.

There was a huge skylight in the ceiling that perfectly lit up the column Iruka was to walk down. The wooden floor was covered in white petals and at the end of each row where the guests sat where huge bundles of yellow daffodils and an arrangement of white flowers. Everyone was dressed up in kimonos and Iruka had a sudden thought that they all looked like pieces of beautiful tissue paper. At the very end of the walkway Iruka was to walk down, a small stand stood with Tsunade standing behind it. Kakashi stood slightly to the front of her and to the right. A little ways in front of Kakashi and farther right stood a huge floral bouquet that stood on its own (it's twin right across from it). It consisted of an array of yellow and white flowers.

Iruka was more than just shocked.

_Kakashi looks so amazing it has to be impossible._

Kakashi wore a simple black kimono that had a white datejime. His zori also appeared to be made of bamboo and the straps (like a flip-flops) were white to match the datejime. He had a black silken mask on that still made him all the more mysterious. The white seemed to match his hair color perfectly. His hair was pulled down over his Sharingan but Iruka could tell that even from the very back of the hall, there was a sparkle in his coal and Sharingan eye.

Which actually reminded him that he should move down the hall now. He slowly made his way towards Kakashi trying not to fall and trying not to get too mesmerized by him. Everyone was standing up in their row watching the man walk down the hall towards Kakashi. Iruka couldn't help but blush deeply thinking that he must look stupid.

Kakashi on the other hand just wanted to run to the man and tackle him to the floor but the way Iruka looked now, Kakashi could hardly believe it. He even moved his hair out of his Sharingan eye to memorize the man as he walked down the hall.

Iruka glowed in the skylight making his hair a soft golden brown in color and his entire body glow in the sun. The petals around his feet made the scene look so unreal yet natural. Kakashi's breath was practically hitched the moment he saw Iruka walk through the doors.

When looking down the hall at Kakashi, the light seemed to make the man surreal and almost light up the room.

_Left foot. Good. Right foot. Good. Kakashi's so handsome. Left foot. He seriously has to have some god blood in him. Right foot. I can't believe I'm actually marrying him! Left foot. Hatake, Iruka. Right foot. So excited to be with you. Left foot. I love you. Right foot. _

Iruka actually succeeded to standing next to Kakashi. Both looked into each other's eyes, mesmerized by who they were going to be with. They wanted to hold each other so badly and if they were lucky, never let go again.

Tsunade could practically sense them needing to get this over with quickly so they could just be with each other. Tsunade quickly coughed, directing everyone to sit down now and for Kakashi and Iruka to pay attention.

Both men faced Tsunade as she began the ceremony. Both would glance at each other, their hands dangerously close to breaking the rules. If they made eye contact Iruka would blush lightly, looking shyly away. This only made Kakashi's heart skip in joy dying to be with him. Iruka also, could feel his heart urn for the man.

"I now present your rings which you may bestow onto each other connecting the bond you have with one another" Tsunade said loudly (so everyone could hear her).

Both held the ring they were going to bestow onto each other.

"Read it" Kakashi whispered. Iruka looked at the ring seeing his name written on it not noticing it before when Kakashi showed him the rings in the hospital.

"This one has my name on it too" Kakashi said quietly. He slipped the ring that had his name on it onto Iruka's finger gently.

"This way, whenever you look at the ring, whether you see it or not, I am yours" Kakashi said proudly, his voice so soft and kind.

Iruka's breathe hitched never feeling so touched in his life that Kakashi so badly wanted to be his. Iruka slowly placed the ring he had in his hand onto Kakashi's finger that had his name written on it.

Tsunade began her speech again decreeing this and that.

Before, Kakashi told Iruka he didn't have to say anything at their wedding considering Kakashi still thought he had so much to give the man. Iruka couldn't help it though, he needed to tell Kakashi how he felt.

"I am yours. Whether you see my name on the ring or not, I'll always love you" Iruka breathed out. Iruka just knew that the emotions he saw running through Kakashi's eyes (since he memorized everything with his Sharingan eye) that Kakashi looked so overly happy and touched that they're feelings and hearts were in sync. Their love and the feelings they had for each other, were the same.

Both could almost hear the words out of Tsunade's mouth that said 'you may now kiss.' Both were now fully facing each other, slowly leaning in towards each other, almost desperately needing to be together. Tsunade practically rolled her eyes at them, their friends were beaming, they were pretty sure they heard a few sobs in the crowd. Both had never felt so happy and so whole in their lives.

Iruka, however, had the bad habit at glancing at things that were harmful or dangerous to Kakashi. He saw a movement over the man's left shoulder, almost perfectly hidden in the giant floral bouquet. A black snake at least four feet long, seemed to almost silently hiss. Iruka would do anything to keep Kakashi safe.

Iruka knew right then and there, along with the snake, that it was going to attack right…now!

The snake bound out of the giant floral bouquet and straight at them.

Everything went in slow motion.

"You may now-" Tsunade began.

Kakashi noticed Iruka's gaze was away from him and he looked in Iruka's direction. Kakashi suddenly felt his arm being pulled hard. Kakashi, though, was not going to leave Iruka to the near death experience ever again. He saw the look in Iruka's eyes and knew they were the same as before. Something bad was going to happen.

Kakashi hung on to Iruka as he hit the ground. Kakashi somehow rolled Iruka underneath him and crouched protectively over Iruka. Faster than anyone knew what was going on, Kakashi beheaded the snake which somehow ended up right behind Iruka, with a hidden katana he had in his kimono. In less than twenty seconds, it was all over.

Utter chaos roared through the hall as everyone was rushing to the two men hoping they were okay.

"You are now married. You are Hatake Iruka. Kiss each other and for Kami's sake do it before anything else happens!" Tsunade practically roared at them.

Kakashi immediately smacked his mouth against Iruka's who kissed back with just as much passion. Their friends were cheering and yelling, mostly for congratulations and some for wondering what the hell happened. Kakashi lifted Iruka up, both of their pictures being taken. Kakashi even requested that Sai make them a home made picture, one that he came up with on his own. Both made it out of the hall with a mob of people following them with excitement.

"EVERYONE!" Naruto yelled through the crowd getting everyone's attention.

"Iruka-sensei was always like a father to me and so was Kakashi-sensei. It's kind of weird for two of my make-shift fathers to get married but so is everything else in our lives" Naruto began making the group laugh while Iruka and Kakashi just shook their heads happily at the boy.

"I'm giving my toast now because I don't think I'll be able to at the party which starts in the dining area right NOW! PARTY!" Naruto yelled getting the mob into a jog and towards the dining hall.

Iruka and Kakashi had more important things to attend to then a party which sounded like it needed to be supervised and the supervisors were joining it. Both calmly walked hand in hand out of the building and through the park together headed back towards their apartment. Kakashi even picked up Iruka, who protested of course, through their apartment door. Both kissed each other like the first day they ever made love.

Both broke apart from the kiss for just a moment. Long enough to see the realization.

"I am yours" Kakashi began, looking deeply into Iruka's eyes.

"And you are mine" Iruka finished, kissing Kakashi again.

One thing passed through both of their minds briefly.

_Look at what happens when you meddle._

* * *

**Densetsu*- is a folklore (correct me if I'm wrong)**

**There you have. The last chapter. Romantic, chaotic, dramatic… all the –ic's pretty much. Thank you all for enjoying my story and you all have convinced me to continue writing! I am writing an MPreg sequel for those of you who would like to read it. It will be called: The Secret of the Ninja Flower; Sequel to: Meddling. It will have the same warnings and pairings as this story and I will remind others of what the story will contain. It should be out soon but school will be here soon so I might be slower on posting the chapters. The Sequel is out as of today August 20, 2013! But I always finish what I write and I promise you, you haven't seen the end. **

**-Unluckybabe13**


End file.
